AU: A Saiyan Warrior
by darksupersayian
Summary: What if Goku hadn't lost his memory as a child? Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball. Recently reposted better than ever.
1. A Saiyan baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Summary: What if Goku hadn't lost his memory as a child. Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball.

A/N: I've posted this story before but I'm starting over and changing things so it flows better. Let me know what you all think.

**Chapter 1**

Bardock looked down at his sleeping son in front of him. After the betrayal by Dodoria earlier he knew it was only a matter of time before Frieza decided to finish off the Saiyans. He also knew there was not much chance of stopping the evil tyrant. But he still had to try.

"Where's Kakarot being sent to?" Bardock asked the attendant as he lifted the infant Saiyan from his crib to start his journey.

"Some planet called Earth," the Saiyan attendant said. "It's pretty much a planet of weaklings. Shouldn't be a problem even for an infant Saiyan. I haven't put him through the programming yet but that's his next stop."

"Do me a favor," Bardock said. "Forget the programming. Just put this in the pod with him." Bardock handed the man a box.

"What's this?" the man asked.

"Just some items he might find useful on his mission," Bardock said. "There's a scouter in there as well as some training material. "I've also included a message to explain to him what he needs to do."

"Isn't that what the programming is for?" the attendant asked.

"Yes," Bardock responded. "But it always seems to turn them into mindless drones. I want my son to be a warrior not a mindless drone."

"Whatever you say Bardock," the attendant said as he placed the box and the infant into the pod.

"Goodbye my son," Bardock whispered as the pod took off headed for the planet Earth.

-Dbz-

Gohan looked up as he saw a meteor shooting down from the sky. The old man walked over to the crater that the meteor made only to find that it was not a meteor but a space pod. He looked inside it to see a naked baby with a brown tail. _That's odd, _he thought as he picked up the baby only to be hit in the face by a tiny fist. "You've got an arm don't you little guy," he said sweetly. Then Gohan looked and noticed the second item that was in the pod. "What have we here," he said to himself as he picked up the box and brought it and the baby back toward his house.

Several minutes later in the privacy of his own house Gohan opened the box. First he pulled out a suit of green plated armor with a black undersuit and an green scouter. _Wonder what this is for,_ he thought. "You're a bit young to have you're own armor little guy," he said to the baby. The next thing he pulled out was a tiny little cube. He pushed a small button on it and a hologram of a man appeared.

The man was dressed in armor similar to that in the box and wore a scouter over his right eye. He looked very similar to the baby except he had several more scars on his face from the numerous battles he must have been through. _Must be the kid's father_, Gohan thought.

A few seconds later the hologram began to speak. "This message is for my son Kakarot when he's old enough to see it," the Bardock hologram said. "If you're seeing this then I was unable to stop Frieza and you are likely the last Saiyan alive. Now, you were sent to this planet to eradicate all life from it so it could be sold to the highest bidder. We Saiyans have worked as planet brokers/slaves under Frieza for years now. We are a warrior race and get stronger after every battle. That is why Frieza felt the need to destroy us. But you, my son, will some day be strong enough to destroy him. My mission for you, my son, is not to destroy life on this planet but to protect it as you train to get strong so you can avenge your people. Seek out anyone who is strong on the planet. Often you can learn much from those that may seem like weaklings. Have pride that you're a Saiyan but don't let it blind you like some of our race have done. Enclosed in here is armor and a scouter for when you're old enough to use them as well as information about the Saiyan race. Never forget where you came from my son and someday I hope you'll show Frieza what a Saiyan is truly made of."

_Five years later…_

Gohan ducked as the young boy in front of him threw another punch at his head. "Not quite strong enough to hit me yet, Kakarot," he told the boy as he sent a punch at the boy. Kakarot deftly dodged the attack and countered with a round house kick.

Gohan caught the boy's leg and used Kakarot's own momentum to send the boy flying off into the bushes.

Kakarot got up from the bushes and dusted off his white karate uniform. "No fair the boy said. It seems no matter what I try I can never hit you."

"You've only been training with me for a few months now," Gohan replied. "You'll improve with time. "I've been training my whole life. You can't expect to get results like that over night."

"Mr. Gohan," Kakarot started. "Is everyone as strong as you are?"

"No," Gohan replied. "Most people aren't even as strong as you are now. I've been studying martial arts for my entire life to gain the amount of strength that I have. Don't be discouraged that you're not winning. It takes time to be the best but eventually I know that you will surpass me."

"How do you know that?" the skeptical child asked.

"I guess it's time I told you then," Gohan finally said. "As you already know I'm not your father. Well the truth is I found you as a baby in a spaceship and raised you as my own. You are a member of a proud warrior race called Saiyans."

"Is that why I have a tail and you don't?" Kakarot asked waving the furry brown appendage behind him.

"Yes," Gohan replied. "That is also why you're not allowed out in the full moon. As it turns out Saiyans have the ability to transform into a giant ape at the full moon. This makes you ten times stronger than your untransformed state but is difficult to control. Last time you transformed I barely managed to knock you out before you did a lot of damage to the surrounding area."

Kakarot looked taken aback. This was a lot for a boy to take in at once, Gohan knew, but he could feel that the boy had a destiny to be a great hero someday and he needed to know about his heritage. "Come inside. Your father left a message for you as well as details on your people and what happened to them. It's time you knew the truth."

_Seven years later..._

Kakarot threw another punch at the imaginary opponent as he continued his workout. The boy wore Saiyan style armor with a black undersuit and green plating and his brown tail wrapped neatly around his waist.

"Dinner…" Gohan called from the house. Before he had a chance to finish, Kakarot had sped through the door and was inhaling the food at an alarming pace. "'s ready." Gohan finished.

In seconds the food was gone and the boy looked up at the old man. "Will you spar with me this evening?" he asked.

"I suppose I could make time for that," Gohan said.

"Promise not to hold back this time?" Kakarot asked.

"You know I could never go all out on you," Gohan replied. "I could seriously hurt you."

"But how am I supposed to get strong if you hold back all the time?" Kakarot countered.

"There's more to fighting than being strong," Gohan reminded the young Saiyan. "First you have to have good technique. If you're a sloppy fighter it doesn't matter how strong you are."

"But I can handle it," Kakarot countered.

Gohan had to admit the boy was strong. He was probably twice as strong as the average human and at only 12 years old. "You have your scouter," Gohan reminded him. "Does it say you're strong enough to fight me at full power?"

Kakarot hit a button on the side of the scouter and watches as the reading appeared on the device. "80," he said reading Gohan's power level.

"Now what's your power level at?" Gohan asked.

"12," Kakarot answered without even consulting the scouter. He knew about how strong he was at all times, a side effect to constantly measuring his power level.

"That's why I can't go all out on you without holding back," Gohan replied to the earlier question. "You wouldn't stand a chance and it wouldn't be fair. And you wouldn't gain much from being knocked unconscious."

Kakarot scowled but he knew it was true. "I could transform," he said brightening up.

"Now you know that isn't a solution," Gohan said frowning at the boy. "You don't have the control to fight in that form and what you gain in power is lost in control."

Kakarot sighed. He knew that his adopted Grandfather was right. He always seemed to be right. It was very frustrating being young. He just couldn't wait to avenge his people. But he knew he needed to learn all he could and get as strong as he could before he'd even have a chance against a monster like that. The message from his father had included Bardock's last known power level and it was 10,000. A power level of 10,000 and his father had feared that Frieza could wipe out him and his whole people without much effort. Kakarot knew if he were ever to avenge his people he'd need to be much stronger than he was and much stronger than his current teacher. "Let's spar already," he said getting up from the table.

Gohan wiped his mouth, having finished his meal at a much slower rate than his adopted grandson. "Alright he said getting up."

The two stood outside only minutes later, Gohan in a old martial arts uniform and Kakarot in his armor. Kakarot lunged forward first throwing a fist at his Grandpas face.

The old man quickly back flipped out of the way and came up with a kick aimed at the Saiyan's face. Kakarot knew that he didn't have a chance of dodging the kick at the speed Gohan had moved so he crossed his arms in front of his chest absorbing the blow in his arms and then sweeping his leg out to try and take out the foot that Gohan still had planted on the grown.

Gohan lept above the kick and sent a fist flying at the boy's head. Kakarot deftly redirected the attack with a hand using minimal effort. "Very good," Gohan said. "You are learning well."

Gohan was interrupted by a fist heading toward his face as the boy counter-attacked. The boy was good that much was true. Gohan was amazed how quickly he had improved over the last few years.

The two fighters looked up as they heard a noise in the distance. A blue car stopped and a girl with blue hair and a pink dress that said Bulma got out. "If my bleeper is right, the Dragonball should be around here close."

"What are you doing here," Kakarot asked.

"I'm looking for a Dragonball," Bulma answered honestly.

"What's a Dragonball?" Kakarot asked.

"They look like this," Bulma said pulling one out. The ball she held was orange and had three red stars in the middle. "This is the three star ball. If you collect all seven you can summon the dragon and he'll grant you any one wish. Have you seen anymore around."

Gohan looked at the balls with interest. "I have one with four stars inside that I found a few years ago," the old man admitted.

"Can I have it?" Bulma asked. "I'm Bulma by the way."

"What are you going to use the wish for?" Gohan asked.

"I want to wish for the perfect boyfriend," Bulma replied.

_Sounds a bit selfish but harmless,_ Gohan thought. "Alright I'll give it to you."

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked the curiosity getting the better of her finally.

"Sparing," Kakarot said.

"You're a fighter," Bulma said. That is so cool. "You must be strong. Would two big strong men like you like to come help me find the remaining Dragonballs?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"What else do you have to do?" Bulma said.

"Train," Kakarot replied turning back to his Grandpa.

"Now don't be rude," Gohan said. "This young lady out there by her self could end up in a world of trouble. You should go with her and make sure that no harm comes to her."

"But Grandpa," Kakarot started. "I have training to do."

"Kakarot," Gohan said. "What good is strength if you don't use it to help those that are weaker than yourself? Besides the experience will be good for you. You can't spend the rest of your life in the woods training with me."

"Let's get started," Bulma said getting back into the car and motioning for Kakarot to get in too. And with that the two drove into the distance looking for the next Dragonball and starting the adventure or a lifetime.

**Power levels**

Bardock: 10,000

Kakarot (age 5): 3

(age 12) 12

Gohan: 80


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Summary: What if Goku hadn't lost his memory as a child. Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball.

**Chapter 2**

"Why are we stopping?" Kakarot asked as Bulma pulled the car over.

"I NEED TO MAKE A PIT STOP IF YOU MUST KNOW," she screamed turning red in the face.

"Alright alright," Kakarot said calmly. "You didn't have to get that worked up. If you've got to pee you've got to pee. I could use a stretch anyway. Traveling in this infernal machine is kinda cramped." With that said the young Saiyan opened the door and got out and started doing some simple stretches while Bulma went to the bushes to relieve herself.

"KAKAROT," Bulma suddenly screamed.

_Jeez she screams a lot,_ Kakarot thought covering his sensitive Saiyan ears. "What is it?" he replied.

After several seconds of not getting a response, Kakarot wandered into the bushes where Bulma had been relieving herself only to see in the grip of a giant blue teradactyl.

"Let her go," Kakarot said calmly.

"And why would I want to do that?" the teradactyl asked.

"Oh I don't know," Kakarot replied. "Maybe because you want to live."

"Funny kid..." the teradactyl started but was interrupted as it received a foot to the forehead courtesy of the young Saiyan. Kakarot didn't stop there but quickly pummeled the beast with several punches and kicks before grabbing the teradactyl's horn and snapping the beast's neck.

"Looks like we'll stop for dinner too," Kakarot said as he dragged the teradactyl into a clearing.

"You mean you're going to eat that thing," Bulma said.

"Yes it's food," Kakarot replied and I am hungry. "Do you want me to save you some?"

"No, that's alright," Bulma said. "I have some food in a capsule but I suppose we could stop for the night."

"Fine by me," Kakarot said as he started to build a small fire and cook the teradactyl.

-Dbz-

Bulma awoke the next morning and looked out the window to see Kakarot already up and doing back flips and punching and kicking the air. _Wow that kid really is amazing_, she thought as she walked into the bathroom to start doing her hair.

Outside Kakarot continued his exercise consisting of practicing the turtle combat style that Gohan had taught him and implementing some of the Saiyan style his father had included in the supplemental material in his space pod. In the years since he'd been old enough to remember he'd managed to master most of the basic moves of the Saiyan fighting style as well becoming fluent in the Saiyan language.

Several minutes later the young Saiyan decided to halt his exercise to concentrate on something a little bit more difficult. He looked at the material his father had left for him particularly at the part about bringing out his energy. He'd been practicing this for some years now even though Gohan had told him that he had to crawl before he could walk. He knew that he could do it if he just set his mind to it. He knew that most Saiyan warrior knew how to bring out their energy for various attacks. Gohan had also mentioned energy techniques but had refused to teach him any of them until he was ready. Kakarot knew that he needed to learn this skill if he was going to be any kind of warrior. Up to this point he'd gotten close to bringing out his energy but hadn't yet succeeded. Closing his eyes the young Saiyan scrunched his face in concentration as he focused on clearing his mind to try to bring out his energy. Several minutes later a small white light appeared in the boy's hands and the boy grinned as he continued to hold the energy.

"That's a neat trick," a voice said from behind him causing the boy to drop his concentration and lose his hold on his energy.

"And you are?" Kakarot said turning around taking a fighting stance only to find himself facing a turtle of all things.

"I'm a lost turtle," the turtle replied. "I go by Turtle. I got in a foot race with a hare and have managed to lose my way. I could use a ride back to the sea."

"And I could use some piece and quiet to train," Kakarot said turning his back. "You're lucky I already ate breakfast or you'd be breakfast."

"I can help you train," Turtle said changing his strategy. Obviously sympathy wasn't going to get him anywhere so he decided to change tactics.

Kakarot hit a button on his scouter and the device beeped. ".001," he laughed reading the scouter. "You're so pathetically weak how could you help me train."

"Well I may not be that strong," Turtle said. "But I do weigh quite a bit. You could get a good workout if you carried me to the sea and besides surely my master would reward you if you returned me to him."

"Alright," Kakarot said intrigued at the idea of getting stronger. "I'll go get Bulma."

Kakarot walked in the capsule house that Bulma insisted on sleeping in to see Bulma still doing her hair. "We're leaving."

"But I'm not ready yet," the girl replied. "Looking good when you find the Dragonballs is just as important as finding the Dragonballs."

"You're joking," Kakarot said. "You've been doing your hair for the last two hours. If it's not good by now it never will be."

"Alright then, fine," Bulma said as she capsuled the house and got in her capsule car. "Aren't you getting in."

"I think I'll run," Kakarot replied, "and we're taking a detour to the sea."

"What, we don't have time for that," Bulma said.

"Sure we do," Kakarot said grabbing the bleeper. "There's a Dragonball toward where the sea is anyway and I'd rather run the spend all day riding in that stupid car of yours. Besides I'm pretty fast anyway."

"Oh alright," Bulma said knowing that she was likely to need the young Saiyan if she ran into any of the numerous things that could get her out here in the wild.

-Dbz-

"Stop," a voice said as Kakarot carried turtle on his back and Bulma drove in the car behind him. Kakarot turned to see a giant orange bear with a mohawk and dressed in strange samurai armor. The beast also sported a sword as a weapon. "Give me the turtle and I'll let you live."

Kakarot hit the button on his scouter. "6," he laughed. "What makes you think I need to listen to someone as weak as you?"

"Weak," the giant replied. "You're one to talk little one."

"You'll pay for that one," Kakarot said taking a fighting stance.

"I'm sure," the giant said drawing his sword and swinging it at Kakarot.

The young Saiyan leaned his head slightly to the right causing the blade to miss by mere inches. "Enough of this game," Kakarot said as he launched off his right foot and landed a fist in the giant's stomach causing him to double over in pain. The boy followed with a knee to the chin toppling the beast and leaving him unconscious.

Kakarot picked Turtle back up and continued toward the sea. "Let's get moving," he said as he turned to Bulma.

-Dbz-

Sometime later the three arrived at the ocean. "Thank you so much," Turtle said. "If you'll wait here, I'll go get my master and he will surely reward you."

"Fine," Kakarot said. "Don't take too long." With that the boy got in to a cross legged sitting position and started to focus on bringing out his energy once again.

"What you're just going to sit there?" Bulma said

"I'm concentrating if you haven't noticed," Kakarot said with his eyes still closed and forming energy in his hands much easier then before and holding it.

"Wow," Bulma said. "How do you do that?"

"It's energy manipulation," Kakarot replied. "It's not too hard of a trick," Kakarot continued lying slightly. In fact it had taken him the last several years to master the technique. He'd been practicing it since he'd first read about it in the material his father left. "Most Saiyans learn it when they are fairly young. I should have it mastered fairly shortly then I can work on making it useful."

"And how do you make balls of light in your hands useful," Bulma said skeptically wondering what a Saiyan was if they could make balls of light appear in their hands.

"Well you can use it to attack your opponent in a fight," Kakarot said. "Or you can push it under you to fly."

"Fly?" Bulma said. "That's impossible."

"No," Kakarot said. "Most beings in the universe can do it. Just not on this primitive planet."

"Oh really then you do it," Bulma said laughing.

"Fine then," Kakarot said letting go of the energy he'd formed. He began focusing on pushing his energy below him hoping he'd be able to do it on the first try otherwise he was going to look rather foolish. Fortunately for him it worked and the boy started floating above the ground though with much effort which showed on the Saiyan's face. After a few minutes the boy floated to the ground with sweat forming on his brow.

"You ok?" Bulma asked.

"Of course I am," Kakarot said not letting his pride admit that flying was much harder then it looked.

"That was a pretty good trick," an old man said coming up on Turtle and getting off on the shore.

"It was nothing really," Kakarot said. "Who are you anyway."

"I am Master Roshi, the turtle hermit," the old man said. _As far as I know only Master Shen's student's learn that,_ Roshi thought "How'd you learn that trick anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm a quick learner," Kakarot said.

"No kidding," Roshi said. "It took me nearly 70 years just to learn energy manipulation and another 10 to learn to do anything with it."

"Yes," Kakarot replied. "Well many people on this planet are weak."

"Weak," Roshi said. "I happen to be one of the greatest martial arts master's of all time."

"Really," Kakarot said. "Is that so." He hit the scouter. _126_, he read but said nothing. _He really is pretty strong at least compared to those on this planet._ _He's even stronger than Gohan. _"Well," Kakarot started. "Then how about a spar for my reward then." _I'll probably get beat pretty badly,_ he thought, _but it'll make me stronger being a Saiyan and all._

"Wait," Bulma said seeing the Dragonball hanging around Roshi's neck. Can I have that Dragonball."

"What this old thing," Roshi said. "Sure," he tossed the Dragonball to Bulma." Turning to Kakarot he took a more serious tone. "Sure I'll give you a spar kid. I'll even go easy on you."

"Don't hold back," Kakarot said. "Gohan always holds back on me too. I need a real challenge."

"You know Gohan?" Roshi said.

"Yes," Kakarot said. "He practically raised me while I was too weak to take care of myself."

"So you're the Saiyan baby he found." Roshi said.

"How do you know that old man?" Kakarot said taking a fighting stance. No one really knew about his heritage and he didn't want it becoming common knowledge.

"Gohan told me of course," Roshi replied. "I was his master after all. We still keep in touch from time to time."

"Wait what's a Saiyan?" Bulma asked. She'd heard Kakarot mention them in front of her a few times although she knew he tried not to.

Kakarot paused. He figured he might as well tell her. Over the past few days they'd actually become quick friends. "Well, a Saiyan is a warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

"Are you one of these Saiyans?" she asked.

"Yes," Kakarot replied. "Unfortunately, I'm the last of the Saiyans. You see an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza destroyed my people when I was very young. My father sent me away as a baby and went to try to stop Frieza. Since I haven't heard from him, he didn't succeed."

"Oh that's awful," Bulma said engulfing Kakarot in a hug. "You poor thing."

Kakarot had to admit he liked the comfort Bulma brought. He wondered briefly what his father would think if he were here seeing him show such weakness. He quickly pulled away and hid his emotions. "Let's cut the small talk then and get on with our spar," Kakarot said turning to Roshi and taking a fighting stance.

"Alright," Roshi said taking his own stance.

With that Kakarot charged at the martial arts master and started throwing kicks and punches with everything he had but the old man managed to block and dodge them all with ease.

Roshi threw a punch at Kakarot almost faster then the boy could follow and much faster then the boy could dodge. The blow connected with the Saiyan's face and sent him flying back to the ground. "I think you've had enough," Roshi said.

Kakarot got to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "It'll take more then that to beat me," he said as he once again charged at the old man throwing kicks and punches like wild thrilled that he was getting a challenge. Gohan never would have hit him that hard always worry about hurting him.

Once again Roshi blocked and dodged all the blows with practiced ease. The turtle hermit hit Kakarot with an uppercut sending the boy flying into the air, quickly jumped into the air, and brought a double fisted hammer blow down on Kakarot's back sending him into the ground hard.

Kakarot got up off the ground holding his now injured arm. "I'm not done yet."

"Yes you are," Roshi said. "You don't stand a chance in this fight but you do show potential. If you want I'll take you on as a student and help you become a better fighter."

"You're on," Kakarot said excited about the prospect of an even stronger teacher than his Grandpa. "I'll return to train with you as soon as we're done with collecting the Dragonballs."

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 12 15 (after learning to control his energy) 16 (after taking a beating from Roshi)

Teradactyl 4

Turtle .001

Roshi 126 (with turtle shell) 139 (without turtle shell)


	3. Oolong the Terrible

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 3**

"The next Dragonball should be right up here," Bulma said looking at the radar.

"Probably in that village up ahead," Kakarot said.

"Let's check it out," Bulma said.

A few minutes later the two were walking through the village. "Looks deserted," Bulma commented.

Kakarot hit his scouter. "There's several power levels in the houses," he said. "But apparently they're all hiding."

"That's strange," Bulma commented. "Why would they all be hiding?"

"I don't know," Kakarot said, "but I'm going to find out." Kakarot walked up to the door of one of the houses and knocked. After a few seconds of no answer he yelled, "I know you're in there. Open up." After a few more seconds of no answer, Kakarot sent his fist through the door and kicked the door open.

Suddenly an axe came down at Kakarot's head. In an instant the Saiyan's hand shot and caught the handle. "What were you planning on doing with that," Kakarot growled between clenched teeth.

"I thought you were Oolong," the old man on the other end of the axe said.

"Who's Oolong," Bulma asked.

"The monster that keeps taking our daughters," the man said. "He's horrible. He can take any form. He usually comes in the form of a giant of some kind. He comes and destroys part of our town and then takes our daughters. Now he has his sights on my daughter. So when I thought you were Oolong I wanted to protect her."

"You're lucky you missed or I might of had to hurt you," Kakarot said.

"What brings you here anyway," the man asked deciding it was a good time to change the subject.

"We're looking for a ball like this one," Bulma answered pulling out one of the dragonballs.

"That's odd," the man said. "I've never seen anything like it. It's a ball but it's got stars in it."

"I've seen it," an old woman said pulling out another dragonball.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Can we have it?"

"It's been in my family for generations," the woman replied.

"What if we defeat Oolong and get your daughters back?" Bulma asked.

"Sure if you managed that you can have it," the woman said.

"Okay here's the plan," Bulma said to Kakarot. "We'll put you in a dress and then let Oolong take you back to where he's hiding the girls then you can beat him and we'll get the girls back."

"No," Kakarot said.

"It's the only way," Bulma said.

"No it's not," Kakarot said. "How about I just beat him and make him tell us where the girls are."

"Fine," Bulma pouted at having her plan rejected.

-Dbz-

"Where's my lovely bride," Oolong said as he smashed his way into town.

"I'm your date today," Kakarot said stepping out into the street to face the twenty foot tall red giant with a pig snout.

"You?" Oolong replied. "Sorry kid you're not my type."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Kakarot replied. "I'm here to end your reign or terror."

"You beat me?" Oolong laughed. "You must be joking. You're nothing but a runt."

Kakarot hit the button on his scouter and grinned. _Only a power level of four, _he thought. _This will be easier then I thought._ Without hesitation Kakarot leaped into the air and sent a kick at the giant's face.

Oolong sent a fist at the tiny warrior but was too slow and Kakarot's foot landed right between his eyes knocking him to the ground and out cold. An instant later in a puff of smoke the giant that was Oolong turned into a short little pig in army fatigues.

"What why did he shrink?" Bulma asked from where she was watching.

"Oolong has the ability to transform," one of the villagers said. "This must be his true form."

"Kinda small isn't he," Bulma said laughing.

"Typical for such a weakling," Kakarot said walking back into the hut.

A few hours later Oolong awoke. "Where am I?" he asked confused. "And why am I tied up."

"Because you're weak," Kakarot said answering both questions at once. "Now you're going to tell me where those girls are."

"Why would I do that?" Oolong asked.

"Because, I'm assuming you want to live," Kakarot replied with menace in his voice. While he had no intention of killing the pig, he could let him think he did.

Oolong swallowed hard. "Good point. But why are you helping these people? Don't get me wrong but you don't seem like the hero type."

"There's a reward if you must know," Kakarot said irritated. "We're collecting some Dragonballs and they have one. Rather then having to kill them for it I just had to beat you."

"Can I come with you?" Oolong asked.

"No," Kakarot said.

"Wait Kakarot," Bulma interjected. "He might be useful with is ability to change like that. And if he gets out of line you can always knock him out."

"Fine," Kakarot said walking away. Somehow he still couldn't say no to the girl and it was getting frustrating.

-Dbz-

Later that night the three companions had stopped for the night and sat around a small little campfire. "We only need two more dragonballs," Bulma said excitedly.

"You have an amazing grasp of the obvious," Kakarot said sitting off to the side a bit with his eyes closed in a meditative position. The young Saiyan had a look of concentration on his face.

"What's he doing anyway?" Oolong asked Bulma.

"Beats me," Bulma said. "He's been either sitting like that or working out since I met him. It seems like all he does. When we're not busy that is."

"If you must know I'm meditating," Kakarot said with his eyes still closed.

"What for," Oolong asked.

"I need to learn to control my energy like a true Saiyan," Kakarot replied as he started to float a few inches off the ground.

"That's a neat trick," Oolong said looking to Bulma.

"It's not a trick," Kakarot said. "I'm holding myself up with my energy. I've been practicing it for the last few days. I figure at this rate I'll be flying within the next couple of days."

"Flying?" Oolong asked. "That's impossible though."

"Only for the weaklings on this planet," Kakarot said. "I'm a Saiyan warrior and all Saiyan warriors can fly."

"What's a Saiyan warrior?" Oolong whispered to Bulma.

"I can't tell you," Bulma replied. "It's up to him if he decides to trust you. He kinda has trust issues as it is. I don't want to make him mad at me by telling his secret."

Kakarot just rolled his eyes and continued meditating. Did they really think he couldn't hear their conversation?

-Dbz-

The next day Kakarot, Bulma, and Oolong continued their journey. The three travelers were in one of Bulma's boats traveling down a river.

"We're really making good time using this river," Bulma commented.

"Where are we going anyway," Oolong asked.

"Well," Bulma replied. "The next dragonball is just on the other side of the Diablo Desert. It shouldn't be too much farther."

"The Diablo Desert!" Oolong said. "But Yamcha lives there."

"Who's Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"He rules the Diablo Desert," Oolong replies. "He's a master of martial arts. It's said he'll rob and kill anyone who comes in his territory. His Wolf Fang Fist technique is said to be invincible."

"Sounds like finally a decent challenge," Kakarot spoke for the first time in hours. The young Saiyan had been meditating most of the trip but apparently he could still pay attention to his surroundings.

"I don't think you understand," Oolong said. "He's a monster. I'm getting out of here." In an instant the pig transformed into a fish and made to jump overboard.

Before he hit water he was caught by Kakarot's hand. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Yamcha will kill us," Oolong pleaded.

"Don't worry Oolong," Bulma said. "Kakarot is really strong. He can protect us. He did knock you out without even trying after all."

"Just how strong are you kid?" Oolong asked.

"My powerlevel is 16." Kakarot replied.

"What's that mean?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot hit his scouter. "Well you're only at 2 and the pig is only at 4. Does that clarify anything?"

"I think I've got an idea now," Bulma said. Suddenly the motor on the boat quit. "We're out of gas," Bulma said worried. "Oolong can you turn into some gas to get us to shore?"

"Can't, I'd get used up," Oolong said.

"I've got it," Kakarot said jumping into the water. A few seconds later the boat began to move forward once again as the young Saiyan swam behind it pushing it down the river.

"Just head to the shore," Bulma said.

Minutes later the three got out of the boat on dry land. "Oh no," Bulma said giving herself a pat down. "My dynocaps."

"Guess we'll walk," Kakarot said.

"That's easy for you to say," Bulma yelled hysterical. "You're used to the outdoors."

"What other choice do we have," Kakarot said. "Besides it might be good for you."

-Dbz-

The sun shone down brightly in the depths of the desert as Kakarot, Bulma, and Oolong walked endlessly. "I can't go on," Bulma panted. "I'm not meant to walk in the desert."

Kakarot just rolled his eyes. "Let's take a break then." He didn't really care about how good of time they made through the desert. He'd use the time when the girl needed to rest to train anyway.

Bulma walked over to the shade of a rock and laid down to sleep.

"I'm going to go find some food," Kakarot said. Before he moved two steps though he spotted a dust cloud in the distance.

"What's that?" Oolong asked quaking with fear.

"I'm not sure," Kakarot replied.

In minutes the figure that caused the dust cloud developed into a man on a hover scooter. The figure drew closer before finally coming to a stop in front of Kakarot and Oolong.

The man stepped down off the scooter. He was dressed in green pants and an orange shirt and carried a sword sheathed at his side. Atop his shoulder sat a small cat like creature. "Give me your money and any dynocaps and I'll let you live," the man said.

"Who are you to order me around weakling," Kakarot replied.

"I am Yamcha, ruler of this entire area," Yamcha replied.

"Hey," the small cat said interrupting, "that's Oolong. He was in my shape shifting class. He was always a big bully."

"Well Puar," Yamcha said with a grin. "It appears the tables have turned."

"I wouldn't say that," Oolong said with a smug look. "My boy Kakarot here will take out both of you."

"Just like always," Puar said. "Having someone else fight for him."

"This is your last chance," Yamcha said. "Give me your money and you won't get hurt."

"No," Kakarot said simply.

"Your funeral," Yamcha said.

"I doubt that," Kakarot said hitting his scouter. "You only have a powerlevel of 12," the Saiyan said with a laugh. "Weakling."

"I'll show you weak," Yamcha said charging at the young Saiyan. In an instant he had his sword out swinging the blade at Kakarot.

The boy leapt into the air dodging the blow. An instant later he landed on the ground and rebounded. He shot back at the desert bandit planting a foot in his back.

Yamcha went flying forward across the ground but quickly rebounded himself charging back at Kakarot. The bandit began throwing kicks and punches at the young Saiyan as fast as he could but Kakarot still managed to dodge or block every one of them. Minutes later the two separated. "Now you're going to get it," Yamcha said panting. "I'll show you my Wolf Fang Fist."

"Bring it on," Kakarot said taking a defensive stance.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha yelled as he moved his hands around in a complex motion. The tall warrior began to take the form of a wolf as he charged at Kakarot throwing punches at lighting speed. Suddenly he was stopped as Kakarot's fist landed in his stomach with tremendous force. The taller warrior bent down clutching his stomach finally falling to the ground.

"Some attack," Kakarot said laughing. "It might of worked if you were stronger."

"You'll pay for this," Yamcha said getting to his feet.

"I doubt that," Kakarot said.

"What's going on," Bulma said sitting up.

"A girl!" Yamcha yelled jumping back on his scooter and hauling ass back to his lair.

"Guess you showed him," Oolong said to Kakarot.

"And I was just getting warmed up," Kakarot said somewhat disappointed.

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 16

Oolong: 4

Bulma 2

Yamcha 12


	4. Yamcha the desert bandit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 4**

Kakarot, Bulma, and Oolong sat in Oolong's RV that the pig had just remembered he had. "So what do these Dragonballs do anyway," Oolong asked.

"Well if you gather them all up you get a single wish from the eternal dragon," Bulma said.

"What are we going to wish for," Oolong asked.

"You mean what am I going to wish for," Bulma corrected him. "I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"What a wasted wish," Kakarot said from the corner.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"A true warrior lives by his strength," Kakarot replied. "And strength is what matters. Everything else is second."

"So you want to wish to be stronger?" Oolong asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kakarot said. "Where's the honor in that. Strength gained through a wish isn't really yours."

"So what would you wish for?" Bulma asked.

"I don't really need a wish," Kakarot said. "I just decided to come along for the ride hoping to find someone strong to fight."

"How's that going for you?" Oolong said.

"I have found one old master that is pretty strong," Kakarot replied. "I'm going to go train with him when this is over but I have to finish this first. It's not like you two would stand a chance on your own anyway."

"How nice of you," Oolong replied.

"The truth hurts," Kakarot said.

-Dbz-

"Did you hear that?" Yamcha asked Puar where they were listening outside the window. "If we could get those Dragonballs we could wish for anything."

"What would you wish for?"

"I'd wish to never be nervous around women again," the bandit replied.

"But how are we going to get the Dragonballs?" Puar asked.

"Well we need to lure them out of here," Yamcha said.

"And what are you planning to do after that?" Kakarot asked from behind them. "Do you really think me inattentive enough not to notice a few ease droppers like you?"

Yamcha turned taking a defensive stance. "I'm impressed boy," Yamcha said. "You're really on your guard. But you won't win this round."

"Don't make me laugh," Kakarot said. "I was barely warming up last time and you were getting your ass kicked."

"We'll see," Yamcha said. "I'm going all out this time."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Kakarot replied.

The bandit pushed off with his left foot and charged at the boy throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Kakarot was a step ahead of every one of them blocking the blows with ease.

"Is that all you've got?" Kakarot asked. "I thought you said you were going all out. This is more like a warm up."

Yamcha fumed. How dare this boy make a mockery of him. He continued to throw kicks and punches at the young Saiyan even more furious then before. Kakarot continued to block the blows but now with not quite as much ease.

Finally one of the blows connected with the young Saiyan's face sending the boy reeling back slightly but Kakarot quickly recovered and decided to go on the offensive. Kakarot struck out with a hard punch at Yamcha's face which the bandit managed to dodge by mere inches. Kakarot followed up with a sweeping kick that took the bandit off his feet. Not wasting a single second, the Saiyan landed a punch to Yamcha's gut doubling him over. An instant later Kakarot's knee came up into the bandit's face sending him stumbling back.

"Yamcha," Puar yelled seeing the bandit get hit hard. He'd never seen his master lose to anyone especially not this badly and it worried him.

Kakarot took a moment to strategize. He decided now was as good a time as any to try the new technique he'd been working on. Gathering his energy and concentrating a bit to pull it out the boy managed to bring a bit of yellow energy into the palm of one of his hands. Kakarot let the ball fly at the downed bandit but it left his hands slower then expected and Yamcha had plenty of time to roll out of the way before the energy hit him. The energy exploded harmlessly on the ground behind the desert bandit.

In the next instant Yamcha sprang to his feet and charged at Kakarot once again throwing punches and kicks with previously unseen furiousity. Kakarot blocked most of the blows but some managed to get through causing some damage. The boy now regretted using the energy attack like he did. It hadn't managed to do any damage and it had drained him quite a bit.

Kakarot leaned his head to the left letting one of Yamcha's fists fly by bare inches from his skin. Countering instantly the boy shot his own fist at Yamcha's exposed stomach. The bandit raised his knee taking the blow on the appendage rather in his stomach. The two continued to trade blows in a stalemate.

Kakarot flipped back taking a moment to catch his breath and strategize. An instant later he shot back at the bandit with renewed speed throwing a left hook at Yamcha's face but the blow was only a feint. An instant later Kakarot's knee came around at Yamcha's exposed side. The bandit moved to block but was seconds late. As Kakarot's knee made contact pain shot through his body. The Saiyan capitalized on his advantage and continued to pummel the bandit mercilessly. Seconds later the bandit was on the ground with Kakarot standing over him.

Yamcha looked up at the Saiyan with bruises covering his face and body from the fight. Kakarot looked down on his defeated opponent. Part of him wanted to finish the fight and prove his superiority but the rest of him was telling him that he'd already done so. He really had nothing left to prove. The Saiyan turned his back on the warrior. "Get out of my sight and don't let me catch you here again or next time will be worse."

"Wait," Yamcha said. The bandit still wanted to get a hold of the dragonballs but he knew he wouldn't get away with trying to tail the Saiyan and obviously the use of force wouldn't help. "Maybe I could help you and your friends."

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Kakarot replied not turning around.

"I could help you train," Yamcha said. "Maybe even show you a few techniques."

"Like what?" Kakarot said now somewhat interested.

"I could show you my Wolf Fang Fist."

"I've already seen that one," Kakarot said. "And I wasn't all that impressed."

"Well I could at least give you someone to spar against along the way. Maybe even keep you on your toes," the bandit said.

"Fine," Kakarot said. "But any funny business and you'll regret it."

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 16 13 (after using an energy blast to attack Yamcha) 17 (after the fight with Yamcha)

Oolong: 4

Bulma 2

Yamcha 12


	5. Fire Mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 5**

Kakarot, Bulma, Oolong, and now their two new companions, Yamcha and Puar, continued on their quest to find the Dragonballs. They were heading toward the dreaded fire mountain where the next Dragonball was suspected to be.

"What's this fire mountain anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Well," Oolong replied. "The entire mountain is fire. It's also the home of the dreaded Ox King."

"Who's this Ox King?" Kakarot asked now interested. "Is he very strong?"

"He's a killer," Oolong said. "He eats humans for breakfast and is incredibly strong," the pig replied.

"Humph," Yamcha snorted. "It's just a legend."

"Believe what you want," Oolong said. "But count me out."

"Don't be such a coward," Bulma said. "Surely with both Kakarot and Yamcha we'll be able to handle about anything."

Yamcha blushed. While he hadn't freaked out as badly at seeing Bulma again after the first time, he still seemed to blush any time the girl mentioned his name.

"We probably ought to stop for the night," Oolong said. "We'll want our great warriors to be well rested if they face off against the Ox King," he added sarcastically.

-Dbz-

Chou and Mae watched as Emperor Pilaf paced in his throne room. "Why aren't we going after the Dragonballs?" Chou asked Mae.

"Because," Emperor Pilaf interrupted, "we already have one of the Dragonballs. It is much more efficient if we simply let them gather the other six and then trap them when they come to get the one we've already gathered."

"Genius Emperor," Mae said actually approving of one of her master's plans for a change. "But why the change in tactics? This isn't like you."

"Well there's a formidable warrior collecting the balls. From my spy cams he seems to always be on alert. I simply figured it'd be easier to trap them on my home turf."

"An excellent idea master," Chou said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot stood several feet away from the camper calming himself and concentrating. He stretched his hands out and shot a small energy blast at a nearby rock. The rock was disintegrated by the blast. The young Saiyan concentrated and shot another blast at another nearby rock.

After ten of such blasts the boy heard a voice behind him. "Impressive," Yamcha said. "I've only heard of great masters being able to manipulate energy like that."

"All Saiyan warriors learn to do this at a young age," Kakarot retorted. "It's child's play."

"It still seems difficult for you," Yamcha said. "You are panting."

"I'll manage," Kakarot retorted. "I did manage to beat you, weakling."

"Weakling huh," Yamcha said. "I'm hurt. Care to have a spar to prove how much stronger you are?"

"Sure," Kakarot said. "I may be tired from using so much energy, maybe even enough for you to give me a good workout."

"Then put up then," Yamcha said taking a fighting stance.

In the next instant Yamcha charged at the young Saiyan throwing a kick at the boy's head. Kakarot raised an arm and blocked the blow but not as easily as he should have. Yamcha never let up and sent his other fist in at the boy's stomach. Kakarot moved to block the blow but was an instant too late. Yamcha's fist landed squarely in Kakarot's stomach doubling the young Saiyan over. In the next instant, Yamcha's other fist connected hard with the Saiyan's face sending him flying back into the bushes.

Kakarot got up holding his stomach and grinned. This was going to be interesting to say the least. The young Saiyan charged at the bandit and threw a punch of his own at the taller warrior's midsection. Yamcha blocked with his own hand but wasn't fast enough to block the foot that Kakarot sent at the back of the bandit's knee. Yamcha's leg went out from under him. Kakarot, not wasting a second, brought the same fist that had been blocked seconds before up into Yamcha's chin. Yamcha leaned back from the blow stumbling slightly. Before he could recover, Kakarot sent a fist into Yamcha's chest sending the bandit flying back into his own set of bushes.

Yamcha got up and grinned wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. This was going to be an interesting spar. He'd thought that'd he'd have the advantage after having seen the boy shoot so many blasts but it seemed they were dead even. Yamcha grinned, for the first time in years enjoying a fight just for the sake of the fight. It'd been too long since he'd found a worthy opponent let alone one that could easily beat him when at his best. Of course he hadn't really been looking in recent years. He'd simply been happy to rob the weak.

Yamcha was brought out of his musings by Kakarot's foot hitting him in the face from a flying kick. The blow sent the bandit flying back and an instant later Kakarot was there throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Yamcha blocked most of the blows but some still got through. He returned blows of his own some of which Kakarot blocked and some of which the boy didn't. The two continued to spar in this fashion until both were simply exhausted and covered in bruises.

-Dbz-

The next day the group of travelers approached fire mountain. "The heat is intense," Oolong commented as they neared the mountain that was engulfed in flames.

"The Dragonball is definitely up there," Bulma said looking at the bleeper. "Probably in that castle up there."

"That's the Ox King's castle," Oolong said.

"How are we going to get up there through the fire?" Yamcha asked. "There's no way through those flames."

"I'm going to look for a path," Kakarot said. "Maybe the entire mountain isn't actually on fire." With that to boy disappeared into the bushes looking for a way through the flames.

"Who's there?" a voice said behind them. "Are you trying to steal my gold?"

The travelers turned to see a man about seven feet tall and covered in muscle. He wore a hat with horns and carried a giant ax. He was the Ox King.

"No," Bulma said. "We're just passing by."

"No way into that castle," Kakarot said coming out of the bushes. He turned to look at the Ox King. "I take it you're the Ox King."

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY GOLD," the Ox King. With that the mountain of a man swung his axe at Kakarot but the boy jumped out of the way before the weapon could decapitate him.

"We can take him together," Yamcha said taking a fighting stance.

"Back off," Kakarot said already in his own stance. "True Saiyan warriors fight alone." In the next instant he hit his scouter. _50_, he thought reading the number on the scouter. _This could get tricky._

The Ox King swung his axe at Kakarot once again and once again the boy jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding death. Kakarot charged in and landed a kick in Ox King's stomach but the giant didn't even flinch from the blow.

"You won't live long enough to steal my treasure," Ox king ranted as he once again swung his axe at Kakarot.

"What are you talking about you big oaf?" Kakarot asked as he dodged the axe once again. "I don't care about your stupid treasure. I'm just looking for one stupid Dragonball and I think it's up in your castle. I'm sure we can offer payment of some kind if it's yours." While Kakarot didn't really like to back down from a fight he knew this giant was stronger then him at least for now and to put it simply he wasn't a thief. If the Dragonball was this Ox King's possession it wasn't right to take it without offering some kind of payment.

"You mean you're not after my vast treasure?" Ox King asked.

"No," Kakarot said. "We're just looking for a small ball with red stars in it. We think it's in your castle."

"Well," Ox King said. "There's no way into the castle until the fire is put out. I'll tell you what; if you can find a way to put the fire out then you can have your Dragonball."

"Sounds fair enough," Kakarot agreed. "Any ideas?"

"The Banshuu Fan is the only thing that can put out the flames," Ox King said. "It belongs to the great Master Roshi. If you go get it you can put out the flames. I sent my daughter Chi Chi to get it but I fear she's been lost."

"I can find this Master Roshi," Kakarot said tapping his scouter. Sure enough the old man's power level showed up on the scouter in the direction he'd come from.

"Can I ask you one more favor," Ox King said. "Will you also find my daughter and bring her back safely."

"Sure no problem," Bulma cut in. "It'd be our pleasure."

"Alright," Kakarot said once again taking charge of the situation. "I'll find Master Roshi and get the Banshuu Fan. Yamcha can go play rescuer for this Chi Chi while I'm gone."

"What about the rest of us?" Oolong asked.

"You stay here until I return," Kakarot said. "I'll be able to get there faster if I go alone." With that the boy took off running in the direction they had come.

"Does he have a jet copter capsule somewhere?" Oolong asked.

"No, I think he's actually planning to make the trip on foot," Yamcha asked. "I suppose I better go find this Chi Chi. Surely she hasn't gotten too far," he added as he too took off on foot.

"This could be a long wait," Oolong said to himself.

-Dbz-

It had been four days since Kakarot had left to find Master Roshi. Yamcha had returned fairly quickly with Chi Chi who seemed to adore the young bandit much to Yamcha's discomfort. After all she was quite a bit younger then him.

In the distance a small figure appeared coming at them fast. A moment later, Kakarot arrived with the old master in tow. "I found him," Kakarot stated panting slightly from the exertion. "He didn't have the Banshuu Fan but he said he could put out the fire himself so I brought him along."

"How'd you get back in just four days?" Bulma said. "It's several hundred miles to where we met Roshi on the shore line."

"Well I did have to stop to eat and sleep," Kakarot said taking the question the wrong way. To him running long distances wasn't that big of deal. In fact it had been the others that had been slowing him down on this whole trip.

"Master," Ox King said running up to Roshi and interrupting any further conversation about how Kakarot had made the trip so quickly. "I'm so pleased to see you."

"Now wait a minute Ox," Roshi said in a harsh tone. "What's this I hear about you killing a bunch of people over some stupid treasure. That's not the way I taught you when I trained you and Gohan."

"Yes master," Ox said bowing lowly. "If you put out the fire I promise I'll start being better."

"Very well I'll put out the fire," Roshi said as he threw his shirt and turtle shell to the side and climbed up on the stone wall facing the torrent of fire on the mountain. He was a scrawny sight to behold but Kakarot knew better. He knew that the old man was stronger then he looked.

"What's he doing?" Bulma whispered.

"Master's going to do his Kamehameha wave," Ox King answered. "It's a very hard move to learn. One that neither me nor Gohan ever mastered."

Kakarot watched in interest as the master readied to perform this mysterious technique that was so hard to lean. If it was powerful enough to put out this flame he was definitely interested in learning more about it.

Roshi readied himself and concentrated. In the next instant his scrawny muscles suddenly beefed up as the master became instantly buff. He then cupped his hands and began to chant. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

Kakarot watched as blue energy began to form in the old master's hands. This technique wasn't all that different then the energy blasts that he'd been performing earlier. Except that somehow with the increased concentration the blast was much more powerful. Even more powerful the someone with his powerlevel should be able to muster.

"HA!" the master finished shooting the blue beam of energy at the fire. There was a giant explosion and when the dust settled sure enough the fire was out but the mountain was gone and the castle in ruins.

"I guess I over did it," Roshi said. "I must not be as rusty as I thought."

"That was amazing," Yamcha commented.

"I wonder if I could do that?" Kakarot said to himself.

"That technique takes years to learn," Master Roshi said hearing the boy. "It took me fifty years to master it myself after I invented it."

Kakarot took a stance and cupped his hands concentrating. After making sure nothing important was in the way he focused bringing his energy out and concentrating it all in his hands. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." he chanted. Blue energy began forming in his hands as he continued the technique. "HA!" he shouted as he launched a Kamehameha wave of his own. Though much smaller then Roshi's attack, it still could have done a lot of damage hat it hit anything.

"Very impressive," Roshi said. "You have a lot of potential to be a great warrior someday. I could teach you much."

"You've already agreed to train me when this is over," Kakarot reminded him.

"That I will my boy," Roshi agreed

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 17

12 (tired from shooting ki blasts)

Oolong: 4

Bulma: 2

Yamcha: 12 13 (pushing himself in the spar against Kakarot)

Ox King: 50

Master Roshi: 139 (without turtle shell) 160 (bulked up)


	6. Kakarot's Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 6**

"According to the bleeper the Dragonball should be in this castle." Bulma said as the travelers walked up to a giant wooden door to a castle.

"Looks suspicious," Kakarot said.

"Yeah," Puar said floating near Yamcha's shoulder. "No one good lives in a castle like this."

"So what do we do?" Yamcha asked.

"We knock I suppose," Kakarot said.

"What if they're not friendly?" Bulma said worriedly remembering stories of an evil little emperor that was supposedly collecting the Dragonballs. _Could this be his castle?_ she wondered.

Kakarot tapped his scouter. "There aren't any high powerlevels in there," he said. "If they're not friendly we should be able to handle them." With that the young Saiyan walked up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from the speaker.

"We're looking for a small orange ball that has a star in it," Kakarot answered referring to the one star ball that they hadn't found yet. "We're willing to offer payment for it," he added.

"Very well," the voice said. "Come in and we'll discuss it." With that the door opened allowing the travelers into the castle.

-Dbz-

"Sire," Chow said. "Why are you letting them in?"

"You idiot," Pilaf replied. "There's no way we'd defeat that kid in a strait fight. That's why we need to trap them and inviting them in is the best way to have them off guard."

"Brilliant sire," Mai said.

-Dbz-

"Let's go," Bulma said walking into the dark hallway beyond the door.

"Wait," Kakarot said. "It could be a trap. Let's go slowly."

With that the travelers entered the castle and walked down the dark passageway to meet whatever awaited them.

-Dbz-

"Now we've got them," Pilaf said with delight. "Close the walls around them now."

-Dbz-

Kakarot turned as he heard a noise behind him. An instant later a wall slid down behind the travelers. The young Saiyan jumped forward as he also saw another wall dropping in front of them. Being an instant too late to escape the prison, the Saiyan was trapped along with his companions.

"Well this is just great," Yamcha said looking at the prison around them and breaking the silence.

"Maybe we can break the walls," Oolong suggested. "After all you and Kakarot are pretty strong."

"Not a bad idea to try," the young Saiyan admitted. Kakarot walked over to one of the walls and took a deep breath. Concentrating his strength he slammed his fist into the wall. Unfortunately for him the wall didn't budge and all he got out of the experience was bruised knuckles.

"I'll try now," Yamcha said attacking the wall with kicks and punches of his own.

"You're wasting your time," Kakarot said. "If I couldn't punch through it, you're not going to get anywhere."

"Then what do you suppose we do," the bandit said almost losing his temper.

"We wait," Kakarot replied. "Obviously we're trapped in here for a reason. They probably want the Dragonballs. They'll have to come in and get them. That's probably our best chance of escape."

-Dbz-

"Great sire," Chow said happily. "You have them trapped."

"Yes," Pilaf said evilly. "Now we have them."

"But how are we going to get the Dragonballs from them sire," Mai asked ruining her master's moment or so she thought.

"Simple," Pilaf replied. Obviously he'd thought this through. "The room they are trapped in is equipped with knockout gas. All we have to do is knock them out, steal the Dragonballs, and make my wish."

"Brilliant," Chou said.

-Dbz-

Several hours later the travelers woke up. "What happened?" Bulma said groggy.

"Knockout gas," Yamcha said. "So much for waiting for them to come get the Dragonballs," he added looking at Kakarot.

"Okay, so I was wrong," the Saiyan replied. "We need to get out more urgently now. But punching the walls wildly won't necessarily help. We need a plan."

"Maybe you should try your Kamehameha wave," Yamcha suggested.

"It's worth a try," Kakarot agreed. He cupped his hands at his side and concentrated. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" he shouted shooting blue energy out of his hands and into one of the walls. When the smoke cleared there was a whole to the outside about one foot around.

"Not quite big enough to get out of," Kakarot said. But then something caught his attention. Down below were Pilaf and his minions with the seven Dragonballs gathered about to make their wish.

"We need to stop them," Bulma said. "He'll wish for something evil." _I should have never started this quest, _she thought. _All I wanted was a boyfriend and now look what happened._

"Oolong, Puar," Kakarot said. "Transform into something small and get down there and try to steal one of the Dragonballs before they make their wish.

With that plan, Oolong and Puar transformed into bats and flew out of the hole and toward the Dragonballs.

"Arise Shenron," Pilaf said before they could reach the Dragonballs. The sky suddenly became dark and lightening began striking in the area. Finally a huge bolt of lightening struck the Dragonballs and remained. After a short time the lightening took the shape of a green dragon. Shenron was released.

"You who have summoned me," the dragon spoke. "I will grant you one wish."

Pilaf smiled. "I wish..."

"FOR A PAIR OF A HOT GIRLS PANTIES," Oolong yelled before the emperor could finish.

"to be the undisputed ruler of the world," Pilaf finished.

"Your wish is granted," Shenron said as his red eyes temporarily brightened. The dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs rose into the air and shot out in seven different directions once again scattered all over the planet. In the place of the dragon a pair of girls underwear appeared and fell onto Oolong's head.

"I'll get you for this," Pilaf said as he activated the gas in the room again.

-Dbz-

When the travelers finally awoke again their surroundings had changed. Now instead of the strong stone walls of the castle surrounding them, they were in a room with steel walls and a clear ceiling. Oolong and Puar were also back in the new cell with them having been captured again while the others were unconscious.

"Greetings," a voice said. On a screen Pilaf's face appeared. "You may have ruined my plans but you will die for your crimes. There is no escape from this room if that's what you're thinking. The walls are triple re-enforced steel, much stronger then the other cell I had you in. The ceiling is made of the same strength of material. Now to the death part. When the sun rises this room becomes an oven. And you will cook in it."

"We're going to die," Bulma sobbed at hearing the evil plan.

"Don't worry Bulma," Kakarot said in a reassuring voice. That was one thing she liked about the kid. He never panicked and always seemed to be in control of the situation. If only she'd met him before this quest she might not have had to find the Dragonballs to wish for a boyfriend after all.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "Kakarot's Kamehameha wave might still get us out."

"I doubt it," Kakarot said. But I'll try. "KA..ME...HA..ME...HA!" he chanted shooting another Kamehameha wave at the wall. Everyone but Kakarot gasped in despair when they saw the wall undamaged.

"Now what?" Oolong said in a hopeless tone.

"We still have one chance," Kakarot said. "Tonight is the night of the full moon. As a Saiyan, I have the ability to transform if I look at the full moon."

"What do you mean transform?" Bulma asked.

"I become my Oozaru form," Kakarot said. "It multiplies a Saiyan's strength ten fold," he finished proudly. "That's one of the reasons we're such feared warriors."

"It sounds like there's something you're not telling us kid," Oolong said.

"Well," Kakarot said. "I haven't completely mastered the form yet."

"So you can't use all it's power?" Yamcha asked.

"No," Kakarot replied. "It's not that. I just don't have much control. It's getting better with each transformation but it's still not perfect. That's why when I start to transform I want you to grab Bulma and get as far away as possible."

"Is there anyway to reverse this once it happens," Yamcha asked. "I mean if you go too crazy."

"The only way would be if I lost my tail," Kakarot admitted. "But if you cut my tail off, I will kill you."

"Fine," Yamcha said. "We'll just keep our distance."

"Alright," Kakarot said sitting down and getting in a meditative posture.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I'm clearing my mind before I transform," Kakarot replied. "It helps with controlling the Oozaru form.

Kakarot meditated for about thirty more minutes before he opened his eyes and looked up at the full moon outside. Suddenly the pupils of the Saiyan's eyes disappeared and his heart started beating more rapidly. His face morphed into a snout and his body started growing. Hair covered his entire body and he grew to about twenty feet tall. To the amazement of those around him, his Saiyan armor stretched to accommodate his increase in size. The walls around them crumbled as Kakarot's body grew to big for the prison.

"Let's go," Yamcha said grabbing Bulma, Puar, and Oolong and running out of the way of Kakarot's big feet. The Oozaru ignored them for the most part focused on destroying what was left of Pilaf's castle.

Kakarot roared as his fist passed through one of Pilaf's towers. For the most part he was aware of his surrounding but he was still filled with incredible rage and had to let it out. This was common of his Oozaru transformation but it did seem to be getting better then it used to be. At least he thought he had enough control not to trample anyone he cared about.

"We've got to stop him," Bulma said. "Look at the destruction he's causing."

"I'm not getting involved in that," Yamcha said. He was truly terrified of trying to stop the beast that Kakarot had become. And to be honest with himself he was terrified of what Kakarot would do to him if he did stop him by cutting off the boy's tail.

Suddenly the Oozaru was distracted by a plane taking off from the ruins of the castle. "Looks like Pilaf's trying to escape," Yamcha said. The plane climbed high enough to escape the monster but Kakarot turned his head toward it and open his mouth and shot a blast at the plane hitting the wing and causing the plane to spiral down and crash in the distance.

Kakarot, now satisfied that he'd had his revenge for his imprisonment calmed down slightly. His anger subsided somewhat and he found control became somewhat easier.

"Look he's quit destroying things," Oolong pointed out as they watched Kakarot begin to aimlessly wander around the area occasionally smashing something but relatively calm for the most part.

-Dbz-

The next morning Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar looked around the rubble of Pilaf's castle. Kakarot had sure done a number on the castle that was for sure. Yamcha hoped never to be on the receiving end of that kind of rage. "There he is," Bulma said walking over to a sleeping Kakarot. After a little shaking, the boy was awake. "That really takes it out of you," he said.

"That was scary," Bulma said.

"I know," Kakarot said. "And believe me, I'm working on better control. I am glad to know I have enough control to have not attacked you. It would be a shame if you got hurt."

Bulma blushed. "So where are you going now that we're done hunting the Dragonballs," she asked hoping to spend more time with the boy.

"I'm going to go train with Master Roshi," Kakarot answered flatly. "I need to get as strong as possible."

"I'm going to train too," Yamcha said. "I'll want a rematch."

"You're on," Kakarot said actually smiling.

"How about at the next World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Sounds good," Kakarot said.

"I'll come watch," Bulma said blushing at the young Saiyan again.

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 17 170 (Oozaru)

Oolong: 4

Bulma: 2

Yamcha: 13


	7. Training with Master Roshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Summary: What if Goku hadn't lost his memory as a child. Alternate universe starting at the beginning of Dragonball.

**Chapter 7**

Kakarot stepped onto the island that housed the great Master Roshi. The old master's house was a simple one painted white with a red roof but it served the old man right.

"Hey old man," Kakarot yelled. "I'm ready for my training now."

Roshi poked his head outside the house. "Well, if it isn't my young Saiyan friend. Finish with that task of yours did ya? Where's that pretty girl companion of yours?"

"She went home while I train," Kakarot answered. "Now let's get started."

They were interrupted as a small bald headed boy landed head first in the sand. Apparently he'd decided to make an entrance by jumping from his boat to the shore. He'd made an entrance alright. Kakarot tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't quite manage it.

A minute later the old master and Kakarot had pulled the boy free of the sand and righted him. "Who are you?" Kakarot said in a harsh tone.

"For your information," the boy answered in just as harsh a tone. "I'm Krillin. I have traveled a great distance to train with the great Master Roshi."

"Beat it," Kakarot replied. "Master Roshi already has a much more promising student then you."

"The boy has a point," Roshi confirmed. "I did promise to train him. And I don't usually take two students."

"I brought you some reading material," Krillin replied pulling out and handing the old master several dirty magazines.

Roshi's eyes went wide at such a beautiful sight but he quickly composed himself. "You'll have to do better then that," he told Krillin. "Your first task is to find me a beautiful girl for a date."

"That's not the task of a martial artist," Krillin said.

"Do you want me to train you or not?" Roshi replied.

"Fine," Krillin replied. "But are you going to make him find you one too?"

"No," Roshi said. "I don't think so. I already have an arrangement with him."

Krillin turned and un-capsuled a jet copter and got in. "Fine I will return with one for you then."

After Krillin had left Roshi turned to Kakarot. "Alright before I train you I have some questions for you."

"Go ahead and ask then," Kakarot said.

"Okay," Roshi said. "Why do you want to learn from me?"

"Well," Kakarot said. "I want to learn any techniques that might be useful in a fight."

"That's what I was afraid of," Roshi said. "You know martial arts aren't just for beating up people and impressing girls. It's for defending those who cannot defend themselves."

"You mean like an entire race of people who were killed by an evil tyrant of incredible strength," Kakarot said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, sort of like that," Roshi admitted. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm the last of my race," Kakarot stated flatly. "An evil being named Frieza destroyed my planet and my people. He rules most of this galaxy with an iron fist. I need to get strong enough to beat him."

"Are you sure that's even possible?" Roshi said a bit surprised.

"I'm a Saiyan," Kakarot replied. "We're a warrior race. I will defeat him someday. I won't let what happened to my planet happen to this one. Let's just say I've become fond of it since I grew up here."

"That's all I needed to know," Roshi said. "Your intentions are good and it sounds like it's important that you become strong. You have the potential to become the strongest on the planet and if something that bad really is out there, I'll do everything I can to help you be ready if it comes here."

"Let's get started then," Kakarot said.

"Let's wait a little while. I have a feeling our young friend will return soon and we'll have to be moving before we start the training. There's not enough room on this island."

"Fine then," Kakarot said walking over and sitting cross legged on the sand next to the house. "I'll just meditate a little while I'm waiting."

-Dbz-

A few hours later Krillin returned with a tall skinny brunette woman in short shorts and a tank top. Roshi looked up and immediately fell over with a nose bleed. "This is Launch," Krillin said with a grin.

"Very good work my boy," Roshi replied. "You can train with us."

"Yes," Krillin said excited to be training with the great Master Roshi.

"Shall we have our first lesson then," Master Roshi said. "Launch would you like to join us?"

"I don't fight," the girl said.

"Martial arts is good for many things," Roshi replied. "It helps physical fitness and concentration."

"Okay," Launch said.

"Wait before we start," Roshi said running into the house. A few minutes later he came out with four boxes. "We need training uniforms." He pulled out four sets of black lingerie with pink lace.

"I'm not wearing that," Kakarot said flatly ruining the master's plans.

"It gives you unrestrictive movement," Roshi said still trying to get Launch into the underwear.

"My armor is fine," Kakarot said. The boy knew full well what the old pervert was up to and he wasn't going to be caught dead wearing something like that just so the old man could get a show.

"Fine," Roshi said. "The training gear is optional." He went over and handed a pair to Launch and Krillin. Leaning over to Krillin he pleaded. "Just wear it and back me up."

A few minutes later the four were doing stretches. Krillin, Master Roshi, and Launch were all dressed in the special training gear while Kakarot was still in his Saiyan armor.

"Ahhh Chew," Launch sneezed. Suddenly the girls hair changed from brown to blonde and her attitude changed more severely. "So you dressed me up like a doll," she said in an angry tone. "Well this doll comes with it's own machine gun." The blonde girl pulled out a sub machine gun and pointed it at the three martial artists.

Before she could fire, Kakarot shot forward and pushed the muzzle of the gun up causing all the shots fired to go up in the air. Before she could fire again, Launch sneezed causing her to turn back to her innocent self. "Sorry about that," she said. "My personality changes when I sneeze."

-Dbz-

The next day, Roshi and his students had packed up everything and moved to a bigger island where they'd have more room for training. Roshi now stood outside with his two pupils. Launch had decided not to train with them and was instead inside the house cooking.

"Now first things first," Roshi said. "I'm going to test your speed. How fast you run is a good indication of how strong you are. Krillin would you like to start us off."

"Sure thing master," Krillin said with a smug grin. He went to the starting point while Roshi stood about a hundred yards away with a stopwatch.

"Go," Roshi said.

Krillin ran to the tree where Roshi was standing.

"8.5 seconds," Roshi said not bad at all. "Alright Kakarot, your turn."

Kakarot lined up at the starting line. He'd traded his armor today for a loose fit pair of black pants and a white tank top. He didn't figure he needed the protection anyway. In fact he'd figured the protection it offered him might actually hinder his training if they sparred.

"Go," Roshi said.

Kakarot closed the distance to the tree.

"7 seconds flat," Roshi said surprised. He hadn't thought the boy had that much potential. "Now I bet you boy's want to see how strong the master is."

"It's alright," Kakarot said. "I already know how strong you are."

"And how do you know that?" Krillin asked sarcastically still bent out of shape at having his time beaten.

"It's called a scouter," Kakarot said pointing to the device over his eye. "It measures a fighter's fighting strength.

"Moving on," Roshi said breaking the tension between his two students. "Your next test will be," he said taking a small rock and drawing a symbol on it, "to find this rock." He threw the rock off a cliff and into the trees below. "The one that brings back the rock will get dinner. The one that doesn't will go without. If neither of you have returned within thirty minutes you both will go without." With that the old man walked into the house.

"How am I supposed to get down there," Krillin said to himself.

Kakarot ignored the cocky yet clueless boy and jumped over the side. Using his energy to slow his decent he landed lightly on the ground below and ran off into the trees.

"Wait up," Krillin yelled as he climbed his way down knowing he was at a severe disadvantage now.

Several minutes later, Krillin arrived at the bottom. To his surprise he saw Kakarot walking toward him. "Did you give up already?" he said in a cocky tone.

"No, I already have the stone," Kakarot said flatly flashing the stone.

"How'd you find that so fast?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"Well first," Kakarot replied, "I paid attention where he threw it. And it also has his scent on it."

"I'll make you a deal," Krillin said. "How about we have a quick spar and the winner gets the stone."

Kakarot grinned. "Sure if that's what you want." Kakarot placed the stone in a bag and tied it to his belt. He took a fighting stance. "You know you don't stand a chance," he said.

"We'll see," Krillin said. "I've trained for eight years under monks. They are great martial artists."

The boy was interrupted as Kakarot shot forward and landed a punch in the boy's mouth. Krillin staggered back but Kakarot never let up for a minute he came around with a roundhouse kick to Krillin's head sending the bald boy flying into a nearby tree.

Krillin hit hard then slumped to the ground. But he soon got to his feet. "No fair I wasn't ready," he said.

"You proposed the fight," Kakarot said. "You should have been ready."

Krillin shot at Kakarot trying to catch the boy by surprise by attacking while he was gloating. He sent a foot at the boy's midsection but Kakarot shot a hand out and blocked the punch with an open palm. Krillin continued his offensive with a punch at the Saiyan's temple but Kakarot leaned his head to the side and brought his own fist forward toward Krillin's stomach. Krillin brought his knee up and blocked the blow just in time. He was amazed how much the blow had him even though he'd blocked it.

But Krillin wasn't going to let a thing like that stop him from winning the fight and dinner. He shot his head forward surprising Kakarot with a head butt to the face bloodying the young Saiyan's nose. Taking advantage of his momentary advantage, Krillin brought his knee up into Kakarot's stomach with as much strength as he could muster doubling the Saiyan over. Finishing the move, Krillin sent a roundhouse kick at the Saiyan sending him flying back.

Kakarot picked himself up off the ground and wiped some blood off of his face. "Not bad," he said. "I'm impressed." He shot back at Krillin and threw a punch at the monk's face. Krillin went to block but realized too late that the blow was just a feint. Kakarot raised his other palm at point blank range to Krillin's face and let loose a small energy blast.

Krillin was caught entirely by surprise by this move. He'd heard rumors of some of the great masters being able to do such things. He'd even heard of Master Roshi's legendary Kamehameha wave but to think this boy could manipulate energy was impossible. But he believed it when the blast hit him in the face slightly burning and sending him sprawling back.

Kakarot shot forward. He knew that the blast he'd sent at Krillin wasn't powerful enough to hurt the boy but hurting him badly wasn't his objective. The blast had been mostly a distraction. Kakarot shot a knee up into Krillin's stomach doubling the monk over. Bringing both hands down in an axe handle, Kakarot struck Krillin in the back of the neck hard sending the boy into unconsciousness.

-Dbz-

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 17

Krillin: 14

Roshi: 139

Launch: 5


	8. Training Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

.

**Chapter 8**

"All right today we'll start training for real," Master Roshi told his two students the next morning as the sun rose behind him. He'd been a little disappointed at first when he'd found out that Kakarot had already knocked young Krillin out in a "spar" they'd had. But the boy had said it had been Krillin who had challenged him and if that was the case, Krillin probably did need taken down a notch. The old master did notice that the bald headed student was being much more quiet and reserved today then he had been previously. "We'll start off with a brief run," Roshi continued.

After a few minute of light jogging they arrived at a small house with a goat man stacking milk crates. "You must be the one I talked to earlier," Roshi said to the man. "We'll make sure to have all this delivered by breakfast."

"Excuse me master," Krillin interjected. "What does delivering milk have to do with martial arts."

"I don't know," Roshi replied. "MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH HAVING THE DISPLINE TO DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD."

"Yes master," Krillin said slightly backing away from the master.

Kakarot suppressed a chuckle. He wasn't exactly sure what this had to do with martial arts either but he wasn't going to say anything at least until he had a chance to see what the training actually consisted of. After all Master Roshi was almost incredibly strong at least for a human. Surely that meant that he was doing something right in his training.

"We'll start off easy," Roshi said. "We'll skip the first three miles."

Krillin's face dropped. _Did he say three miles_, he thought to himself but managed to keep quiet.

-Dbz-

Several minutes later the three arrived at the house and put the milk at the door. "Very good," Roshi said. "Now for the next two miles we'll zig zag through these trees down this path.

Kakarot suppressed a smile when he saw Krillin's face drop. He now understood what the point of this was. It was to build physical endurance. While it might not be the most effective method of training he'd at least give it a chance.

-Dbz-

After arriving at the next house, Krillin panted. "Finally done."

"Not quite," Roshi said. "We will take a break from running with a few stairs."

"That'll be nice," Krillin said to himself. His face paled as he looked up and saw that a few stairs was stairs all the way up a mountain.

"Let's get started," Roshi said as they started climbing.

-Dbz-

Kakarot relaxed in the cool grass outside the house. After delivering milk, they had plowed fields by hand, did construction work, and been chased by a shark while swimming laps. While the training was unconventional, Kakarot admitted to himself that he was tired from it. Now the old master had said to rest and they'd continue training tomorrow. While Kakarot was tired part of him was disappointed by this. He'd hoped to get some good sparing in but Krillin had been too exhausted to put up much of a fight so the young Saiyan let it go.

-Dbz-

Several weeks had passed and Kakarot and Krillin had continued to do their daily routine except with fifty pound turtle shells on their backs. Roshi had avoided training them in any way other then telling them to do their routine and that they weren't ready to learn anything else.

"Man I wish Master Roshi would teach us something," Krillin complained after one day's training.

"At least you're not almost dead after the routine now," Kakarot commented. "It must be doing something."

"You do have a point," Krillin admitted. "But I'd like to make sure my fighting skills are not getting dull."

"Well why don't we spar a bit," Kakarot suggested.

"I don't know," Krillin said still remembering how easily Kakarot had beat him the last time.

"How about I wear my turtle shell," Kakarot said. "That'll give you the advantage."

"But you'll get creamed," Krillin said.

"I'll just have to learn to be better then," Kakarot said.

"Fine," Krillin said thinking he'd get some payback.

Krillin dropped his turtle shell and charged at Kakarot with speed he'd previously never had. The monk shot a fist out at Kakarot's head but the young Saiyan managed to move out of the way at the last second. Krillin was surprised at how much faster he was even after only a few weeks of Master Roshi's training.

Unfortunately his moment of surprise was interrupted as Kakarot's fist shot into his stomach. Krillin doubled over from the blow. He hadn't thought that Kakarot would be able to keep up with the turtle shell on but apparently the young Saiyan was still going to be a challenge. Krillin shook off the blow to the stomach and blocked the fist that was aimed at his head. Krillin soon went on the offensive with a sweeping kick of his own trying to take the feet out from under Kakarot.

The young Saiyan jumped over the attack and back flipped out of range of the next punch headed at his body. Kakarot shot forward at Krillin with an uppercut aimed at the boy's jaw but the weight of the turtle shell slowed him just enough for Krillin to put an arm in front of the blow, deflecting the arm down and to the side. The monk took this opportunity to shoot a fist into the young Saiyan's stomach causing him to double over. A small drop of blood shot from his mouth and landed on the white tank top he wore.

-Dbz-

Roshi watched the spar from the porch of the house. He knew this day would come when Kakarot would need to do more then just physical endurance exercises. The boy was impatient and felt the need to be the best as soon as possible. Roshi could sympathize with the boy's sense of urgency. If there was an alien out there that had killed the boy's people, it could come to this planet and strike at any time. It was no wonder the boy wanted to train constantly. While his original plan had been to have them defeated at the next tournament, to keep them humble and make sure to keep them training, Roshi decided that he could help them more then he'd originally planned. After all Kakarot wasn't likely to lose his drive to train as long as there was still this mysterious alien out there. And Krillin wasn't likely to beat Kakarot if they trained the same amount. Roshi continued to watch the fight. No they weren't quite ready the old man decided. He'd let them train on their own if they wanted. If they got strong enough doing that he'd start instructing them on more of the advanced techniques of the turtle style.

-Dbz-

Several months passed as the boys continued to train. Kakarot stood alone near the beach after their daily routine. He was hardly winded from the workout anymore which he had to admit was an improvement. He knew he was much stronger then he'd been when him and Krillin had started the training. He and Krillin had also both been sparing every afternoon after their workout for the past few months. Today Kakarot had decided to postpone the spar and work on controlling his energy. "KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" Kakarot shouted as he sent his twentieth Kamehameha wave into the ocean.

"Very good," a voice said from behind him. Kakarot turned to see Master Roshi standing behind him. "Want some instruction?"

"I think I've got it," Kakarot said. "It wasn't all that hard to master."

"You may have learned to perform the move," Roshi said, "but you haven't mastered it yet."

"How's that?" Kakarot asked.

"You need to learn how to put more of your energy into it," the master replied. "Try holding the energy and putting as much of your energy into it as possible before releasing it. That will build your endurance faster and let you make stronger Kamehameha waves."

"What made you want to start training me?" Kakarot asked. "You haven't really helped much the last few months."

"You weren't quite ready," Roshi said. "Now I think you are."

"Alright I'll give it a try then," Kakarot said. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" Kakarot said as he gathered the blue energy in his hands. He continued to push more energy into his hands until he thought he had no more to give. "HA!" he finished as he let the much larger Kamehameha wave go out into the ocean.

"Very good," Roshi said. "I'm amazed you've managed to channel so much energy into it so easily. It took me nearly fifty years to master that move."

"It was nothing," Kakarot said panting.

"Now if you do as many of those as you can everyday you'll get stronger in no time," Roshi said. "Now to work on your reflexes."

"How are we going to do that?" Kakarot asked.

"Well," Roshi responded. "Since you seem to like to spar so much I figured we'd get your reflexes tuned by having you spar against someone stronger then you."

"Alright let's do this," Kakarot said as he took a fighting stance.

"Wait," Roshi said. "Krillin," he yelled.

"Yes master," the monk said running over from where he'd been quietly meditating. Since he'd seen Kakarot so easily use energy waves he was determined to duplicate the move as well.

"Come over here," Roshi instructed. "You two are going to both spar against the old master."

"True Saiyans fight alone," Kakarot said.

"Then true Saiyans are foolish," Roshi said. "Having alias and working as a team against a stronger opponent is an important thing to learn if you ever want to be a great warrior. Sometimes your opponent may be much stronger then you. At times like that you must work together to beat your opponent."

"Alright let's get started then," Kakarot said getting into a fighting stance.

"Right," Krillin said also getting into a stance.

The two boys both charged at the old master throwing punches at the old man's head. Roshi easily ducked Kakarot's punch and side stepped Krillin's. The boys kept coming at the old master but Roshi continued to block the uncoordinated attacks without too much trouble.

Kakarot continued to throw kicks and punches at the old master but Roshi still managed to stay ahead of the blows, even with Krillin attacking him at the same time. Suddenly what Roshi had said sunk in. He realized that if he were to win this spar he'd have to work with Krillin and somehow coordinate his attacks with the monk.

The young Saiyan saw Krillin throw a left hook at Roshi out of the corner of his eye. Kakarot shot a foot out catching the master in the head with his kick as he dodged Krillin's punch. Roshi went flying back from the blow but quickly recovered.

"Very good," the master said. "you're starting to get it now. But now I'm going to quit going easy on you." With that Roshi charged at his two pupils. First he threw a punch at Kakarot that the boy managed to block. At the same time Krillin came in with a kick aimed at the old man's stomach but Roshi managed to block just in time returning a punch to Krillin's gut for the boy's trouble. Kakarot came in behind the old man with a left hook at Roshi's head while he thought the old man was distracted but received an elbow to the face for his trouble. Kakarot got up wiping blood from his face and grinned. Now this was the kind of fight he'd been waiting for. He charged back into the fray and started throwing kicks and punches wildly at Roshi while Krillin did the same. Roshi managed to stay ahead of most of the blows but couldn't block or dodge them all. But to the old master's credit he dealt out more blows then he'd received.

Kakarot continued to throw kicks and punches at the old master but he knew his endurance was nearing its limits. As if on cue, Roshi went on the offensive and drove a fist into the boy's stomach doubling him over. Without wasting a second Roshi shot his knee up catching Kakarot in the chin sending him flying up into the air. Roshi dodged a kick from Krillin and jumped up and caught Kakarot with an axe handle sending him flying into the ground hard. Seconds later he turned his attention to Krillin. He sent a kick at Krillin's head sending the boy flying into a rock formation.

The old man shot to follow the monk but was interrupted as he was hit in the back of the head by a small ki blast. He turned to see Kakarot standing in his small crater with one hand covering his ribs and the other outstretched having shot the blast. The boy's white tank top was ripped in several places and his black pants had hole in both the knees. The young Saiyan was also covered in scratches and bruises.

"I'm not finished yet," Kakarot said charging at the old man and throwing some kicks and punches at him. Unfortunately for him, Roshi dodged them all and returned several pummeling the young Saiyan with blows of his own. Minutes later Roshi landed yet another devastating blow to Kakarot's face and followed it with a sweeping kick to the boy's ribs sending him flying to the ground once again. Kakarot got to his feet and cupped his hands at his side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" he chanted as he put as much energy as he could into the wave aimed at the old man. "HA!" he shouted sending the wave at Roshi.

"Kamehameha," Roshi chanted as he gathered energy of his own and sent it flying at Kakarot's beam easily sending both beams back at the boy. They hit with tremendous force causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared Kakarot still stood his clothes even more torn then before. His body was now almost covered with cuts, bruises and burns. The young Saiyan started forward but quickly collapsed unconscious from the attack.

Roshi grinned. "I've still got it," he said to himself having beaten both his students. _Though if Kakarot keeps this up I'll have to start training myself again._

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

17

35 (spar with turtle shell)

75 (second spar with turtle shell)

Krillin: 14

38 (spar without turtle shell)

65 (second spar with turtle shell)

Roshi: 139

Launch: 5


	9. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

A/N: Alright here's the first new chapter of this one in awhile. The last few were just updates of how it was before. Tell me what you all think.

**Chapter 9**

The day of the tournament finally arrived. Roshi stood outside Kame house with his two students. "Now you can take off your turtle shells," Roshi said. "You won't need them at the tournament.

"Good," Krillin said. "I thought we'd look silly."

Kakarot simply dropped his shell to the ground as if he'd never noticed the weight in the first place.

"I've got something for you," Launch said coming out of the house. "Two new suits to wear to the tournament.

"No offense," Kakarot said, "but I think it'd be better if I just wore this to fight in."

"Oh yeah, silly me," Launch said with a smile.

"The suits just to wear on the way," Roshi said handing it to Kakarot.

"I'm not wearing that thing," Kakarot said sounding irritated.

"Well alright then," Roshi said. "I was hoping to give you these at the tournament but I suppose you can wear them now." The old man turned and handed his students two boxes.

Krillin opened his first to reveal an orange martial arts gi with a blue undershirt and the turtle symbol on it. "This is awesome," Krillin said excited to have the new fighting uniform.

Kakarot opened his box to reveal a green gi with a black undershirt. His also had the turtle symbol on the back.

"The colors are to match your armor," Roshi said. "The symbol is to show that you're my student.

Kakarot didn't quite know what to say. He loved it. The Saiyan boy smiled something he rarely did. "Thanks," he said taking the uniform inside to change.

-Dbz-

An airplane and taxi ride later and the warriors arrived at the World Martial arts tournament.

"We need to sign up for the Tournament," Roshi told the tournament attendant.

"How many are in your party?" the attendant asked?

"There are three of us fighting," Roshi responded.

"Who are the people fighting?" the attendant asked

"Myself and the two boys," Roshi replied.

"Are you kidding?" the man asked. "An old man and two children?"

"No, I'm not kidding," Roshi yelled at the man. "We're all going to fight." Originally, Roshi had planned to fight under the alias Jakie Chun but had decided against it. He knew that Kakarot would have no problem going all out against him even if he knew who he was.

"Kakarot," a voice yelled from across the way interrupting Roshi's thoughts. "Hey, I knew you'd come," an excited Yamcha said coming up to the group. "Ready for that rematch?"

"Sure," Kakarot said with a grin. "It's your funeral."

"We'll see about that," Yamcha said. "I've been training extra hard just to beat you."

"Let's see how strong you are then," Kakarot said fixing his scouter to his eye. Hitting the button on the side he got a reading. "90, not bad," he said.

"That certainly is an improvement from last we met," a voice said from behind them. "But my money is still on Kakarot beating the tar out of you."

"Hey Bulma," Kakarot said turning to the girl that had just walked in on their conversation. "I see you made it."

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this for the world," she responded nervously.

-Dbz-

The night passed quickly with old friends catching up and before no time the next morning had arrived and it was time for the 21st world martial arts tournament to begin.

An old man with a long gray mustache stood in front of the group of assembled fighters. "Now listen up," the man said, "because I don't want to have to repeat myself. We'll be playing single elimination in the qualifying rounds. You'll be divided into four groups and the top two from those groups will go on to the finals. You lose if you are knocked out, are thrown from the ring, or kill your opponent."

After a few minutes and a few more rules being explained the contestants drew numbers.

"What number did you get?" Krillin asked Kakarot. "I got 46 he said holding up his number.

"70," Kakarot said showing his number to Krillin.

"What!" Krillin said. "That puts us both in tier 3.

Kakarot chuckled as he watched the fear on Krillin's face at the prospect of fighting him. "Don't worry," he said, "we're on opposite sides of the tier. But you'll have to fight me eventually if you hope to win. I'll be in the finals."

"And I'll be in there with you," Yamcha said coming up to the two warriors. "I'm in tier two by the way."

"Will the first two fighters come up," the attendant said. "I need numbers 69 and 70."

Kakarot walked up to the ring and stared down his opponent. He didn't have his scouter on for the tournament but he wasn't worried. While the man towered over him in height and stature, Kakarot was sure he could easily beat the man.

"Hey it's Kakarot," Bulma said from the window where she was watching with the resigned help of Oolong.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

"I'll smash you," Kakarot's opponent boated.

"Not likely," Kakarot said as he jumped over the man's fist and sent a round house kick to the giant's face. The man flew out of the ring, through the wall, and out of the stadium where he landed unconscious.

"We have a winner folks," the attendant said.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready?" the announcer said to the crowd gathered around to watch the fighting. "It's time for the 21st annual world martial arts tournament. The matches will be as follows:

Bacterium vs. Krillin

Roshi vs. Yamcha

Lanfan vs. Nam

Kakarot vs. Giran

Now can I have our first two contestants up to the ring."

Krillin and Bacterium each walked into the ring with everyone holding their noses as the stench off of Bacterium hit.

"Finish him quickly," Kakarot said. "He's not that strong."

"Right," Krillin said holding his nose with one hand.

"Ready fight," the announcer shouted.

Bacterium stalked toward Krillin causing the boy to back up due to the odor. _How am I supposed to hit this guy if I can't even get close to him_, Krillin thought as he backed away from Bacterium. Then the thought occurred to him. Pointing his hand toward bacterium he gathered his energy and shot a ball of ki at the smelly fighter. The ki ball exploded as it hit carrying Bacterium from the ring and ending the fight quickly.

"Man, Krillin's good," Yamcha said as he watched the fight.

"You're easily impressed," Kakarot retorted.

"Just wait until we hit the finals," Yamcha said. "We'll see how impressed you are then."

"Next up we have Yamcha and Roshi," the announcer said interrupting the argument.

"Well see if you make it though this round," Kakarot said as Yamcha went up to the stage.

Yamcha took a fighting stance as he stood across the ring from Master Roshi. While he'd breezed through the preliminary rounds of the tournament, he knew now he faced a real opponent.

"Ready fight," the announcer yelled signaling the beginning of the match.

Yamcha charged at the old martial artist and set a punch at the old man's face. Roshi leaned his head to the side and watched as the punch missed by bare inches. Yamcha came up with a kick to the side but Roshi raised an arm quickly blocking the move.

Yamcha flipped back to his side of the ring to regroup. _Man this guy's tough,_ he thought._ Everything I've thrown at him he's dodged as if it were a joke. It's like he's not even trying. I don't remember him being this strong last time we met. He must have done some training too._

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to fight," Roshi said taking his own stance.

"I'm going to fight," Yamcha said as he charged at the old man again. This time he feinted a punch at the old man's head and came around with the other leg delivering a sweeping kick at the old man's legs. But, Roshi was not fooled. The old man jumped over the kick before driving a punch into Yamcha's gut sending the fighter sprawling back a few steps.

_Man that hurt,_ Yamcha thought as he regained his composure. _This guys tough. I'll have to use my Wolf Fang Fist against him._ Yamcha took the stance of his famous move. "Let's see how you like this one. "WOLF FANG FIST," he shouted as he charged the old man throwing punches and kicks at a rapid pace.

Roshi's hands moved like lightening as he blocked most of Yamcha's attack. A few punches got through but not enough to do much damage. "Not bad," Roshi said after Yamcha had finished the attack. "Now it's my turn." Roshi's hand moved so fast it created a wind that carried Yamcha from the ring and on to the grass. "How'd you like that move," the old man taunted.

"What?" Yamcha said confused. "How could I have lost so easily?"

"Don't take it personal," Kakarot said coming up beside his friend. "The old man is pretty strong."

-Dbz-

The next match went by fairly quickly with Nam making short work of Lanfan. Now it was Kakarot's turn to fight. "Next up we have Kakarot vs. Giran," the announcer said.

Kakarot walked calmly up to the stage and face off against he pterodactyl like opponent. Giran looked mean and menacing but the Saiyan wasn't terribly concerned.

"Ready," the announcer shouted, "Fight."

Kakarot charged at he opponent throwing a punch at the beasts face but Giran raised a hand an blocked swinging his tail around to try and knock the Saiyan's legs out from under him.

Kakarot stood his ground and grabbed the appendage swinging the beast around by his tail. "Not bad," he said, "but this fight is over." Kakarot let go of the beast sending him flying into the distance.

Giran flapped his wings and slowed his decent. "Not bad kid but I guess you forgot I could fly."

"Well," Kakarot said, "so can I." The boy pushed his energy under him and shot at the flying beast throwing punches and kicks in a furious attack. Giran was caught so off guard that he couldn't even begin to block. The dinosaur continued to get pummeled by the young Saiyan until with a hard punch to the gut the giant coughed blood.

Kakarot wasn't finished though. The Saiyan brought a knee up into the monster's face sending him flying high up into the air. This time Giran fell uncontrollably coming down unconscious in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "we have a winner."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

205

Krillin:

125

Yamcha:

90

Roshi:

200

Kakarot's first opponent:

25

Bacterium

14

Lanfan

14

Nam

87

Giran

71


	10. The New World Champion

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 10**

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the world tournament announcer said after Kakarot had finished his fight with Giran, "we are going to take a few minutes before the semi-finals begin to interview some of our younger contestants. Krillin and Kakarot walked up to the stage and stood up there with the announcer. "Now boys," the announcer started, "can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Krillin said as Kakarot remained silent.

"So, Krillin," the announcer continued, "I hear that you are only 13 years old. How old are you Kakarot?"

"I'm 12," Kakarot said. I'll be 13 soon though."

"So boys from what we've seen so far you are both amazing fighters. How do you get to be such good fighters at such a young age."

"Training," Kakarot said.

"I've heard you boys were trained by the great Master Roshi, who is also participating in this tournament. Is this true?"

"Yes," Kakarot said. "But I also do some training on my own."

"What does this training consist of?"

"Mostly physical endurance, sparing, and some energy manipulation," Kakarot replied.

"Energy manipulation?" the announcer asked.

"Well," Krillin started, "you have to concentrate and bring out…"

"It's like this," Kakarot interrupted forming a ball of energy in his hand and shooting it at a statue.

**-**Dbz-

Kakarot walked down from the stage and stood to watch the fight between Krillin and Master Roshi. He doubted that Krillin could beat the old master.

"Kakarot," Bulma shouted. The Saiyan walked over to the stands where the girl stood. Before he could say anything the girl spoke. "Kakarot, will you sit with me to watch the fights?"

"Sure," the boy said. Bulma had front row seats to the fight so it was almost as close as watching from the fighters area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer started, "the first fight of the semi-finals is about to begin. On one side we have the incredible young fighter and pupil of the great Master Roshi. And on the other side we have the old master himself, Master Roshi. This should be an interesting match-up to say the least. Has the student surpassed the master?"

"Do you think Krillin can beat the old man?" Bulma asked Kakarot. She'd met the other boy when he had shown up with Kakarot to the tournament. "Yamcha couldn't even touch him."

"He won't win," Kakarot said flatly. "Roshi is much stronger than Krillin. Though I think he'll do better than Yamcha."

"Ready, fight," the announcer said interrupting the conversation. Bulma and Kakarot both turned to focus on the fight.

Krillin stared down the old master looking for a break in his defense. He'd sparred against Roshi on multiple occasions but that was always with himself and Kakarot against the old master. He didn't know if he could do this on his own.

Before the boy could finish his thoughts Roshi shot at the boy throwing a punch at lightening speed. Krillin managed to raise his arm to block but the blow still hit with earth shattering force.

Krillin countered the punch with a kick at the old master's legs but Roshi jumped over attack sending another blow at his student. Within seconds the two were trading blows faster than most of the audience could follow.

A few minutes later the two separated from each other, Krillin panting and Roshi barely winded. "Now that was a good warm-up," Roshi said. "But now it's time to get serious."

_He was only warming up?_ Krillin thought as he charged at the old man with a punch to the face. However, the punch passed through Roshi as the after image faded. Roshi reappeared behind the boy and sent an elbow into his head knocking his student out cold.

"Looks like Krillin is out," Bulma said. "Can you beat the old man?" she asked. She didn't want to see Kakarot get hurt.

"I don't know," Kakarot said answering honestly. "Though I won't fall for something that simple."

The boy was interrupted by the announcer. "Now I need Nam and Kakarot up to the stage for the next match.

Kakarot jumped over the fence headed for the ring. "Good luck," Bulma yelled at the boy.

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Nam stared each other down a few minutes later. "Ready fight," the announcer said.

_I have to win the prize money so I can buy water for my family, _Nam thought as he charged at Kakarot throwing kicks and punches like crazy but Kakarot blocked or dodged them all.

"Not bad," Kakarot said when there was a break in the fight. "But it's time I end this." Kakarot shot forward driving his fist into Nam's stomach doubling over the other fighter. Not missing a step, the young Saiyan sent un uppercut into the man's chin sending him flying into the air.

Nam came down with a crash but soon got up wiping the blood from his mouth. _This kid is good, _he thought, _but I have to win._ Nam charged at the young Saiyan once more but his fist only passed though Kakarot's after image. The next thing Nam knew Kakarot's foot slammed into his face sending the tall fighter out of the ring and onto the grass.

"Well it looks like Kakarot is the winner of this one," the announcer said. "He will face off against Master Roshi in the finals.

"Yeah Kakarot," Bulma shouted from the stands. "I knew you could do it."

-Dbz-

"Are you ready for the match of the century?" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "In one corner we have the Great Master Roshi. In the other corner we have his very own student, Kakarot. Ready Fight!"

Roshi leapt toward the boy not wasting a second as the match got underway. The old master came at his pupil with a right cross but the young boy blocked the punch and came around with a kick of his own causing Roshi to go on the offensive. Kakarot wasted no time pressing his advantage and sending a flurry of punches and kicks at his master. Roshi to his credit blocked every one of them and returned some of his own.

A few minutes later the two separated. "Not bad," Roshi said.

"Not bad yourself," Kakarot said but the warm-up is over now.

"Warm-up?" the announcer asked. "That was a warm-up."

"Let's get serious then," Roshi agreed cupping his hands at his side. "KA… ME…. HA… ME…" the old master chanted charging his signature attack.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Kakarot chanted using the same technique.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the annoucer said, "you are about to be witness to not only one but two masters of the legendary Kamehameha wave in one place."

"HA!" Roshi shouted sending his fully charged Kamehameha wave at Kakarot.

"HA!" Kakarot yelled as he sent his own energy attack at his master.

The two beam met in the middle of the two fighters and struggled for dominance between the two fighters before exploding sending both fighters back toward their respective corners of the ring in a huge explosion.

Kakarot picked himself up off of the ground and dusted his clothes off as the old master did the same. _He's strong,_ Kakarot thought, _but not unbeatable. It's time I show him some techniques that he hasn't seen me do before._ "Let's try that one again," he said out loud cupping his hands. "KA..ME..HA..ME.."

"Nothing original?" Roshi asked before quickly cupping his hands. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" he shouted sending his wave at Kakarot. The beam only passed though the fading image of the boy as the after image faded.

"HA!" Kakarot shouted sending his own Kamehameha Wave into Master Roshi's back at point blank range. The attack quickly pushed the master to the other side of the ring and into one of the statues where he collapsed in a heap buried in rubble.

"One, two, three," the announcer started counting, "four, five, six, seven, eight, nine."

Before he could finish the last number the rubble shook and Master Roshi pulled himself to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his lips. "Not bad," he said. You got me on that…" Before the old master could finish his sentence Kakarot was on him throwing a flurry of kicks and punches with a ferocity the old master had never seen. Roshi managed to block the first two blows but the third on hit home digging deep into the turtle hermit's gut.

Kakarot wasted no time and drove a knee up into the old master's exposed face sending him flying into the air. Pushing his energy under him, Kakarot flew up and passed the out of control master and brought both fists down on Roshi's head in a double axe handle move sending the old master down into the ground with earth shattering force. Kakarot remained floating there and cupped his hands. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" he shouted sending the energy attack into the crater after the old master.

Roshi looked up just in time to see the energy attack coming his way. _This kid doesn't mess around,_ he thought. _I'm going to have to give this one all I've got._ The old master quickly bulked up his muscles and cupped his hands at his side. "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" he shouted as he sent his most powerful Kamehameha wave to meet Kakarot's beam.

The two attacks collided in mid air and Roshi's quickly overpowered Kakarot's beam sending the two attacks back at the young Saiyan. Kakarot quickly jumped out of the way letting the energy beams fly past him and dissipate harmlessly in space.

Roshi used that opportunity to leap at Kakarot with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own trying to catch the young Saiyan off guard. Kakarot blocked or dodged most of the attacks but some were still getting though. The young Saiyan started to return kicks and punches of his own an soon the two fighters were fighting faster than most of the audience could even follow.

Seconds later the two separated both panting slightly. "Not bad," Roshi said. But you have no chance of winning this.

"You're all talk," Kakarot replied wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"This next technique will end the fight," Roshi said and you have no chance of beating it." The old master's hands began to glow as he gathered energy for his next move.

Kakarot shot forward and drove his boot into the old man's face before he could finish his 'unbeatable' technique. Roshi was sent flying across the stadium where he hit the other statue that decorated the ring. Kakarot wasted no time and was on Roshi throwing kicks and punches at the old master before he could recover.

Roshi blocked Kakarot's fist from hitting his face and threw a punch of his own at the young Saiyan. His fist passed though only after-image though. "You really think I'm going to fall for that one," he said as he turned behind him and sent his fist into another after-image.

Kakarot stopped above the old master as he saw him attack the fourth after-image. The young Saiyan launched himself at the old martial arts master in a flying kick intending to do enough damage on this one to end the fight.

Roshi looked up a second too late to see Kakarot's foot collide with his face sending him flying across the ring and out toward the audience. "Kamehameha," Roshi shouted pointing his hand at the ground to send himself back into the ring. Unfortunately for the old master, his energy was at such a low level by this point that the attack fizzled out about six inches from his hands. Roshi hit the ground outside of the ring with a thud and skidded to a halt.

"Master Roshi is knocked out of the ring," the announcer shouted into the microphone. "Kakarot is the new champion of the world."

"Kakarot!," Bulma shouted hugging the newly victorious warrior. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Bulma," Kakarot said hugging the girl back. Somehow holding Bulma in his arms just felt right. A few seconds later the boy's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the sun was setting quickly already. "Hey, Bulma," Kakarot said. "Let's go get inside somewhere."

"Yeah sure," Bulma said. "What's the hurry though?"

"It's a full moon tonight," Kakarot said. "I don't think anyone wants to see me transform in front of all these people. I don't have complete control yet."

"Right," Bulma said concerned.

"That," Kakarot continued, "and I'm starving."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

205

Krillin:

125

Yamcha:

90

Roshi:

200

Nam

87


	11. The Land of Korin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 11**

After a hearty meal and a good night's sleep, Kakarot walked out to meet Master Roshi and the others. "So what are you going to do now?" Bulma asked the young Saiyan.

"Train," Kakarot said.

"Don't you think you need a break from that?" Master Roshi asked. _More like I need a break so I can put the moves on Launch, _the dirty old man thought.

"No," Kakarot said. I still need to be stronger.

"You're already the strongest in the world," Yamcha added.

"No offense," Kakarot said, "but that isn't good enough." _I need to be stronger if I'm to have any hope of beating Frieza some day._

"You can come train at Capsule Corp," Bulma said. "I'm sure I can come up with some kind of training equipment that could help you get stronger. Maybe my dad could build a fighting robot or something."

"Sure," Kakarot said. "I don't think there's much more I could learn from Master Roshi anyway. I'm already stronger than him."

"True," Roshi said. "Going with Bulma to Capsule Corp to train could give you a good opportunity to see a part of the world you haven't seen yet. But," the old man continued, "maybe you need a sparing partner while you're there training."

"Sorry old man," Bulma said, "you're not hanging out with us at Capsule Corp."

"I was talking about you taking Krillin," Roshi said. "You could use a training partner. It may help you get stronger faster. And I'm getting too old to be sparing all the time." _Then maybe I'll have some time alone without Krillin and Kakarot cramping my style._

"Well if you're not going to have any students," Yamcha started, "can I come train with you?" _Maybe then I can get strong enough to beat Kakarot._

"Well," Roshi began, "it might be a little cramped on the island."

"No it won't," Krillin said. "Yamcha can take my room. I'm going to train with Kakarot."

"Fine," Roshi conceded. "I'll train you."

"If you get where you can beat the old man," Kakarot said, "come find me and we'll spar a bit."

"You're on," Yamcha said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot sat cross-legged meditating at Capsule Corp. Him and Krillin had sparred earlier in the day but the other warrior had tired out some hours ago. It had been a few months since he'd come to train at Capsule Corp and he could feel that he was making progress but not as much as he'd like. Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone to challenge him and push him to the limit. Sparring with Krillin was better than sparring alone but it wasn't as good as facing someone equal to or better than himself.

"Kakarot," Bulma said bringing in a glass, "I brought you some water."

"Thanks," Kakarot said taking the glass and gulping the water down.

"So," Bulma said breaking the ice, "you seem to be getting stronger." She picked a topic that she thought the boy would like to talk about. And about all he had on his mind was fighting and training. "You certainly did a number on Krillin today."

"Not really," Kakarot said. "I needed him to be able to spar tomorrow so I went easy on him."

"So," Bulma said changing the subject. "I noticed earlier that someone is gathering the Dragonballs."

"What's that?" Kakarot said getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to Bulma.

Bulma pulled out the bleeper and clicked the button a few times. "Look here's four of the Dragon Balls gathered together and another two are moving toward them."

"They're close to getting them all and making their wish then," Kakarot said. "Where's the seventh Dragonball?"

"There's one not too far from here," Bulma said.

"Then we should go and get a hold of that one and see who comes for it," Kakarot said.

"It's not too far from here we can get there pretty fast in a jet copter," Bulma said.

-Dbz-

Yamcha stood by the sea panting after performing his tenth Kamehameha Wave. "Very good," Roshi said. "You've made good progress in the month since you've been training with me."

"Yeah this training has been good," Yamcha said. "I feel stronger already."

"I think it's time for you to take your training to the next level," Roshi continued.

"Alright," Yamcha said. "I'm ready."

"For the next part of your training," Roshi said, "you need to travel to the Land of Korin. Once you get there you need to climb Korin tower and get the sacred water from Korin. Once you drink the sacred water you will be much stronger."

-Dbz-

Kakarot, Bulma, and Krillin landed in a clearing not too far from West City. "This looks like the place," Bulma said looking at the bleeper. "The Dragonball should be right ahead."

"It must be over by the base of that huge tower," Kakarot said as the three exited the jet copter that Bulma had brought. Kakarot was now dressed in his Saiyan battle armor just in case some trouble arose.

"So what's this all about?" Krillin asked. Last thing he knew he'd passed out after a sparring match with Kakarot. Then suddenly he'd woken up in a jet copter on the way out here.

"We're looking for a Dragonball here so we can make sure no one evil is gathering them," Bulma said to the young fighter. "So what's the plan?" she said looking to Kakarot.

"We go down there and get the Dragonball," Kakarot replied. "Then we wait and see who comes for it."

"Sounds good to me," Bulma said following the young Saiyan down a path toward the tower.

Several minutes later the travelers arrived in the at the base of the tower to see a single Tepee resting in front of the tower. A tall Indian man and his young son greeted the visitors. "I'm Bora, this is my son, Upa. What brings you here?" The man looked suspicious as if he were expecting trouble.

"We're wondering if you've had any visitors lately," Kakarot replied.

"You're actually the third group to come by here in the last few days. "The first to come was a man seeking training from the Great Master Korin."

"Training?" Kakarot asked suddenly interested.

"Yes one of Master Roshi's students was sent here to climb Korin Tower as part of his training. It is said if you reach the top of the tower and drink the sacred water you will be many times stronger. Though it may only be a myth. I don't think anyone has ever reached the top."

"That must be Yamcha," Krillin said. "He's the only student that Master Roshi has right now."

"What about the other visitors?" Bulma asked.

"The others were men with guns," Bora replied. "They were looking for this," he continued holding up the four-star Dragonball.

"That sounds bad," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Anyone that hires people with guns to come get Dragonballs by force isn't up to any good." Suddenly something caught her eye. In the bushes was an army hat and it had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on it. "This is definitely not good," Bulma said. "From the looks of the hat left behind these men were part of the Red Ribbon Army, the most feared force on the planet. They will stop at nothing to get that Dragonball."

"Sounds like a challenge," Kakarot said. "I say we stay here and guard the Dragonball and see if they send anyone strong to get it."

"What about the tower?" Krillin asked. "Do you really think climbing it will make someone that much stronger."

"I don't know," Kakarot said. "If Master Roshi sent Yamcha here it must have some benefit."

"We should climb the tower and drink the water then," Krillin said. "Then we'll be strong enough to take on whatever this Red Ribbon Army can send."

"Wait," Bulma said interrupting, "what if they come while you're climbing this tower."

"Alright here's what we'll do," Kakarot said. He turned to Krillin. "You climb the tower first and I'll stay down here and guard the Dragonball. When you and Yamcha come back down, you two guard the Dragonball while I climb the tower."

"Sounds like a plan," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot sat meditating quietly. It had been a week and a half since they'd arrived in the land of Korin. Bora and Upa had gone about their lives for the most part like normal while he had done some training and Bulma had lived out of a capsule house for the most part. Krillin had started climbing Korin tower the day they had arrived and had not yet returned. He also hadn't seen Yamcha come down from the tower either. So far he hadn't seen any more of the soldiers that had attacked Bora for the Dragonball.

Bulma stared out of the window as she watched Kakarot outside meditating. It was kinda nice to get out away from the city for a bit. It was just like old times, searching for a Dragonball.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a pillar with a man on it crashed into the ground outside of the capsule house.

The man walked up to the Tepee and Bora came out to meet him. "What do you want?" the large Indian man asked the Newcomer.

"I have come for the Dragonball you have," the man replied. He was a bit shorter than Bora and not all that well built. He wore a pink robe that had a fighting dojo symbol on the front and the words Kill You on the back.

"Over my dead body," Bora said.

"That's the idea," the man said. "My employer specifically said to eliminate you."

"Who are you?" Bora asked.

"I am Mercenary Tao," the man said, "and I will be your end."

"You'll have to go through me first," Kakarot said getting between the two.

"No," Bora said. "This is my land to protect. I will fight to defend it."

Kakarot hit the button on his scouter. _Let's see,_ he thought. _Bora's power level is 100 and this Tao guy is at 146. _He turned to Bora. "You can't beat him," the young Saiyan said.

"I have to try," Bora said. "This is my fight, not yours." Bora charged at Mercenary Tao with his spear and stabbed at the fighter.

Tao simply grabbed the spear not allowing it to move. "Ah you can't move it? How about I try?" Tao picked up the spear Bora and all and shook them. A moment later he sent Bora flying in the air. "I think you lost this." Tao let fly with the spear at the Indian man.

"I don't think so," Kakarot said from above.

"What?" Tao said in shock. "How did you move so fast?"

"I'm not going to let you walk all over people," the young Saiyan said snapping the spear in half over his knee." He turned to Bora who had since landed on the ground. "I think I'll take over from here."

"I'll just have to kill you first then," Tao said.

"Doubtful," Kakarot replied. "You're horribly out matched."

"Do you even know who I am?" Tao replied.

"I know that you're weaker than I am," Kakarot said.

"I am the most feared assassin in the world," Tao said as he charged Kakarot throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the young Saiyan only to see the boy block every one of them. Tao backed away panting. "How can you be so strong?"

"Not used to having someone that is stronger than you?" Kakarot taunted.

"You insolent child," Tao said. "Just try and block this. Dodon Ray ha!" The assassin shot a yellow beam of energy out of his finger tip right at the young Saiyan.

Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest and braced for the assault. The beam hit the Saiyan head on and exploded.

"NO!" Bora shouted and charged the assassin. "You killed him."

Tao blocked the punch that Bora threw at his head and delivered a deadly chop to the man's neck, ending Bora's life. "Well that takes care of that." Tao said. "Now all I have to do is find the Dragonball.

"Not so fast," Kakarot said as the dust cleared from the attack. "We haven't finished our fight. The young Saiyan looked to the side where Bora lay dead. _I should have been able to stop him from dying,_ Kakarot thought. He turned to Tao. "I won't let you kill anyone else."

"Try and stop me," Tao said.

Without saying anything else Kakarot charged forward and landed a knee in Tao's stomach causing the assassin to double over. Not letting up for a second, Kakarot brought an elbow down on the back of Tao's skull. "I'm going to finish this," Kakarot shouted grabbing the assassin and throwing him up in the air. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Kakarot shouted sending the blue beam of energy at his new enemy.

The beam hit and carried Tao off into the distance before fading away. Kakarot collapsed to his knees panting.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "I just overdid it a little."

"What if he comes back?" Bulma asked.

"I doubt that," Kakarot said. "I put everything I had into that last attack. I don't think he survived."

"Oh no, Bora," Bulma said kneeling with Upa next to the Indian man. "He's dead," the scientist said.

"No," Upa wailed.

"Don't worry," Bulma said. "Well get the other Dragonballs and wish him back to life."

"Really?" Upa said. "Is that really possible."

"Yes," Bulma said. "If you gather all seven Dragonballs you can have any one wish."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

215

Krillin:

140

Yamcha:

125

Bora

100

Tao

146


	12. Taking on the Red Ribbon Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 12**

Kakarot's eyes snapped open as his scouter beeped. _Two powerlevels are approaching._ he thought. Hitting a button on the side he got a reading. _160 and 180. This could be tough._

"Hey buddy," Yamcha said landing behind Kakarot. The Saiyan turned to see him and Krillin land at the base of Korin tower.

"So how'd the climb go?" Kakarot asked realizing the two powerlevels were his friends.

"It was excellent," Krillin said. "I feel much stronger than before."

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "Me too."

"Did we miss anything while we were gone?" Krillin asked. "Sorry it took so long by the way."

"It only took us a week and a half," Yamcha said. "It took Master Roshi three years."

"Well," Kakarot said ignoring Yamcha and answering Krillin's question, "an assassin from the Red Ribbon Army showed up for the Dragonball."

"Well, you must have beat him," Yamcha said.

"Yes," Kakarot said. "But he killed Bora before I could defeat him. We need to gather the rest of the Dragonballs to wish him back."

"Let's get to it then," Yamcha said.

"Not so fast," Krillin said. "You know how much stronger we got from climbing the tower?"

"Yeah," Yamcha said.

"Well, before we go," Krillin continued, "we should wait for Kakarot to climb the tower and drink the sacred water. It might pay to have us all as strong as possible if we're going to take on an entire army."

"Excellent idea," Bulma said.

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "Krillin and I should be able to handle anyone that comes for the Dragonball while you're gone. After you get back we'll go beat all those Red Ribbon Guys and get the Dragonballs."

"Alright then," Kakarot said. "I'll try and hurry." With that the Saiyan boy leapt up and grabbed onto the tower and started climbing it into the sky.

-Dbz-

Kakarot groaned as he continued to climb the tower. He'd been climbing for nearly twelve hours and had to admit he was starting to get tired. He didn't know how much farther he had to go. Looking up he saw what looked like the tower expanding outward. Was that the top? Kakarot climbed up with renewed vigor. Reaching a small ladder he climbed up into a small room. He had reached the top.

Kakarot looked around but didn't see anyone. Walking over to a small stair case he walked up to the next level where he saw a small cat-like creature holding a staff.

"Well hello," the cat said. "You're the third visitor I've had this week. Are you after the Sacred Water too?"

"Yes," Kakarot said.

"I know," the cat replied. "I can read minds. I am Master Korin in case you hadn't figured that out yet."

"So," Kakarot said, "where's this sacred water that I came up here for?"

"It's right here," Korin said holding up a pitcher of water on the end of his staff. "All you have to do is get it."

Kakarot charged at the cat reaching for the sacred water but Korin had moved out of the way so quickly that Saiyan boy couldn't get the bottle.

"You have to anticipate my movements," Korin said. "You can't just react to what I do."

Kakarot closed his eyes clearing his mind and focused. He launched himself at Korin once again. The cat moved to dodge only to find Kakarot already behind him. Kakarot drove a knee into the cat's back sending Korin sprawling forward.

The bottle flew out of Korin's hands and into Kakarot's waiting hands. "You mean like that?" the Saiyan said sarcastically as he opened the jug of water and started to drink it down.

"Very good," Korin said. "Your old master took three years to get the sacred water. "I thought your friends down there were doing really well when it took a week for them to get it. But three minutes is a new record."

"I don't really feel that much stronger," Kakarot said.

"Well you shouldn't after drinking tap water," Korin said.

"Tap water?" Kakarot said surprised.

"Yes," Korin said. "There is nothing special in the water. "You got stronger from the act of climbing the tower and getting the water have made you stronger. Climbing the tower has increased your endurance and getting the water from me has increased your speed and focus."

"I don't really feel that much stronger though," Kakarot said.

"Unfortunately," you were too strong for the training to have the full effect," Korin said. "You were already strong enough that the tower wasn't much of a challenge for you."

"So you're saying I wasted my time?" Kakarot asked.

"No," Korin replied, "you still learned some focus and got a little stronger. That and I have something for you that I have a feeling will make you much stronger in the long run."

"What's that?" Kakarot asked.

"They are called Sensu beans," Korin said tossing a bean to the young Saiyan. "If you eat them your energy will be restored instantly and you will be healed of all injuries instantly."

"That does sound useful," Kakarot said. _With those I could train even harder without worrying about recovering._

"They do take sometime to grow though," Korin said. "So use them sparingly. I can give you ten of them right now but it may take sometime to grow more."

"Thanks," Kakarot said eating the bean that Korin had given him and taking the other nine in a little pouch. "Wow," the Saiyan said after eating the bean, "I really do feel stronger now."

-Dbz-

Krillin and Yamcha looked up as they saw a dot falling rapidly from Korin tower. A few minutes later, Kakarot touched down.

"Wow," Yamcha said, "how'd you come down that fast?"

"Oh that," Kakarot said. "It was easy all I had to do was jump. That and use my energy to slow myself enough that I didn't go splat on the ground."

"You're back already?" Krillin asked. "It hasn't even been a full day."

"Well," Kakarot said. "It wasn't that difficult to be faster than Korin."

"So you're done?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Kakarot said.

"You must be super strong to have climbed that far so fast," Bulma said ogling slightly.

"Sure," Kakarot said with a smile. Turning more serious he said. "We need to go get those other Dragonballs."

"Let's go then," Bulma said encapsulating a jet copter.

-Dbz-

"The last Dragonball is heading toward us sir," one of the soldiers told Commander Red as he sat in his fortified compound.

"So the one who defeated Tao is coming for us," Commander Red said. "Well when he gets here we'll have a few surprises for him." He turned to another aide. "Ensure Dr. Gero is ready for our visitors."

-Dbz-

"We're getting close," Yamcha said from where he was flying the jet-copter.

"Alright lets see if I can distract them," Kakarot said taking the Dragonball and getting out of the jet-copter. "I'll draw the fire from the defenses," the boy said. "You two land outside the compound and work your way inside. Bulma you stay with the jet-copter."

Kakarot flew toward the compound under his own power. Missiles flew up to stop the young Saiyan but the boy flew faster than the missiles could managing to dodge them before they could hit.

Minutes later Kakarot landed in the middle of the compound. Soldiers rushed out to shoot the young Saiyan but Kakarot dropped every one of them with kicks and punches.

Another group of soldiers approached but were taken out from behind by Krillin and Yamcha.

"I see you made it," Kakarot said turning to his two friends.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "I don't think they even noticed us coming in. They were paying all their attention to you when you were flying in."

The three warriors continued to fight their way through the compound until they came to the command center. "I'm impressed," Commander Red said as the three entered the command center. "So which one of you defeated Mercenary Tao?"

"That would be me," Kakarot said stepping forward. "Now hand over the Dragonballs."

Oh I don't think so," Red said. "You are all going to be begging me for mercy in the next few minutes."

Kakarot hit the button on his scouter and laughed. "Your power level is only 15. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh I know I don't," Commander Red said. "But I don't intend on fighting you. After you defeated Mercenary Tao we figured we'd need a warrior that was more powerful. Unfortunately, we didn't have any warriors of such caliber. But we did have a brilliant scientist by the name of Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero had made many fighting machines for us in the past some of which could maybe come close to Tao's level but none of which could beat the mercenary." Commander Red grinned as he continued. "Recently Dr. Gero has started some research into a human/android hybrid. No one was willing to volunteer for his experiments though."

"Does this have a point," Yamcha finally said getting bored.

"I'm getting there," Commander Red yelled. "Though with your defeat of Mercenary Tao, we had the perfect volunteer. You did quite the damage to the assassin but with the help of Dr. Gero, he will now defeat all of you for me." A small door slid up and a form walked out. It had Mercenary Tao's features for the most part but one arm was fully mechanical and other patches of metal scattered the killer's body. "Now you will all die," Commander Red concluded. "Mercenary Tao, finish off the intruders."

"Surprised to see me I see," Tao said to Kakarot. "You must have thought that I was dead after that last attack and I very nearly was. Luckily I was capable enough to make it back here where the good Dr. Gero fixed me up and added some improvements."

"It won't be enough," Kakarot said. He hit the button on his scouter and waited. A few seconds later he grimaced. The scouter was getting no reading on Tao. He didn't know how that was possible but he didn't like it. The young Saiyan took a fighting stance hiding any indication that he'd been caught off guard. Behind him Krillin and Yamcha took similar stances.

Tao moved like lightening charging at Kakarot. His fist found itself in the young Saiyan's gut doubling the boy over. Tao didn't let up from there. He sent an elbow into Kakarot's face sending the boy flying back into a building.

_Wow,_ Yamcha thought. _That guy is fast. I could barely see him move._

A few seconds later Kakarot picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not bad," the young Saiyan said. "You've gotten a lot stronger. This will be fun."

"You have no idea how out classed you are," Tao said. "Dr. Gero made many improvements when he patched me up."

"I'm not afraid of you," Kakarot said as he charged at Tao throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the cyborg. Tao blocked or dodged every one of them and started throwing some kicks and punches of his own. Kakarot tried to dodge the blows but was unsuccessful. It was all the young Saiyan could do to block most of the blows to minimize the amount of damage done. _How's he so strong,_ Kakarot thought as he continued to block punches still clearly on the defensive. _I can barely keep up with him._

_Kakarot's in trouble,_ Krillin thought as he watched the fight. _I better do something._ Krillin charged into the fray adding some blows of his own trying his best to coordinate with Kakarot's attacks.

Yamcha immediately leapt in after Krillin and started adding attacks of his own against the cyborg.

"So it's three on one," Tao said as he continued to block the three fighter's attacks. "That just won't do. I want to exact my revenge on the boy without interference." Tao's fist shot out into Krillin's face hard sending the young boy back. Not missing a beat Tao sent a knee into Yamcha's stomach doubling the bandit over. Having cleared out the interference he continued his attack on the young Saiyan.

Tao's fist moved like lightening hitting Kakarot in the shoulder sending the boy staggering back. Kakarot recovered quickly enough and sent a punch at Tao connecting to the cyborg's chin. Tao barely flinched from the blow and continued to send attacks at the young Saiyan. "Now it's time to finish you off," Tao said elbowing Kakarot away from him. "Dodon Ray," he shouted sending a beam of yellow energy at Kakarot. The beam hit Kakarot full on unguarded. The Saiyan was sent flying into a building where the bricks collapsed on him.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha shouted as he charged Android Tao with his famous attack. Tao managed to block all the kicks and punches with practiced ease. The assassin counterattacked with some kicks and punches of his own pummeling the teenage warrior with blow after blow. With one final attack to the back of the head, Yamcha was unconscious.

Krillin stood in a defensive pose, having gotten up after t he last attack from Tao. _He's incredibly strong,_ he thought. _How am I supposed to beat him._

Tao was in front of Krillin before the young boy could react. His fist moved almost faster than he could see and buried it in his stomach dropping the boy to the ground. "Now to finish you off," he said laughing.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

215

225 (after climbing Korin tower and having energy restored from the Sensu bean.)

Krillin:

180

Yamcha:

160

Korin:

170

Android Tao

300


	13. The Defeat of Tao

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 13**

Kakarot groaned as he pushed the rubble off of his bruised and battered body. "Now to finish you off," he could hear Android Tao saying as the assassin stood over Krillin's motionless body. _If only I could move,_ the boy thought struggling to find the energy to save his friend. That last blast from Tao had taken a lot out of him. Kakarot's hand brushed against his stomach and came back up red. After a little examination he saw that his armor was broken over his abdomen and he was bleeding profusely from a belly wound. _Guess I'm in no position to be much help. _Suddenly a thought occurred to the young boy. Thinking back he remembered how his cuts and bruises had all seemed to fade away when he'd eaten that bean that Korin had given him. _If I can only reach one of the other ones he gave me,_ Kakarot thought as he reached down and pulled a Sensu bean from the pouch at his belt. Bringing the bean up to his mouth the boy chewed and swallowed.

Instantly Kakarot's energy returned as his wounds disappeared as if magic. The boy spread his arm sending his energy outward blowing the rubble covering him out of the way.

Tao looked up as he was about to crush Krillin's head into the ground. _What?, _he thought. _How can that boy still be alive? I hit him with my best Dodon Ray with all the new power I've got._

"Leave him alone," Kakarot said floating to meet Tao head on.

"Or what?" Tao said laughing. "You are no match for me. We've already proven that. But if you insist I'll finish you off first. You do have a nasty habit of refusing to die."

"You won't win this time," Kakarot said. He felt stronger than ever. This must be what his father meant about getting stronger after each tough fight or near fatal beating. "You don't stand a chance against a true Saiyan warrior," he yelled as he charged Tao and drove a knee into the android's stomach.

Tao spit out blood as Kakarot's knee connected with his stomach. Trying to recover, the assassin came around for an elbow to Kakarot's face but the young Saiyan raised his forearm and blocked the blow with ease. "How'd you get so strong?" Tao said in disbelief. "I was just mopping the floor with you a second ago. You should be dead by now."

"Funny things about Saiyan's," Kakarot said with a grin. "The more you beat us up the stronger we get." The young Saiyan brought an elbow forward into Tao's face copying the move that the assassin had just tried but landing the blow with earth-shattering force.

Tao backed away from the blow and shook the stars from his vision. It was inconceivable that this boy could be this strong. He had trained all his life and the boy had bested him easily the first time they had faced off. He had even let Dr. Gero make him into one of his androids which had made him almost twice as strong as before and this boy was still beating him. He knew the good doctor was using the time he bought to get as far away from here as possible. The Dr. would never stay and fight his own battles. It was more his style to plot from the shadows. _Now, _Tao thought, _If I could only get away to plot with Dr. Gero. _He knew the kind of improvements that Dr. Gero had added to him were impressive but they were hurried. He could only imagine what the good doctor could do if he had time to fully develop his research.

Tao was brought out of his thoughts by a kick to the chest that send him sprawling back and taking his breath away. The blow was followed by an axe handle to the head. Tao went down hard leaving a small crater in the ground.

Kakarot floated over the fallen assassin. "You know you could at least concentrate and give me a challenge."

Tao fumed. The arrogance of the boy was infuriating. The assassin charged out of the crater and started throwing kicks and punches at the young Saiyan with everything he had.

Kakarot laughed as he blocked all of Tao's punches and kicks. "Is that all you've got?" he asked.

Tao backed away panting. "I'll show you," he yelled. "DODON RAY," he shouted sending the deadly beam toward Kakarot with everything he had.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Kakarot chanted sending his own beam to meet Tao's attack. The Kamehameha quickly overcame the Dodon Ray and washed over Android Tao leaving no trace of the assassin when the smoke cleared.

"That was amazing," Krillin said pushing him to his feet. "I thought we were goners."

"Yeah," Yamcha said patting Kakarot on the back. "Way to hold back and make the fight look good."

"I wasn't holding back," Kakarot said.

"But he was knocking the tar out of you earlier," Krillin said. "How'd you suddenly turn it around?"

"Well," Kakarot said. "After he hit me with his beam I thought I was dying. Then I ate one of these." Kakarot held up a Sensu Bean. "It healed me and restored my energy."

"Can I try one," Krillin asked.

Kakarot tossed his friend a Sensu Bean.

"Wow, I feel completely healed," Krillin said. "But I don't feel any stronger than before."

"Oh," Kakarot said. "That's because you're not a Saiyan. "You see when Saiyan's get hurt bad by a stronger opponent, they are much stronger after they are healed."

"How does that work?" Yamcha asked doubtful.

"I'm not sure myself," Kakarot said. "Must be genetic or something."

-Dbz-

After a few minutes of searching Kakarot, Yamcha, and Krillin managed to locate the remaining Dragonballs. "I don't see any sign of any more Red Ribbon Soldiers," Yamcha said.

"Yeah," Krillin added, "I guess they all fled when they saw Kakarot knocking the tar out of their super soldier."

"Can you blame them?" Bulma said. She had joined them as soon as the fighting had stopped. "I wouldn't want to be on Kakarot's bad side either."

"Let's get this over with," Kakarot said as he looked on the gathered Dragonballs. "Arise Shenron."

The sky darkened and lightening flashed all around. The lightning struck the Dragonballs and took the form of a mighty dragon. "You who have summoned me," Shenron said, "speak your wish and it shall be granted."

"We wish for Upa's father, Bora, to be revived," Bulma stated.

"It shall be done," the Dragon said before disappearing, scattering the Dragonballs to the far reaches of the globe. Before all the balls could scatter," Kakarot leapt up and caught one.

"Now," the boy said. "If anyone wants to make a wish, they'll have to come see me first."

"So where you going now?" Yamcha asked turning to the young Saiyan.

"I figure I'll go back and hang out with Bulma," the boy said.

"Don't forget there's a tournament coming up in three years," the bandit reminded him. "I definitely want a rematch."

"So you're going back to train more with Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I think there's still a lot I can learn from the old man," Yamcha said. He turned to Krillin. "You want to come back with me? I could use someone to spar against."

"Sure," Krillin said. "I'm not much of a match for Kakarot anyway. I may stand a better chance against you and Master Roshi."

-Dbz-

Sweat dripped down Kakarot's forehead as he finished his ten thousandth push-up. Over the past few months he had been training at Capsule Corp.

"Hey strong guy," a voice interrupted his push-ups. Bulma walked into the room and smiled. She loved coming in and watching Kakarot train. "How about you take a break for a little while," she said to the young Saiyan.

Kakarot hopped to his feet and wiped the sweat off of his brow with a towel. "What'd you have in mind.

"Oh I don't know," Bulma started, "we could go for a walk in the park and then go get dinner."

Kakarot's ears perked up at the mention of food. "Yeah," he said, "that sounds like fun."

"Then go take a shower and get some normal clothes on and we'll go," Bulma said smiling at the young Saiyan.

-Dbz-

Three years passed quickly and the day of the tournament soon arrived. Kakarot stretched as he exited the jet copter. Turning back to the vehicle, he grabbed the hand that extended from inside and helped Bulma out of the jet copter.

"I wonder where everyone is," Bulma said looking around.

"I'm not sure," Kakarot said searching the crowd himself. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

Kakarot walked up to the registration desk. "I'd like to enter the tournament," he told the attendant.

"Alright," the man said, "can I get your name?"

"Kakarot," the Saiyan stated flatly.

"Oh," the man said. "You're the returning champion. I remember seeing you fight in the last tournament. You were awesome."

"Thanks," Kakarot said with a grin.

"There you are," Master Roshi said coming up behind Kakarot and Bulma. Yamcha and Krillin stood beside the old master dressed in the traditional dress of the turtle school.

"Long time no see," Yamcha said. "I hope you've been training hard in the last few years."

"I've been doing some training but not as much as I'd like," the boy replied.

"By not as much as he'd like, he means only about ten hours a day," Bulma interjected.

"What have you been doing with all your time then?" Krillin asked.

"Oh," Bulma said blushing, "we've been hanging out and spending some time together."

"So you guys are together now?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma's blush deepened. "It's not like that…" she started.

"Yes," Kakarot said, "we're dating if that's what you're asking."

"Well that ruins our fun," Krillin said.

"Yeah it's only funny if he's embarrassed," Yamcha seconded.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind them, "what have we here." The voice belonged to an old man in a martial arts uniform and a hat that had a giant crane on it. He and his two students, one tall and bald with three eyes wearing a similar martial arts outfit in the same colors and symbol, and the other short with a white painted face. "It looks like Roshi and his band of losers. The only reason your pupil won the last tournament was because we weren't there. This year we'll all be entering to beat you and your school once and for all." With that the three turned and left.

"Who was that?" Krillin asked.

"That was Crane Hermit," Roshi replied. "We were both students of the same teacher but we had a falling out several years ago."

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Well," Roshi said, "Crane was a merciless opponent. He'd stop at nothing to win. He would abuse the power he had over others and bully people to get his way. But the real falling out came when his first student decided to start using what he'd learned to murder for hire."

"Wait," Kakarot said. "Was his first student named Tao?"

"Yes," Roshi said. "He was also Crane's younger brother. He was as ruthless as his master."

"Yeah, we ran into him a few years ago," Yamcha added.

"Really?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "He was working for the Red Ribbon Army and Kakarot knocked the tar out of him."

"This can't be good," Roshi said sobering. "Crane and his students won't rest until they get revenge for this."

-Dbz-

"Are you ready for a tournament?" the announcer said into the microphone. "We have an all star line up for you today." The preliminary rounds had gone by fairly quickly with no big surprises. "Our match ups will be as follows:

Yamcha vs. Tien

Pam Put vs. Master Roshi

Krillin vs. Chaozu

Kakarot vs. Master Shen

This promises to be a good tournament. Both the Turtle school and the Crane school have many members in this fight. Which school will turn out on top?"

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

225

350 (after taking the Sensu bean)

380 (tournament day)

Krillin:

180

265 (at the tournament)

Yamcha:

160

250 (at the tournament)

Android Tao

300

Tien:

210

Pam Put:

56

Master Roshi:

210

Chaozu:

140

Shen:

180


	14. Rival Schools Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 14**

"Ladies and Gentle men," the announcer said, "our first match is about to begin. "In one corner we have a returning tournament participant, Yamcha. Facing off against Yamcha today is a member of the Crane School of fighting and student of the Crane Hermit, Tien."

Yamcha stood facing Tien in the ring. He stared at the triclops trying to find a weakness in his stance. It was obvious that his opponent was skilled but how skilled was still to be seen.

"Ready Fight," the announcer said.

Yamcha and Tien shot at each other throwing kicks and punches wildly. Both fighters dodged or blocked the punches from their opponents neither one having a clear advantage over the other. Fists flew like wild as the two tested each other for weakness. Seconds later the two separated.

"Not bad," Yamcha said panting slightly.

"You're stronger than I expected," Tien admitted. "Considering your training I figured I could toy around with you. I see I'm going to have to try to win this."

"You talk too much," Yamcha said. "You won't be able to stand a chance against my Wolf Fang Wind attack."

"Bring it on," Tien said.

Yamcha charged at Tien enhancing his punches with his energy and throwing flurries of blows faster than ever.

Tien tried to react but was no match for the quickness of the blows. The triclops was pummeled and sent flying back to land on his back on the other side of the ring. A few minutes later the triclops picked himself up and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. _Man, I really didn't expect any of Roshi's student's to be this strong._ "Is that all you've got," he said. "I barely felt that at all."

"You don't lie very well," Yamcha taunted.

"Let's see how you like one of my techniques," Tien clenched his fists at his side and concentrated. "Multiform," he yelled as his body split into four equal clones of himself each on a quarter of the power of the original.

The four Tiens shot to the four corners of the ring and all charged Yamcha from different directions throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Yamcha managed to stay ahead of most of the blows but some of them started to hit home as the young warrior had to divide his concentration. He'd block a punch from one of the Tiens only to have a kick from another connect.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "it appears that Tien has split himself into four and is attacking Yamcha from four different directions."

_I need to do something,_ Yamcha thought, _or this won't turn out good._ "Kamehameha," Yamcha shouted sending a blue beam of energy at one of the Tiens sending it flying back. While the energy attack probably wasn't enough to do much damage it did buy him some time. At least now he only had three Tiens attacking him and he could handle that. One of the Tiens threw a punch at his face. Yamcha dodged and threw and elbow into that Tien's stomach doubling him over. Before he could follow up on the opening, however, he was dodging an attack from another Tien.

_It's time to finish this,_ Tien thought. All at once all four Tiens brought their hands up to their faces. "Solar Flare," they all shouted. In an instant a blinding light flashed causing Yamcha to no longer be able to see. The Tiens took this advantage to pummel the blinded warrior mercilessly. One of the Tiens sent an uppercut into Yamcha's stomach sending the warrior flying into the air. Another one was above him before he could react sending an axe handle into his back and sending him flying into the hard ground below. Tien instantly dropped the multiform technique and stood above Yamcha who was lying on the stage below. Before Yamcha could get up, Tien dove down on the warrior sending a foot into Yamcha's leg causing the limb to snap with a sickening crunch.

"Well," the announcer said. "It appears that Yamcha is unconscious and badly hurt. Being unable to continue the fight, Tien is the winner."

Kakarot rushed out onto the stage and looked down on Yamcha. Checking the man's pulse he realized that he was in fact still breathing.

"Ah how sweet," Tien said. "The losers care about their teammates."

Kakarot stared daggers at the triclops. "You are going to go down when you face me," the young Saiyan said.

Tien laughed. "You really think so? If your friend couldn't beat me what makes you think you can?"

"I'm stronger and I won't fall for your tricks," Kakarot said. "You will lose. You gained nothing from breaking his leg. Your dirty tactics will not let you win the tournament."

-Dbz-

A few hours later, Kakarot, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi stood around Yamcha's hospital bed. The warrior now had his leg in a cast.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"I'll be alright," Yamcha said. He turned to Kakarot. "I want you to promise you will beat him."

"What about me," Roshi said. "I'll fight him before Kakarot."

"No offense old man," Kakarot said. "But I wiped the floor with you last time and I'm almost twice as strong as I was then. I'm more likely to beat him then you are." He turned to Yamcha. "I think this might make you feel better." He tossed the ex-bandit a Sensu bean.

-Dbz-

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started, "our next match is about to begin. In one corner we have a man who needs no introduction. He's an action star and has won every tournament he's ever been in. You know him you love him. He's Pam Put. Facing off against Pam Put is a legend in martial arts himself who was second place in the last tournament before losing to one of his own students, Master Roshi."

"I'll make this quick," Pam Put said. "I won't waste more than thirty seconds of my time beating you."

"Ready, Fight," the announcer said signaling the beginning of the match.

Pam Put charged at Roshi throwing a flurry of kicks and punches but the old martial arts master dodged them all with ease showing no concern over the match.

Thirty seconds quickly passed with Pam Put not connecting one blow on Roshi. "I thought you were going to beat me in thirty seconds," Roshi said as he shot a fist out and hit Pam Put in the breadbasket. The prize fighter and action hero went down unconscious.

"Pam Put is out cold," the announcer said. "Master Roshi is the winner."

"That was quick," Yamcha said. The ex-bandit was now in the stands watching the fights with his friends. The Sensu bean had completely healed his leg.

"Yeah," Kakarot said beside him. "Was there ever any doubt who would win this one?"

"Not really," Yamcha admitted.

"Next up we have Krillin vs. Chaozu," the announcer said.

Krillin stood facing the warrior who was the same size as him. He didn't know how strong the other boy was and was now wishing he'd paid a bit more attention to the other fighter's matches in the preliminary matches.

"Ready, fight," the announcer said.

Chaozu floated a few inches off the ground and flew toward Krillin and started throwing kicks and punches at the Turtle School student. Krillin blocked or dodged most of the blows with ease and shot a leg forward connecting a hard kick to Chaozu's head sending the young Crane school student reeling back in pain.

"How's he so fast?" Tien said to himself. He knew that Chaozu had been trying to end the fight quickly and hadn't been holding back much and Krillin had not been fazed by the attack at all.

Chaozu picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his uniform. That last kick had hurt and he had not seen it coming. He'd only had that experience when he was sparring with Tien or the Crane master himself. He didn't think anyone else out there could have touched him. Apparently he'd underestimated these students of Master Roshi. Chaozu was jolted back to reality to see Krillin charging him with a punch ready. The young Crane Student quickly pushed his energy below him and floated high up into the air to avoid the attack.

Krillin stared up to see Chaozu floating above the stage. He'd seen Kakarot use his energy to fly before but never learned the technique himself. Now he wished he had. He knew he had the strength to beat his opponent but a jump attack was risky on an opponent that could fly.

"Dodon Ray," Chaozu shouted sending a beam of yellow energy at Krillin. The young monk jumped out of the way of the blast with practiced ease. _I see what his plan is, _Krillin thought. _He thinks he can hide up there and shoot me like fish in a barrel._

"That attack," Yamcha said to Kakarot, "isn't that the same one Mercenary Tao used against you when you fought him."

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "That's the one."

"What's that?" Tien said overhearing that part of the conversation. "You fought Tao."

"Yes that's right," Kakarot said. "He was working for the Red Ribbon Army and tried to kill me. Let's just say he was unsuccessful."

"So you killed him?" Tien asked.

"I don't know," Kakarot said honestly. "I defeated him the first time and he was modified into some kind of an android then we fought again. I hit him with a Kamehameha wave and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left."

"So you murdered him," Tien said in accusation.

"No," Kakarot corrected. "We engaged in combat and he lost. You should know the difference."

Tien turned and floated away obviously angry.

"Did I hear right?" Roshi asked. "Did you really defeat Mercenary Tao?"

"Yes," Kakarot said. "You heard right and I did defeat Tao."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Yamcha asked.

"Tao is Master Shen's brother," Roshi said. "And if you killed Tao," he and his pupils will rest at nothing to destroy you."

"They won't win," Kakarot said with a grin.

"They aren't just going to try and win," Roshi said. "They'll want you dead."

"They won't succeed at that either," Kakarot said. "Maybe they should ask Tao how that turned out for him."

Back in the ring another Dondon Ray shot at Krillin. The boy jumped out of the way again and cupped his hands at his side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending a beam of blue energy of his own up at his opponent. Chaozu floated barely out of the way of the attack but the moment of inattentiveness was all Krillin needed. The young monk shot up into the air and brought a knee up under Chaozu's chin sending the boy flying up out of control. Krillin, however, moved faster than the flying boy and came down with a double axe handle to the top of Chaozu's head sending the boy flying hard into the ground outside of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone. "It appears that Krillin is the winner of this match."

-Dbz-

Later that night after a Saiyan sized dinner with Bulma and the rest of their friends, Kakarot lay sleeping. His match wasn't until the morning and even Saiyan warriors needed rest. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. Something wasn't right. An instant later a hand shot at him intending to murder him in his sleep. Kakarot's hand shot up and grabbed the hand that had intended to do him harm. The owner of the hand was a ninja dressed entirely in a black suit covering everything but his eyes. Kakarot rolled to the side as another strike came from the mysterious warrior. Releasing the ninja's hand Kakarot shot at the assassin with a kick to the chest that sent him flying through a window.

The young Saiyan followed him through the window and floated slowly down to the ground. By this time the ninja was up on his feet again and charging. Kakarot dodged a punch to his face and drove a knee up into the assassin's stomach doubling him over. The warrior collapsed in a heap. Kakarot walked over and pulled the mask off the warrior to reveal Master Shen. "So you resort to killing me in my sleep?" Kakarot asked.

"It's what you deserve," Shen shot back. "You killed my brother."

"I had no choice in that," Kakarot said. "It was him or me."

"So you might as well kill me now," Shen said.

"No," Kakarot said. "I'm not like you and your students. I've seen what happens when people like you are on top. I've trained my whole life to stop people like you and your followers. I'm not going to kill you. But just remember that I'm out here and if you ever try and bully anyone else and I find out I will be there to stop you."

Tien watched from the bushes as Kakarot easily beat Shen. He was going to intervene but then he'd heard what the young warrior was saying. He wasn't going to kill Shen just embarrass him. Tien turned and slowly walked away with a lot on his mind.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Our next match is about to begin. Will the contestants please come to the stage." Kakarot stood on the stage waiting for his match to begin. "Will Master Shen please come to the stage," the announcer said. After a few minutes of waiting, the announcer continued. "Since Master Shen is nowhere to be found the winner of the match is Kakarot."

"What happened to Master Shen?" Chaozu asked.

"I don't know," Tien lied. _I guess he didn't want to face us after what happened last night_, he thought.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

380

Krillin:

265

Yamcha:

250

Tien:

210

Pam Put:

56

Master Roshi:

210

Chaozu:

140

Shen:

180


	15. Defending the Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 15**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "our next match will feature Tien, who dominated in his fight against Yamcha against the great Master Roshi. Both are very accomplished fighters but only one can move on to the finals."

As Tien faced Master Roshi in the ring his mind raced. This was the man that had been a rival to his master. He'd been taught from childhood to dislike the man because his master didn't like him. But worse yet he was the man who had trained the boy that had killed his mentor, Tao. But earlier he'd seen that same boy show mercy and let his master, Shen, run away in disgrace when he'd had every opportunity and, Tien admitted, every right to kill the man.

"Let's begin," the announcer said.

Tien pushed all thoughts aside and charged at Roshi throwing kicks and punches faster than most of the audience could follow. The old martial arts master blocked or dodged every attack with the practiced ease that came with nearly a century or training.

"Not bad," Roshi said, "but your blind hatred interferes with your concentration. You have so much potential yet you waste it following Shen's petty teachings."

"Shut up old man," Tien roared as he once again charged at Roshi with renewed vigor. Tien connected with a hard right fist to Roshi's face sending the old man flying back. Not letting up for a second the triclops charged after Roshi pummeling the old man with blow after blow before sending him flying into the stage tiles.

A few seconds later Roshi was back on his feet dusting his fighting uniform off. "You are indeed strong," he said. "But you still have a lot to learn about martial arts."

"I'll show you," Tien said. "I know more than you think. There isn't a technique I can't master. I've even mastered your techniques. KA...MA…HA…ME…HA!"

_Oh no,_ Roshi thought as he realized that the Kamehameha wasn't aimed at him but at the crowd. _I have no choice I either have to get in the way of the attack or let him kill innocents. And he knows it. _Roshi threw himself in front of the attack and crossed his arms in front of him to absorb the brunt of the attack. Seconds later the smoke from the attack cleared showing Roshi still standing. "That was low even for one of Shen's students," Roshi said panting.

"Whatever works," Tien said with a grin.

"So much potential," Roshi said, "it's a shame you waste it. I could teach you a lot."

"Can it old man," Tien said.

"Well I've done all I can," Roshi said to himself. "Now lets just hope some of it sinks in." The old man turned and walked toward the side of the ring. Without stopping he hopped down into the grass.

"It appears that Master Roshi has exited the ring," the announcer said. That makes Tien the winner."

"Wow," Bulma said to Kakarot, "you think Roshi gave up because he's afraid of Tien?"

"No," Kakarot said. "They seemed about evenly matched. "I think Roshi could have at least held his own. He quit to send a message."

"And what message would that be," Yamcha interjected still angry from having his leg crushed earlier in his match with Tien.

"That what he was trying to say wasn't for personnel gain. He didn't want Tien to think that he was simply trying to distract him for a victory. He wanted Tien to be sure he meant every word he said."

-Dbz-

"Are you ready for the next match," the announcer said to the crowd. "On one side we have Krillin and on the other we have Kakarot. These two are both students of the same master but only one of them can leave here victorious."

Kakarot stood across from Krillin as he watched the other boy take on a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do?" the Saiyan said with a grin.

Krillin flashed a grin of his own. It had been nearly three years since the two had fought and he had gotten much stronger. He had some surprises for the young Saiyan.

"Fight," the announcer said. Krillin shot at Kakarot throwing kicks and punches at blinding speed. Unfortunately for him, Kakarot blocked or dodged them all with practiced ease. Seconds later the two separated, Krillin panting and Kakarot breathing normal.

_He's still stronger than me, _Krillin thought. _No matter how strong I get, he's always stronger._ _I guess I'll have to try something sneaky. _He cupped his hands at his side, "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted as he shot the beam at Kakarot.

"You really think that's going to work?" Kakarot asked as the beam came toward him. The young Saiyan raised a hand and backhanded the beam up into the air and safely away from everyone. Much to his surprise, Krillin was standing behind him gripping his tail and squeezing.

"Do you really think that will work?" Kakarot asked. "I eliminated that weakness long ago." The young Saiyan brought an elbow down on Krillin's head knocking him into the ring floor.

Krillin slowly rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I won't be defeated that easily," he shouted.

"So you want to go all out then?" Kakarot asked.

"You were holding back?" Krillin asked.

"Sorry but this is boring me," Kakarot replied. "I'm going to finish it." With those few words, Kakarot seemed to disappear from sight. Seconds later he reappeared in front of Krillin and drove a punch into the young warrior's gut doubling him over. Kakarot followed up with a chop to the back of the neck dropping Krillin to the floor.

"It appears that Krillin is down," the announcer said. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten! Krillin is down. Kakarot is the winner.

Kakarot walked over and helped Krillin to his feet. "No hard feelings," he said.

"It's ok," Krillin said. "You're the better fighter."

-Dbz-

The night passed quickly and without incident. The next morning had arrived and it was time for the finals. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone, "the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived. Tien and Kakarot will face off in the ring. Both fighters have breezed through their competition and now we will see which one is the best."

Tien stood across from Kakarot and stared down the young Saiyan. Just days before the triclops had wanted to kill the boy but he had seen that the boy wasn't the ruthless killer as his master had told him. He had set out to kill the boy but now all he wanted to do was win.

"Ready fight," the announcer said. In an instant the two fighters shot at each other throwing kicks and punches at lightening speed. Kakarot's fist found it's way into Tien's stomach doubling the triclops over. Kakarot followed up with a knee to the face sending Tien flying into the statue. The cement gave way as the fighter hit it and crumbled under the falling stones.

Seconds later Tien crawled out from under the stone and stood. "Not bad," he said wiping some blood from his mouth. "But you don't stand a chance of winning this."

"I doubt that," Kakarot replied. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Multi-form," Tien shouted splitting into four Tiens. All four of them charged at Kakarot throwing punches and kicks at the young Saiyan in a coordinated fashion. Unfortunately for the triclops none of the punches landed.

Kakarot shot a foot out catching one of the Tiens in the face causing it to fall to the ring and disappear. He disappeared leaving only an after image for another Tien's fist to go though as he reappeared behind the warrior. Bringing an axe handle down on the Tiens head he sent that one down to the ring to disappear like the other one. The last remaining copy of Tien disappeared as the triclops realized that it was useless to continue to try and use the multiform technique against Kakarot.

"Not bad," Tien said, "but you won't be able to beat this one. I suggest you dodge if you want to live." Tien floated up into the air and formed a triangle with his hands and concentrated. "TRIBEAM HA!" he shouted sending an enormous amount of energy down at the young Saiyan.

When the smoke cleared the ring was completely destroyed and Kakarot was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kakarot?" Bulma asked. "He can't be gone," she continued sniffling.

"Look," Roshi said pointing up in the air where Kakarot floated across from Tien.

"I see you decided to dodge," Tien said. "But you know now you can't win. When you hit the ground you will go out of bounds."

"You're not the only one that can fly," Kakarot said dryly. "I can stay up here all day."

"We'll see who can stay up here longer then," Tien said.

"I think I'll finish this now," Kakarot said using his energy to shoot at Tien throwing a punch at Tien's head.

Tien barely blocked the blow and grimaced. While he could use the air dancing technique to levitate his body, this boy had taken it a step further and could completely control his body in the air as well as on the ground. Tien's thoughts were interrupted as Kakarot sent a knee up into his face and brought an axe handle down on his head sending him flying into the grass where he hit hard creating a small crater.

"Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "Kakarot has retained his title and is still the world champion."

Kakarot floated to the ground and reached a hand out to Tien. "You did well," he said. "You have a lot of good techniques. Maybe we could train together some time."

Tien couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated the young boy for what happened to Tao, the boy was strong and not the murderer that his master had said he was. Tao must have left him no choice but to kill him. "Sure," Tien said.

"Let's go get some food to celebrate," Yamcha said.

"That sounds good to me," Kakarot seconded. He paused for a second. "Just let me run and get my armor and the Dragonball I've got in my locker first."

"It's alright," Bulma said. "I'll grab it for you lover boy. You've earned the rest."

Kakarot grinned. "Thanks," he said.

Minutes later they were all in the restaurant sitting at a table. Kakarot was inhaling food like he hadn't eaten in years. Suddenly the Saiyan's eyes widened. "Bulma," he suddenly said as he shot up from the table in mid-bite leaving the food and his friends behind.

"What's with him?" Krillin said.

"I don't know," Yamcha said, "but he seemed serious. Let's follow him."

-Dbz-

Kakarot arrived in the locker he had rented to find a horrifying sight. Bulma lay on the floor in a pool of blood. "No," Kakarot yelled. "Bulma, talk to me."

The girl remained lifeless.

"Is she alright?" a voice said from behind Kakarot.

The young Saiyan turned to face the tournament announcer. "What happened?" Kakarot asked.

"A monster came," he said. "It confronted the girl and demanded something. When she refused it killed her and took off with some ball and a list of all the martial artists."

"The Dragonball," Kakarot said. "I'll avenge you," he said looking to Bulma, "then wish you back with the Dragonballs." He checked Bulma's body for the Dragon Radar then noticed it was missing.

"What happened?" Roshi asked as the gang entered the area and seeing Bulma's body.

"She's dead," Kakarot said.

"What's this?" Chaozu said picking up a piece of paper with a symbol on it.

Roshi looked at the paper and paled. "It's King Piccolo."

"Who's King Piccolo?" Tien asked.

"It's a long story," Roshi said. The old master than began to recount the story of King Piccolo.

-Dbz-

When Master Roshi had finished telling of King Piccolo's defeat he sighed. "After my master trapped King Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave, I thought that he'd be gone for good, but it appears he is back again."

Kakarot finished putting on his armor and fixed a scouter to his eye. "Well he won't be around for long," he said. "I will finish what your master started.

"Wait," Roshi said. "you're still weak from your fight to face King Piccolo."

"No offense," Kakarot said looking toward Tien, "but I barely broke a sweat in that fight." He took a Sensu bean from the pouch at his side and put it in his mouth. "But I'll take this just to be sure."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

380

Krillin:

265

Yamcha:

250

Tien:

210

Master Roshi:

210

Chaozu:

140

Piccolo:

201


	16. Piccolo Unleased

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 16**

Kakarot clicked his scouter. There were several decently high power levels heading away from the area. That didn't really surprise him since most of this planet's best fighters had been in attendance to this tournament. He wished that what ever beast that had killed Bulma hadn't taken the Dragon Radar too. Having that little device would have made it much easier to track down his girlfriend's killer. The young Saiyan grimaced at not having a clear lead and took off after the closest of the retreating powers.

-Dbz-

King Piccolo sat atop of a giant throne in Emperor Pilaf's airship. Before him stood the little blue emperor and his two lieutenants, Chow and Mae. "Has Tambourine returned yet?" Piccolo asked.

"He should be back soon," Pilaf answered. "There's a Dragonball headed our way."

"Excellent," King Piccolo said. "Soon everything will be as it should."

"Your Excellency," Pilaf started. "Since I have fished you out of the sea and freed you, when you use the Dragonballs to rule the world, I was wondering if I could have half?" The little Emperor hesitated knowing how powerful King Piccolo was rumored to be. "I mean a third. Or a quarter. Or some nice swamp ground somewhere."

"You fool," Piccolo said ignoring the little emperor's antics. "I don't need the Dragonballs to rule this pathetic planet."

"Then what are you going to use them for?" Pilaf asked.

"I will wish for eternal youth," Piccolo answered. "I will rule this planet for all eternity." Before Piccolo could go on anymore about his plan, Tambourine entered holding the four star Dragonball. "So you have returned," Piccolo said.

"Yes my master," Tambourine replied. "I have one of the Dragonballs and a device to track down more of them."

"Excellent," Piccolo said. "Did you get the list of the martial artists as well?"

"Yes master," Tambourine said. "I have the list."

"Excellent," Piccolo continued. "Then your task is to hunt down and destroy these fighters."

"Sire," Piano interrupted. "Would it not be wiser to hunt down the Dragonballs first. You aren't getting any younger after all."

"You are correct," Piccolo said. "With this little device it won't take long at all to find the Dragonballs."

"We also have a bigger version of that on our ship," Pilaf interjected.

"Then I shall need two more servants," Piccolo said.

"My master," Piano interjected. "Are you sure you are strong enough to create two more servants?"

"It matters not," Piccolo said. "When I have the Dragonballs I will be forever young." With that said Piccolo started concentrating. A few seconds later his throat convulsed and two eggs came out of his mouth. When those eggs hatched two winged creatures that looked Namekian in nature but horribly mutated came out of them. "I will call them Cymbal and Drum," Piccolo said. "Now go and find the Dragonballs for your master. Kill any who get in your way."

-Dbz-

Kakarot landed outside a martial arts dojo. He'd been tracking large powerlevels for the last two days and had yet to find Bulma's killer. However, on the last stop he'd made, he'd found the corpse of Bacterium. He remembered the stinky fighter from the tournament before this one. Piccolo must be trying to stomp out any possible threats to him. He walked inside the martial arts dojo. It was an all to familiar scene. There King Chapa, one of the opponents he'd faced in the preliminaries of this tournament lay dead surrounded by his students. He checked his scouter again and saw that there was a high powerlevel heading away from here. _That on has to be the one,_ he thought. Taking to the air he shot out in hot pursuit.

-Dbz-

Tambourine smiled as he landed in the middle of a big boxing ring. He really did enjoy his work. His latest target had just finished a match against a weaker opponent. Pam Put was the name on the sheet and he would enjoy this one. The monster dived at the boxer turned movie star with a killing strike.

Before the strike could land though an arm stopped the monster's own. The arm belonged to another fighter. This one Tambourine recognized as the two time champion of the World Martial Arts tournament. The beast smiled at this interruption. He knew that this fighter would be one of the toughest on the planet and his master would greatly reward him for killing him. The monster swung his other fist around to strike the interloper in the face hopefully ending this quickly.

Kakarot caught the monster's fist and grinned. "You'll pay for what you did to Bulma," he said.

"Ah yes," the girl at the tournament. "Her screams were delightful as I ended her pathetic life."

"You'll suffer for that," Kakarot said as he drove a fist into Tambourine's stomach.

The beast doubled over in pain like he had never experienced before and the thought occurred to him that he may be messing with the wrong person.

Kakarot brought a knee up and drove it into Tambourine's face sending the monster sliding across the ring. The Saiyan didn't let up for a second and shot forward grabbing the monster and throwing him high up into the air. "This is for Bulma," he shouted as he cupped his hands and shot a Kamehameha wave up at the monster. The beam hit Tambourine with crushing force melting though the creatures skin and severing vital organs.

Kakarot sighed. He had avenged his love but he still needed to stop the one who had unleashed this monster on the world. The problem was he had no idea where to find him. He hit the button on his scouter and no powerlevels in the immediate area seemed to be very high. The Saiyan shrugged. _I guess all I can do is wait,_ he thought.

-Dbz-

Piccolo felt Tambourine's life force suddenly fade away. The Namekian faltered as if physically affected by his minion's death. "Tambourine's dead," he said. "We need to hurry.

"It's okay master," Piano said. "Drum is on his way back with the last Dragonball. "There's nothing to stop you from making your wish."

As if summoned by the mentioning of his name, Drum entered the air ship with the last Dragonball.

"Excellent," Piccolo said. "Put the ship down. I have a wish to make."

"Right away your Excellency," Pilaf said as he ordered the ship to be set down.

Several minutes later King Piccolo exited the ship with Cymbal and Drum in tow. Seconds after that the two minions scattered the seven Dragonballs at his feet. "Arise Dragon," Piccolo said, "and grant me my wish."

The sky darkened and lightening flashed. One of the bolts struck the Dragonballs and took the form of the mighty dragon, Shenron. "You who have summoned me," the dragon said, "I will grant you one wish."

"I wish to be eternally young," Piccolo shouted.

"It shall be done," Shenron replied. With a flash of light, Piccolo suddenly changed from the frail on creature he had been to a young and vital Namekian warrior.

Before the dragon could disappear, Piccolo shot a blast at Shenron destroying the it and preventing anyone from making another wish. "Now no one can stop me," he laughed.

-Dbz-

Kakarot watched the news station on the television at Master Roshi's house. After he had failed to locate anything on his scouter he figured it would be more efficient to wait for Piccolo to show himself then to fly all over looking for him. After all, if he'd sent Tambourine out to finish the martial artists off then they would eventually come here to attack the turtle hermit. Either that or he'd see something on the news about the monster. From what Roshi had told him, it was unlikely that Piccolo would remain hidden for long.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for some breaking new," a voice said from the TV.

"People of Earth," Piccolo said as the picture changed on the TV to show the now young Namekian, "there is a new world order. My order. Murder is no longer illegal. It is encouraged. Rape, theft, assault, battery, and pillaging will be the normal of the day. All will answer to my rule. Anyone who tries to stop me will be destroyed."

Kakarot turned away from the TV and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Roshi asked.

"He was in the capital," Kakarot said, "in Chow palace. I'm going to go stop him."

"Alone?" Roshi inquired.

"Yes," Kakarot said. "I don't think there's any of you that are strong enough to stop him."

"I'll go with you," Krillin said. "We can fight together."

Kakarot's scouter suddenly beeped. Two powerlevels were heading in their direction fast. They were both equal to Tambourine's. The Saiyan laughed. They would get a surprise if they came here. There were at least four fighters in this house that were stronger than Piccolo's minions. "No stay here," Kakarot said. "There's trouble headed this way. By the looks of it, it's two of Piccolo's minions. You, Tien, and Yamcha should be able to handle them. I'm going after Piccolo."

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Yamcha asked.

"I've scanned as far as my scouter will reach for the highest power level I can find and haven't found one higher than mine," the boy replied. "If you get too bored after taking out Piccolo's freaks then you can follow but I'm going to end this now."

-Dbz-

Cymbal and Drum landed on Roshi's island to see four fighters standing in front of the house. One of the looked their way and then shot into the air in the other direction while the other three took fighting stances. After Tambourine had failed to return, Piccolo had ordered the two to go out together to finish off the martial artists starting with where the most powerful were likely to be. They, however had not expected to find four of the most powerful fighters in the world at one location. One of those four had probably killed Tambourine.

Before the two monsters could organize an attack, Krillin shot forward with a kick sending Cymbal flying back into the sea.

Drum shot at the boy warrior with a kick of his own in retaliation but was knocked out of the air by Yamcha's fist. "How about you play with me," the young bandit said.

Tien simply stood and watched the two fight. While Yamcha was not as skilled as he was, both the bandit and Krillin were stronger. Besides, he'd intervene if he were needed. No reason to not let his new friends get some good practice in.

Cymbal shot up from the water and sent a fist flying at Krillin. "I'll kill you," he shouted but he saw his fist only hit after-image.

Krillin reappeared behind the monster and brought an axe handle blow down on the monster's head sending it back down into the depths of the ocean.

Drum threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Yamcha but the bandit stayed ahead of all the blows not taking any damage. Kakarot had been right. Theses monsters weren't as strong as they had originally feared. In fact they were pretty weak compared to himself and Krillin. Yamcha's musings cost him as a clawed fist connected with his face and sent him flying back. Rolling with the blow, Yamcha shot back at the monster and sent a fist into the beast's face. _Time to stop fooling around_, he thought. "Wolf fang fist," he shouted as he pummeled the monster with blow after blow, cracking bones with each strike. When the attack was over the monster collapsed in a heap and lay still.

"He's dead," Tien said walking up behind Yamcha. "Good work."

"We should help Krillin," Yamcha said.

"I don't think he'll need it," Tien said.

Krillin concentrated and a ball of energy appeared in his hand. He had had the idea for this attack awhile ago but hadn't had a situation where he could use it. It wasn't suited for a tournament after all as it would be incredibly lethal if performed correctly. He spun his arm around in a circle above his head and watched as the energy ball flattened and began spinning in a disc. "Destructo Disk," he shouted hurling the spinning disc at Cymbal as he rose from the ocean. The disc hit the monster in the arm and cut deeply into the flesh but then dissipated. Krillin sighed. His attack wasn't perfected yet but he was making progress. At least it had cut into something this time.

A voice interrupted his musings. "Tri Beam Ha!" Tien shouted engulfing the monster in a wave of golden energy permanently ending Cymbal's existence. "Sorry," Tien said walking up to Krillin, "I figured Kakarot may need us even if he says he doesn't and I couldn't let you toy around with this one all day. But that was a good attack. When it's perfected I'd hate to be on the receiving end of it."

"Thanks," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot landed outside of Chow palace. "Piccolo," he shouted. "Come out and face me."

A second later the tall Namekian walked out. He grinned. "So you're the one who killed Tambourine?"

"Yes that would be me," Kakarot said. "And now I'm going to kill you for what your minion did to Bulma."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Piccolo boasted. "I know you think you're strong but you stand no chance against me."

Kakarot hit a button on his scouter. "260," he said laughing. "I think it's you who has no idea who your dealing with."

Piccolo laughed. "I've terrorized this planet for years boy," he said. Suddenly his rant was interrupted as he doubled over. Cymbal and Drum had just been destroyed. But how? The Demon King had no time to consider the matter further as he was brought out of his thoughts as Kakarot's fist collided hard with his face sending him flying across the courtyard.

Several people standing around the palace cheered as the boy knocked Piccolo through a wall. "Shut up," the Demon King shouted sending a blast at the bystanders.

Kakarot appeared before the blasts and swatted them away. "Your fight's with me," he said before charging back at the Namekian and throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at him. Every one of the blows landed with devastating force. Kakarot continued the onslaught beating the demon mercilessly. Purple blood shot from Piccolo's mouth as Kakarot buried his fist in the Demon King's stomach. "Now to finish you off," Kakarot said cupping his hands at his side.

Piccolo knew this was the end. The boy was simply too powerful for him to defeat. He hadn't thought it was possible but he was about to die. He focused all his energy into creating one last egg. Instead of another minion, this one was to contain his entire essence. It would be an offspring that would one day carry on his legacy.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Kakarot shouted putting all his energy into the blast that would end the Demon Kings short rein.

Piccolo spit out the egg sending it as far as he could with the message of _Kill Kakarot_ before the blue beam overtook him.

Kakarot sighed. It was over now all he had to do is revive Bulma and everything would be back to normal.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

380

Krillin:

265

Yamcha:

250

Tien:

210

Master Roshi:

210

Chaozu:

140

Piccolo:

201

260 (after wishing for eternal youth)

Tambourine:

173

Cymbal:

173

Drum:

173


	17. Training Above the Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 17**

Kakarot landed on Roshi's island. After the fight with Piccolo he'd located the Dragon Radar with the few items that the demon had left behind. Unfortunately, nothing had been showing up on the radar. Someone must have made a wish. Now he would have to wait a year before he could wish Bulma back. The Saiyan sighed and walked toward the house.

"You're back," Tien said as the boy entered the house. "You're all over the news as the one that killed Piccolo. It's amazing how strong you are."

"Yes Kakarot is quite an amazing fighter," a voice said from behind Kakarot. "He's my most promising student after all."

Kakarot turned to see Korin standing in the doorway. "What brings you here?" he asked. "You're not one to leave your tower."

"I know," Korin replied. "I need to get a errand boy. But, getting to why I'm here. Kakarot, Kami wants you to come and train with him."

"Kami?" Yamcha asked. "As in the Guardian of Earth?"

"Yes that would be the one," Korin said.

"Sorry," Kakarot said. "But I have other things to do. I have to wish Bulma back."

"Kami said it was very important," Korin insisted. "Besides when Piccolo made his wish he destroyed the Eternal Dragon."

"What?" Kakarot said in shock.

"Kami is the only one who can revive the Eternal Dragon," Korin said. "You'll have to go and see him on his lookout if you want to wish back your girlfriend."

Kakarot tossed the Dragon Radar to Yamcha. "If the Dragonballs become active, gather them and wish Bulma back."

"Sure thing," Yamcha replied.

-Dbz-

Hours later Kakarot stood at the top of Korin's tower. "So, where's this Kami?" he asked.

"Well if you go strait up from this tower, high up into the air is Kami's Lookout," Korin replied.

Without further conversation Kakarot jumped out of the tower and shot high up into the air flying toward where Kami's Lookout was supposed to be.

-Dbz-

After a long flight, Kakarot landed on top of a floating bowl shaped platform in the sky. _This must be Kami's Lookout,_ he thought. _Well I suppose I should find this Kami._ He walked forward a bit more and saw a black genie floating on a magic carpet.

"Hi," the genie said. "I'm Mr. Popo. Kami has been expecting you."

"Where is he?" Kakarot asked anxious to get the guardian to bring the dragon back so he could wish back Bulma.

"Before you can see Kami," Popo said. "You need to pass the test."

"Test?" Kakarot asked. "What test?"

"You have to hit Mr. Popo." Popo replied.

Kakarot hit the button on his scouter. "300," he said. "Not bad, but this won't be much of a challenge." Kakarot charged at the genie but before his fist could land Popo disappeared and reappeared behind him landing a fist to the back of Kakarot's head. The blow didn't have enough force to actually hurt the Saiyan but it still surprised him. Kakarot turned and started throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the genie but Popo managed to dodge the blows with ease. "How?" Kakarot asked.

"Your attacks are clumsy," Popo replied. "Your movements are obvious. You give yourself away before you strike."

Kakarot grimaced and renewed his attack with more determination than before. Unfortunately, for the young Saiyan, Popo still remained ahead of the attacks.

"You must be as calm as the air but quicker than lightening," Popo said.

"What does that mean?" Kakarot said.

"You must clear you head and see my movements with more than just your eyes. Then you will begin to anticipate my movements. Then you must move in an efficient manner wasting no energy ."

Kakarot nodded finally understanding what the genie was saying. He closed he eyes and cleared his mind. In his mind's eye he could almost see Popo in front of him. He breathed deeply and waited for the right moment. A split second later his arm shot out and into Popo's stomach doubling the genie over.

"Very good," a voice said from the shadows. A minute later a tall Namekian walked out. He looked almost exactly like King Piccolo.

Kakarot tensed but then realized that this wasn't actually Piccolo. "You must be Kami," he said.

"Yes," Kami replied. "I see you have surpassed my expectations. I didn't expect you to actually be able to touch Popo for quite some time."

"It's not much difference than the training with Korin," Kakarot said. "Although I think Popo can almost read my mind and anticipate my movements."

"You are correct," Kami said. "He can read your movements before you do them if you think too much. He can also feel where you are by feeling your energy. I can teach you to do all of these things. But you must promise me something first."

"What's that?" Kakarot asked."You must promise to remain here and train with me for the next three years and also to use what you learn here to be Earth's protector."

"I'm tempted," Kakarot said, "but all I'm here for is to get the Dragonballs fixed so I can wish back a friend."

"I will fix the dragon if you stay here and train," Kami said. "Your friends can wish back Bulma."

"Why are you so interested in my training?" Kakarot asked.

"You have great potential," Kami said. "There is also a threat that will be here in three years. It will manifest at the next World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Piccolo," Popo said.

"No," Kami replied. "While Piccolo did have an offspring, I am not concerned with that. Kakarot through normal training will be more than strong enough to keep Piccolo in check. The threat I'm talking about is much more powerful." He turned to Kakarot. "I believe it will be a henchman of the one you call Frieza."

"What do you know of Frieza?" Kakarot asked.

"Not much more than you do, honestly," Kami replied. "I know that he destroyed your people and your father sent you to earth to escape the fate of your people. I believe he may have been discovered by one of Frieza's spies. From what I can glean of the future, he will send a warrior to the planet with the orders to find and destroy you."

"How strong is he?" Kakarot asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kami replied. "My powers as Guardian sometimes lets me see threats coming but not really clearly. What is known is that if you are to protect this planet you need to start reaching your true potential. I have designed a training program, taking what is known about your heritage into account. So I will once again ask if you will stay up here and train for the next three years."

Kakarot grimaced. While he desperately wanted to see Bulma again, he knew that it was his responsibility to protect this planet, especially if Frieza was involved. After all if what the guardian had said were true, it was him that led the threat here. "Alright," he finally said, "I'm in."

"Good," Kami said. "Popo fetch the dragon model so it can be repaired."

-Dbz-

Kakarot focused his mind drawing in on himself in a deep meditation. For the past year he had been training up on Kami's lookout. Most of the training so far had been more mentally than physically challenging. That didn't surprise the young Saiyan since he was already stronger than both the guardian and his servant. At first Kakarot had wanted to continue his sparing with Mr. Popo but Kami had said that the boy need to focus inward before he could truly become powerful outward.

A presence appeared behind him. The person was absolutely silent but Kakarot had learned to sense energy so it was no surprise when Popo spoke. "Kami has a new test for you."

Kakarot's eyes shot open and he rose to his feet. "Test?" he asked.

"Kami thinks you are mentally ready to start the next phase of your training," Popo replied. "We will be going into the Pendulum Room."

"What's the Pendulum Room?" Kakarot asked.

"It is a room that bends the fabric of space and time," Popo replied. "Inside it are shadows of the past and present from many different places in the universe."

"So it's a portal somewhere?" Kakarot asked.

"Sort of," Popo replied. "You will not physically leave anywhere but your spirit will be transported to a new destination and fight an opponent. It will seem like you will be there and if you get hit you will feel the blows as if they were real."

"So who am I fighting?" Kakarot asked.

"I figured we'd start with a member of your own race," Kami said coming up beside Popo and Kakarot.

"A Saiyan?" Kakarot said excited.

"Yes," Kami said.

"Let's get started then," Kakarot said with genuine excitement in his voice. The boy followed Popo and Kami into a strange room with clocks all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. Minutes later Popo and Kami exited and closed the door. Lights flashed and the landscape around Kakarot warped into an arid wasteland. In the distance Kakarot could sense several large powerlevels and one that seemed much closer.

"What have we here?" a gruff voice said from behind Kakarot. "Why aren't you with your mission team?"

Kakarot turned to see a tall man wearing armor that wasn't all that much different than his own. The armor was white with red shoulder and thigh pads. A scouter covered his eye and his black spiky hair stuck out in all directions but went down to about his shoulders while Kakarot's was fairly short. The man's tail was wrapped neatly around his waist similar to Kakarot's. "I'm just exploring," Kakarot said in response to the man's question.

"You filthy whelp," the large Saiyan said. "I'll teach you to disobey orders." The man's fist shot at Kakarot quicker than any he had ever seen in his life. Kakarot anticipated a blow coming an barely go out of the way in time to avoid having his face smashed but the on the next blow he wasn't as lucky. The large Saiyan's knee slammed into Kakarot's gut causing spit and blood to shoot out involuntarily.

Kakarot gasped at how much the blow hurt. He had never been hit so hard in his life. But he had been hit before and knew he had to respond. While the older man was still laughing, Kakarot put all the energy he had into an uppercut and caught the other Saiyan square on the chin. The man's head tilted upwards but the brute was otherwise unaffected. Kakarot cursed at the ineffectiveness of the blow. _How strong is this guy? _he thought. Before he could think anymore, the other Saiyan was throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the youth. Kakarot cleared his mind and focused of blocking the incoming attacks and managed to block some of the blows. Unfortunately for him, the blows were just to numerous and too fast to anticipate them all and soon enough one landed hard in his face and sent him sprawling across the landscape into a cliff face.

Kakarot removed himself from the rubble and charged back at the larger man and shot an energy enhanced fist at the man's stomach but the blow was caught before getting anywhere close to landing. The man grinned as he squeezed Kakarot's fist hearing a satisfying crunch.

Kakarot winced in pain as his hand was crushed. The other Saiyan however never let up for a second and continued to merciless beat the boy until everything went dark.

-Dbz-

Kakarot awoke on the floor of the Pendulum Room sweating and sore. Everything had felt so real in there. He quickly examined himself and found that nothing had been broken.

"You did well," Kami said coming into the room.

"What do you mean I did well?" Kakarot responded "I got the crap beat out of me."

"That's not surprising," Kami replied. "After all the opponent you were fighting was nearly three times stronger than you."

"What?" Kakarot said. "How was I supposed to win against someone so strong?"

"You weren't," Kami said. "The point of this exercise was to show you what it's like to have to fight someone stronger than you." Kami cleared his throat before continuing. "You haven't ran into that much on this planet. No one here can challenge you to the extent needed."

"So you want me to keep training in here?" Kakarot asked.

"No," Kami said. "The point of this exercise was to test your skills and to get the point across that there are beings out there that are much stronger than you. That was a low class Saiyan warrior. There are many out there that are much stronger than the one you faced."

"Like Frieza," Kakarot said with ice in his voice.

"Yes," Kami said. "Frieza is unimaginably strong. He destroyed the entire Saiyan race, beings mostly stronger than the one you fought, without any effort." Kami stared into the young Saiyan's eyes. "The point of this exercise is for it to sink in what we're up against. Any one of Frieza's men could be as strong or stronger than the warrior you faced."

"So you want me to keep training in there until I can beat him then?" Kakarot asked.

"No," Kami said. "If you haven't noticed, the Pendulum Room has little effect on the physical world."

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.

"Remember when you were beat up by Android Tao?" Kami asked. "When you healed from that, you were much stronger."

"Yes," Kakarot said. "It's a Saiyan trait. We get stronger after every battle."

"Yet you fought a much stronger opponent in the Pendulum Room and got no stronger," Kami stated.

It dawned on Kakarot. Since the Pendulum Room wasn't real his power hadn't risen from the fight even though in there he'd been almost beaten to death. "I see," Kakarot said.

"So," Kami continued. "I want you to continue learning to focus your mind with Mr. Popo. But I want you to increase your training. Are you familiar with the multiform technique?"

"Somewhat," Kakarot said. "Tien used it against me in the last tournament but it failed to work since each copy was weaker and even teamed up I could easily keep up with them."

"Yes," Kami said. "But I want you to use that technique to be your own opponent when you spar. Popo and I can not keep up with you but if you spar with the multi-form you will have an opponent of equal strength. It may not be enough to fool your Saiyan heritage but it will give you a challenge at least."

"Alright I'll get on it?" Kakarot said.

"Wait," Kami said.

Kakarot turned to see Popo presenting him with a new fighting uniform to wear. "What's this?" he asked.

"This is what you'll wear for training from now on," Kami said.

Kakarot picked up the fighting clothes. The green jumpsuit was nothing unusual. It was just like the one that Master Roshi had given him with the exception of the symbol on the back. In place of Roshi's symbol on the back it had Kami's symbol. The big difference though was the undershirt, wrist bands, and boots. Kakarot staggered when Popo handed them to him. _They must weigh a ton, _he thought.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

380 (arriving on the lookout)

520 (after 1 year of training with Kami)

Popo:

300

Kami:

320

Pendulum Room Saiyan:

1800


	18. Growing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 18**

"Ah smell that fresh air," Roshi said as he exited the car at the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Much better than being cooped up on that plane."

"I agree, Master," Gohan said getting out of the car after the old turtle hermit. "I can't wait to see Kakarot compete this year," he continued. "I wish I would have made it to the last two tournaments."

"It's okay," Roshi said, "I'm sure Kakarot knew you were rooting for him."

"I would have been had I known he had entered. News travels slow where I live."

"Well, maybe if you'd stay in touch more often you would not be six years out of date," Roshi scolded his one time student.

"Boys please," Bulma said getting out of the car behind them. If it wasn't one thing it was another. It was either Roshi trying to grope her constantly or the two old men bickering among themselves. She desperately hoped to see Kakarot again not only because of the longing in her heart, and her loins for that matter, but simply to have someone not old and perverted to talk to. She hoped that the young Saiyan hadn't forgotten about her. Dying and coming back to life had been hard enough. At the young age of twenty she didn't know if she could deal with being abandoned by her lover. Before she could worry too much more, however, a pair of hands over her eyes interrupted her thoughts.

"Guess who?" a voice that sounded familiar and new at the same time said from behind her. The hands covering her eyes were strong and calloused. The arms attached to them were strong and muscular. Bulma knew instantly who was behind her.

"You're back," was all she managed to mutter before spinning around. To her surprise instead of staring at the face of her lover all she saw was a massive chest of a green gi with a black undershirt. She looked up realizing her mistake. Kakarot now stood a full head taller than her. He had also only grown more handsome in the last three years. While he had been a boy the last time she'd seen him, he stood before her as a man now. "I've.."

Before she could say another word, Kakarot placed a finger on her trembling lips. "I've missed you too," he said. "I never stopped thinking about you while I was training with Kami. I wish I could have come back sooner but…"

Now it was her turn to stop him. "I understand," she said. "Krillin told me you were called up to train with Kami. I figured it must be important if the Guardian of Earth wanted to see you."

"Yes, very serious," Kakarot said his tone deadly serious. His face softened into a smile again. "But now that we're together again there's something I must do." The young Saiyan dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of the pocket of his gi. "Bulma, my love, when I lost you I didn't know if I could go on. My only thought was getting you back. I swear that I will never let anything happen to you again. I want to be with you always. Will you be my wife?"

Bulma face portrayed the shock she felt but quickly melted into a smile. She presented her hand forward and allowed Kakarot to place the ring on her finger. "Oh course I will," she said pulling him to his feet and laying a deep kiss on her long lost lover.

-Dbz-

Several minutes later after the initial shock of the proposal had worn off, Kakarot and Bulma walked arm and arm up to the registration booth followed closely by Roshi and Gohan. "I'd like to sign up to compete," Kakarot told the attendant.

"While of course sir," the attendant said. "Can I have your name?"

"Kakarot," the young Saiyan said.

"The returning champion, Kakarot?" he asked.

"Yes," Kakarot replied.

"Of course sir," the attendant said looking sheepish. "It's just that you're much taller than you were three years ago."

Kakarot grinned. "Quite alright." He turned to Roshi and Gohan. "So you old timers going to compete?"

"No," Roshi said. "I'm content just to watch. I didn't really stand much of a chance three years ago against you. I doubt I'd even be in the same league as you after your training with Kami."

Gohan nodded as well. "I haven't seen you fight in years my boy, but if you're as strong as Master Roshi says I wouldn't stand a chance at all against you. I'll be content to watch as well."

"It's alright boys," Bulma said. "You can root for Kakarot from the front row with me."

"Where's Yamcha and Krillin?" Kakarot asked looking at Master Roshi. "Weren't they training with you?"

"They only stayed around long enough to gather the Dragonballs and wish Bulma and all the fighters that Piccolo killed back to life. Then they went off with Tien and Chaozu to train on their own. It was just as well there wasn't much more I could teach them anyway. They have also surpassed my teachings."

As if summoned by the conversation, four blurs swept by before coming to a sudden halt. In the space, empty a second ago, now stood Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chaozu.

"Hey fellas," Yamcha said. "Long time no see."

"Hey guys," Kakarot said greeting his friends.

"You've definitely gotten taller," Yamcha said looking at the man who had replaced the kid he'd known.

"And here I thought I'd be the tall one," Krillin said.

-DBZ-

The night passed quickly and uneventfully as catching up with old friends does. Soon it was time for the preliminary rounds of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Our attendance is much smaller than it was last year due to some unpleasantness after the last tournament. But I'm sure the caliber of fighters we have this year will make up for the dwindling numbers."

Kakarot looked around the arena and surveyed the other fighters. He noticed several weak fighters milling around the room but soon his attention focused on two fighters in the room. One was a tall green alien with pointy ears. He wore a turban and cape and had a permanent scowl on his face. He was the spitting image of King Piccolo. He had been filled in by Kami about how the demon had made a spawn before being destroyed. He had also mentioned that he and the demon spawn were linked. If Piccolo Jr. was destroyed then Kami would also be destroyed. Kakarot didn't know how he was going to stop him and still keep the guardian. A second later Kakarot's attention was drawn to another fighter standing in the corner looking around. The fighter was a darker green than Piccolo and had the head of an alligator. He wore a simple black fighting uniform and stared at Kakarot with anticipation.

"We'll begin by drawing numbers," the announcer said. "The fighters will face off in single elimination combat. The two winners from each bracket will advance to the finals."

"Chaozu," Tien whispered. "Make sure none of us fight each other until the finals."

"Alright Tien," the little emperor said as he used he telepathic powers to fix the numbers in the box.

-Dbz-

The preliminary round had been fairly uneventful for the first several fights. Chaozu stepped into the ring to face his opponent for his third fight of the preliminaries. His face fell when he saw his opponent. Standing across from him was none other than Mercenary Tao. The man looked like he was more machine than man with replacement eyes, arms, and legs. "So we meet again traitor," Tao said. As soon as the bell rang the assassin shot at Chaozu with lightening speed and struck the young fighter with unparalleled ferocity. The little emperor was down unmoving with the first blow.

"No, Chaozu!" Tien shouted seeing his friend go down.

"Don't worry he's not dead," Tao said walking down from the ring. "I would be disqualified if he were to die. But rest assured after I humiliate you in the tournament I will finish all of you off."

"I'll get you for that," Tien swore.

"We'll see," Tao replied.

"I thought he was dead," Krillin commented.

"I thought so too," Kakarot said. "Apparently, he's pretty durable."

"You think he's gotten stronger?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know," Kakarot said. "I can't read him very much. Even the scouter couldn't get anything on him last time. It must be the mechanical parts interfering." Kakarot grimaced. He was starting to wish he hadn't left the scouter on the Lookout. While he had learned to sense energy from Kami, it still wasn't perfected. "He may be strong," Kakarot said. "But I don't think he's the one to worry about in this tournament."

-Dbz-

The rest of the preliminary fights went by uneventful and soon it was time to announce the fighters that were advancing to the finals. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Our match ups will be as follows:

Tao vs. Tien

Kakarot vs. Chi Chi

Jr. Vs Krillin

Yamcha vs. Chomper

We're all looking forward to the matches."

"Chi Chi," Yamcha said looking at the tall brunette woman who had been announced to be going to the finals. "As in the Ox King's daughter Chi Chi?"

"That's right," the girl said walking up to the fighters. "I was wondering when you would recognize me."

"Well, you've grown a lot," Yamcha said.

Chi Chi blushed. "Yes I have," she said. "And you've gotten more handsome too."

It was Yamcha's turn to blush. He remembered when they had been looking for the Dragonballs, Chi Chi had had a crush on him but she had only been a kid then. This definitely wasn't a kid standing before him today. "You're welcome to join us and watch the fights," he said, "while you're not fighting that is."

"I'd like that," Chi Chi said.

Kakarot turned from the reunion and stared at the mysterious fighter that was now known as Chomper. "He's strong," Tien said staring at the fighter as well.

"Yes he is," Kakarot said.

"Any idea who he is?" Tien asked.

"Not really," Kakarot said. "But he isn't friendly and I think I know why he's here."

"Why's that?" the triclops asked.

"He's here for me," Kakarot said.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

200 (suppressed with weighted clothing)

Krillin:

410

Yamcha:

350

Tien:

400

Chaozu:

220

Tao:

390

Chi Chi:

73

Piccolo Jr.:

350

Chomper:

2500


	19. The Tournament Heats Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 19**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Today we have an exciting match for you. In one corner we have the brother of Master Shen of the Crane school, Mercenary Tao. Facing off against Tao is former student of the Crane Hermit, Tien. There seems to be some rivalry between these two. Which one will come out the winner today."

Tao dusted off his clothes as he faced off in the ring against Tien. The triclops had once been one of Crane Hermits most promising students but had betrayed the school in the last tournament when he had refused to kill Kakarot. Tao would now eliminate the traitor and take care of Kakarot himself. After his last encounter with the boy it had been a rough road to recovery but thanks to the miracle works of Dr. Gero he had been put back together more powerful than ever and would finally have his revenge.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

Tao shot at Tien throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the younger man but Tien deftly blocked the blows before they could do much damage. Tien counted with a backhand at Tao's head but the mercenary raised an arm and blocked the blow. Tien shot a knee up past Tao's defenses and into the mercenary's stomach. Tao doubled over but before he could recover, Tien brought a double axe handle down on the killer's head sending him crashing into the ring hard.

"It looks like Tien has the first blow of the fight," the announcer said. "Will Tao recover or is it all over."

As the dust settled Tao picked himself up off the ground and frowned. "You have ripped my clothes," he said. "Now you'll have to suffer even more." The warrior ripped his top off leaving him shirtless and took a fighting stance.

Tien not replying, shot at Tao and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at his one-time mentor. Tao managed to block or dodge the blows but couldn't find an opening to counter attack. Tien was faster than he had expected. This was supposed to be easy and satisfying. "I'm going to kill you," Tao yelled as his left robotic hand fell off and was replaced by a blade.

"There are no weapons allowed in the match," the announcer said. "Mercenary Tao is disqualified."

Tao paying no attention to the announcer continued to slash at Tien. It was all Tien could do to dodge the blows.

"I'm going to help him," Krillin said.

"No," Kakarot said. "This is his fight."

"But the match is over," Krillin argued. "Tao is trying to kill him."

"Trying is the key word," Kakarot said. "Tien is handling himself just fine."

Back in the ring Tien was still dodging attacks from Tao's new sword. The assassin swung the sword at Tien again but the blow passed through only after-image. Tien appeared behind Tao and drove a leg into his side sending Tao flying across the ring. Before Tao could recover, Tien was in front of him gripping the blade in one hand. After a moment of concentration the blade was snapped and Tao was disarmed. "Give up now," Tien said. "You can't win."

"That's what you think," Tao said allowing his other hand to drop to the ground and being replaced by a cannon. "You won't survive the Super Dodon Wave."

"We'll see," Tien replied.

"Super Dodon Wave," Tao shouted firing the blast at Tien.

"Dodon Wave," Tien shouted firing his own beam to match Tao's. The two beams hit and pushed against each other almost dead even. Slowly Tien's beam started to overcome Tao's Super Dodon wave. The combined power of both beams flew back and hit Tao head on in a huge explosion. Tien didn't wait for the smoke to clear and charged in pummeling Tao with blow after blow. By the time the smoke cleared, Tao lay unconscious at Tien's feet. The triclops picked up the unconscious warrior and walked over to where Crane Hermit stood in the stands. Handing the unconscious warrior to his old master, Tien said. "I don't want to see you two ever again."

"You'll pay for this," Shen said as he flew off.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Our last match ended rather badly, but luckily Tien, being the accomplished fighter that he is managed to disarm the situation. Now we have the returning champion, Kakarot facing off against the newcomer, Chi Chi."

Kakarot took a fighting stance across from Chi Chi. He wasn't really worried about this match. He knew that the girl was no match for him in combat but he wanted to let her down gently without being too rough on her.

"You may begin," the announcer said.

Chi Chi charged at Kakarot throwing punches at the young Saiyan. Kakarot moved his head from side to side dodging all of the blows with practiced ease. He almost felt sorry for the girl. She was so determined to do well in this tournament but so outclassed at the same time.

Chomper watched as Kakarot dodged the blows from the pathetically weak female. His instincts had paid off. Kakarot was definitely the Saiyan he was looking for. The tail wrapped around his waist was a dead give-away, that and the obviously Saiyan name. For a race that was wanted by Lord Frieza, this Kakarot didn't seem to be hiding his identity very well. Other than being on this backwater planet that is. He reached into his pocket and took the scouter out and affixed it to his eye. _Let's see how strong this Saiyan actually is,_ he thought. _200, _he read off of the scouter. _This will be easier than I thought._ The bounty on Saiyans was as good as his. This little tournament made it almost too easy. All he had to do was knock out the Saiyan and take him back to Lord Frieza in chains.

Back in the ring Chi Chi continued to throw punches and kicks at Kakarot to no avail. The Saiyan quickly dodged the blows without so much as breaking a sweat. Finally, Chi Chi stopped panting. "How can I not hit you?" she gasped.

"It's simple," Kakarot said. "I'm much faster than you." With that he phased out of sight and appeared behind the young female warrior and grabbed her from behind. Moving quickly he dashed to the edge of the ring where he let go of her sending her to land softly on the grass.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Chi Chi has been thrown out of the ring by Kakarot. Let's all give her a round of applause for even having the courage to go up against the two time champion of the world."

-Dbz-

"Are you ready for the next fight?" the announcer said a short while later. "On one side of the ring we have the accomplished fighter Krillin. Facing off against Krillin is the new comer Junior Both have shown themselves to be incredible fighters in the preliminary rounds."

Kakarot stared at Piccolo as the spawn of the Demon King faced off against his friend. As far as he could tell Krillin should be able to hold his own against the fighter but it was hard to tell sometimes. He didn't know what surprises the alien warrior might have up his sleeve. Though he also didn't know what tricks Krillin might have come up with over the last few years.

"Ready Fight," the announcer said. Krillin charged at Junior with a flurry of kicks and punches at the green fighter.

Junior blocked the blows with relative ease and threw some punches of his own which Krillin blocked. Seconds later the two fighters separated and once again stared each other down.

"Not bad," Krillin said with a grin. "This will be a pretty good fight but I'm afraid I'm going to have to start going all out."

"Fine," Junior said. "I won't hold back either. Hope you're ready for this."

The two fighters once again charged at each other and traded blows faster than before. Krillin disappeared from sight leaving Junior's fist to pass through only after-image. The bald warrior appeared behind Junior and brought a knee into the warrior's back sending him flying. Krillin didn't let up for a second and shot at the demon pummeling him with blow after blow.

Junior winced as Krillin pummeled him mercilessly. Finally, he shot up into the air out of range of the human's attacks. Krillin shot up into the air after him and renewed his attack but the small break was all that Junior had needed to renew his defense and block the blows the bald man threw at him.

The two separated a short distance and floated above the ring still facing off against each other. Junior broke the lapse by stretching an arm out for a punch from ten feet away. Krillin barely dodged the unexpected attack and shot back at Junior eliminating the distance advantage the demon had by bringing the fight back to close quarters.

Krillin pummeled Junior with a flurry of kicks and punches pressing the slight advantage he had. The young monk landed a hard right cross to Junior's face sending the green warrior reeling back. Krillin cupped his hands at his side. "I'm going to end this," he said. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of blue energy at the Namekian warrior. Junior raised his hands and caught the blast as it exploded against his hands.

When the smoke cleared, Junior's clothes were slightly tattered but otherwise unhurt. The demon laughed. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

"That's rich from a guy that's getting beat up," Krillin replied.

"Alright," Junior said. "I'm through playing around. The demon reached up and pulled his cape off and sent it flying where it landed with a hard thud in the grass.

"He's been doing all that while wearing weights?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"It appears so," Kakarot commented. "It is a good way to train after all."

"Something's bothering me about Junior," Tien said joining the conversation. "He looks like he might be one of Piccolo's minions."

"He's not a minion," Kakarot said. "He's the reincarnation of King Piccolo himself."

"What?" Tien and Yamcha both said in disbelief.

"From what I was told," Kakarot said, "when I defeated King Piccolo he put all of his energy into transferring his essence into an egg. That egg hatched and became Junior."

"So we have to stop him," Tien said.

"There's a problem with that," Kakarot replied. "If Junior is destroyed then Kami will be destroyed as well."

"Then what do we do?" Yamcha asked.

"Well," Kakarot said. "Piccolo is here for a reason. He sees me as a threat and wants to eliminate me before he can rule the world. Once he sees that he can't win hopefully he'll give up on his world domination. Besides it's not Piccolo I'm really worried about."

"You're not worried about Piccolo?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Not really," Kakarot said. "I can easily beat him without breaking a sweat if he makes it to the finals."

"That's right he'll have to face me before that," Yamcha boasted.

"No," Kakarot responded. "While you might stand a chance against Piccolo but I don't think you'll make it that far. Chomper is incredibly strong."

Back in the ring Junior charged at Krillin with renewed speed and strength. Before reaching the short warrior Junior shot out an arm stretching it to grab Krillin from ten feet away. He pulled hard and brought Krillin's face down into his knee hard.

Krillin reeled from the blow but recovered quickly and sent a fist of his own around into Junior's abdomen. Junior blocked the blow catching Krillin's fist with a big green hand. Krillin counted with a kick to the demon's stomach doubling the green warrior over. Before Junior could recover Krillin drove an elbow into the Namekian's neck sending him to land hard in the ring.

Piccolo shot up from where he landed and drove a foot into Krillin's face hard sending the young warrior flying across the ring. Junior gathered some energy and shot a beam to follow the young warrior exploding against him in midair. Krillin flew from the dust cloud still flying out of control where he hit the wall and slid down into the grass out of the ring.

"It appears that Junior is the winner," the announcer said. "He will move on to the next round. Next up we have Yamcha and Chomper. Can we have both contestants report to the ring."

Kakarot grabbed Yamcha by the shoulder. "Be careful," he told his friend.

"Sure," Yamcha said with a half grin. "I can handle myself."

"A few minutes later Yamcha stood across from Chomper as the next match was set to begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "in one corner we have Yamcha, a seasoned fighter, and in the other we have Chomper a newcomer. Which one of these fighters will come out the winner?"

Chomper stared at Yamcha. "Show me what you've got," he said. "I'll try not to hurt you too bad."

"You talk pretty big," Yamcha said taking a fighting stance himself.

"Well, when you can back it up you're allowed to talk big," Chomper said.

"You may begin," the announcer said.

Yamcha shot at Chomper throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the crocodile. "I'll show you a thing or two," he said.

"I'm sure you will," Chomper said as he dodged every one of Yamcha's attacks. "Now show me what you've got."

Junior grimaced as he saw the two fighters go at it. Or more correctly as he saw Chomper playing with Yamcha. _I'll have to watch that one,_ he thought. _He may be a threat._

A few minutes later Yamcha stood panting from exertion. "How come I can't hit you?" he panted.

"You're weak," Chomper answered honestly. "It seems to be a common trait with your species."

"I'll show you weak," Yamcha said. He turned his hand face up and concentrated. In seconds a small ball of energy formed and floated above his hands. The long haired warrior threw the ball at Chomper. It tracked almost perfectly but the crocodile moved so fast that it flew past him and toward the crowd in the background. Yamcha quickly used two fingers and directed the attack causing it to change course in midair and head back at Chomper once again. The warrior didn't move this time and instead backhanded the attack sending it flying toward Yamcha at blinding speed. The attack hit the warrior and sent him flying back where he landed hard in the ring.

Yamcha got to his feet bruised and battered from his own attack. Chomper laughed. "Are you done yet weakling?"

"I'll show you weak," Yamcha said once again charging at Chomper. This time the bounty hunter was in no mood to play. With a single back hand he sent Yamcha flying into the wall where he hit hard and skidded down to lay in the grass.

"Well," the announcer said. "It appears that Chomper has defeated Yamcha in an amazing match. He will face off against Junior in the semi-finals after Kakarot faces off against Tien."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

200 (suppressed with weighted clothing)

Krillin:

410

Yamcha:

350

Tien:

400

Chaozu:

220

Tao:

390

Chi Chi:

73

Piccolo Junior:

350

440 (after removing his weighted cape)

Chomper:

2500


	20. The Semi-Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 20**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said into his microphone, "we have the rematch of the century for you here today. Kakarot and Tien went toe to toe in the finals of the last tournament and now we have them facing off against each other again today. Which one of these amazing fighters will be victorious today?"

Tien faced Kakarot in the ring. "Are you ready for this?" he asked the Saiyan.

"Ready when you are," Kakarot replied

Chomper watched the fight in anticipation. He hit his scouter _The Saiyan is at 200 and his opponent is at 400, _he thought. Maybe this Tien would knock out his prize for him and he wouldn't even have to fight the Saiyan after all. He was fine with toting away his prize to Lord Frieza the easy way. As long as he brought a Saiyan back alive the bounty was the same. Chomper laughed to himself. It didn't really matter whether this Tien knocked out the Saiyan for him or if he had to do it himself. It's not like it would be a challenge anyhow. The crocodile like fighter laughed and went to get a refreshment. He hardly needed to watch this fight after all. He already knew who would win. The little Saiyan didn't stand a chance.

"You may begin," the announcer said. With those words spoken Tien shot at Kakarot throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the young Saiyan testing his defenses. To his surprise Kakarot moved out of the way of them all with the same ease as when he'd fought Chi Chi. _How's he so fast,_ Tien thought. He had worked so hard the past three years to improve his speed in hopes of having that as an advantage over the young Saiyan but it appeared it had all been in vain. Tien redoubled his efforts sending the blows with more ferocity than before but he couldn't lay a finger on the young Saiyan.

"Is that all you've got?" Kakarot said as he dodged a fist and jumped over a kick flipping easily out of Tien's reach.

Tien considered his options for a second. He could use the multiform technique but he had tried that in the last tournament and Kakarot had easily countered it and shown that it had the weakness of dividing his power equally among the clones. Tien dismissed that idea almost instantly. It hadn't worked before and it certainly wouldn't work this time. He briefly considered using the Tri-beam cannon but he doubted that he could hit Kakarot with it with the boy's newfound speed. In fact he couldn't think of anything that would be effective against the boy but he had to try something. Tien phased out of sight leaving on and after-image behind moving with all the speed he could muster hoping he could avoid detection by the younger fighter. The triclops reappeared behind Kakarot with a kick aimed right at the Saiyan's head but it passed only though air.

"Nice try," Kakarot said from behind Tien. "But I grow tired of this." The young Saiyan shot a fist out just as Tien began to turn with an attack of his own. The fist landed true in Tien's stomach doubling the triclops over and sending him to his knees and then to the ground.

"It appears that Kakarot has knocked Tien out with a single punch," the announcer said. "We'll start the count. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight…. Nine… And Ten. Kakarot is the winner."

Chomper returned with a corndog and a drink just in time to see the young Saiyan boy walking down from the ring while his opponent lay unconscious in the ring. _What? How'd he win that fight? It should have been a slaughter for his opponent._

Across the stadium a Junior watched the fight as well. He however wasn't surprised with the outcome of the fight but rather with the quickness of his rival. The boy had moved faster than even he could follow at times. He seriously doubted that even he could touch the young man in combat. How had he gotten so strong. After King Piccolo had been defeated, Junior had trained almost non-stop to be stronger than this boy would be. He had wanted his revenge and to rule the planet but he was starting to have his doubts on whether it would actually happen. He may have to bide his time and redouble his efforts to get stronger than the boy.

-Dbz-

Kakarot sat in the stands next to his wife to be and relaxed as he waited for the next fight. He was interested to see what both Chomper and Piccolo could do but he figured he could watch from here as well as anywhere. Bulma squeezed his hand beside him and smiled at him. His heart melted at seeing her smile at him like that after three years of not seeing her. He had thought it would be awkward but they had connected again almost instantly.

"So who do you think is going to win this one?" Bulma asked interrupting his pleasant thoughts and putting his mind back on the fight that was about to start.

"Chomper is by far more powerful," Kakarot replied. "I don't think Piccolo stands a chance."

"Piccolo?" Roshi asked from behind him.

"Junior is the reincarnation of King Piccolo," Kakarot said. "He's here for revenge and wants to rule the planet."

"Not again," Roshi said. "We have to stop him."

"No," Kakarot said. "He wants to test the waters first. He won't try anything unless he's sure he's the strongest."

"No need to worry then right," Bulma said squeezing one of Kakarot's biceps. "You can beat him can't you?"

"I won't have to," Kakarot said finally answering her first question. "Chomper won't let him get to the finals."

Before the Saiyan could elaborate, the announcer spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in the last fight of the semi-finals we have Junior vs. Chomper. One of these amazing fighters will go on to face Kakarot for the title in the finals."

Junior took a defensive stance as he faced off against Chomper. He could tell this fighter was no one to trifle with and he wanted to be on his guard.

"Ready begin," the announcer said.

Junior shot at Chomper forming a ball of energy in each hand. As he drew near he sent one and then the other at the fighter at point-blank-range. The attacks flew true to the target and exploded against the fighter.

When the dust settled, Chomper stood unharmed by the attacks and laughed. "Is that all you've got. The crocodile shot at Junior so fast that the demon couldn't even follow his movements. A split second later he appeared in front of Junior with is snout in the demon's face. "What makes you think you can take me on?" he asked.

Junior swung a fist at his opponent but it was caught easily. Chomper squeezed the fist causing a crunching sound.. The crocodile shoved his opponent to the ground and laughed. "You're pathetic."

Junior fumed. He wanted so badly to teach this guy a lesson but he couldn't touch the guy. He had sent two beams of energy at him that would have vaporized most of his opponents but it hadn't done a thing to him. Before he could attack Chomper's elbow was in he face sending him flying back into the wall where he landed with a thud and slid into the grass.

"Well there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said, "Chomper is the winner by ring out. He will face off against Kakarot in the finals."

In the stands, Kakarot pulled his undershirt over his head and dropped it on the ground with a thud. Soon his boots and wrist bands followed.

"This weighs a ton," Bulma said trying to lift the shirt.

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "It was good for training but I have a feeling I'm going to need to be at my best for the next fight."

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

200 (suppressed with weighted clothing)

1800 (with weights not suppressed)

2200 (w/o weights)

Tien:

400

Piccolo Junior:

440 (after removing his weighted cape)

Chomper:

2500


	21. Kakarot vs Chomper

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 21**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said to the roaring crowd, "you are about to witness the fight of the century. In one corner we have the returning champion and expert fighter, a man who has participated in this tournament since he were a small boy, a man who has never been defeated, Kakarot. Facing off against Kakarot is a relative newcomer to the tournament. Having dominated all of his opponents so far in this tournament Chomper will prove to be a challenging opponent."

Kakarot stretched, limbering up his muscles before the big fight. Looking across the ring to his opponent, he noticed the predatory smile on Chomper's face. He didn't know all the details but he knew that this guy was connected to Frieza, the tyrant that had destroyed the Saiyan people. Kami had filled him in on the threat that Chomper posed but even the Guardian of Earth had limits to his powers. He knew that the being he faced was here for him but he didn't know why.

Chomper grinned at Kakarot. "You know you can give up now if you want."

Kakarot smiled a bit himself. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It may save you some pounding," Chomper said.

"Who's going to pound me?" Kakarot said feigning ignorance.

"Make no mistake," Chomper said. "You will come with me, conscious or unconscious, it's your choice."

"Come with you where?" Kakarot asked fishing for information.

"Back to Lord Frieza," Chomper replied."What does this Frieza want with me?" Kakarot asked cringing slightly.

"I don't know and I don't care," Chomper said. "I just know that he's willing to pay a lot of credits for any Saiyan that is brought to him alive. And being that you're one of the few remaining Saiyans not already brought to Frieza, you are valuable."

"I hate to disappoint you," Kakarot said, "but you'll be leaving here empty handed."

"We'll see," Chomper said laughing.

"You may begin," the announcer said.

Chomper charged at Kakarot with a punch toward the Saiyan's temple intending to end the fight as quickly as possible. Kakarot raised his arm to block the blow and the whole arena rumbled as the two titans met for the first time in combat. Chomper's predatory grin faded as Kakarot's fist swung around and landed deep in his stomach. The young Saiyan wasted no time and followed up with a round house kick to the face sending Chomper sliding across the ring on his back.

The Crocodilian fighter got to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I see I've underestimated you," he said. "I assumed you were weak and I could end it quickly. I won't make that mistake again." He charged at Kakarot again this time with more caution and began to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at the young Saiyan. To his credit, Kakarot managed to block the blows but was clearly on the defensive.

After a few minutes of managing to keep up with Chomper's attacks Kakarot's defenses failed. Chomper's fist struck the Saiyan across the cheek and sent his head flying back. The Crocodilian fighter never wasted such and opportunity and drove a knee up into Kakarot's chest, sending the Saiyan flying up into the air. Flying up above him, Chomper brought his fists down on Kakarot's back sending the young warrior back into the ring leaving a massive crater.

The crowd grew silent as they witnessed Kakarot buried in rubble deep below the ring. "I hope he's alright," Bulma said wringing her hands together. After recently being reunited with her love, she didn't want to see anything happen to her.

"Don't worry," Yamcha said, "he'll be fine. He's pretty tough you know. But if he doesn't make it, you could always fall back on Roshi as your rebound."

Moving faster than any trained fighter, the young woman turned and slapped Yamcha across the face for even mention such a thing. A split second later she noticed the old hermit ogling her ample bosom as it shook from the effort she'd put into the slap. "Not you too, you old pervert," Bulma yelled slapping the old man with as much force as she could muster.

Back in the ring, Chomper stood over the rubble pile he had made with Kakarot's body. "I guess I overestimated you this time he said with a wicked smile. The rubble shook a bit and seconds later Kakarot sprang out of the hole in the ground and dusted off his fighting uniform. He was bruised and battered and his clothes were torn a bit but otherwise he seemed unhurt.

"Not bad," Kakarot said returning the smile the bounty hunter was wearing. That last hit had hurt but all things considered, he was having the time of his life. It had been years since he had found an opponent who was stronger than he was. And even given the dire situation of the fight the Saiyan blood running through his veins was screaming for joy with the thrill of a fight. "But," he continued, "what you have in strength, you lack in skill." Kakarot phased out of sight leaving only an after-image behind. As Chomper's fist passed through the illusion, Kakarot appeared behind the brute and brought a hard round house kick to the side of the warrior's head. The reptilian fighter went down with the blow but quickly recovered and charged back at Kakarot throwing punches and kicks of his own at the young warrior.

Kakarot blocked most of the punches but a few of them got through. Returning a few blows of his own the young Saiyan's mind raced with a strategy to win this fight once and for all. After a little thought he shot for the sky. _Let's see how well he fights in the air,_ Kakarot thought.

Chomper followed Kakarot up into the air and continued his assault on the young Saiyan. Kakarot grinned as he dodged a punch aimed at his face. The bounty hunters attacks were starting to get a bit more sloppy with his concentration divided between flying and fighting. He could use this to his advantage. Phasing out of sight, Kakarot left Chomper's fist to pass only through after image once again. Chomper not to be fooled by the same trick twice turned to send a fist into Kakarot's stomach but it once again passed only through after-image. The Crocodilian fighter looked around trying to find his opponent. Finally, he spotted him below him in the ring with his hands cupped at his side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Kakarot shouted sending the beam of energy at the bounty hunter.

Chomper had seen energy attacks many times before but this one seemed different somehow. It almost seemed like it was concentrated somehow. The second of though had cost him. He had no time to dodge the attack so he crossed his arms over his chest and braced himself for the impact of the energy beam. The attack hit him like a train and sent him flying high up into the air out of control.

Kakarot let out his breath as he saw the beam hit his opponent. He was almost afraid the other fighter would dodge the attack. While it was obvious that the other fighter hadn't had much real training on how to actually fight, what he lacked in training he made up for in physical strength and ferocity. Kakarot's thoughts were cut short as Chomper re-entered the ring, still under his own power and still very dangerous. The Kamehameha Wave had hurt him, as was noted by the burns and cuts covering his body, but it had not been enough to put him out of the fight by any means.

The Crocodilian fighter charged at the slightly drained Kakarot and used the boy's temporary distraction to his advantage. He had been hit by energy blasts more times than he cared to count and most of the time by warriors that were more powerful than this Saiyan. He shuttered as he thought of the more elite fighters using him for target practice for their own amusement. Casting that thought aside except to hold on to the rage it caused him he pummeled the Saiyan with blow after blow beating him mercilessly. Finishing up the beating, Chomper tossed some energy blasts of his own at the Saiyan warrior. The blasts exploded with devastating force against Kakarot's body causing the Saiyan to take more damage. Chomper charged forward once again, never letting the advantage he now held go to waste and drove an elbow into Kakarot's head sending him crashing to the tile floor with earth shattering force.

Kakarot rose shakily to his feet. He was now bleeding, bruised, and burnt in several locations and his clothes were in tatters but from the look in his eyes he was far from beaten. He charged at Chomper, all strategizing and special techniques laid aside, with a frontal assault. He threw kicks and punches at the Crocodilian warrior with abandon but the bounty hunter blocked them without too much trouble and began to return blows of his own. Kakarot's head cleared of the anger as he began to block blows from his opponent. If he was going to win this fight, he was going to have to think of something. Chomper was too strong for him to fight head on like this. It was only a matter of time before one of his earth shattering punches made it through. Kakarot phased out of sight, once again relying on the after-image technique to distract Chomper long enough for him to mount some sort of attack.

This time Chomper wasn't going to be fooled so easily though. The Crocodilian warrior turned right where Kakarot reappeared and drove a fist into the Saiyan's head. Kakarot reeled back but managed to regain his wits enough that Chomper's follow up kick passed only through after-image. The bounty hunter turned once again to Kakarot's new location ready to strike.

This time Kakarot was ready for his renewed vigilance. "Solar Flare," he shouted using Tien's technique to blind the reptile. While Chomper now swung wildly, Kakarot shot in and pounded the bounty hunter with kicks and punches, hitting harder with each blow.

Soon enough Chomper's vision returned as he continued to be pummeled by Kakarot. Being able to see again, he blocked a fist from Kakarot and sent a foot of his own at the Saiyan's head. In seconds he once again had the advantage sending Kakarot back on the defensive. "You can't win," he said while he continued to pummel the young Saiyan. "You monkey's are too weak to compare to Frieza's army. That's why you all died out."

Kakarot growled. He wasn't going to be defeated this easily. He briefly considered trying to use the Moonball technique he had studied from the information his father had left. But he discounted that almost instantly. While he had gained some control over his Oozaru form in the last couple of years, he still didn't have enough control to guarantee not hurting people in the stands watching. And Bulma was in the stands. He couldn't put her at risk just to win a fight. Besides, having to use the transformation to win a one on one fight was almost as dishonorable as defeat.

Kakarot was brought back to reality by Chomper's fist in his face. The Saiyan reeled back but quickly recovered. He could tell that Chomper was also starting to tire as well. Chomper sent another kick at Kakarot but this time it passed through only his after-image. "Not this trick again," he said as he turned to strike at the Saiyan coming around for another blow. But the attack was only a feint and Chomper's fist passed though another after-image. Kakarot appeared back about thirty feet floating in the air. "Solar Flare," he yelled bringing his hands to his face. Moving quickly he positioned himself below Chomper. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted concentrating far more power into the attack than before. Hopefully this attack would end the fight or else he may not have much energy left to fight with. The beam of energy shot toward the reptile and caught him completely off guard carrying him high up into the air.

Minutes later Chomper fell back to earth unconscious landing in the ring creating a crater that destroyed half of the ring.

"It appears that Chomper is out," the announcer said. "We will start the count." The ten count passed without the reptile so much as twitching. "Kakarot is the winner," the announcer said. "He is once again the champion of the world." He rushed up to Kakarot. "Do you have anything to say to the crowd?"

Kakarot, still panting from the exertion of the massive Kamehameha wave he had just used the last of his energy on simply grinned. He had done it. He had won. Ignoring the announcer he walked over to where Chomper lay in the crater.

"Go ahead Saiyan," Chomper said barely conscious. "Kill me. You've won."

Kakarot smiled weakly. "I'm not like you and your master," he said. He turned to Bulma who was now clinging to him, rather painfully with his injuries. "Do you still have the Sensu beans I gave you to hold?"

"Sure thing sweetie," she said producing a bean.

Kakarot popped one into his mouth and was instantly healed. He felt stronger than ever too. He smiled bending down to kiss his bride to be. "Can you give me another one of those dear?"

Bulma simply rolled her eyes. Knowing Kakarot like she did, nothing could ever fill him up even the legendary Sensu beans that were supposed to keep you full for a month. She handed him the other bean. Kakarot took it and put it in Chomper's mouth allowing to bounty hunter to chew it and be healed.

Chomper rose to his feet. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kakarot said. "You don't deserve a death penalty for trying to beat me.

"Your mercy will be your undoing," Chomper said.

"I doubt that," Kakarot said. "I beat you once and I can do it again if I have to."

"Are you sure about that?" Chomper said.

"Just check you scouter if you don't believe me," Kakarot said.

Chomper walked over to his gear and grabbed the scouter and affixed it to his eye. Pushing a few buttons he grimaced. The Saiyan's power was now reading 2700.

"You see," Kakarot said. "Being a Saiyan, I grow stronger after every fight. You do not. If I beat you once, I can most definitely beat you again now."

Chomper swallowed the lump in his throat. "This isn't over Saiyan," he said as he flew off into the distance.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked.

"He wanted to capture me and take me to Frieza," Kakarot replied.

"And you let him go?" Bulma said. "Won't he only come back with more help?"

"No, I don't think so," Kakarot replied. "Frieza apparently has a bounty out on Saiyans. He wanted to collect it. Just giving the information to others will mean he has to share the reward. I don't think he's willing to do that."

"What if there's a reward for just information on a Saiyan's whereabouts?" Bulma asked. "He may decide to rat your location out to this Frieza."

Kakarot had never thought about that. He now wondered if it was the right thing to do to let Chomper go like that. On the one hand, he felt it wasn't right to murder a beaten opponent. But on the other hand if his mercy toward Chomper led to putting the whole planet and Bulma in danger, he didn't know if he could forgive himself. "Let's just hope that's not the case," he said. "Now," he said looking to Bulma, "to the important business." His face melted into a smile. "I'm starving," he said.

Bulma slapped her forehead. As much as her boyfriend, now fiancé, had grown up in the last few years some things would never change.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

2200

2700 (after taking the Sensu bean)

Chomper:

2500


	22. Raditz Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 22**

Kakarot dodged as a copy of himself threw a punch at his face. In the weeks following the tournament he and Bulma had been wed and he had moved into Capsule Corp with his new bride. While he no longer had as much space to train in as when he had lived out in the middle of nowhere, the Capsule Corp grounds allowed adequate space for his sparing. He had also grown to like the life he had with Bulma. After all what was the point of protecting the planet if he didn't enjoy life sometimes.

Seconds later Kakarot's concentration was broken as he felt Bulma's emotions fluctuate inside the house. Since he and Bulma had mated he could sometimes sense her emotions. He didn't know for sure if it was part of the energy sensing that he had learned from Kami or if it was part of the bond he and Bulma had formed but he knew that she was worried about something. In seconds his double vanished and the Saiyan rushed into the building to find out what was the matter.

As he entered the room, he saw Bulma sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. In seconds he took his love's hands and used a finger to raise her chin to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Bulma replied.

"That's wonderful," Kakarot said.

Bulma's face brightened. She had been worried that Kakarot wouldn't take to her being pregnant this soon after they were married. After all it wasn't as if they had planned on having a baby right away. In fact they hadn't even discussed it much. The past few weeks had mostly been spent planning the wedding. Kakarot had been more patient than she had expected with the ceremonies but he had still tried to sneak away for training whenever possible. "You're not upset?" she asked. "I mean we haven't even talked about having children yet."

"I'm ecstatic," Kakarot said. "Having a kid will be great."

-Dbz-

Kakarot completed his ten thousandth push-up as his four year old son, Bardock, played in the grass nearby. The boy had Kakarot's features but he had inherited his mother's blue hair. Like his father, the blue locks stuck up in every direction untamed by gravity. It had been five years since the last tournament and he hadn't seen or heard anything from Chomper since. Occasionally, he could sense Piccolo somewhere out in the desert training but the demon's power was nowhere near high enough to pose a threat to him or his family. Piccolo had also smartly avoided trying to conquer the planet while Kakarot was its self-proclaimed protector.

Kakarot was drawn out of his thoughts by his son. "Daddy, can we play fight?" Bardock asked.

"Sure," Kakarot said. While he knew he needed to train, he did enjoy training his son. The boy was quick and quite strong for a five year old. He was already much stronger than Kakarot was at his age. In fact he had been born with a power level higher than Kakarot had had at age ten.

Bardock started throwing some clumsy punches at his father. Kakarot blocked the blows with his open palms with ease allowing the boy to get some exercise. "I'll hit you yet," Bardock said as he continued to swing away at his father exerting himself.

Kakarot laughed. "You've got a lot of work to do if you want to get that strong," he said matter-of-factly.

"I will be stronger than you someday," Bardock said as he continued to swing haphazardly at Kakarot. Before Kakarot could respond, he sensed a power larger than any he had felt recently coming toward them or at least toward the planet. It wasn't as strong as his for sure or as strong as Chomper had been but it was still larger than any other power on earth. "What is it Daddy?" Bardock asked.

"Someone's coming," Kakarot said.

"Who?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know," Kakarot answered. "But I'm going to go check it out. You should stay here with your mother."

"But I want to go too," the boy whined.

"It's too dangerous," Kakarot replied.

-Dbz-

Raditz stretched his neck as he exited his space pod. It had been a long flight to this miserable planet. The approach had done nothing to lighten his mood either. He had seen many cities that seemed untouched as his Saiyan space pod had descended the planet's atmosphere. Apparently his idiotic brother couldn't handle a simple task of cleansing a weak planet such as this.

He clicked his scouter telling it to find the nearest high powerlevel. "700," he said to himself as he lifted off the ground heading for the power. "That must be Kakarot. There can't be any other beings that strong here."

Minutes later he landed in a city and clicked his scouter again honing in on the powerlevel. He gasped in surprise at what he saw. Instead of Kakarot, he saw a small bald man. The man was ignoring him for the most part but a few minutes later he turned to look at Raditz.

The bald man turned to face him. "Who are you?" he asked with suspicion.

"Someone you don't want to tangle with," Raditz replied. "Where is Kakarot?" he asked seeing if this midget knew his brother's whereabouts.

"What do you want with Kakarot?" Krillin asked wincing a little bit. He had a feeling this could turn out bad for him. By the type of armor this guy was wearing, he could tell that the man was a warrior and that could be trouble. But if it were another thug coming after his friend he wasn't going to betray him.

"That is of no concern of yours little man," Raditz replied. "Now tell me where Kakarot is."

"No," Krillin replied with some ice in his own voice.

That was one word Raditz didn't want to hear. The Saiyan warrior shot at the little man and smashed his fist into the bald man's face. Krillin shot back and crashed into a building causing nearby spectators to scatter.

The monk picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his face. This guy was pretty strong. That blow had hurt. It had hurt a lot. Krillin winced as he took his fighting stance. He was in over his head on this one.

Krillin shot at Raditz throwing kicks and punches in rapid succession but the Saiyan warrior was much too quick for him. The taller warrior shot a fist of his own out at Krillin knocking him back to the ground once again. Krillin's body ached as he pushed himself to his feet once again. "I won't let you hurt anybody," Krillin said as he cupped his hands at his side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted as he shot the beam of blue energy.

Raditz crossed his arms over his chest as the beam hit home with destructive force. He had to admit that the beam was powerful at least for such a weakling to have produced. Luckily it wasn't enough to bring him down. When the smoke cleared, the Saiyan warrior was still standing. He had some cuts and bruises but was relatively unharmed. "That was pretty good," Raditz said laughing. "But I'm through playing around with you. Raditz shot forward faster than Krillin could even follow and buried a fist in the warrior's stomach. The force of the blow was great enough that the fist came out the other side. Krillin fell off of Raditz's arm dead before he hit the ground. "Now to find Kakarot," Raditz said turning to fly off.

"I'm right here," Kakarot said landing behind Raditz.

"Raditz turned around stunned that someone could sneak up on him without his scouter alerting him. He hit his scouter. "50," he said reading the number. "How are you so pathetically weak? You're a Saiyan and you're even weaker than the one I just eliminated."

"Why did you kill him?" Kakarot asked, ignoring the man's rant about his power level.

"He was weak," Raditz said. "I'm here to finish what you were supposed to do. I'm here to clear this planet of all life and get it ready for selling. I was going to bring you back to help but you're too weak to even be worth my time."

Kakarot smiled. "If I'm so weak put me in my place."

Raditz charged at Kakarot and threw a fist at the other warriors face but Kakarot moved his head inches causing Raditz's fist to pass to the side, missing by bare inches. Raditz shot his other fist out at his younger brother but Kakarot once again moved deftly out of the way before the blow could land.

"Are you done?" Kakarot asked.

Raditz wasn't done. He attacked with wild abandon sending blows at his brother with lightning speed. Kakarot moved even faster, dodging the blows with what appeared to be no effort. Finally, Kakarot shot a fist of his own out into Raditz's stomach doubling the Saiyan warrior over in pain.

"So who's weak now?" Kakarot gloated.

Raditz grunted still holding his stomach. "How?" was all he managed to stutter.

"Which part?" Kakarot asked. "Suppressing my power or beating your ass?"

Raditz remained speechless but hit the button on his scouter again. "3300," he stammered. Well that at least answered the reason why he had been so easily beat.

"Now," Kakarot said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," Raditz replied. "We have a big job coming up and we need another Saiyan to help."

"Who's we?" Kakarot asked.

"Vegeta, Nappa, and myself," Raditz replied. "Sadly we are the only Saiyans left."

Kakarot stiffened at this. He looked down and saw the tail wrapped around Raditz's waist. He was indeed another Saiyan. "How are you still around?" Kakarot asked. "I was led to believe I was the last Saiyan alive."

"Is that why you didn't accomplish your mission?" Raditz asked.

"I've done a good job of my mission," Kakarot replied. "I've kept this planet safe from threats and I've gotten much stronger."

"That wasn't your mission you idiot," Raditz replied. "Your mission was to wipe out all life on this pathetic planet."

"No it wasn't," Kakarot said.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Raditz asked. "How could a brother of mine be such an idiot as to forget his mission?"

"Wait," Kakarot said. "Did you say brother?"

"Yes," Raditz replied. "You are my younger brother. You were sent here as a child to destroy the inhabitants of this planet."

"No," Kakarot said. "Father sent me here to train to be able to defeat Frieza someday for enslaving our people. He said that Frieza was on the verge of destroying our people and that no one was likely to survive."

"So you say Father told you not to destroy this planet?" Raditz asked.

"Yes," Kakarot replied.

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "I have the message he gave and all that back at home along with the ship I came in."

"This changes everything," Raditz said. "Are you sure it was Frieza that destroyed our people? After all he took us in after the meteor hit our world."

"That's what Father believed at least," Kakarot said.

"We need to call Vegeta and Nappa and tell them then," Raditz said.

"Alright," Kakarot said. "But don't say much over the communications. Frieza may be listening. He's already sent one goon after me."

"Really?" Raditz said. "Records of your mission are buried in the archives. I had to search long and hard to find them."

"Chomper must have done the same then," Kakarot said. "He said there was a reward from bringing in any Saiyans."

"Curious," Raditz replied. "Well I guess Frieza wouldn't tell other Saiyans about this reward."

"Let's go back to Capsule Corp and we'll get a message out to this Vegeta and Nappa to come here and discuss what to do about Frieza."

"He won't be happy to deter his course from the job we've got lined up," Raditz warned.

"We'll tell him we have new information about the destruction of Planet Vegeta," Kakarot said. "That should get his attention."

"True," Raditz conceded. "Sorry about your friend by the way."

"It's ok," Kakarot said. "We'll just wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"Dragonballs?" Raditz asked.

"They allow you to make any one wish," Kakarot replied.

"We could use them to wish for immortality," Raditz said. "Then we could rule the galaxy ourselves."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kakarot said. "It just doesn't seem right to replace one tyrant with another."

"You may be right brother," Raditz said. "But you'll have a hard time convincing Vegeta of that."

"If it comes to it I'll stop him myself," Kakarot said.

"You have no idea how strong he is," Raditz said. "He's easily four times as strong as you or more."

"Then we'll train to make sure we have some more leverage in the conversation," Kakarot said. "Now let's gather the Dragonballs so we can wish Krillin back."

_Wait,_ a voice said in Kakarot's head. _I've talked to King Kai on Krillin's behalf and he has been allowed to train in Other World. So I want you to wait a year before wishing him back._

_Alright Kami,_ Kakarot thought back at the guardian. _We'll wait a year._ He turned to Raditz. "Let's go back to Capsule Corp," he said. "We'll get the strongest fighters on the planet together and send a message to Vegeta and Nappa. Then we'll make a plan."

-Dbz-

Several hours later after gathering all the Z fighters at Capsule Corp and filling them in on what was going on, Kakarot and Raditz sent a message to Vegeta and Nappa. "They should be here in a year," Raditz said. "Even with all the warriors here and I'll admit that there are a lot of them, we wouldn't stand much of a chance against Vegeta and Nappa let alone Frieza."

"Well, there is one more warrior I'm going to try and recruit to our cause," Kakarot said. "He's one of the strongest on this planet anyway but doesn't play well with others."

"Who's that," Raditz asked.

"Piccolo," Kakarot replied.

**Power levels**

Kakarot:

50 suppressed

3300 (with weights)

Raditz:

1200

Krillin:

700


	23. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 23**

Chomper looked up from the monitor and grinned. He had been monitoring any communications coming from the planet Earth for the last five years keeping taps on the Saiyan down there. It had been quiet for that whole time until today. He read the message one more time.

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. I need you and Nappa to meet me on the planet Earth as soon as possible. I can't say too much more for we don't know who may be listening but trust me it is vital that you come immediately._

_-Raditz_

Chomper pondered the message. This wasn't good. Apparently, another Saiyan had landed on Earth. The Saiyan, Raditz, wasn't too much of a threat but he still didn't know how strong Kakarot had become in the last five years. And Vegeta and Nappa were now on their way to Earth as well. This was definitely news that Frieza would want to know about. He'd love to go down there and bring in the Saiyan conspirators along with the message but he knew after his battle with Kakarot he would be hard pressed to win a confrontation with only Kakarot and it would be nearly impossible if it were two against one. And, Frieza would want all the conspirators, not just the two. He had to get help on this one.

-Dbz-

_This better be worth it or you will be blown to oblivion._

_-Vegeta_

Kakarot read the message that had come to Raditz in response to the one he had sent to Vegeta. "He doesn't sound too happy," he commented.

"That's Vegeta," Raditz said. "I hope you're convincing when he gets here because Vegeta may well kill everyone on the planet of yours including us if he feels you wasted his time."

"We'll just have to be strong enough to prevent that if it happens," Kakarot said.

"I don't think you realize how strong Vegeta is," Raditz said. "He could destroy you without even a thought."

"That's why we're training," Kakarot said.

-Dbz-

Yamcha tied his sash around his fighting uniform and headed out the door. "Where are you going honey?" a voice asked from the bedroom. Minutes later Chi Chi came through the doorway with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I have to go train babe," Yamcha replied. "Something big is up."

"What's going on?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's a long story," Yamcha said. "But there's some company coming in a year and they are really strong. We need to be strong enough to make them respect us." _And I need to be strong enough to beat that Raditz for what he did to Krillin._

"Can I come along?" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't know baby," Yamcha replied, "it might be dangerous."

"I'm not a little flower," Chi Chi replied. "You should know that."

Yamcha grinned. His girlfriend was right. She was definitely the strongest girl he knew but she wasn't at the level of he and his friends and even they weren't at the level of Kakarot and this new guy Raditz.

"Great let's go," Chi Chi said before he could respond again.

-Dbz-

"Let's get to training," Raditz said putting on his armor.

Kakarot walked out of the bedroom in his usual fighting uniform. "I'll be ready in a few minutes," he replied slipping on a wrist band.

A few seconds later Bulma followed out of the room dressed in one of Kakarot's t-shirts with her legs sticking out the bottom. "Oh, I didn't know Raditz was up yet," she said noticing the other Saiyan. She had been surprised when her husband had come back with his brother in tow but the older Saiyan had been surprisingly polite to her. She turned back to Kakarot. "Are you taking Bardock with you?" she asked.

"Bardock?" Raditz asked confused.

"Our son," Bulma answered.

As if on cue, Bardock ran in and tackled his father leaping up into his arms. "Can I come with you daddy?" he asked.

Kakarot grinned. "Sure," he said but you have to be good. We're going to be doing some hard training." He turned to look at his brother and then back to his son. "Bardock, I'd like you to meet your uncle Raditz."

Bardock leapt from his father's arms and into his uncle's arms. After all if his father trusted him and called him his uncle he must be ok. Raditz squirmed unused to having a child react like that to him. He was used to people running from him in terror but not hugging him.

-Dbz-

Krillin looked at the long path before him. Kami had told him that at the end of the winding snake was King Kai's place. He had also said that he could feel that there would be a threat coming to Earth soon and that he had arranged to have him train with King Kai for a year before he would be wished back with the Dragonballs. The monk shrugged. _Well, no time like the present, _he thought as he took off running down the path.

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Raditz landed with Bardock in a deserted area. Waiting for them were Tien, Yamcha, and Chi Chi. "Good to see you guys," Kakarot said to his two friends. "Where's Choutzu?" he asked.

"He's decided that he couldn't keep up with us," Tien said flatly.

"That's too bad," Yamcha said.

"Let's get started," Kakarot said pulling out a capsule from his pocket. He pressed it and a it opened to reveal a massive trunk.

"What's that?" Raditz asked.

"Training equipment," Kakarot said pulling out a fighting uniform similar to his. "The weights will help get you stronger faster."

"Weights?" Raditz asked. "You're wearing weighted clothing?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "I wear it most of the time."

A few minutes later all of the fighters were adorned in their custom fighting uniforms. "Daddy," Bardock asked, "do I get one too."

Kakarot smiled and handed his son a fighting uniform identical to his own except smaller. "You sure do," he said. He turned to the others. "Now we are ready to begin. Today's training will consist of sparing so we can see where everyone is at. Tien, you will fight Yamcha and I will fight Raditz."

"Who will I fight?" Bardock asked.

Kakarot looked down at his son. He hadn't really planned on having his son start sparing just yet since he wasn't close to strong enough to hold his own against any of the other fighters. Then he noticed that Yamcha had brought Chi Chi along. _They seem to be fairly close in power, _he thought. "Son, you and Chi Chi will be sparing."

"What?" Chi Chi said in shock. "I'm sparing against a child?"

"Yes," Kakarot said. "But I've been training him myself so don't underestimate him."

Minutes later the fighters had paired off and were sparing. Most of them were moving clumsily, getting used to the weights. Kakarot leaned his head to one side as Raditz threw a punch at his face. Dodging the blow from his brother was child's play though he was surprised at how well Raditz had adapted to the weights. They really weren't slowing him that much. "You take to weighted clothing fairly fast," Kakarot said as he dodged another punch from his brother.

"I'm used to planets with higher gravity than this," Raditz answered honestly. "Our home world has nearly ten the gravity as this one and I grew up there," he continued. "The weights take some getting used to but in this low of gravity they aren't too difficult to use."

"That's bound to make training more effective," Kakarot said as he dodged another attack from Raditz.

"It does," Raditz replied throwing another punch at his brother. "Most beings from higher gravity planets are stronger than ones from low gravity planets like this one. "That's one of the considerations when we send out warriors to take a planet."

Bardock threw a punch at Chi Chi but the woman dodged the blow but just barely. She was having some trouble adjusting to the weights but not as much as Bardock was. After throwing the punch, the extra weight of the wrist bands was too much for the child and he fell forward losing his balance and falling to the ground. The boy was quick to recover, however, and was soon charging at Chi Chi again. She had to admit the boy was quick and strong. She couldn't dodge all the attacks and the ones that she had to block had some force behind them. She started to counter attack with some kicks and punches of her own probing the boy's defenses, still a little afraid of hurting the child. Bardock blocked the blows with more skill than she had expected so she continued to press the attack grinning. She had almost forgotten how much fun it was to spar against an opponent that could give her a workout.

-Dbz-

Piccolo watched the scene from a distance. He saw the six fighters down there sparing and watched closely. He knew he was still no match for Kakarot, the man had gotten much stronger in the last five years and no matter how hard Piccolo had trained he hadn't managed to close the gap enough to beat the world champion. Now there was another fighter with Kakarot. He didn't know what was going on but he needed to find out.

-Dbz-

Kakarot dodged another kick from Raditz before shooting out his own light punch of his own that Raditz managed to block. The blow caused the older Saiyan to stagger back but he quickly recovered sending a roundhouse kick at his brother's head. Kakarot raised an arm and lazily blocked the blow and threw a punch at Raditz's face. The blow got through the older Saiyan's defenses connecting with the side of his cheek and sending him flying back into a rock outcropping.

Raditz shot to his feet and charged at his brother ready to continue the spar but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kakarot turn his head away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Piccolo is here," Kakarot said. He continued to look out into the distance. "Come on out Piccolo," he yelled. "I want to talk."

Seconds later Piccolo floated down to where Kakarot and the others had been sparing. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to join with us," Kakarot said.

"Now why would I do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Well," Kakarot said. "We're going to face off against Frieza. We could use your help."

"I don't care about this Frieza," Piccolo said. "I'm going to finish you off and rule this world."

"He's the one Chomper was working for," Kakarot said. "I figured you'd like the opportunity to get a rematch with him."

"Fine count me in," Piccolo said.

"Great," Kakarot said. "I have a set of weighted clothing for you."

"No need," Piccolo said. "I have my own." He pointed toward his cape and turban. "You're not the only one who has learned that trick."

"Now," Kakarot said. "I want both of you to attack me."

Raditz scoffed. "Saiyans fight alone," he said.

"Not when they are much weaker than their opponent," Kakarot said reminding his brother of his place. "Besides I need a good workout and you weren't giving me one on your own."

"Fine," Raditz said charging at his brother and throwing a punch at his face.

Kakarot dodged to blow and moved to take the offensive but before he could throw a punch Piccolo was attacking him from the side with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own. Kakarot raised his arms and started deflecting the blows but before he could move to counter attack, Raditz was attacking him with renewed vigor. Kakarot ducked below a punch from Raditz and shot a fist at Piccolo's stomach but the green warrior managed to move out of the way just in time before the fist could connect. Piccolo countered with a punch of his own but Kakarot managed to block the blow. Unfortunately, it left him open to an attack from Raditz and his brother's fist connected to the side of his face sending him stumbling back. Kakarot recovered from the blow quickly and sent a punch of his own at his brother, connecting to his stomach doubling him over and causing blood to spurt from his mouth.

Piccolo capitalized on Kakarot's focus on Raditz and gathered a beam of energy in his hands and shot it into the side of Kakarot's face. Kakarot turned just in time for the blow to connect to the side of his face. Piccolo never let up for a second and charged at his rival and delivered a flurry of attacks to the Saiyan's open guard. Kakarot turned to block the blows from Piccolo but was assaulted from his brother before he could press any advantage. Raditz connected with a left hook and sent his brother flying back from the impact.

Kakarot flipped in midair and charged back at his two opponents. He focused solely on Raditz first and pummeled his brother with kicks and punches, mercilessly pounding the other Saiyan. After a few seconds Raditz fell to the ground unconscious. Kakarot raised an arm as Piccolo attacked and blocked the punch. He turned and attacked Piccolo with the viciousness he had attacked Raditz. Without the Saiyan splitting his attention, Piccolo lasted only a few seconds before he too lay on the ground unconscious.

-Dbz-

Later that night, Kakarot lay in bed with Bulma. "How'd the training go?" she asked.

"It was alright," Kakarot said.

"I noticed Raditz was a bit beat up," Bulma said laughing. "I thought you were going to go easy on him."

"I did," Kakarot said. "I had to let him get a workout before I knocked him out."

"Just be careful," Bulma said finally. "I do worry about you. I wish there was something I could do to help keep you safe."

"There are a few things," Kakarot said. "Is there any way you can copy the Saiyan armor that Raditz and I have. It would be handy for the others to have some protection when the fighting starts."

"Sure," Bulma said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Kakarot said. "Is there any way you can make a room that multiplies the planet's gravity?"

"I don't know," Bulma said. "The theory is definitely possible. I should be able to come up with something."

"Thanks love," Kakarot said. "That would be a great help."

**Power levels**

Yamcha:

650

540 (with weights)

Chi Chi:

150

125 (with weights)

Tien:

750

620 (with weights)

Bardock:

120

100 (with weights)

Kakarot:

50 suppressed

3300 (with weights)

Raditz:

1200

1000(with weights)

Krillin:

700

Piccolo:

1500 (with weights)


	24. Gravity Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 24**

Krillin looked around in puzzlement as he reached the end of Snake Way. "Where's this King Kai?" he wondered aloud. Soon his gaze moved up into the sky where he saw a small planet floating in the distance. Figuring that that had to be the place he leapt off of Snake Way and toward the planet. As soon as he got halfway, the gravity of the planet took over and pulled him toward the planet. Krillin landed hard in the grass near a big tree. "Man that hurt," he said getting up sluggishly. He soon noticed that it was harder to move than he expected. "It feels like I weigh a ton," he mused.

"That's because the gravity is ten times that of Earth," a voice said from behind him. Krillin turned to see a blue alien of about his height but much plumper. He sported black sunglasses and had antenna sprouting from his head.

"You must be King Kai," Krillin said.

"I am," the god replied. "So what brings you to my planet?"

"Well I figured you already knew," Krillin replied.

"You got me," King Kai said. "I do know why you're here. In fact I sense that I know more about it than you do. Kami contacted me and told me there was soon going to be a war with a tyrant named Frieza and he needed me to make you as strong as possible so you can help in the fight."

"All I know is that an alien came down and killed me," Krillin said. "I figured I'd be training to beat him."

"No," King Kai said. "The one they call Kakarot easily beat him and convinced him to join forces against the one called Frieza."

"They joined forces?" Krillin said with disbelief.

"Yes," King Kai said. "It turns out that this Raditz is Kakarot's brother. I've been watching the events down on earth with great interest."

"I'm so glad my death has entertained you," Krillin said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

King Kai burst out laughing. "You are a funny man. You have passed the test. I will train you."

"Test?" Krillin asked. "What test?"

"I don't train anyone without a sense of humor," the blue alien said. "You made me laugh so I will train you."

"Great," Krillin said. "Let's get started."

"Alright your first test is to catch Bubbles," King Kai said.

"Who's Bubbles?" Krillin asked.

"Bubbles is my pet monkey," King Kai said. "Now you may think that catching him is easy but in this gravity it will be more difficult than you think. Also you will wear these." King Kai pulled out an undershirt, wristbands, and boots. "They are weighted to make your training harder."

Krillin picked up the undershirt. "It must weigh a ton he said."

-Dbz-

Kakarot dodged his head to the left as Raditz threw a punch at his head. The younger Saiyan back flipped and brought a boot up and kicked Raditz in the face. The long haired Saiyan flew back and landed against the wall of the gravity room.

Kakarot didn't let up for a second and charged at his brother delivering a flurry of kicks and punches to his abdomen. For the last month the two brothers had been training at five times Earth's gravity in the Gravity Room that Bulma had made. Sometimes Piccolo joined them sometime it was just the two of them training. Across the room, Bardock struggled to do pushups in the increased gravity. While he wasn't strong enough to actually spar in the increased gravity, the boy had insisted on trying to train with his father and Uncle.

Raditz recovered from Kakarot's attack and charged back at his brother throwing a flurry of punches at the younger Saiyan's head. Kakarot raised his hands to block the blows staying just seconds ahead of his brother's attacks. He was still able to best his older brother fairly easily but he could tell that Raditz was quickly closing the gap between the two. Before Kakarot could react, Raditz back-flipped away and charged an energy attack in his hands. "Double Sunday," he shouted as he poured all his energy into the attack.

Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest and braced himself as the attack hit. The room shook with the explosion but when the smoke cleared, Kakarot stood unharmed. "You're getting better," he said. "But you need to learn to focus your energy better." Kakarot charged at Raditz again and the two were soon fighting as fiercely as ever.

-Dbz-

"Lord Frieza," Cui said bursting into his master's chambers. "I have a priority message from one of our informants."

"This better be important," Frieza said.

"Oh it is," Cui said. "One of my informants just obtained some information that he thought you needed to know about."

"What information?" Frieza asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"Apparently, there is another Saiyan in the universe that survived the destruction of planet Vegeta," Cui said.

"That isn't that vital of information," Frieza said. "Inform the bounty hunters that we have to go after him and bring him to me. You're wasting my time."

"Sire," Cui continued, "one of our bounty hunters already had an encounter with this Saiyan and was defeated. He has been observing him for the past five years to see if he posed a big enough threat to bring in outside forces."

"Five years?" Frieza asked. "He's been observing him for five years and he just now tells me about it."

"Up until now," Cui said. "The Saiyan was staying put and didn't seem like much of a threat."

"What has changed?" Frieza asked.

"He was found by Raditz," Cui said. "Raditz then sent a message to Vegeta and they are all meeting up. I think they are up to something sire."

"You may very well be correct," Frieza said. "I want them brought to me. Tell this bounty hunter to bring them in."

"Sire," Cui said. "He was not powerful enough to beat the one Saiyan. He will be no match for Vegeta."

"What do you suggest then?" Frieza said already knowing where this was going.

"I should lead an expedition to bring them in," Cui said. "I could bring Appule and Napple and bring in the Saiyans. Or better yet I could eliminate them."

"Yes," Frieza said. "The Saiyans have outlived their usefulness but I'm not sure you are up to the task of eliminating Vegeta. You, Appule, Napple will go meet up with this bounty hunter but Dodoria and Zarbon will accompany you to make sure the task is completed."

"Yes my master," Cui said bowing to his lord.

"And one more thing," Frieza said. "Make sure there isn't a full moon on the day you try to take in the Saiyans."

-Dbz-

_Seven months later_

Kakarot stretched as he got ready for another day of training. He and Raditz had been using the gravity room nearly every day for the last eight months. Today they were taking a break from the gravity training they had been doing to go and spar out in the open so they could go all out. Beside him Bardock came out from the house still tying his sash around his fighting uniform. He wore a uniform identical to his father's complete with the weighted clothing. On his back he sported a sword. The sword had been Bulma's idea. She had claimed that training the boy to use the weapon would give him the edge he needed should any wild animals attack while they trained occasionally in the wilderness. Kakarot had agreed and had the scientist make a weighted one for training. The boy had swung the weapon tirelessly in the gravity room while the two brothers had spared against eachother.

"Are you ready yet?" Kakarot asked his son.

"Yes," the boy replied. "Can I fight someone today?"

"We'll let you see how well your training has been today," Kakarot said. "Yamcha, Tien, Chi Chi, and Piccolo are all coming to train with us today."

After a quick flight, the two Saiyans arrived at a clearing to see Raditz already waiting for them. The older Saiyan was in a meditative pose, his eyes closed. "You're late," he said as the two landed.

"I see you've been practicing clearing your mind," Kakarot said.

"I have," Raditz responded. "You were right I need to learn to control my energy better. Brute strength alone won't be enough."

Kakarot grinned to himself. He remembered how stubborn Raditz had been the first time he had tried to get him to meditate. He had insisted that a Saiyan needed to fight to train. It had taken Kakarot owning him in a particularly fierce spar to convince the older brute that focus could sharpen fighting instincts and make him a better warrior. After the first few times he had meditated he had noticed results quickly and kept at the additional training.

Before the two brothers could talk much more Tien, Yamcha, and Chi Chi landed. "I see you taught the woman to fly," Raditz commented.

"I did," Yamcha said. He sighed remembering how he had spent hours trying to teach his girlfriend to clear her mind enough to focus her energy.

"That's so cool," Bardock said. "Daddy taught me to fly too."

"How long did that take?" Yamcha said. "I can only imagine how hard it would be to teach a four year old to fly."

"I'm almost five," Bardock said in a hurt tone.

"It only took a few hours," Kakarot said. "The boy learns fast."

"A few hours?" Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Let's get this training started," Piccolo said landing. "Your irrational small talk is a useless waste of time."

"Alright," Kakarot said. "Bardock, Tien, Yamcha, and Chi Chi will all work together to fight Piccolo while Raditz and I fight each other."

"I'm just going to watch," Chi Chi said. "I can't keep up with how strong everyone is getting."

"Very well then," Kakarot said. "Yamcha, Tien, and Bardock will take on Piccolo."

"I'm expected to fight a child?" Piccolo said in disbelief. He wanted to fight Kakarot and prove that he was the strongest but after sensing both of the Saiyan's power he that they were both out of his league and leaving him further behind by the day.

"That child isn't as weak as you think," Kakarot said with a smile.

A few minutes later Tien, Yamcha, and Bardock charged at Piccolo all at once. The green warrior dodged fists and feet right and left staying ahead of all the attacks. Yamcha sent a left hook at the demons face. Piccolo dodged the blow only to be hit by a knee from Tien. He flew back from the force of the blow. Before he could recover from the attack Bardock was on him driving a fist into his gut. The blow didn't do a lot of damage but he was surprised by the strength that this kid had. He had potential that was for sure. Piccolo brought his mind back into the fight in time to see Tien come in for another attack. Piccolo decided to switch tactics and go on the offensive. He dodged to the left slightly and drove a fist of his own into the triclop's stomach. Tien doubled over and fell to the ground out of the fight at least temporarily. Piccolo turned his attention to Yamcha and charged at the human warrior.

Yamcha blocked a punch from Piccolo that sent him sliding back along the ground from the force of the blow alone. He braced himself for another attack but it never came. He looked to see Piccolo dodging attacks from Bardock who had a sword in his hand and was swinging it wildly at the green warrior. Yamcha used Piccolo's distraction to charge up an attack of his own. He cupped his hands at his side and gathered his energy. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" he shouted sending the beam of blue energy into Piccolo's back. The beam hit the demon warrior full force and sent him flying high into the sky.

A short distance away Kakarot and Raditz were in the midst of an intense spar of their own. Raditz shot at his younger brother with a ball of energy in his hands. As soon as he reached the younger Saiyan he threw the attack at his brother at point blank range. Kakarot reacted instantly and swatted the energy aside and brought a fist in to strike his brother's face sending the older Saiyan flying back into a cliff smashing the rocks around him.

Raditz picked himself up from the rubble and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He spread his arms wide and gathered energy in both hands concentrating hard to push more of his energy into the attack. "Double Sunday," he shouted bringing his arms together. The beams of energy merged into one attack and shot at Kakarot.

Kakarot saw the beams coming and cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted quickly gathering his energy and shooting it at his brother's attack. The Kamehameha wave pushed the Double Sunday aside effortlessly and the two beams hit Raditz with earth shattering force.

Kakarot landed beside the crater his energy attack had created and picked his brother up off the ground. "Not bad," he said. "Your energy attacks are getting better."

"I still can't focus that much energy that quickly," Raditz said. "Your attack came almost instantly and overpowered mine so easily."

"That comes with practice," Kakarot said. "Your meditation has helped though."

Piccolo picked himself up from the ground. That last attack had hurt. He was angry at himself for letting himself become distracted by the boy. He hadn't even seen the blast coming. He was brought out of his thoughts as Bardock charged at him swinging his sword. Piccolo moved to counter but was interrupted as Tien floated above him and pointed a finger at the green warrior. "Dodon Ray," he shouted sending a beam of yellow energy at the demon. Piccolo dodged the attack but just barely. Before he could react he once again had a sword coming at his head. Dodging that attack he was struck by one of Tien's Dodon Rays. The beam of yellow energy burned through Piccolo's right shoulder and made the use of that arm impossible. Seconds later Yamcha entered the fray and started throwing kicks and punches of his own at the demon. Piccolo couldn't keep up with all the attacks and was pummeled mercilessly. Minutes later he lay on the ground leaking purple blood from numerous wounds as his three adversaries stood above him.

"You give in yet," Yamcha said.

Piccolo only groaned in response. He couldn't get up to fight anymore.

**Power levels**

Yamcha:

1200 (with weights)

Chi Chi:

400 (with weights)

Tien:

1400 (with weights)

Bardock:

200 (with weights first time in the gravity room)

1000 (with weights spar)

Kakarot:

4500 (with weights first spar)

9,000 (with weights second spar)

Raditz:

2500 (with weights)

7,000 (with weights second spar)

Krillin:

800 (after reaching King Kai's planet)

Piccolo:

3500 (with weights)

Zarbon

24,000

Dodoria

22,000

Cui

18,000

Appule

6000

Napple

5800

Chomper

3500


	25. Frieza's Men Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 25**

Kakarot, Raditz, and Bardock stood in the desert and waited. "Are you sure Vegeta is going to be here today?" Kakarot asked.

"That's what his message said," Raditz said. "Let's just hope he's in a good mood."

"Well if he isn't we'll just have to adjust his attitude," Kakarot said.

"We have your back," Yamcha said landing next to the three Saiyans. With the desert bandit were Tien and Piccolo.

"Did you wish Krillin back?" Kakarot asked.

"We wished him back this morning," Tien said. "He said it may take a few hours to get here from King Kai's planet."

-Dbz-

Vegeta stepped out of his space pod and looked around. He and Nappa had landed in a deserted area far away from any cities. "Locate the highest power level," he told Nappa.

Nappa hit his scouter. "There's two powerlevels of 5000 off in that direction," the brute of a Saiyan said. While he towered over Vegeta the tall bald Saiyan was dwarfed in power by the younger Saiyan with the flame-like hair. Nappa was clad in the black and gold armor of the Saiyan army while Vegeta wore the blue and white armor of the Royal family.

"That must be Kakarot and Raditz," Vegeta said.

"This thing must be broken," Nappa said. "There's no way that runt Raditz could be that strong."

Vegeta laughed enjoying Nappa's discomfort at the thought of the low class warrior being stronger than him. "Well who else would it be," Vegeta said. "Surely, Raditz and Kakarot are the strongest on this pathetic planet."

Nappa hit the scouter again. "There's another at 4400, one at 4200, one at 3600, and one at 3000," he said.

Vegeta laughed. "It appears they've been busy. I know Raditz only had a powerlevel of 1200 when he left. I'm interested to find out how they have gotten so strong." Without further conversation, the two Saiyans lifted into the air and sped off toward the powerlevels.

-Dbz-

"They're here," Raditz said.

"I sense two of them," Kakarot said.

"The stronger one is Vegeta," Raditz said. "The other is Nappa. Let's just hope they don't want to start trouble."

"If they do we'll beat them without too much trouble," Kakarot said. "And out this far we won't be disturbed. Though they are strong and would make good allies against Frieza."

Several minutes later Vegeta and Nappa landed to face the Z-fighters. Vegeta was the first to speak. "I'm impressed," he said. "I didn't think you could put together a force of warriors from this pathetic planet."

"Who are you to call this planet pathetic?" Yamcha shot back.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta barked back. "And you are a pathetic weakling." He turned to Raditz and Kakarot. "I figured you would keep your men in line," he said.

"They are all volunteers," Kakarot said. "I treat them with respect and they fight for our cause."

Raditz spoke up before the prince could respond to Kakarot's comments. "Now for the reason we called you."

"Yes," Vegeta said. "What is so important that you wanted me to come all this way?"

"Well," Kakarot started. "We want your help in defeating Frieza."

"We dare not challenge Lord Frieza," Nappa said.

"Shut up you twit," Vegeta admonished the taller Saiyan. "Now you wish to challenge the strongest being in the galaxy?"

"Yes," Kakarot said. "We will destroy him for what he did to our race."

"And what did he do to our race?" Vegeta said. While he sought power as much as anyone else he wasn't foolish enough to challenge Frieza.

"He destroyed our people," Kakarot said. The younger Saiyan pulled a recording device from his pocket and showed Vegeta the message.

After seeing the message, Vegeta shook with rage. "I can't believe we've been played for fools for so long. His blood will soak the ground at my feet." Vegeta's rant was cut short when his scouter beeped. The prince pushed the button and looked at the readout. "Six large powerlevels are heading this way," he said. "Friends of yours?" he asked looking toward Raditz and Kakarot.

"Not ours," Raditz said. "We know of one more coming to join us but not six."

"The highest is at 24,000," Nappa said consulting his own scouter. "And they are definitely headed this way."

"Frieza must have had us followed," Vegeta said.

-Dbz-

Zarbon and Dodoria exited their pods and stretched. Dodoria was the first to speak. "Vegeta's definitely here," he said looking at his scouter. "There's several powerlevels around 5000 near where his is."

"This should be child's play," Zarbon said.

"I want to be the first to fight Vegeta," Cui said interrupting the two. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me," Zarbon said. "I'm just going to watch anyhow."

"I don't even know why he sent you," Dodoria said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I am more than capable of handling this on my own." Without further conversation the six warriors lifted off heading toward the Saiyan rebellion.

-Dbz-

Minutes later Frieza's forces landed in the desert facing the Saiyans, humans, and Namekian. "Zarbon," Vegeta said addressing the leader of Frieza's men, "what are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Zarbon said. "What brings the prince of the Saiyans out to a planet like this?"

"Well it just so happens one of my fellow Saiyans found his long lost brother," Vegeta said. "I figured I'd welcome him to the gang personally."

"You know that Frieza has a standing order to be informed of any new Saiyans that are found," Zarbon said.

"I am their Prince," Vegeta said. "I have the need to know first."

"You're so full of yourself," Cui cut in. "Frieza should have killed you years ago."

"Ok," Zarbon said. "Cui you take the three weaker Saiyans. Appule and Napple can have the three other adult fighters, and Chomper can take the kid."

"What about Vegeta," Cui said. "I want to take Vegeta."

"You will follow orders," Zarbon said in a stern voice. "Dodoria will handle Vegeta. Now go."

The warriors needed no more orders than that. Cui charged at Raditz, Kakarot, and Nappa, prepared to take on all the warriors at once. Appule and Napple charged at Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo intent on destroying the weaklings. Chomper charged at Bardock upset to have to fight a child. Dodoria stood facing Vegeta and laughed. "Give it up now," he said, "and I'll go easy on you."

Cui shot a fist into Nappa's stomach doubling the brute over with no effort. The fish faced alien laughed. "You Saiyans are pathetic," he said. He shot at Kakarot and sent a fist at the Saiyan's face. To his surprise, the spiky haired Saiyan blocked the blow and shot a fist of his own at Cui's face. The fish faced warrior was ill prepared to block. He hadn't expected the Saiyan to be close to a match for him. Kakarot's fist smashed into Cui's face and sent the fish faced alien flying back. He turned to Raditz. "Help the others out," he said. "I'll handle this one myself."

Chomper rushed at Bardock with a flying kick to the lad's face. Bardock flipped back avoiding the blow and pushed off with his foot and charged back at the reptilian warrior drawing his sword in the process. He swung the sword at his attacker catching the warrior off guard. Chomper barely moved out of the way fast enough to avoid being decapitated by the pintsized warrior. Was it possible that this small child was more powerful than Kakarot had been the last time he faced him. He hit his scouter. _3000_, he thought. _This kid has a powerlevel of 3000._ _I better be careful with this one._ His thoughts were interrupted by a sword coming inches from his head. His reflexes saved him once more allowing him to dodge the deadly blade just seconds before it would have ended him.

Appule and Napple charged at the remaining warriors. Appule drove a fist into Yamcha's stomach doubling the human warrior over in pain. Tien quickly came to his rescue and came at Appule with a flying kick to the alien's head. Before the blow could land Napple shot an energy blast at the triclops knocking him from the air and sending him flying into a mountain. Napple turned to block a blow from Piccolo and shot a fist at the Namekian warrior.

Vegeta shot at Dodoria and sent a fist at the pink warrior's face. Dodoria shot a hand out and grabbed the prince's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Really Vegeta," he said. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"I will tear you apart," Vegeta spat at the pink warrior.

Appule grabbed Yamcha by the hair and laughed. "You are quite pathetic," he said. "You're not even worth sending to oblivion." Appule opened his hand and shot a blast into Yamcha's face ending the desert bandit's life in the wink of an eye.

Seconds later Tien picked himself up from the rubble in time to see Appule finish off his friend. "You'll pay for that," he said.

Appule turned and grinned. "I'm sure I will."

Piccolo stretched his arm to twice its normal length catching Napple temporality off guard. The alien warrior barely blocked the blow and shot an energy blast at the Namekian. Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and absorbed the blow. _That hurt,_ Piccolo thought as the smoke cleared. _This isn't good. _This guy was even stronger than that Chomper had been. All his training had been for nothing. He still wasn't strong enough to make a difference.

Bardock continued to strike at Chomper with his sword. The reptilian warrior continued to stay seconds ahead of the blows. An instant later Chomper shot a foot out and caught Bardock in the gut doubling the child over and causing him to take a few steps back. Chomper wasted no time and brought his fists down in a double axe handle down on the back of Bardock's head driving the boy down into the ground. He picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and smashed him down into the ground hard. Gathering his energy into his hands he shot a blast into the boy's undefended body. "Now to end this," he said. Chomper picked up the boy's sword and brought it down at the boy.

The blow never landed. Raditz caught the reptilian warrior's wrist and held his hand back. "That's my nephew," he said. "And he's under my protection."

"Raditz," Chomper said trying to drive the weapon down into the longhaired Saiyan's head. "How are you so strong? You were a weakling."

"I am weak no longer," Raditz said. "And you are alive no longer." Raditz flung Chomper up into the air causing the warrior to drop the sword. "Double Sunday," Raditz shouted bringing his arms together and shooting an energy beam at the reptilian warrior. Seconds later Chomper was no more.

"Tribeam HA!" Tien shouted putting as much energy as possible into his signature attack. "Appule was forced back from the force of Tien's attack but he remained undamaged. "HA!" Tien shouted sending another burst of energy at the fish faced warrior. Appule crossed his arms over his chest and braced against the blow. Seconds later Tien collapsed from the effort of performing so many energy attacks so quickly.

Appule stood above a panting triclops. "You're so weak," he said. "Now you'll die." Before he could deliver the killing blow, Nappa grabbed him from behind and got him in a body lock. "Let go you fool," Appule said.

"I don't think so," Nappa said. "I'm going to destroy you."

"You fool," Appule said. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I know one technique that will beat you," Nappa said. He gathered all his energy to him and began to raise his power higher and higher.

"You fool, you wouldn't," Appule said. "You'll die."

"You'll make sure of that anyway," Nappa said. "I'm going to take you with me you scum." Nappa continued to pour more and more energy into his body until he seemed to glow with the energy he was putting off. Seconds later a large explosion rocked the landscape. When the smoke cleared both Nappa and Appule were no more.

Napple continued to pummel Piccolo with kicks and punches to the Namekian's body. "You dare defy Frieza," he said laughing. "You will die." He gathered his energy and shot it a Piccolo disintegrating the Namekian with one blast.

-Dbz-

Up on the lookout Kami faded away in front of Mr. Popo's eyes. "Kami no," Popo said.

-Dbz-

Raditz landed behind Napple and brought his fist through the other warrior's back. "Your reign of terror is over," he said bringing his fist off of the now dead henchman's body. "Your friends are avenged brother," he said to himself. "Now I'm going to help you out."

"Not so fast," Zarbon said landing in front of him.

Raditz shot a fist at Frieza's lieutenant but Zarbon shot a hand out and caught the Saiyan's hand. He twisted the arm behind Raditz's back. "Let's just watch the fun," Zarbon said. "I'll stay out of the fights if you do."

-Dbz-

Krillin sighed as he reached Earth's check-in station. "I'm coming guys," he said. "Hold on a little longer.

**Power levels**

Yamcha:

3600

Tien:

4200

Bardock:

3000

Kakarot:

5,000 (suppressed)

18,000

Raditz:

5,000 (suppressed)

15,500

Krillin:

10,000

Piccolo:

4400

Nappa:

4,000

Vegeta:

18,000

Zarbon

24,000

Dodoria

22,000

Cui

18,000

Appule

6000

Napple

5800

Chomper

3500


	26. Battle for Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 26**

Kakarot dodged to the left as Cui threw a punch at the Saiyan's head. "How are you not dead yet?" the fish faced warrior said. "A powerlevel of 5000, this shouldn't even be a challenge."

Kakarot grinned. As he had predicted, Frieza's men relied heavily on their scouters, to heavily on them. He and Raditz had both decided to suppress their powerlevels when their enemies had used the scouters. Now Cui thought he should be easily winning when in fact the two were evenly matched, at least as far as powerlevels went. Kakarot's grin turned predatory. Evenly matched in power meant that this would be an easy victory.

Cui shot an arm out at the Saiyan warrior but Kakarot dodged making almost no vibrations in the air to give away his movements. Cui's fist went to Kakarot's right side and a split second later the Saiyan's hand shot out and grabbed the limb. He pulled the fish warrior toward him and brought his knee up into the warrior's face.

Cui reeled back in disbelief and pain. How had this pathetic Saiyan managed to hurt him? He was supposed to be taking on three warriors and he couldn't even handle this one. Before he could ponder the situation further Kakarot was pressing his attack, throwing kicks and punches at the fish faced warrior at lightning speed. Cui blocked some of the blows but the speed and ferocity of the attacks were more than he could handle.

"What's the matter?" Kakarot taunted. "I thought I was too weak to be much trouble."

-Dbz-

Vegeta flinched as Dodoria's fist slammed into his face with the force of a truck. The Saiyan Prince was sent sailing into a cliff face where the he hit with earth shattering force, causing the surrounding rocks to collapse on the fallen prince.

Dodoria towered over the rubble pile and laughed. "So much for the great Saiyan rebellion," he said. "You monkeys aren't a threat. I don't know why Lord Frieza kept you around so long, except maybe for entertainment."

Vegeta roared at the comments and sent the rubble flying in all directions. "You dare insult the Prince of all Saiyans. I will kill you." Vegeta charged at Dodoria and sent a fist at the fat pink alien's face. The blow was too slow to connect and Dodoria caught the attack in one of his hands.

"Oh Vegeta," Dodoria said. "When will you realize you are horribly outmatched?"

-Dbz-

Krillin landed in the desert and surveyed the battlefield. He could see Kakarot battling a fish faced alien. His friend seemed to have the upper hand in that fight. _No need to interfere with that one,_ he thought. Off to the side he saw a blue-green alien with long green hair holding Raditz's arm behind his back in a painful position. But the third battle caught his attention even more. He saw a fat pink alien fighting with a shorter Saiyan with flame like hair. The pink alien was pummeling the other warrior mercilessly. _I wonder if that one is Vegeta or Nappa,_ he thought briefly. He decided that would be the best place to intervene. The short bald warrior shot into the battle.

Dodoria laughed as he squeezed a fist around Vegeta's throat. "Now you'll die Saiyan," he said as he tightened his grip. Seconds later he was hit from behind and sent skidding across the desert.

Vegeta gasped his windpipe now free allowing air into his lungs. He turned to see a small bald warrior standing with a serious look on his face. "What are you doing here midget?" he asked.

"Saving your life," Krillin responded.

The conversation was cut short as Dodoria recovered from the attack and righted himself. He was angry but undamaged. "You little worm," he yelled. "I'll kill you."

Krillin took a fighting stance and stood his ground. He could tell this guy was strong, twice as strong as he was. "We'll have to take him together," he said turning to Vegeta.

"Saiyans fight alone," Vegeta said charging at Dodoria and throwing kicks and punches at the fat pink warrior. Dodoria dodged the attacks and threw some kicks and punches of his own at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince managed to block some of the blows from the big pink warrior but more of them got through than were blocked.

Krillin watched the losing fight with a sigh. "Why does he have to make this difficult?" He shot at Dodoria but this time the fat pink warrior was prepared for interference and back handed Krillin out of the way before he could interfere. Vegeta used the momentary distraction to charge up an energy blast and send it flying at Dodoria. The blast hit the fat pink warrior head on and sent him sprawling back. Vegeta wasted no time and charged back at Dodoria pummeling him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Dodoria wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and laughed. "You really think you can beat me? That barely hurt and you caught me off guard. I'm tired of playing around with you." The alien shot forward faster than most would think possible for a creature so fat and drove a fist into Vegeta's chest. The blow knocked the Saiyan back and he fell to the ground. Dodoria put his foot on Vegeta's chest and stepped down putting his weight on the Saiyan Prince. "Now you die."

Krillin looked on in horror. "Time to finish this," he said. He raised a hand above his head and gathered energy. Spinning his hand in a circle the ball of energy flattened into a spinning disc. "Destructo Disc," he shouted sending the disc of energy flying at the fat pink warrior. Dodoria never saw the attack coming and was quickly decapitated from the energy disc.

-Dbz-

Zarbon watched as he saw Dodoria get decapitated. How had that little midget beat his second in command? He hit his scouter. "10,000," he said to himself. Dodoria had been killed by a being with the powerlevel of 10,000. Well, it was no matter. He wouldn't fall for that trick.

Raditz sneered up at him. "Looks like your men aren't faring as well as you thought."

Zarbon twisted the Saiyan's arm further. "Well I'll just have to kill you then to make it even."

-Dbz-

Kakarot dodged an energy blast from Cui. The fish face alien grunted in exertion. He had been unable to deliver a meaningful attack on the Saiyan. He still didn't understand how that could be. He who had battled the prince of that race to a standstill couldn't get a decent hit on this warrior. His thoughts were interrupted as Kakarot threw a punch at his head. Cui raised an arm, blocked the blow and sent a fist of his own at the Saiyan's head. The fist passed only through after-image though and Cui looked around in confusion.

"I'm tired of playing around with you," he heard from behind him. He turned and saw Kakarot with a ball of blue energy in his hands that were held at his side. "Kamehameha," Kakarot shouted sending a beam of energy shooting at Cui. Cui raised his hands to block the blow but was quickly overwhelmed by the power of the attack. The blast pushed him back into a rock outcropping before it finally detonated causing the surrounding earth the shake with the force of a nuclear explosion.

When the dust settled, Cui climbed to his feet. His armor was now cracked and missing in more places than it was there and he had burns covering his entire body but he was far from dead. "Nice one," he said, "but not enough." But when he turned to where the Saiyan had been he saw nothing. "Where did you go," he shouted.

"Right here," Kakarot answered from right behind him near his ear. Before Cui could even turn, Kakarot's open palm hit the small of his back and the Saiyan shot a blast through his back and out of his stomach leaving the warrior to fall to the ground dying.

-Dbz-

Krillin turned from the corpse of Dodoria to check up on how Kakarot was doing only to see his friend shoot a beam of energy through the purple warrior's midsection. "I guess Kakarot doesn't need any help," he said to Vegeta who was getting to his feet.

"I didn't need help either," Vegeta grumbled. "Not from a weakling like you."

"You could just say thank you for saving my life," Krillin countered. He then turned to see Zarbon gathering an energy blast to finish off Raditz. As much as he didn't like the long haired Saiyan, they were now on the same side. He could also sense that this one was stronger than his companions and wouldn't be so easy to beat or as easily distracted. King Kai had told him to only use the Kaioken in and emergency and to not go above a x2 Kaioken but Krillin doubted that he could get there in time with a x2. Raditz was seconds away from death. "Kaioken x3," he shouted flaring a red aura around him as his power instantly shot up. He shot at Zarbon at speeds he had never traveled before and drove a knee into the warrior's face just in time to send the energy attack that had been meant to kill Raditz into the distance. Krillin let the Kaioken fade and took a fighting stance and prepared himself to stand his ground against the warrior. The x3 Kaioken hadn't killed him but he didn't want to press his luck by trying to maintain it for more than a few seconds.

Raditz turned to see the little bald warrior he had killed when he first came to Earth standing by his side. "So I see the Dragonballs worked after all," he said with a grin. "Thanks for the help and I'm sorry for killing you," he added.

"You're welcome," Krillin responded still focused on Zarbon. "Who are these guys anyway," he asked. "I thought it was supposed to be just a couple of Saiyans coming for a talk."

"They followed us," Kakarot said landing beside his brother and boyhood friend. "I think they are Frieza's men."

"They are," Raditz confirmed. "That one is Zarbon, Frieza's top lieutenant," Raditz said pointing at Zarbon who was now getting to his feet.

Zarbon dusted himself off. That kick from the midget had hurt much more than it should have for a being so weak. He looked and saw Kakarot, Raditz, Krillin, and Vegeta all standing to face him all at once. _I'll have to transform to beat them,_ he thought. With a growl he turned to his monster form, his features turning from fair and clear to hideous and deranged.

Vegeta just stared in horror. His scouter just kept climbing before it exploded on his eye. How could Zarbon have so much power? How could he have ever thought that he could challenge Frieza when his lieutenant was so much more powerful than him? It was hopeless.

Kakarot watched Zarbon's power rise with a grimace. He turned to his fellow warriors. "We'll take him together," he said as he charged at the monster warrior. Zarbon dodged his fist and drove a fist of his own into the Saiyan's stomach. Kakarot spit blood as Zarbon's fist landed hard. Before Zarbon could press his advantage, Raditz was on him with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own. Zarbon laughed as he blocked the blows with ease before driving an elbow into Raditz's face.

"Kaioken x3," Krillin shouted entering the fray and attacking Zarbon. His fist connected with the alien's face and sent him flying back but Zarbon corrected his flight in midair and charged back at the short warrior and delivered a flurry of attacks of his own. It was all Krillin could do to block the blows even with a Kaioken x3. Luckily Kakarot came to his aid and started to attack Zarbon from behind. The combined strength of the two attackers was enough to get through Zarbon's guard and the blows started to land more frequently.

Unfortunately, that was when Krillin lost control of the Kaioken. The red aura faded and his power dropped. Zarbon wasted no time in taking advantage and drove a fist into the warrior's stomach. Krillin went down hard dropping to the ground unconscious.

"Kakarot," Raditz said regrouping with his brother. "Remember the Moonball technique. It might be a good time to use it."

"Last time you lost control and nearly destroyed everyone around you," Kakarot countered. "I don't think it'll be necessary. With Vegeta, we should be able to overpower him if we work together."

"Vegeta doesn't play well with others," Raditz countered. Their conversation was interrupted when Zarbon drove a fist into Raditz's stomach followed by an elbow to his face. Zarbon shot forward leaping out of the way of a fist from Kakarot and dragging Raditz with him. Before Kakarot could attack again, Zarbon reached for the furry appendage around Raditz's waist and pulled hard. The tail came off of the Saiyan as Raditz roared in agony.

"You won't be transforming now," Zarbon said laughing. He turned and shot back at Kakarot. He dodged a fist from the Saiyan and sent a kick at his midsection. The attack passed through an afterimage. Kakarot appeared behind Zarbon and shot an energy blast at the alien. Zarbon swatted the blast aside and grabbed Kakarot by the leg. He swung the warrior around and sent him face planting into the desert ground. Zarbon landed with a foot in Kakarot's back and grabbed the Saiyan's tail. With a quick pull Kakarot was also tailless. He turned his attention to Vegeta who was still staring at him in shock. He shot at the Saiyan prince and drove an elbow into his face sending him flying back. Before the prince could react, he began to pummel the poor prince as he sailed through the air. Vegeta landed with a hard crash. Before the prince could get up Zarbon grabbed his tail in a fist and pulled. "Now we don't have to worry about any giant apes," he said laughing.

Vegeta coughed up some blood as Zarbon towered over him. The bastard had pulled off his tail. The humiliation was just too much to bear. Before Vegeta could reflect on it further, Zarbon continued to pummel him mercilessly. Vegeta tried to defend himself but the monster was just too much for him. Zarbon continued to beat him with blow after blow.

"Stop it," Kakarot yelled. The tall Saiyan warrior was facing Zarbon with a hand outstretched. His clothes were tattered and he had scrapes and bruises all over his body.

"Or what?" Zarbon responded.

"Or you'll die," Kakarot said.

"Big threat from such a weakling," Zarbon said laughing. Before he could say anything else Raditz's knee landed in his face sending him flying toward his brother. Kakarot shot at the alien and drove a fist into his stomach before he could put up his guard. He continued to pummel the alien while he had the advantage.

That advantage didn't last long as Zarbon recovered and shot a blast at Kakarot at point blank range sending the Saiyan flying back. He followed pummeling the warrior with kicks and punches.

Bardock looked up from where he laid in the desert saw the blue green alien pummeling his father. He needed to do something to help. But what could he do. Then he remembered the one energy attack that his father had taught him that might help in this situation. He gathered his energy into a ball in the palm of his hand. "Moonball," he shouted tossing the attack high into the air. The ball exploded with brilliance and he stared up at the shining ball. His breathing and pulse quickened and his face began to morph into a snout. Blue hair grew all over his body as he grew in size. A few seconds later his transformation was complete and a blue Oozaru stood looking angrily down at a blue green alien. Bardock growled and shot a blast out of his mouth the exploded sending Zarbon reeling out of control. Bardock leapt after the warrior and smashed a huge fist into the alien.

Zarbon flew out of control from the blow from a giant blue Oozaru. He righted himself and shot at the monkey and shot a blast of his own at it causing it to growl in pain as the energy hit its shoulder. Before he could attack further, Kakarot was on him with a knee to the back. Zarbon turned and struck Kakarot in the chest sending the Saiyan flying away from him.

"Double Sunday," Raditz shouted pouring all of his remaining energy into his attack. With Zarbon distracted by Kakarot and the newly transformed Bardock, the attack took him completely by surprise and sent him reeling away from his nephew and brother.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Kakarot shouted sending a blast of his own at the alien. Zarbon turned just in time to see the attack coming but didn't have time to block it. It hit him with the force of a freight train and sent him crashing into the ground. Zarbon rose to his feet slowly, his transformation now worn off, and groaned. This was getting to be more difficult than he had imagined. Before he could do much more a giant fist crashed into him and sent him into the ground hard. The fist wrapped around him and squeezed hard. The beast roared at him and anger as the grip tightened further. Zarbon felt his ribs begin to crack as the ape stared at him in hatred. How had he managed to let one of the Saiyans transform? He had pulled all of their tails off. Then he remembered the little blue haired boy from the beginning of the fight. He had thought him dead but he had been wrong.

Kakarot floated up to see his son squeezing the alien. He needed to end this before Zarbon managed to get free. "Destructo disc," he shouted mimicking his friends attack. The disc shot forth with deadly accuracy and removed Zarbon's head from his shoulders. Acting quickly he cupped his hands to his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending a beam of blue energy into Bardock's Moonball. The false moon exploded in brilliance removing the source of Bardock's transformation. The boy shrunk down to normal size passed out from the exertion of the transformation.

-Dbz-

Cui climbed into his ship and hit the controls to have it take him back to Lord Frieza. He was dying without medical attention he knew but he had information that his lord would want to have. The Saiyans had mentioned Dragonballs and bringing someone back from the dead. That had reminded him of the legend of the magic balls of Namek. That tied with the fact that one of the warriors there was a Namekian made it almost a certainty that the legends were true. Frieza would like to hear of this news he knew. And it might just be enough to keep him from dying.

**Power levels**

Tien:

4200

Bardock:

3000

30,000 (Oozaru)

Kakarot:

18,000

Raditz:

15,500

Krillin:

10,000

30,000 (Kaioken x3)

Vegeta:

18,000

Zarbon

24,000

33,000

Dodoria

22,000

Cui

18,000


	27. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 27**

Kakarot looked up just in time to see Cui's spaceship blasting into outer space. "Damn one of them got away," he said.

"He's going to report back to Frieza," Vegeta said. "You shouldn't have been so weak to let him live."

"I didn't let him live," Kakarot said. "I thought he was dead."

"It doesn't matter," Raditz said. "When none of them returned, Frieza would have sent more of them to see what happened."

"That's fine," Vegeta said. "After I heal from this, I'll be able to beat the bastard myself."

"So where do we go from here?" Krillin asked.

"I suppose we should gather those Dragonballs of yours and wish back Nappa and the others so we can have more people to fight Frieza," Raditz said.

"We can't," Kakarot said. "When Piccolo died, so did the Dragonballs. He and Kami were linked and when he died, Kami died. When Kami died the Dragonballs died with him."

"You mean the Namek?" Vegeta asked interested in the conversation for the first time.

"The Namek?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes," Raditz answered for his brother. "I do believe Piccolo was a Namekian."

"So the legends are true," Vegeta said to himself.

"What legends?" Kakarot asked.

"The legend of the Magic Balls of Namek," Vegeta said. "Whoever collects all seven of them gets any wish he desires."

"That sounds like the Dragonballs," Krillin confirmed.

"That would make sense," Raditz said. "If the Dragonballs here were created by a Namek then there are probably some on their homeworld."

"And I will use them to wish for immortality," Vegeta said turning to his ship.

"Wait we need to heal first," Raditz said.

"No time," Vegeta said. "I can almost taste my immortality." The Saiyan prince dashed for his ship and was shooting for space before anyone could stop him.

"We can't let Vegeta get immortality," Raditz said when the prince was finally gone.

"Why not?" Kakarot asked.

"That kind of power would go to his head," Raditz said. "He may very well kill Frieza if he gets invincible but he'd become worse than Frieza."

"Then we need to follow him and stop him," Kakarot said.

"We also have to be prepared for the possibly that we could run into Frieza if we head to Namek," Raditz said. "If Vegeta has figured out about the Dragonballs, then someone in Frieza's network will work it out quickly."

"Let's head back to Capsule Corp and plan there," Kakarot said. The Saiyan opened a pouch at his side. "I've only got three Sensu beans," he said. "He handed one to Krillin, then moved to put one in the passed out Tien's mouth, before putting the last one in Bardock's mouth. "You guys need these more than I do," he said.

-Dbz-

"So you want to go to Namek to gather the Dragonballs there?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Kakarot said after he and the others had filled his wife in. "We need to get there and stop Vegeta before he makes a wish for immortality."

"With our ships and the ones left by Frieza's men we should be able to all go to Namek," Kakarot said.

"Frieza's men would have booby trapped their ships," Raditz said.

"That still leaves us three ships," Kakarot said.

"Not really," Bulma said. "My father and I have been tinkering with your ships. We have removed the engines. We have one bigger ship that can hold four almost ready."

"Then we will head to Namek as soon as it's ready," Raditz said pointing to himself, his brother, Tien, and Krillin.

"Not so fast," Bulma said. "You and Kakarot aren't healed all the way yet, and we don't have any more Sensu beans left. You're in no condition to travel."

"I'll be fine," Kakarot said. While the statement was true and he'd eventually be fine without any medical care, he definitely wasn't in any shape to fight further. Cuts, bruises, burns, and some deep gashes still covered much of his body.

"As I was saying," Bulma said. "We have a ship that'll be ready in two days. The other ship won't be ready for a week."

"What's taking so long on the other one?" Kakarot asked.

"Well," Bulma said, "we've made some improvements on the engines so it'll be a bit faster than the first one and I've been working on incorporating an improved Gravity Room into it."

"How improved is it?" Kakarot asked.

"It can go up to 100 times earth's gravity," Bulma said. "I figured that would keep the two of you happy for a little while at least."

"How long until we'll have more Sensu beans?" Raditz asked.

"About ten days," Bulma said. "My efforts to replicate the plants that grow them have been successful, but I haven't been able to make them grow any faster than Korin does."

"So when the first ship gets done," Kakarot said, "we'll send Krillin and Tien to Namek in it. Raditz and I will stay behind until the other ship and the Sensu beans are ready. Then we'll follow."

"I should be able to handle Vegeta if I run into him," Krillin said. I think I'm starting to get the hang of the Kaioken better."

"Vegeta is still as hurt as we are," Kakarot said. "He'll take time to recover but he'll be stronger than ever once he does. But we don't have to confront them if they show up. We just need to get the Dragonballs first and we have the Dragon Radar to help us which gives us the advantage."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Krillin said.

"Just make sure to stay out of Frieza's way," Raditz said. "If he or his men are there, the best option will be to hide a Dragonball and wait for us to get there."

"So we have a plan then," Kakarot said. "Any objections?"

"I have one," Bardock said entering the room where the adults had been talking. "I should go with Krillin and Tien," the boy said finally. "They might need my help."

"It might be dangerous dear," Bulma said.

"I know," Bardock said. "But I did pretty well against Frieza's men and if I have to I can transform and that will give us a better chance of survival if things go bad."

Kakarot was silent for a moment before speaking. "Alright he said. You can go but be careful."

"Then I'm going too," Bulma said.

"No mom," Bardock said. "It's too dangerous."

"Someone has to make sure you don't get in trouble," Bulma said. "Besides, your dad and uncle won't be too far behind us."

"Any chance you could add a gravity room to the first ship?" Tien asked.

"I can probably add one to it," Bulma answered, "but it'll have to be the older model."

"What's the difference?" Krillin asked.

"It only goes to 10 times earth's gravity," Bulma answered.

"It's better than nothing," the monk said.

"Let's get some sleep then," Tien said. "We want to be ready as soon as the ship is."

The warriors started to go to the rooms they were all staying at in Capsule Corp. "Hey Krillin," Kakarot said.

"What is it buddy," Krillin said turning to his friend.

"I need you to teach me the Kaioken before you leave," the Saiyan answered.

"It took me months to learn it," Krillin answered. "I don't know if it's possible to learn it in two days."

-Dbz-

Nappa stood before King Yemma. "You certainly have a mixed record," the ogre said. "First you murder countless innocent people in the service of a being called Frieza, then you sacrifice yourself to save a planet you shouldn't care about."

Nappa stood silently. He knew he was dead and that he was being judged for everything he did. The weird part was that while everyone else around were floating clouds, he still had his body.

"Now," King Yemma continued, "what I want to know is why you would suddenly change your behavior."

"I found out that our whole existence was a lie," the large Saiyan warrior answered. "Frieza killed our entire race and enslaved us to do his bidding for years. He even convinced me to help raise Prince Vegeta to be almost as sick and twisted as he is. When I found out all of this I decided I would do anything to make sure that Frieza was defeated. When I fought his men I realized that I was no match for most of them but Raditz and his brother, Kakarot were much stronger. The only way I could make a difference was to sacrifice myself in the hopes that they would live to continue the fight."

"Well your sacrifice was not in vain," King Yemma replied. "Your friends did succeed in defeating their enemies. But now I have to decide what to do with you."

"I understand if I'm to be sent to Hell," Nappa said. "I have done many bad things and I know being noble once isn't going to make up for them."

"That is correct," King Yemma said. "But you have impressed me enough to give you a second chance. It has come to my attention that you will be wished back to life if your friends are successful in gathering the Namekian Dragonballs. Now if you want to avoid Hell, you need to train hard when I send you to King Kai and then continue to be on your best behavior after you're wished back."

"I understand," Nappa said.

"To get to King Kai," Yemma said, "you'll need to follow snake way to the end."

Nappa looked to see a long and winding stone snake winding its way off into the distance over a sea of yellow clouds. "I'll head out immediately sir," Nappa said.

"See that you do," Yemma said. "You will also have some company. The one called Yamcha and the one called Piccolo will also be allowed to train there with you."

Nappa smiled. He remembered seeing those two fight on Earth and he was fairly impressed. They were about as strong as he was. It would be good to have someone to spar with that was his equal.

-Dbz-

The next morning Kakarot sat cross-legged in meditation facing Krillin, who was in a similar posture. "Ok," Krillin said, "first you need to focus your energy as if you were preparing an energy attack. But instead of pushing your energy out of your body you're going to keep it all inside. After that you push your energy higher and higher until it exceeds your normal limits." As soon as the monk was done explaining, he demonstrated by slowly powering up. After he reached his maximum he continued to push his energy higher, his power skyrocketing to double his normal maximum as his white aura turned a deep crimson. Seconds later the aura faded and Krillin's power returned to normal. "That was a Kaioken x2," Krillin explained.

"What's the difference between just the Kaioken and the Kaioken x2?" Kakarot asked.

"The Kaioken is a technique developed by King Kai to raise your power above its normal limits. So any use of it would be a Kaioken. Focusing on a Kaioken x2 or x3 is a way to focus your mind so you don't go too far in using it. A x2 reminds you to stop at double your normal power. The first Kaioken I performed barely raised my power at all before my body gave out."

"So basically," Kakarot said, "anything that doesn't actually double your power is referred to as just a Kaioken."

"Yes," Krillin said.

"Alright let me try," Kakarot said as he focused his energy inside of him. His power started to rise and a few seconds later his aura started to take on a crimson tint before dying down suddenly. Kakarot collapsed in a heap breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok," Kakarot said. "I'm still not up to full strength yet though."

"You still did well for a first attempt though," Krillin said. "I could sense that the technique was being performed correctly."

"Unfortunately my body isn't up to it," Kakarot said.

"Don't worry," Krillin said. "I'm sure once you're fully healed from the scrap with Zarbon, it'll be no problem. From what I saw your body should be plenty strong to sustain it at the levels I've learned to control it at."

"Thanks," Kakarot said. "I'll keep practicing it."

"I can't believe you caught on to it so fast actually," Krillin said. "Though, you've always been quick at learning energy manipulation."

**Power levels**

Tien:

4300 (after healing)

Bardock:

4500 (after Sensu bean)

Kakarot:

10,000 (injured)

19,500 (briefly while attempting the Kaioken)

Raditz:

9,000 (injured)

Krillin:

10,500 (after healing)

Vegeta:

7,000 (injured)

Nappa:

5500 (dead)


	28. Trip to Namek

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 28**

Bardock looked at the ship they were boarding for the trip to Namek. The ship was round and stood nearly twenty feet high. It would hold four people but it would be a cramped ride.

"You ready to go kid?" Krillin asked coming up behind the boy. The bald warrior was dressed in loose fitting pants and a jacket. A ball cap completed the look.

"Yeah," Bardock said as he strapped his sword to his back.

"You look a lot like your father," Krillin said, "minus the dark hair that is."

Bardock smiled at the comment. He knew he did indeed resemble his father especially being dressed in a fighting uniform that was identical to his father's green uniform with a black undershirt.

"Let's get aboard," Bulma said walking up behind the two fighters. "We need to find those Dragonballs after all."

Bardock followed his mother and Krillin onto the ship. "Where's Tien?" the boy asked as he entered the ship.

"I'm right here," Tien answered already aboard the ship.

"Let's get going then," Bulma said as she walked up to the controls.

-Dbz-

Frieza sat in his throne room and mused. Just hours ago his scouts had reported that Cui's space pod had arrived just moments ago. The henchman had been hauled away to the medical bay in critical condition. "Any sign of the others I sent with Cui?" the tyrant asked.

"There has been no sign of any of them," a henchman answered. The alien was temporarily standing in as his advisor for Zarbon. Frieza hadn't bothered to learn the creature's name. He was after all the fifth temporary advisor he had had since sending Zarbon to Earth. The other four had angered him in one way or another and were now reduced to atoms. The henchman turned back to monitor his panel for a few more seconds. "Sire," he said. "I have another pod passing close to our location."

"Who's the owner?" Frieza asked.

"It looks like Vegeta's pod," the henchmen said.

"Where is it heading?" the tyrant asked.

"It appears to be heading toward the planet Namek," the henchman said.

"Send a call to the Ginyu force and have them detain him and bring him back to me," the tyrant said.

"Yes sire," the henchmen said.

Frieza stared out into space. Why would Vegeta be going to Namek alone after having an encounter with his most powerful henchmen? Then he remembered the legends he'd heard about Namek. He had dismissed them as just stories but what if they were true. Vegeta would be going after the magic balls of Namek to wish for immortality. There was only one reason he would be doing that. He really was rebelling. "Wait," Frieza said before the henchman could leave.

"Yes sire," the henchmen said confused.

"Ready my ship and tell the Ginyu force that I will be personally joining them on Namek."

-Dbz-

"Alright," Bulma said, "we're out of the atmosphere and on our way. You can unbuckle now."

The three humans and one half-Saiyan unbuckled their restraints. Bardock was the first to leave his seat. "I'm going to hit the gravity room," he said.

"I'll come with," Tien said getting up.

"Me too," Krillin added.

_Boys will be boys,_ Bulma thought. "Be careful," she said. "We don't have any Sensu beans with us and we'll need you all in one piece when we get there."

"Right," Krillin said. "I'll try and go easy on them."

A few minutes later the three warriors entered the gravity chamber. "How high should we set it?" Tien asked walking up to the controls.

"Well," Krillin said, "King Kai's planet was 10x Earth's gravity so that would be fine with me."

"Raditz, my Dad, and I trained at 5x gravity before the battle," Bardock said. "But this is a slightly improved model. "It can go up to 10x Earth's gravity."

"Don't slow yourselves on my account," Tien said. "I'll manage to keep up."

"I'll set it to the max then," Krillin said. He turned the knob on the console and red lights replaced the white light in the room, indicating that the higher gravity was activated. Almost instantly Bardock's stomach sank as the gravity increased. He was used to training at 5x Earth's gravity but twice that would take some getting used to. Krillin was the only one that seemed unaffected by the high gravity. That made sense; he had trained in 10x Earth's gravity for nearly a year after all.

"Let's start with some light sparing," Tien said. "Come on Bardock; let's see if we can give Krillin a workout." Almost before the words left the Triclop's mouth, the two warriors charged at Krillin. Bardock sent a fist at the midget midsection but Krillin blocked it with ease. Before he could think about countering the attack Tien was on him throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at his face.

"You're slower than I remember," Krillin taunted as he dodged Tien's attacks.

"I'll catch up," Tien said. "I just need to get used to the gravity."

Before Krillin could respond, he was caught from behind by a kick from Bardock. The boy had moved so silently and that even Krillin's keen fighting instincts had missed the boy moving in for an attack. Kakarot had indeed trained the boy well in the past year. Krillin instantly recovered from the blow and turned to face his young attacker. He sent a fist of his own at the young Saiyan driving through the boy's defenses and landing it in his stomach.

Bardock doubled over from Krillin's attack but a follow-up never came. The boy looked up and saw Tien kicking and punching at Krillin with more speed and skill than he had expected.

Krillin managed to stay ahead of all of Tien's attacks blocking or dodging most all of the attacks with relative ease. Bardock didn't stay on the sidelines for long and charged into the fray throwing a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the bald warrior. He did his best to time his attacks to complement Tien's attacks.

Krillin panted as he tried to dodge all the attacks from both the warriors. He knew he was stronger than both of them combined but they were coordinating their attacks almost flawlessly and it was becoming too much to keep up with. A split second later, Tien's fist flew through his defenses and connected with his face staggering him back. Before he could recover from that blow, Bardock knee shot up into his breadbasket, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could breathe again, Tien came down with a double fisted axe handle to his head knocking him to the floor hard. The short bald warrior raised his head to look up and saw Bardock's foot coming at him. "Kaioken x2," he shouted as he aura erupted in red. Krillin raised an arm and blocked the kick with ease. His fist shot out faster than Bardock or Tien could follow and drove itself into Bardock's stomach flooring the boy with the blow. Before Tien could react, Krillin was on him with a fist to the stomach, taking the triclops out of the fight as well.

"You'll have to show me how to do that," Tien said a minute later after he had regained his composure. "It could really come in handy if we ran into trouble on Namek."

"Yeah that would be good," Bardock added. "By the way," he said turning to Krillin. "When this is all over I want a rematch somewhere where we have room to fight all out."

"I don't think more room would help you that much," Krillin said.

"I don't know about that," Bardock said. "If I had room to transform, the outcome would be different."

"No thanks," Krillin said. "I saw what you did to Zarbon when you transformed. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

-Dbz-

Nappa looked up from the end of Snake Way at the small green orb hanging overhead. It had only taken a few days to reach the end of Snake Way. "Well no point on waiting on the slowpokes," Nappa said to himself. He had outpaced both Yamcha and Piccolo after only a few minutes of running on Snake Way.

"Who you calling slowpoke," Piccolo said running up behind him.

"You," Nappa said.

"Watch your tongue Saiyan," Piccolo said, "or you might lose it."

Nappa laughed. "I guess you haven't paid much attention. "Saiyans get stronger after every tough battle. I'm far stronger than you now."

Piccolo groaned. It seemed that everyone was stronger than him nowadays. How was he ever going to take over the world if he was surpassed by so many people?

"If you two are done arguing," Yamcha said coming up behind the two, "let's go get this training from King Kai."

The three warriors lifted into the air and flew toward the small planet. About halfway there the gravity from the planet took over and pulled the warriors down toward the ground. Piccolo and Yamcha landed hard, unaccustomed to the enhanced gravity. Nappa simply laughed as he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"No wonder Krillin got so strong," Yamcha said. "This gravity is intense."

Nappa laughed. "Maybe to weaklings," he said.

"So you made it," a voice said. The voice belonged to a blue alien with two antenna coming out of his head. "That was pretty quick."

"You must be King Kai," Yamcha said.

"That's right," King Kai said. "Now normally I would make you make me laugh before I would train you, but just watching you two bicker is entertainment enough."

Piccolo fumed. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I dare because you need me to make you stronger," King Kai said. "You need to lose the attitude if you want to train with us," he continued more serious.

"What can we learn first?" Yamcha said before the argument could get out of hand.

"First you'll have to adjust yourselves to the gravity of this planet," King Kai said. "It takes some getting used to. Then I can start teaching you the Kaioken."

-Dbz-

Bardock, Tien, and Krillin sat meditating in the gravity room. "Now you need to find your center," Krillin said. "Once you do that the Kaioken is really pretty simple. It's just a matter of pushing your energy above your maximum."

"Does it have a limit?" Bardock asked.

"It depends on what your body can handle," Krillin said. "King Kai said not to take it above a double but I managed a triple in the fight with Zarbon. I may be able to do a x4 now if I tried."

"Ok, I'm ready to try," Tien said. He stood and clenched his fists at his side and yelled. A white aura surrounded his body as he increased his powerlevel above its normal maximum. A few seconds later the white aura started to get tints of red in it as Tien's power continued to rise. A few seconds later the aura turned completely red before disappearing completely. Tien was on his hands and knees panting. "That was intense," he said.

"Once you get the hang of it you'll be able to use it quickly to increase your strength, speed, hearing, and sight," Krillin said.

"I'm ready to try," Bardock said.

"Are you sure you're ready," Tien said. "I've been training my whole life and it feels like my body is on fire right now."

"I'm ready," Bardock said. "I need to be strong enough if we run into something bad." The boy stood and clenched his fists at his side. In seconds a white aura surrounded his body and his powerlevel began to rise above its normal maximum. Seconds later the aura began to have tints of red in it before going fully red. Bardock continued to focus, holding the power he had found for a few seconds before allowing it to slip away.

"Not bad," Krillin said. "You both pretty much have the hang of it. All that you really have to do now is practice. Just be careful not to overdo it. If you try to go too far your body may shutdown and we don't have any Sensu beans with us."

-Dbz-

Kakarot grabbed a couple of Sensu beans from the new batch that Bulma had been growing. He tossed one to Raditz and popped the other in his mouth. "That's better," he said after eating the bean. "I feel much stronger now."

"Is that ship ready yet?" Raditz asked.

"It should be ready in a few hours," Kakarot said. "I need to check on something before we go."

"What's that?" Raditz asked.

"I'm going to see if Korin has more Sensu beans for us to take with us. We'll probably need them."

"I figured you would," a voice said from behind them. "I have a whole bag for you to take with you."

"Thanks Korin," Kakarot said. "With the ones Bulma grew we should have enough to train hard on the way to Namek."

Minutes later the two Saiyans were in Dr. Brief's lab. "Is the ship about ready?" Kakarot asked his father-in-law.

"Almost," Dr. Briefs said. "I just need to install the cappuccino machine.

"We can do without that," Raditz said. "Is the new gravity room ready in it?"

"Yes," Dr. Briefs said. "It can go up to 100x Earth's gravity."

"Let's go then," Raditz said.

-Dbz-

Bardock, Krillin, Tien, and Bulma stretched as they exited the ship. They had finally arrived on Namek. "Now all we have to do is find the Dragonballs," Bulma said.

Bardock grimaced as the scouter on his face beeped. "There are several large power levels moving off in the distance," he said.

Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar. "There's four Dragonballs moving toward a fifth."

"Is it Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"No," Bardock said. "The power is too high. The high reading I'm getting is 120,000."

"How are we going to handle that one?" Tien asked.

"We're not," Krillin replied. "Let's find one of the other Dragonballs and hide it from them so they can't make their wish."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," Bardock said. "There's one that isn't too far in the other direction," Bulma said. "We can probably get it before they figure out we're here."

"Let's go then," Tien said.

**Power levels**

Tien:

4300

7500 (briefly while learning the Kaioken)

4500 (arriving on Namek)

Bardock:

4500

9,000 (briefly while learning the Kaioken)

(6,000 (arriving on Namek)

Kakarot:

10,000 (injured)

30,000 (Sensu heal)

Raditz:

9,000 (injured)

26,000 (Sensu heal)

Krillin:

10,500

21,000 (Kaioken x2)

12,000 (arriving on Namek)

Vegeta:

7,000 (injured)

Nappa:

5500 (dead)

Yamcha:

3650 (dead)

Piccolo:

4450 (dead)


	29. The Ginyu Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 29**

Bardock, Krillin, Tien, and Bulma landed in a small Namekian village. "The radar says the Dragonball is here," Bulma said as her son set her down.

"I guess we should ask the locals then," Krillin suggested.

As if summoned three old Namekians approached the newcomers. "I am elder Moori, what brings you to our village?" the one in the middle asked.

"We are looking for a Dragonball," Bardock said bluntly.

Moori's face remained expressionless. "What do you want a Dragonball for?" Moori asked.

"We're trying to wish our friends that were killed back to life," Tien said. "They were killed when some bad guys attacked our planet."

"We sympathize with you," Moori said. "We have recently had some problems with that ourselves."

All of the warriors turned as they felt more energy signatures wink out in the distance. "They're exterminating the villages," one of the other elders said. "We don't know what they want or what brought them here but so far none of our warriors have been able to stop them."

"Their after the Dragonballs," Bulma said. "They must be going from village to village killing people until they tell them where to find them."

"We can't let them get them all," Krillin said.

"They must be using scouters to find the villages," Bardock said. "We need to hide one of the Dragonballs somewhere where they won't find it."

"What will that do to help my people?" Moori asked. "They will just keep killing until they get what they want."

"They've already got five of the Dragonballs," Bulma said looking at the radar. "The one here is the closest to their location."

"Then they'll be heading this way soon," Krillin said.

"Do you have any warriors?" Tien asked.

"We have three warriors in this village," Moori said.

"We need to evacuate the village and hide the Dragonball," Bulma said.

"But if they are tracking the villages with scouters they will just follow," Bardock said. "I think we'll have to make a stand."

"Didn't you sense how powerful they are?" Krillin asked. "We won't stand much of a chance fighting the outright."

"But we can't just let this village die," Bardock said. "With the warriors here we might stand a chance."

"Do you sense any powers that are strong enough to beat what's coming?" Krillin asked.

Bardock extended his senses to the village. "No," he said finally. "The strongest power I sense here is probably around 3000."

"Wait," Tien said. "There's another strong power off to the east."

"That would be near Guru's place," Moori said.

"Is this Guru strong?" Krillin asked.

"He's the elder of our people," Moori said. "His guardian, Nail, is the strongest of all the Namekians."

"So," Krillin said, "let's hide the Dragonball that's here somewhere then we can evacuate to where this Guru lives and try to make a stand there."

"We can't lead them to Guru," Moori said. "We must protect the father of our people above all else."

"I'll go see if this Nail will help us," Bardock said. "Then we need to stall them and hide the Namekians until my dad and Raditz get here."

"Take the Dragonball with you," Moori said. "Also, I'm going to send a guide with you to lead you to Guru's house. Dende, ensure that this warrior find Guru's place."

A young Namekian boy stepped forward. "Yes elder," he said.

"Find some place to hide it along the way," Bulma said. "If they're using scouters to find the Dragonball then it'll take them forever to find one that isn't in a village."

"Right," Bardock said. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Wait," Krillin said. "Take your mom with you. That way if we fail they won't get the Dragon radar."

"And it'll be safer there then here," Tien added.

"You and your people should evacuate this area," Krillin said.

"They'll just follow us until they get the Dragonball," Moori replied.

"That gives me an idea," Krillin said. "Bardock, I need you to leave the Dragonball here."

"But what if they get it?" the boy asked.

"Just make sure you get the one from Guru's and hide it."

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu surveyed the destroyed village. It was the fifth one he and his men had destroyed and each one had yielded a Dragonball. Lord Frieza would be pleased with the progress. His scouter beeped. "Captain Ginyu," he answered.

"Captain Ginyu," Frieza's voice came over the scouter. "How goes my Dragonball hunt?"

"Very well," Captain Ginyu said. "We already have five of the Dragonballs and Vegeta in custody as you asked."

"Good," Frieza said. "I'll be landing shortly. Bring me my five Dragonballs and my prisoner. Your men should be able to gather the other two with no problems."

"Very well my lord," Ginyu said.

-Dbz-

Krillin and Tien lay prone on a cliff overlooking the village with their power levels suppressed to near zero. "They're coming," Krillin said.

"I felt them too," Tien said. "But it feels like only some of them are heading this way."

"I didn't really want to fight them all at once anyway," Krillin said.

"But if we don't destroy all their scouters this won't work too well," Tien reminded him.

"We'll have to do the best we can," Krillin said. "Just make sure to keep your power low. We'll need surprise on our side."

-Dbz-

Bardock, Bulma, and Dende landed on a large spire with a house that stuck up above the surrounding landscape. "The view from here is awesome," Bulma said.

"So this is Guru's place?" Bardock asked.

"Yes," Dende said nervously.

"It's okay kid," Bulma said. "Krillin and Tien will guard your people."

"Who are you," a voice said exiting the house.

"Nail," Dende said running up to the tall Namekian warrior.

"Dende," Nail said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you could help us with the threat that's hurting our village," Dende said.

"You know I have to stay here and guard Guru," Nail said.

"But our people will die," Dende said.

"I can take you to speak with Guru," Nail said. "But I can't leave his side." The taller Namekian led the three visitors inside.

In the small room sat the biggest Namekian that Bardock or Bulma had ever seen. Sitting in a throne, the elder Namekian sat nearly fifteen feet in height. He was as old as he was big, looking to be well over a century in age. "You have come for the Dragonball," Guru said.

"Yes," Bulma said. "We need to hide it from the evil ones here so they don't get their wish."

"You also have a wish," Guru said.

"We do," Bardock answered. "We want to wish back some of our friends that were killed."

"Very well," Guru said. "Your motives are pure. You can have the Dragonball."

"Thank you sir," Bardock said.

"Now step forward boy," Guru said.

Bardock hesitated but stepped forward.

The giant Namekian put a hand on the boy's head and concentrated. "You have great potential in you," he said. "Let's see if I can unlock some of it." As the large Namekian concentrated Bardock's aura flared as power rushed through his veins.

"Whoa," Bardock said. "I feel great." He turned serious almost immediately. "We need to get back and help Krillin and Tien."

"Wait," Guru said. "Dende step forward." Dende stepped up beside Bardock. "You are not a fighter he said but your talents lie elsewhere. He placed a hand on Dende's head. A small aura surrounded the boy before quickly fading. "You have the gift of healing," Guru said. "I have unlocked this ability for you." He turned to look at Bulma. "Now step forward young lady.

Bulma looked confused. "I'm not a fighter nor do I have any magic powers," she said.

"But you do have gifts," Guru said. "And I can unlock some of your hidden potential."

Bulma stepped forward and allowed the giant Namekian to put a hand on her head. After he was done Bulma stood stunned. So many new ideas were running through her head and answers to problems that had eluded her for years now seemed brutally obvious. "Wow," was all she managed to say.

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu landed outside of Frieza's spaceship with the five Dragonballs and an unconscious Vegeta in tow. One of Frieza's henchmen was waiting. "Lord Frieza is pleased with your accomplishments," he said. "He's waiting for you in the throne room."

"Fine," Ginyu said. He tossed the unconscious Vegeta to the henchman. "Take this weakling off my hands."

"I'll put him in a healing chamber immediately," the henchman said. "Lord Frieza wants to interrogate him personally."

Ginyu flinched slightly. Even he was scared of what one of Frieza's personal interrogations would entail.

-Dbz-

Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo landed in a small Namekian village. "Let's just get the next one," Jeice, the Ginyu Force second in command said.

"I suppose we should ask nicely," Burter added.

"Yes," Jeice said sarcastically, "because that has worked so well in the other villages."

"Let's just kill them all and search for the Dragonball," Recoome said. "I'm bored with your games of asking questions and trying to beat the answer out of them."

They were interrupted by a voice. "You can't have our Dragonball," Moori said. "We know you're up to no good."

"Regardless,' Jeice said, "we are going to take the Dragonball."

"No you're not," a tall Namekian warrior said as he and two of his companions landed. The three warriors shot a blast each at the enemy warriors aiming for their scouters. Guldo's and Recoome's scouters both exploded on their faces while Burter swatted the blast aside.

"Nice try," Jeice said. "But we're not that inept." He phased out of sight moving faster than the warriors could see and drove his fist through one of the warrior's chest killing the Namekian instantly. Another of the warriors found Burter right in front of him. The blue warrior drove his fist through the Namekian's stomach. Recoome towered over the last warrior and grabbed the Namekian's head and began to squeeze. An instant later the warrior's skull was crushed causing a purple mess to come out.

Krillin looked down in horror. He had no idea that the warriors below would have been slain so quickly. He had to do something quickly before anyone else was killed. He turned to Tien. "Take the Dragonball and go to ground and hide your power."

"What are you going to do?" Tien asked.

"I'm going to draw them away from the village then lose them and go to ground," Krillin said. "Kaioken x3" Krillin shouted flaring his red aura around him and diving down into the village. "The Dragonball isn't here," he said as he landed. "I already hid it."

"Did you now?" Jeice asked. "Maybe we should play with you and see if we can make you tell us where it is then."

"Can I have this one?" Guldo asked.

"You sure you can handle it?" Jeice asked.

"Yeah he looks pretty weak," Guldo said.

"You'll have to catch me first," Krillin said taking off away from the fight. In the blink of an eye Guldo was in front of him and driving a fist into his face. Krillin brushed the blow off without much trouble. "How'd you move so fast?" he asked.

Guldo laughed. "I can freeze time," he said.

"Freeze ti.." Krillin started but was interrupted by Guldo's fist landing in his stomach. He hadn't even seen the little fat warrior move at all.

"Destructo Disc," Krillin shouted as he raised a hand over his head and formed a flat disc of energy. He let it fly at the short green bug-eyed warrior. The attack flew only through thin air though as Guldo seemed to disappear and reappear behind Krillin and drive another blow into the short warriors back. The blow didn't hurt much but with the Kaioken x3 he should be running circles around the little green warrior. Krillin drove an elbow back but hit nothing and an instant later Guldo was in front of him sending a kick at his face. Krillin shot a fist of his own out at Guldo and caught the little warrior off guard. The fist connected hard in Guldo's stomach knocking the breath out of the little warrior. Krillin pressed his advantage and pummeled the warrior.

Guldo tried to dodge but without being able to freeze time, he couldn't keep up with Krillin's attacks.

Guldo panted as he tried to dodge the attacks coming at him. Without being able to hold his breath, he couldn't freeze time and without freezing time he had no chance to keep up with this guy. Another fist landed in his stomach knocking what little breath he had gotten back out of him. He sent a fist back at Krillin but it passed though only an after-image.

Krillin appeared behind Guldo and cupped his hands to his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the blue beam into the green warrior's back. The blast kept going and drove a hole through Guldo's chest disintegrating his heart and killing him instantly."

"Not bad," Jeice said. "I'm impressed. You have more fight in you than I thought."

"I want to fight him," Recoome said.

"Alright mate," Jeice said. "He's all yours."

**Power levels**

Tien:

4500

Bardock:

6,000

50,000 (after power is unlocked by Guru)

Kakarot:

30,000

Raditz:

26,000

Krillin:

12,000

36,000 (Kaioken x3)

Vegeta:

7,000 (injured)

Nappa:

5500 (dead)

Yamcha:

3650 (dead)

Piccolo:

4450 (dead)

Guldo:

10,000

Recoome:

40,000

Burter:

60,000

Jeice:

60,000

Captain Ginyu:

120,000


	30. Krillin vs Recoome

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 30**

Krillin took a fighting stance as Recoome lumbered toward him. "You're going to die little man," the tall redheaded warrior said.

"I'll pass on that," Krillin said.

Before anymore conversation could proceed, Recoome shot at Krillin with surprising speed for someone so big. Krillin's aura erupted as he pushed the Kaioken to a x3 to dodge but he was not quite fast enough. The blow connected to the midget's face and sent him flying back. Luckily, he had been able to roll with the blow and managed to flip back and regain his feet. Maintaining his Kaioken, Krillin shot back at Recoome aiming a kick toward the alien's face. The Ginyu raised an arm and blocked the blow before it could do any damage. Recoome shot his knee up at Krillin's exposed back be but the monk managed to grab Recoome's arm and swing a foot down to block the knee. Bringing his other knee up, Krillin drove it into Recoome's chin. Recoome flew back and crashed into a Namekian hut. The walls of the structure collapsed from the impact burying the Ginyu force member.

-Dbz-

Bardock shot through the air faster than he had ever moved before. He had left his mother and Dende at Guru's and taken off as soon as the elder Namekian had unlocked the great power within him. He could sense three large powers near where Krillin and Tien were and he knew his friends were in trouble. He could still sense Krillin fighting strong but he couldn't sense anything from Tien. He only hoped that the Triclops warrior was still alive. A few seconds later a glimmer caught his eye and he descended quickly as he caught sight of a familiar face.

-Dbz-

Tien continued to run, still suppressing his powerlevel as low as it could go and still be able to maintain any sort of speed over the ground. He knew he could cover a lot more ground if he were to fly but he also knew he'd be much easier to be picked up by any scouters that were left if he were to do that. He could still sense Krillin's power at well above its maximum. He knew the short warrior was performing the Kaioken to maintain that kind of power boost. The only question is could he keep it up. _Why isn't he leading them away from the village yet?_ the triclops thought. _He must be in trouble. This is as good a spot to hide the Dragonball as any, _he thought dropping the ball to the ground. _I need to go back and try and help Krillin out._

Before he could take to the air to rush back to the fight he felt a wave of power approaching him. But unlike the other high powers he'd felt earlier, this one wasn't evil. In fact it was familiar. The power he felt coming slowed almost instantly and landed next to him. "Bardock," Tien said in surprise. "How'd you get so strong?"

"No time to explain," the boy said, "Just take the Dragonball you have and head the way I came until you find Guru's place."

"Where's Guru's place?" Tien asked.

"It's a Namekian house on a giant pillar," Bardock said. "You can't miss it. My mom is waiting there with another Dragonball and Guru can help you get stronger fast."

"Is that how you got so strong?" Tien asked.

"Yeah," Bardock said. "But I don't have time to chat. I'm going to help Krillin." The boy shot into the air and sped away toward where his friend was fighting for his life.

-Dbz-

Recoome's aura exploded outward sending pieces of Namekian house in every direction. Namekian civilians cowered in terror at the display of power but Krillin remained calm. He was starting to feel more confident that he could take this guy in a one on one fight. And, so far, his teammates were satisfied to stand on the sidelines and watch. What he would do if that ended he did not know. There was no way he could face them three on one after all.

Krillin's musings ended as Recoome charged at the midget warrior once again. Krillin quickly powered up a x3 Kaioken and charged to meet the warrior head on. Recoome was the first to strike, throwing a fist at Krillin's midsection. The shorter warrior ducked beneath the blow and continued to move in closer. Once inside the range that Recoome could comfortably fight, Krillin threw some quick jabs at the warrior's stomach. The blows connected but did little damage. They did, however, cause Recoome to back-peddle trying to put more distance between him and the short warrior. Krillin used this opportunity to raise his hand in the air. He gathered some of his energy in a ball in his upraised palm. The ball of energy soon collapsed into a spinning disc. "Destructo Disc," Krillin shouted as he threw the attack at the retreating warrior at nearly point-blank range.

Recoome looked up as he saw the spinning ball of energy heading his way. He knew the blast was too close to dodge but he could still block such a small attack. Recoome raised his hands to block the blow. Unfortunately, for him, the Destructo Disc sliced right through his upraised hands and continued into the big alien's body. The attack sliced through Recoome's shoulders and removed the top half of his body from the bottom. An instant later, the two pieces fell to the ground, Recoome's face still staring confidently at up at Krillin.

"Recoome," Jeice shouted. He stared in disbelief at seeing his teammate taken out by such an attack. He turned to Krillin. "I see you're more skilled than we thought. But we're through playing around now." He nodded to Burter. "Let's get him."

_This is bad,_ Krillin thought as the two warriors charged at him. "Kaioken x5," he shouted as his red aura flared massively. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a punch from Jeice but Burter came in and landed a devastating kick to Krillin's kidneys. Krillin went flying across the village where he landed his read aura fading to nothing.

Jeice and Burter never let up for a second and charged at Krillin using the advantage they had to press the attack.

Krillin looked up to see Burter in front of him before he could even hope to recover from the earlier attack. Krillin winced. He knew he had no choice. His body would hate him for this later but he had to go down fighting. "Kaioken x7," he shouted as his aura erupted in wild red flames. Krillin blocked the punch from Burter and brought a foot around and connected to the alien's ribs sending him flying back and giving the earthling some breathing room.

Before he had time to continue the attack or even to come up with a strategy, Jeice was on him attacking with a flurry of kicks and punches. Krillin spun around surprisingly fast and blocked the attacks with relative ease. "Why won't you die?" Jeice shouted as he continued the offensive.

Krillin did not have time to answer as he was soon dodging another attack from behind. Burter's fist only passed though after-image and slammed into Jeice as Krillin appeared behind the blue warrior. The midget brought a double axe handle down on Burter's head hard sending him flying into the ground forming a massive crater.

Krillin wasted no time and shot at Jeice with all the energy he could muster. He knew he could not hold up this level of Kaioken for very long and he had to end this quickly. He attacked Jeice with a combination of kicks and punches trying to do the most damage as quickly as possible.

Jeice raised his guard and blocked the attacks that he could but was still taking a beating from the little warrior. _Damn it Burter get up,_ he thought. He winced as Krillin's fist once again headed his way but was surprised as it slowed dramatically in mid-swing. The red aura that had been enveloping the earthling also had faded completely away.

_Crap,_ Krillin thought, as his body finally could handle the Kaioken no more. _This is bad. _Before he could think anymore, Jeice pummeled him taking revenge for the beating that Krillin had dished out earlier. A moment later, Jeice sent him flying back with a hard punch to the face. The bald warrior never hit the ground and instead was captured in a bear hug by a now recovered Burter.

"Now what should we do with you now?" Burter asked.

"I say we crush him," Jeice said putting in his two cents.

"I'm up for that," Burter said squeezing the little earthling.

"I say you let him go," a voice said from above the two aliens.

Jeice looked up to see a small boy with blue hair in a green fighting outfit and a black undershirt. Completing the outfit, the boy had a sword strapped to his back. "And what makes you think you are in a position to have a say," Jeice asked.

Bardock did not answer and instead charged at Jeice swinging his sword in a deadly pattern.

Being attacked by a warrior with a weapon was nothing new to Jeice but he had to admit this kid was good. The red warrior had trouble dodging the attacks from the boy. Jeice decided it was time to do something about that sword. The red warrior gathered some energy and shot several energy blasts at Bardock as he backed away.

Bardock continued to charge at the Ginyu through a hailstorm of energy attacks. He knew that if he had any chance of winning he would have to end this quickly. There was no way he could survive long in a prolonged fight against two warriors that both over powered him. Using the sword had seemed to catch the red one off guard but he doubted that would last very long. He needed to do something before big blue re-entered the fight. An idea suddenly struck him. It was risky but it just might work. "Kaioken x2," he shouted as he concentrated on shooting his power higher as Krillin had taught him. He had seen Krillin using a x7 Kaioken as he approached the battle but he knew he would not be able to go that far at least not yet. However, thanks to Guru he would not need to go that far. His power shot up to double is normal and a red aura surrounded his body. Surprisingly, the Kaioken seemed easier than when he had been practicing it on the way to Namek. Maybe Guru unlocking his potential had something to do with that. Bardock wasted no time and sliced his blade at Jeice with twice the speed as before. The blade sliced through Jeice's shoulder and lopped an arm off. Bardock reversed the direction of the swing and brought the blade back up through Jeice's hip slicing him from hip to shoulder. The two halves of Jeice slid off the blade and to the ground where they joined Recoome in a lifeless heap.

Bardock shuddered. He had just killed a person. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure, he had fought before and even in a life and death battle, but he had never been the one to deliver a killing blow. He vaguely remembered his father using Krillin's signature move to finish off Zarbon but even that seemed more like a dream since he had been transformed in his Oozaru form at the time and did not remember many of the details of that battle. However, this time he had made the decision to end another being's life. He knew in his mind that it had been his life or the aliens but that did not seem to make it any easier to deal with. He turned to see Burter still holding Krillin by the head.

"Don't move kid," the big blue thug said. "You wouldn't want me to have to squeeze too hard and spread your friend's brains all over the battlefield would you?"

Bardock grimaced. He was once again faced with the decision. He had to stop Burter from hurting his friend but he did not want to have to kill again. "Let him go," Bardock warned.

"Or what?" Burter asked.

"Or I'll have to stop you," Bardock said.

"I'll drop him if you drop the sword," Burter replied. "We can finish this one on one without any weapons."

"Agreed," Bardock said as he held the sword out.

Burter threw Krillin aside and took on a fighting stance.

Bardock's sword fell to the ground as the young Saiyan also took a fighting stance of his own. _At least this fight would be a bit fairer,_ he thought. He only hoped that he would still be able to control the Kaioken enough to win.

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu's scouter beeped. "What a powerlevel of 100,000," he said in disbelief.

"Who could that be?" Frieza asked.

"I don't know," Ginyu said, "but Recoome and Jeice just vanished off the scouter."

"Go investigate and take care of them," Frieza said.

"What about Vegeta," Ginyu said. "I doubt Cui will be enough to stop him when he's healed."

"I'll handle Vegeta personally," Frieza said.

-Dbz-

Vegeta's eyes snapped open in the healing tank. He felt so invigorated. The power he had after coming so close to death in the fight with Frieza's men on Earth and then from the beating he'd received from Captain Ginyu was amazing. Soon voices outside interrupted his thoughts.

"Dammit Vegeta wake up already," Cui was saying to himself as he guarded the healing pod.

Vegeta gathered some energy and shot it into the healing pod, blowing a hole in the side of it.

"What the…" Cui started but never finished as he was disintegrated midsentence by another blast from Vegeta.

"Now where did Frieza put those Dragonballs?" he asked himself.

"I don't know why don't you ask," a terrifying voice said from behind him. Vegeta turned to see Frieza standing in the doorway to the medical room.

"Frieza," Vegeta stammered.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," the tyrant said.

**Power levels**

Tien:

4500

Bardock:

50,000

100,000 (Kaioken x2)

Kakarot:

30,000

Raditz:

26,000

Krillin:

12,000

36,000 (Kaioken x3)

60,000 (Kaioken x5)

84,000 (Kaioken x7)

Vegeta:

7,000 (injured)

95,000 (healed)

Recoome:

40,000

Burter:

60,000

Jeice:

60,000

Captain Ginyu:

120,000

Frieza:

530,000


	31. Enter Captain Ginyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 31**

Bardock shot at Burter at full speed bringing a fist forward to attack the blue warrior. Burter raised an arm and blocked the blow before it could connect with his face. Burter shot a knee out at the boy's stomach but Bardock managed to bring his hands down to push against the joint before it could hit. The young Saiyan groaned as he pushed against Burter's limb. The blue alien took advantage of Bardock's arms being occupied and swung a massive fist at the boy's head.

Bardock barely managed to flip away from the attack before it would have taken off his head. Using his energy, he sped back putting some distance between him and his opponent. Burter followed quickly, not giving Bardock any room to breathe. The alien kept up the offensive throwing kicks and punches at the fleeing warrior.

-Dbz-

Tien landed outside Guru's house and went inside. "Bulma," he said seeing a familiar face among the Namekians.

"Oh hey Tien," Bulma said. "I see you got the Dragonball."

"Yeah," Tien said. "Bardock suggested that I bring it here with you."

"Yeah," Bulma finally said. "We have the other one right here."

Tien decided to get strait to the point and cut the small talk. "How'd Bardock get so strong?" he asked.

"Guru unlocked some of his potential," Nail answered.

Tien turned to green warrior confused. "What do you mean unlocked his potential?"

"Step forward," Guru said not bothering to answer the question.

Tien did as the giant Namek demanded. Guru placed one of his huge hands on Tien's head and concentrated. "You don't have the raw power that your friend had," he stated plainly. "But I think I can unlock some of your hidden power." The old Namekian continued to concentrate and a white aura appeared around Tien. Seconds later, it faded and Tien stepped back amazed.

"This is incredible," the triclops said as he felt more power than ever before rushing through his veins. He turned to Bulma. "I'm going to go help Bardock out."

-Dbz-

Vegeta stared in horror at the tyrant standing before him. Even with his newfound power, he knew he was no match for Lord Frieza. He just hadn't expected the tyrant to personally watch over his recovery.

"Now now Vegeta," Frieza said in a mocking tone. "Don't act so surprised to see me. Did you really think that I'd just let you steal my Dragonballs?"

Before the Saiyan Prince could answer, Frieza shot a fist out faster than Vegeta could even follow and drove it into his stomach. Vegeta doubled over with blood shooting from his mouth. Frieza did not let up at all and sent an elbow into Vegeta's face breaking the prince's nose instantly. "Now," he said. "I want to know where your companions are."

"I work alone," Vegeta said still gasping for breath.

"I know you're the strong silent type," Frieza said in a mocking tone as he swung his tail around, smacking Vegeta in the face. "But I also know you weren't strong enough to beat all of my men by yourself." Frieza shot another fist into the prince's chest and grinned evilly as he heard the satisfying sound of ribs cracking.

-Dbz-

Bardock blocked as Burter's leg came flying at his head. He had been fighting the blue warrior to a standstill but had not landed any meaningful blows. The young warrior decided if he were to have a chance to win, he would have to risk using the Kaioken again. His body felt a bit numb from when he had used it to quickly eliminate Jeice. "Kaioken x2," Bardock shouted as a red aura enveloped his body as his power rose. The young Saiyan shot out at Burter landing a fist to the big brute's chin. The blow hit with crushing force sending the Ginyu flying high into the air. Bardock took advantage of the opening and shot after the other warrior. Passing the alien, Bardock appeared behind him and brought a double-fisted hammer punch down on the Ginyu's head. Burter plummeted into the ground hard forming a crater in the Namekian soil.

When the dust settled Burter was standing in the middle of the crater. His armor was cracked and bruises covered his body but he was otherwise unharmed. "Not bad kid," he said wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. The blue alien shot back up at the blue haired boy throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the boy. Bardock having dropped the Kaioken to save energy barely managed to block the attacks. With each blow, his defense weakened slightly while Burter still attacked strong. Finally, the attack became too much and Burter's punch found its way through Bardock's defenses driving into his diaphragm. The boy doubled over and spat out blood from the force of the attack. Unfortunately, the Ginyu wasn't finished with his attack. While Bardock was still gasping for breath, Burter brought up a knee and forced it into Bardock's face hard. Unable to maintain concentration Bardock crashed to the ground. Burter didn't waste the advantage he had and quickly dove after the boy driving his fist flying into Bardock's temple. The blow sent the boy sliding across the ground. "Crusher Cannon," Burter yelled as he gathered a large blue ball of energy in one hand and threw it at the young Saiyan.

Bardock looked up his head spinning as he saw the deadly ball of energy coming toward him. He had no choice. The Kaioken had hurt tremendously but it was that or be disintegrated by the energy attack. "Kaioken x2," he shouted as his aura erupted in red and his power doubled. Unfortunately, with his head still spinning, he couldn't maintain the concentration necessary for the Kaioken for more than a few seconds. His knees buckled and the Kaioken faded as his power dropped back to normal. With Burter's energy attack still coming toward him, Bardock could do little to dodge the attack so the boy settled for crossing his arms over his chest and bracing himself for the attack. Burter's energy blast hit with full force. Bardock skidded back as the force of the attack pushed against his crossed arms. The attack exploded against the boy causing the surrounding area to be masked in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Bardock was still standing but just barely. The boy's clothes were in tatters and his arms and legs were covered in burns and bruises. "Now it's time for you to die," Burter said charging up another attack. "Crusher Cannon," he shouted as he shot his signature attack once again at Bardock.

Bardock braced for the impact but it never came. He looked up to see the attack exploding in the distance and Tien standing between him and Burter. "I'll handle this one," Tien said. "You look like you could use a break." Tien turned toward Burter. "Kaioken x2," he shouted his aura exploding with what seemed to be no effort at all. Tien shot forward and drove a fist into Burter's stomach doubling the blue warrior over. He wasted no time and brought a foot up driving it into the alien's chin sending the warrior flying into the air. Still maintaining the Kaioken, Tien brought his hands in front of him in the shape of a triangle. "Tribeam Ha," he shouted sending a wave of golden energy at the blue warrior disintegrating him in an instant.

"Thanks," Bardock said to the three-eyed warrior.

"No problem," Tien said. "Like I said it looked like you needed a hand."

"Yeah I thought I could maintain the Kaioken," Bardock said. "But it's more draining than I thought."

"I know what you mean," Tien said as his own aura faded. He turned and stared into the distance where he felt a huge power heading their way. "Can you fight?" he asked turning back to Bardock.

"I should be ok," the boy replied.

-Dbz-

Vegeta slid across the ground reeling from another of Frieza's punches. _Damn he hits hard,_ Vegeta thought as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. His body was already covered in cuts and bruise from the beating that Frieza had given him. He knew he was going to die. Even with all the newfound power he had, he was still no match for the tyrant. He should have known it was no use to try to fight the undisputed ruler of the universe.

"Now," Frieza said holding the prince up by the throat, "I'll ask one more time. Who killed Zarbon?"

Vegeta gasped. He figured there was no point in trying to lie to the tyrant. "Kakarot," he said.

"Another Saiyan," Frieza more stated than asked. He drove his fist into Vegeta's face again. "How did we not know about this one sooner?"

"He was sent to wipe a planet as a child," Vegeta said. "Right before you killed our people."

"Oh, so you do know about that," Frieza said. "I guess that might be why you suddenly got so rebellious."

"You're not denying it?" Vegeta asked puzzled.

"Why deny it?" Frieza said laughing. "It's not like you're going to live long enough to speak to anyone."

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu landed across from Tien and Bardock. Several craters marked the area of the battlefield and there were no signs of any of his men. "So you're the one that killed my men," he said looking at Tien.

The triclops stood his ground. "That's right," he said bending the truth. He was all right with the other warrior believing that he had single handedly beaten his men. It might just make him worried enough to focus solely on him. Then maybe Bardock could get an opening. He could sense that the leader of the Ginyu Force was indeed powerful. They were going to need all the help they could get in this fight.

"Well," Ginyu said. "I'll offer you one chance then. You can join me and work for Lord Frieza under me."

"Never," Tien said answering for both him and Bardock.

"Well then," Ginyu said. "I guess I'll have to kill you then." Without warning, the purple-skinned warrior shot at Tien fist flying at the three-eyed warrior's face.

"Kaioken x2," Tien shouted his red aura flaring and his power doubling. Even so, Ginyu's fist was still faster than Tien could block. The blow landed on Tien's cheek sending the warrior flying backwards with earth-shattering force.

Ginyu wasted no time and charged at Tien pummeling him with kicks and punches in midair. Tien moved his fists blocking the punches and kicks that he could but the attacks came too fast and too frequently to block them all.

Bardock stared up as he saw the purple warrior with horns pounding Tien. He had to do something. He could see the red aura flaring around Tien but the triclops still was no match for the other warrior. Bardock clenched his fists and cleared his head. He felt much better having a few minutes to recover from the pounding he'd received from Burter. "Kaioken x2," he shouted his aura flaring red. The boy shot at Captain Ginyu's back fists and feet flying.

Ginyu turned as Bardock's fist came at the back of his head. He managed to dodge the attack easily enough but Tien used the momentary distraction to go on the offensive himself. Ginyu raised a knee blocking an attack from the triclops. Before he could return any attacks, however, Bardock was attacking again, keeping him on the defensive.

-Dbz-

Kakarot stretched as he and Raditz exited the space ship. "So this is Namek," the younger Saiyan commented.

"Not much to look at," Raditz added. "Too much green. I think I like your planet better."

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "Me too." His face turned serious. "I sense too battles going on," he said. "There's a huge power off to the east pounding on a smaller one."

"That must be Frieza," Raditz said. "It feels like it's Vegeta he's pounding on."

"There's also a lesser power to the north and it feels like it's fighting Tien and Bardock," Kakarot said.

"Are you sure?" Raditz asked. "All of those powers are too high to be your son."

"It's got to be him," Kakarot said. "I'm not sure how he got so strong but it's him."

"I'll go help them out," Raditz said. "You go help Vegeta."

"Alright," Kakarot said. "Make sure no harm comes to my son."

"He seems alright for now," Raditz said. "And after the 100x gravity training you put me through, that clown they're fighting, I'm guessing Captain Ginyu, will be a piece of cake."

-Dbz-

Tien flew back as Captain Ginyu's fist connected with his chin. The horned purple warrior turned his attention to Bardock. He ducked under the boy's fist and drove one of his own into Bardock's stomach. The red aura faded as blood flew from Bardock's mouth. Ginyu brought both fists down and drove Bardock down toward the ground. The boy plummeted making yet another crater. Before Ginyu could follow, the boy to inflict more damage on him Tien was on him his red aura still flaring. "Don't you ever quit," Ginyu said taunting the three-eyed warrior.

"Let's take this up a notch," Tien said. _I really hope this doesn't kill me,_ he thought. "Kaioken x3," he yelled as his red aura expanded further as his power rose to pass Ginyu's. Tien charged in and drove a knee up into Ginyu's stomach doubling over the purple warrior. Not wasting a second, Tien brought a hard right fist around to the purple warrior's temple. Amazingly enough, Captain Ginyu managed to raise an arm intercepting the attack just in time before it would have collided with the side of his head. Before he could fully recover, Tien was sending another fist at his head with lightning fast speed. Before the blow landed, the Kaioken became too much for the three-eyed warrior to maintain and the red aura faded as his power dropped.

Ginyu easily swatted the fist aside and sent one of his own into Tien's face sending Tien flying back. "I'm through playing with you," he said. He concentrated for a second and gathered pink energy in his hands. "Milky Cannon," sending the wave of energy at the triclops.

Tien looked up to see the energy wave flying toward him. His body was absolutely trashed and he knew there was no blocking this attack. "I've failed," he whispered to himself. Before the blast could hit a figure appeared in front of him. He first saw the Saiyan armor and followed it up to the long black hair and hard chiseled face. Tien had never been so glad to see Raditz before in his life. He didn't particularly like the Saiyan since he had killed Krillin upon arriving on Earth but he had to admit the heartless Saiyan had changed a lot since arriving on Earth that first day.

The wave came at Raditz and the Saiyan calmly swatted it to the side without batting an eye. He turned and moved to where Tien lay on the ground. The Saiyan reached in a pouch and pulled out a Sensu bean. "I think you could use this," he said handing Tien the bean.

Tien ate the Sensu bean his injuries healing instantly and his energy returning. He watched as Raditz walked calmly over to Bardock and Krillin handing them each a Sensu bean of their own. Then the Saiyan turned to Captain Ginyu. "You're fight is with me now," he said. "The others will stay out of this," he turned his head toward Tien, Krillin, and Bardock. "Is that understood?"

Ginyu grinned. "Fine by me. I could use a punching bag."

-Dbz-

Vegeta cringed as Frieza towered over him. He was lying on the ground beaten and bleeding but the onslaught had not stopped. Frieza had continued to pound on him not really trying to inflict critical damage but mostly pain. The tyrant shot a foot out and kicked Vegeta in the stomach laughing like a maniac. Abruptly, the tyrant's scouter beeped as a huge power approached. "Who could that be," Frieza said. He wasn't left waiting for long as a warrior soon landed.

Kakarot faced the tyrant wearing his green fighting uniform with a black undershirt. "You must be Frieza," he said.

"And you are?" Frieza asked.

"Kakarot," the Saiyan replied as he walked over to the fallen prince and placed his last remaining Sensu bean in his mouth. "You may need this," he whispered to Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince, suddenly healed of all injuries rose to his feet feeling his power rise as he was healed. "Thanks," he said.

"Stay out of this fight," Kakarot said. "He's mine."

Vegeta laughed. "You can have him," he said. "I have better things to do than die today."

Frieza watched the exchange between the two warriors with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't know how Vegeta was suddenly all better but he'd have to do something about that. But, that could wait. He would deal with this newcomer first. "So you're the one that killed my men," Frieza said looking at Kakarot with a laugh. "I think I'll enjoy killing you for that one."

"You killed my planet," Kakarot said. "I'm going to destroy you for that."

**Power levels**

Tien:

4500

45,000 (after having his power unlocked)

90,000 (Kaioken x2)

135,000 (Kaioken x3)

50,000 (after being healed)

Bardock:

50,000

100,000 (briefly Kaioken x2)

35,000 (injured after Burter's blast)

70,000 (Kaioken x2 weakened from his fight with Burter)

125,000 (healed)

Krillin:

12,000

15,000 (healed)

Vegeta:

95,000

260,000 (healed after Frieza's beating)

Burter:

60,000

Captain Ginyu:

120,000

Frieza:

530,000

Raditz:

200,000 (after 100x gravity training)

Kakarot:

250,000 (after 100x gravity training)


	32. Kakarot Faces Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 32**

Vegeta crept into Frieza's space ship. _Now where are the Dragonballs,_ he wondered. _I hope that Kakarot will keep Frieza busy long enough to make my wish._ The prince quickly headed toward Frieza's throne room. The Dragonballs were bound to be in there.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked behind him. Vegeta turned to see a random henchmen standing with his gun pointed at him.

"That's my business," Vegeta replied as he raised a hand and fired off a small blast destroying the other warrior with barely a thought. Minutes later the prince entered Frieza's private chambers and grinned. The Dragonballs were his.

-Dbz-

Frieza crouched into a fighting stance as he faced off against the Saiyan warrior ahead of him. This one seemed different from Vegeta somehow. While his scouter said his power was only 250,000, Frieza thought somehow he might prove more of a challenge than the Saiyan Prince had. He was brought out of his thoughts as the Saiyan charged at him and threw a kick at the tyrant's head. Frieza raised an arm and blocked the kick with ease. He shot a fist out at the Saiyan's exposed leg but Kakarot back flipped away from the attack with more ease than the tyrant expected. "I'm impressed," Frieza said. "You managed to not get killed yet."

"I'm just warming up," Kakarot said as his aura flared red and his power doubled.

Frieza's scouter beeped. "I see you're stronger than I thought," he said. "I may have to use both hands to beat you."

"You'll have to use more than that," Kakarot yelled as he charged at the tyrant once again. He sent an identical kick as before at Frieza's face. The changeling ducked and sent a punch into Kakarot's gut but the Saiyan was no longer in front of him. His fist passed only through after-image. Kakarot appeared behind the tyrant and swung around with a fist aimed at the back of his head. Frieza spun around raising a fist to block at the last instant.

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu charged at Raditz with a fist aimed at the Saiyan's face. Unfortunately for Frieza's best henchman, Raditz simply moved his head to the side bare inches and watched the fist fly by. Ginyu clenched his teeth in rage and threw another flurry of kicks and punches at the Saiyan. Raditz dodged them all with ease. "Why can't I hit you," the alien yelled as he put most of his energy into a final punch aimed at Raditz's stomach. The blow passed through Raditz's after-image as the Saiyan appeared behind him and slammed a kick to the small of his back.

"Because you're weak," Raditz said simply floating softly to the ground. He turned to Bardock, Tien, and Krillin. "I've got this clown. You head and get the Dragonballs."

"Right," Bardock said. "Let's go back to Guru's and get the Radar." Without further discussion, the three warriors took to the sky flying toward Guru's house at full speed.

Raditz turned back to Ginyu. "I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only," he said. "Give up now."

Ginyu laughed. "I don't think so," he said. He charged at the Saiyan once more. Before he could even attack, Raditz buried a fist in his stomach doubling the purple warrior over. Ginyu backed away holding his stomach in pain. "How?" he managed to stammer.

"I've trained since you've last seen me," Raditz said laughing. "It turns out my little brother knew some amazing training methods."

Ginyu smiled to himself. He still had one trick up his sleeve. He charged his fist with energy and sent it flying into his own chest. Gathering his life force, he sent his signature attack at the Saiyan. "Change now," he shouted. A purple beam of energy shot out hitting the Saiyan dead on. When the smoke cleared the two warriors still stood but something was different.

"What's going on?" Raditz said as he saw himself standing across from him. He looked down and saw a gaping wound in his chest. He looked at his hands and saw they were purple with claws.

"You fool," Ginyu said. "You didn't know that I could switch bodies? It is how I am always the best. Anytime anyone is actually stronger than me, I just steal their body." He shot at Raditz and drove a knee into the purple warrior's stomach hard testing out the strength of his new body. "I think I'll like this body," he said. "It'll take some getting used to before I can fight in it at your full power but you're definitely not a threat to me anymore. Now to deal with your little friends," he said as he took off after the others.

-Dbz-

Kakarot shot a fist at Frieza's face but the tyrant managed to move his head out of the way and send a fist of his own at the Saiyan's exposed stomach. Kakarot leapt strait up out of the way of the kick, taking the fight to the air. Frieza quickly shot up after the Saiyan warrior charging a small ball of energy and throwing it at his opponent.

Kakarot stopped his accent and swatted the blast away with minimal effort. He turned and dived down at the tyrant heading toward him at full speed. Frieza met the charge with a punch aimed at the Saiyan's face but the blow only passed through after-image. Frieza looked around and saw Kakarot standing on the ground below Frieza with his hands cupped at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent the blast of blue energy at the tyrant. Frieza raised his hands to block the blow but was surprised at the strength of the attack as it pushed him up higher into the air. After a few seconds of trying to push the energy back at the Saiyan, Frieza escaped the beam and landed across from Kakarot.

"I must say I'm impressed," he said. "Not many can keep up with me at all."

"I'm only getting started," Kakarot said. An instant later his aura flared slightly and he shot forward with much more speed than before and shot a fist out at Frieza's stomach. The tyrant tried to block the blow but Kakarot was too fast and the fist landed in Frieza's gut with earth shattering force sending spit and blood shooting from the changeling's mouth. Kakarot never let up for a second and shot his foot out catching Frieza in the temple sending him flying across the grass.

Frieza rose to his feet and wiped the trickle of blood running down his chin. "So I see you're stronger than you let on. No one short of my father has been able to ever make me bleed. I'm impressed."

"I do what I can," Kakarot said.

"But you are still no match for my power," Frieza continued. "I'm sure you've fought against Zarbon," he said. "He isn't the only one who can transform." Frieza clenched his fists at his side and sent his energy radiating outward cracking his armor. The transformation didn't end there. Frieza's body grew from his normal stature of five feet to nearly seven feet tall. His muscles bulged and his horns grew a few inches and reached in an upward direction. When he was finished transforming he turned back to Kakarot. "You should know that my power is over one million in this form."

-Dbz-

Vegeta laughed as he flew away with the Dragonballs in tow. At first, it had been difficult to concentrate enough to use telekinesis to keep the Dragonballs floating with him but after a few minutes of practice with his new power, it wasn't too difficult. Sneaking past Frieza had been even easier. The tyrant was fully absorbed fighting Kakarot. He could sense Kakarot's brat's power off in the distance and he knew that the earthlings probably had at least one of the Dragonballs. He grinned as he boosted his speed. He would have his wish for immortality in no time.

-Dbz-

Bardock, Krillin, and Tien landed at Guru's house. "So are you going to tell me how you two improved so quickly?" Krillin asked as they landed. "I know you didn't have enough time to train to get that strong. Not that I'm complaining, the help against the Ginyu force was nice."

"Guru unlocked our hidden power," Bardock said. "I'm sure he can do the same for you." The three entered the house to see Dende, Bulma, and Nail sitting around the giant Namekian.

"You're back," Bulma greeted them as they entered. She ran up and embraced Bardock in a big hug. "I was worried sick about you," she said.

"I'm fine mom," he said.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. The boy's torn clothing spoke otherwise.

"Okay," the boy said. "There was some trouble but Uncle Raditz showed up and is taking care of it."

"We need to get the other Dragonballs and wish everyone back," Tien said changing the subject.

"It could be dangerous," Bulma pointed out. "From what I've gathered, Frieza has the other five at his ship."

"I can feel dad over there fighting him," Bardock said. "That should keep him occupied for a while."

"So we should be able to get the other five then," Bulma said pulling out the Dragon Radar. "Wait, they are heading this way," she said as she saw the five bleeps moving directly toward them.

"It's Vegeta," Bardock said sensing the prince's power. "And he's stronger than before."

"He was on our side though right?" Krillin asked.

"He wants eternal life," Tien answered. "We can't let him get that wish."

"You'll have to hold him off until we can make our wish then," Bulma said. "We can wish everyone back then the Dragonballs will be inert."

"Excuse me," Dende interrupted. "Porunga cannot bring back more than one person at a time."

"What?" Bardock said. "We have several friends we need to wish back."

"Not to mention all your people," Tien added.

"It's okay," Bulma said. "We can wish Piccolo back then use Earth's Dragonballs to wish back everyone Frieza or his men have killed."

"That's if Piccolo hasn't taken over before we get there," Tien said. "He's not the most trustworthy character either."

"You could use one of your other wishes to wish for him to come here," Dende said.

"Other wishes?" Krillin asked.

"Porunga grants three wishes," Dende said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot stared at Frieza's new transformation. The changeling's power had nearly doubled with the transformation and he looked more imposing. Before the Saiyan could ponder these new events, Frieza charged at him and punched him in the jaw sending the Saiyan staggering back. Kakarot's feet slid back several feet before the Saiyan came to a stop. He reached a hand up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said. "I haven't met anyone outside of my own family who could take a punch from me in my second form."

Kakarot took on a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you," he said. His aura briefly flared red as his power rose to match Frieza's new power. He shot forward and sent a punch of his own at Frieza's face. They tyrant caught the punch in a giant fist and held his ground. Kakarot swung with his other fist only to have it caught too. The Saiyan and the Changeling pushed against each other both testing out their strength against each other. Neither warrior gave any ground in the power struggle.

-Dbz-

Krillin stepped outside of Guru's house and punched the air in amazement. He couldn't believe how his strength had increased from Guru unlocking his power only minutes before. He felt incredible. He had reached power higher than what he felt now but before it had only been through using the Kaioken and there had been a huge strain on his body. Now the power felt like it was all his and was completely natural.

Bardock walked out and joined his friend. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing," Krillin replied. "I never knew I had so much power in me."

"I know the feeling," Bardock said.

"I bet you do," Krillin said. "You are still stronger than me."

"It's a Saiyan thing," Bardock said. "We get stronger after every fight." The conversation was soon interrupted by a figure approaching. "It's uncle Raditz," Bardock said.

"Something isn't right," Tien said coming up behind the two warriors. "His power feels off somehow. Be on your guard."

A few minutes later, Ginyu landed in front of the three warriors. "So now that that stupid Saiyan is out of the way, I can finish you three off," he said taking a fighting stance.

"I get the feeling you're not my uncle," Bardock said taking a fighting stance of his own.

"He stole my body," Raditz said flying up in Captain Ginyu's body. "Be careful fighting him."

"So that's your trick," Bardock said.

Ginyu grinned with Raditz's face. "It gets results," he said.

"Well I guess I'll just have to pound you until you give him his body back," Bardock said.

"You foolish boy," Ginyu said. "Don't you get it? I'm now far stronger than you will ever be."

"That may be true if you actually had all of Uncle Raditz's power," the boy replied. "But from what I'm sensing, you are weaker than before." Bardock wasted no more time on idle conversation and shot at the body snatcher sending a foot toward his midsection. Ginyu had no time to block the blow and it sent him flying off the pillar around the house and into a nearby lake. "Stay here and handle Vegeta if he gets here," Bardock said as he shot after the monster in his uncle's body. "I'll handle this one."

-Dbz-

Frieza shot a knee up at Kakarot's gut but the Saiyan raised a knee of his own blocking the tyrant's attack with one of his own. The stalemate continued as neither warrior had the advantage. Finally, the two warriors separated and shot back at each other trading blows at lightning fast speed. Frieza sent a fist at Kakarot's head but the Saiyan phased out of sight before the attack could land. He appeared behind Frieza with a kick aimed at the Changeling's head only to have it pass through Frieza's after-image. Frieza appeared below Kakarot pointing a finger at the black haired warrior. "Death beam," he shouted as he sent a beam of pink energy at Kakarot.

Kakarot phased out of sight just in time as the death beam passed through his after-image. The Saiyan appeared behind Frieza and sent a backhand at the tyrant's head. Frieza raised a hand and blocked the attack, turning with a fist aimed down at Kakarot. The Saiyan warrior jumped over the attack and sent a foot flying through Frieza's defenses into the tyrant's stomach. Frieza backed up a step but sent a massive fist into Kakarot's face paying the Saiyan back for the kick to the stomach. The two warriors separated neither one much worse for the wear.

"Let's say we turn this up some," Frieza said.

"And here I thought you were giving it your all," Kakarot replied.

"I'm not even close to my max," Frieza said as he clenched his fists at his side. A white aura surrounded him and his horns turned white while he grew two more sets of horns to match the others. His head stretched out completing the transformation. "Now let's see if you can stand up to my third form."

**Power levels**

Tien:  
50,000

Bardock:  
125,000

Krillin:  
15,000  
75,000 (after having his power unlocked)

Vegeta:  
260,000

Captain Ginyu:  
120,000  
100,000 (in Raditz's body)

Frieza:  
530,000 (1st form)  
1 million (2nd form)  
2 million (3rd form)

Raditz:  
200,000  
25,000 (injured in Ginyu's body)

Kakarot:  
250,000  
500,000 (using the Kaioken x2 to fight Frieza)  
750,000 (using the Kaioken x3 to fight Frieza)  
1 million (Kaioken x4)


	33. The Power of Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 33**

Raditz caught up to his nephew and Ginyu fighting a short distance from Guru's house. The boy was dominating the fight to say the least. Ginyu charged at Bardock and threw a punch at his face but the young Saiyan phased out of sight before the blow could land and reappeared below the body snatcher driving a knee up into his stomach. Ginyu doubled over spit flying out of his mouth. Bardock wasted no time and shot above the warrior who wasn't his uncle and drove both fists down on his head sending him crashing into the ground hard.

Ginyu picked himself up out of the crater he had created and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "How can this brat be stronger than this body," he said mostly to himself.

"It's simple," Raditz said. "You don't know my body well enough to draw out its real power."

Before Ginyu could respond, Bardock dove down driving a knee into his face sending him staggering back. The young Saiyan shot another fist at his face causing him to stagger even more. Bardock finished his combo with a roundhouse kick to the face sending Ginyu flying back across the ground.

"Give it up," Bardock said landing where Ginyu lay bleeding in Raditz's body. "You can't win this fight."

Ginyu rose to his feet and shook off the dizziness he felt. He clenched his fists at his side and screamed trying to bring out more of the power he'd felt from Raditz earlier. A white aura surrounded him as his power slowly began to climb.

-Dbz-

Kakarot stared at the third form of Frieza. "I see you're scared," Frieza said laughing.

"I admit, I'm impressed," Kakarot said. "But I can beat that." He concentrated for a few seconds, "Kaioken x10," he shouted as his aura flared to life a blazing red. The Saiyan shot forward and drove a punch into Frieza's jaw.

Frieza bent with the blow and shot a foot out of his own tripping the Saiyan warrior. Kakarot flipped back quickly regaining his footing and blocking the three follow up punches from Frieza. The tyrant swung his tail around trying to take of Kakarot's head but the appendage passed through only after image.

"Looking for me," Kakarot said tapping Frieza on the shoulder. The tyrant turned with a fist aimed at the Saiyan but Kakarot's fist was faster, striking Frieza's stomach. Blood and spit flew from Frieza's mouth as Kakarot brought up a knee driving it into Frieza's jaw, sending the changeling flying across the Namekian landscape. Frieza flipped back to his feet and pointed a finger the now charging Kakarot firing a flurry of Death Beams at the approaching Saiyan. Kakarot phased in and out of sight dodging the beams before finally appearing directly in front of the changeling, grabbing Frieza's wrist. "This is for all the Saiyan's you killed," he said as he drove his knee up into Frieza's stomach.

Frieza doubled over from the blow. _How was it possible that this filthy monkey was matching him in his third form? Could it really be a Super Saiyan?_ He dismissed the thought almost immediately. After all, this monkey was still only a fraction of his full power. "Well, I'm impressed," he said getting to his feet. "No one outside of my family has ever kept up this well. I guess I'll have to show you my true form." No sooner than the words left his mouth, he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up even more. A bright flash blinded Kakarot as the changeling took on his final form. Gone were the spikes and elongated head. Now Frieza looked much more normal. He had returned to his original size and now was all white except for purple spots at the top of his head, and on his knees and elbows. "That's better," the tyrant said. "Now let's see how the powerful Saiyan does."

-Dbz-

Ginyu laughed after realizing the power he'd unlocked in his new body. "Now," he said. "I think I have the hang of this." He shot at Bardock and delivered a hard punch to the boy's jaw sending him flying back along the ground. The body snatcher never wasted a second and charged after his quarry delivering a flurry of kicks and punches before the boy even hit the ground. He ended the combo with a hard elbow to the back sending Bardock crashing into the ground hard. Ginyu laughed as he stood over the crater. "I guess this body's just too strong for you after all," he said. "I think I'll keep this body. I could get used to it."

"Kaioken x2," was Bardock's reply to the taunting. The boy's aura flared red as he shot out of the crater and kicked Ginyu in the face hard sending him flying back. He phased out of sight and was behind the body snatcher in an instant delivering an uppercut to the stomach. He grabbed Ginyu's arm and flung the warrior high into the air before cupping his hands in the stance his father had taught him long ago. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the blue energy beam at the Ginyu. The energy hit its target before Captain Ginyu could even begin to react and exploded with the force of a freight train.

"I'll get you for that one kid," Ginyu said with blood dripping from multiple wounds. _This body's running out of power. I don't know how he does it but that boy is stronger than this body._ He drove a fist into his chest bare inches from the heart and released and energy attack inside his own body tearing a hole through the rest of the body. _That should keep the brat from being able to do anything with this body when I'm done,_ he thought. "Change now," he shouted sending his body change wave at Bardock

"Kaioken x3," Bardock shouted moving faster than Ginyu could follow. The boy leapt out of the way of the attack, grabbed Raditz, still in Ginyu's body and threw his uncle into the wave. Seconds later after the flash had cleared, Ginyu was back in his original body and Raditz lay on the ground unable to move, also in his original body.

"How'd you dodge that," Ginyu said in disbelief. "No one has ever dodged my body change attack."

"There's a first time for everything," Bardock said cupping his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending a wave of blue energy at Captain Ginyu. The energy overwhelmed Ginyu's weakened body and eliminated all traces of the purple warrior.

Bardock rushed over to his uncle and picked up his head. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Raditz coughed out an answer. "Just great," he said weakly.

Bardock looked down just in time to see the hole in his uncle's chest. Captain Ginyu had sure done a number on him. He reached down into Raditz's pouch looking for a Sensu bean only to find the pouch empty. His uncle had used the last of the Sensu beans to heal him and his friends. "I've got to get you to Guru's," he said as he picked up his uncle and took to the air. "Hopefully, they have some medical equipment there."

-Dbz-

Vegeta approached the house on the pillar where he'd sensed Raditz and Kakarot's brat earlier. He found Tien and Krillin waiting for him outside with a little Namekian boy. They had the two Dragonballs under their arms. "Nice of you to gather those for me," Vegeta said laughing.

"We didn't gather them for you," Tien said. "We have a few wishes of our own to make."

"Well then we have a problem don't we?" Vegeta said.

"We won't let you become immortal," Krillin said. "That'd be too dangerous."

"We have no choice," Vegeta said. "It's the only chance we have against Frieza."

"It feels like Kakarot is doing alright," Krillin replied.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta said. "I will be the one to beat Frieza."

"These Dragonballs grant three wishes," Tien said. "We need the first two wishes."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "But I want the third wish to make myself immortal."

"Alright," Tien said. "Just put the Dragonballs down so we can call the Dragon."

Vegeta put the Dragonballs he'd brought on the ground with the two that Tien and Krillin had. Dende stepped forward. "Arise Porunga," he said in Namekian. The sky darkened and lightning began to flash before striking the Dragonballs. The lightning turned into a yellow stream of light that shot out of the Dragonballs and formed into a Dragon. Unlike Shenron, Porunga was a muscular dragon looking more Namekian in nature.

"You who has awoken me, speak and I will grant three wishes," he said.

Dende spoke some words in Namekian. "The one called Piccolo will be brought back to life," Porunga said in his booming voice.

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet, Nappa, Yamcha, Piccolo, and King Kai had been watching the action. Suddenly Piccolo's halo vanished. "Looks like you're alive again," Nappa said slapping the Namekian on the back.

"Next they are going to wish you to Namek," King Kai said. "Under no circumstances are you to face Frieza. You are no match for him."

"I'll do what I have too," Piccolo said. "If I ever hope to rule the earth I'll have to eliminate any competition," he continued laughing.

"Hasn't dying taught you anything?" Nappa asked. "There's more than just world domination."

"You're right," Piccolo said. "Frieza's henchman humiliated me at the 23rd World Martial arts tournament. I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm not irreverent."

-Dbz-

Dende said some more words in Namekian.

"The one called Piccolo will be brought to Namek," Porunga boomed as his eyes flashed red once again. Seconds later Piccolo appeared among the gathered warriors.

"Piccolo," Tien said nodding to the Namekian warrior who had just appeared.

"Don't get too nice," Piccolo said with a grunt. "I'm only on your side until this threat is over."

"That's good enough for now," Krillin said. "Guru requested to see you when you got here though. He's up in that house there."

Piccolo shrugged and flew toward the house. He had so many new feelings going through him right now seeing his home world for the first time. He still didn't know what to believe but he would at least hear the Father of the Namekians out.

-Dbz-

Piccolo entered Guru's house to see a Namekian bigger than any he had seen before sitting on a giant chair. Along with him were Nail and Bulma.

"Welcome child of Namek," Guru said. "It has been a long time since you were here."

"I don't remember being here," Piccolo said.

"I know," Guru said. "You were once complete and now you are broken. You were born with a mission to destroy from the evil Piccolo who split from the one now known as Kami. You still believe you are the same as your father but you are your own individual. While he had influence on your creation, you still have the choice to do as you please."

"I'm beyond redemption," Piccolo responded.

"Redemption," Guru stated. "You have not done anything that needs redemption. You have talked big about ruling the world but you have never hurt anyone. You are peaceful in nature and have only fought to defend your planet. While your father tried to make you evil, your true nature has shown through. Come forward and I will clear up your confusion."

Piccolo unconsciously stepped forward. Guru placed a hand on his head and concentrated. Suddenly memories of the past came flashing back. He saw the separation of his father and Kami as well as all the evil the old Piccolo had done on the earth while he reigned free. He also saw the pain and guilt that Kami felt for releasing such a monster on the earth as well as something else. It was love. Through all the evil that King Piccolo did, Kami still loved him as a brother. He saw everything that Kami felt when he had been bent on taking over the world. Kami felt pity for him for being bent on destruction. He also felt the love Kami felt for him. It was the love a father feels for a son. Kami didn't want him destroyed, but he also would not allow destruction to fall upon the earth again. Suddenly he felt the influence his father had had on him fade into the background. He was a Namekian first and foremost. He had to do something to protect his planet.

"Now you also have great potential," Guru said. "Now that your mind is strait I will see what I can do to align your power more efficiently." Suddenly Piccolo's aura flared momentarily before dying down again. "Now you'll have more of a chance against this threat," Guru said closing his eyes. He head tilted forward and he slumped in his chair. Seconds later, he disappeared leaving the land of the living behind.

"He's gone," Nail said. "Now let's go avenge what has fallen upon Namek."

"Wait," Piccolo said. "From what I'm sensing we are still not strong enough to make a difference."

"We have to try," Nail said. "Frieza must be stopped."

"I agree," Piccolo said. "We'll have to fuse our bodies."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nail asked. "There's no going back from it."

"We have no choice," Piccolo replied. "We'll need to use my body so we don't lose the use of Earth's Dragonballs."

"Alright," Nail said as he placed his hand on Piccolo's arm and disappeared a second later.

Piccolo laughed a second later. "Alright," he said in a slight mixture of his voice and Nail's voice. "We can do this now." Seconds later, he shot towards where Kakarot was battling Frieza.

-Dbz-

Kakarot charged at Frieza in his new form and threw a kick at the tyrant's head. Frieza raised an arm and blocked the blow with ease. He shot a fist out quickly and drove it into Kakarot's stomach doubling the Saiyan over. Frieza turned and whipped his tail around smacking Kakarot in the face with the appendage.

"Kaioken x20," Kakarot shouted pushing the technique farther than ever before. He knew it was risky but he had no choice. Frieza was just too strong. He swung a fist around at the tyrant but Frieza caught it with ease.

"Stupid monkey," Frieza said. "Now you finally realize how hopeless your situation is." "I'm only using five percent of my power and you're maxed out." Frieza shot a foot up into Kakarot's jaw sending him flying back. Kakarot flipped in the air and cupped his hands at his side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending his signature technique at the tyrant.

Frieza backhanded the attack away where it exploded against an island causing a huge mushroom cloud. "Now do you see the futility of your existence?" Frieza said as he backhanded Kakarot across the landscape.

Kakarot pulled himself off the ground wincing from the power of Frieza's last hit. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. Suddenly, he felt a huge power coming toward him. It was much bigger than his but if Frieza's boasts were correct it still wouldn't be enough. It felt almost like Piccolo but was definitely different from what he'd felt before. _I guess I'll still have to stall until he gets here,_ Kakarot thought as he charged at Frieza once again.

-Dbz-

"Now it's time to make my wish," Vegeta said moving up to the dragon.

"I'm not so sure about this," Krillin said.

"You have no choice baldy," Vegeta said. "Either I make my wish or you die."

"I don't think so," Krillin said his aura flaring red.

Vegeta felt the human's power skyrocket well past his powerlevel. "How?" was all he managed to say.

"I've been training," Krillin said with a laugh. "Now you're not in a position to make demands."

"What's the third wish?" Dende asked.

"I told you," Vegeta said. "Wish me immortal so we can beat Frieza."

"No," Krillin said.

Seconds later the argument became for nothing as Porunga vanished and the Dragonballs turned to stone.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Guru's gone," Dende said taking off toward Guru's house. "No it can't be."

"What's that?" Vegeta asked still confused.

"Guru was the maker of the Dragonballs," Tien said. "If he died then the Dragonballs are gone." Tien turned his head as he felt Frieza's power rise. "Damn," he said. "He's incredibly strong."

"I feel Kakarot's power dropping from what it was," Krillin said. "He's no match for Frieza."

"I'm going to help," Tien said.

"You're no match for that," Vegeta said.

"I've got to do what I can," Tien said.

"I'm going too," Krillin said.

Vegeta stared as the two humans took off to help their comrade. How could he the prince of all Saiyans just stand by when two humans were willing to fight the overlord of the universe? He would not let his pride be damaged like that. He shot in the air after the two Earthlings.

-Dbz-

Bardock landed at Guru's house with Raditz in tow. He found the house deserted except for his mother.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"It's a long story," Bardock said, "but he needs medical attention fast."

Bulma pulled out some bandages and started to cover Raditz's wounds as best she could. "I hate to say it but it doesn't look good," she said.

"I can help," Dende said landing inside the house.

Bardock looked up to see the Namekian child. "How?" he asked.

"Guru unlocked the ability to heal in me," he said. He walked over to where Raditz lay and placed his hands over the fallen warrior. A green glow radiated from his palms and seconds later, all of Raditz's wounds were gone.

"What happened?" Raditz asked getting up and looking at his hands.

"Ginyu did a number on you," Bardock said. "Dende healed you."

"How do you feel?" Bulma said amazed at the Namekian's new talent.

"I feel great," Raditz said. "Actually better than great." He turned toward where his brother was battling Frieza. "Kakarot," he said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot's power is dropping," Raditz replied. "He's past his max and Frieza's still stronger."

"We have to help him," Bardock said.

"You're right," Raditz said. He turned to Dende. "Come on we'll need you to heal Kakarot when we get there. "I have a feeling he's about to get a beating."

**Power levels**

Tien:  
50,000

Bardock:  
125,000  
250,000 (Kaioken x2)  
375,000 (Kaioken x3)

Krillin:  
75,000  
750,000 (Kaioken x10 intimidating Vegeta)

Vegeta:  
260,000

Captain Ginyu:  
100,000 (in Raditz's body)  
190,000 (in Raditz's body after figuring out how to power up)  
25,000 (back in his old body)

Frieza:  
2 million (3rd form)  
3 million (final form 2.5% of max)  
6 million (5% of max)

Raditz:  
200,000  
25,000 (injured in Ginyu's body)  
25 (severely injured back in his own body)  
2.5 million (healed)

Kakarot:  
250,000  
500,000 (using the Kaioken x2 to fight Frieza)  
750,000 (using the Kaioken x3 to fight Frieza)  
1 million (Kaioken x4)  
2.5 million (Kaioken x10)  
5 million (Kaioken x20)

Piccolo:  
75,000 (after King Kai's training)  
500,000 (after Guru unlocks his power)  
7 million (fused with Nail)


	34. The Rise of the Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 34**

Frieza walked slowly toward Kakarot. The Saiyan was lying on the ground now covered in bruises and blood. He had to give the Saiyan credit; he had fought back pretty well. At least he had at first. Now he just lay there. Frieza closed the distance, grabbed Kakarot by the neck and held him up in front of him. "Stupid monkey," he said laughing as he drove his fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Blood shot from Kakarot's mouth as the Saiyan coughed from the blow. Frieza never let up at all and continued punching the defenseless Saiyan in the stomach. "Now you're going to die," the overlord said wrapping his tail around Kakarot's throat. He gathered a small ball of energy on his fingertip and shot it through Kakarot's abdomen. The Saiyan shrieked in pain as the energy tore through his flesh. "Looks like I miss everything vital," Frieza said laughing to himself. He shot another beam of energy through his opponent's chest this time puncturing a lung. Kakarot wheezed having difficulty breathing. "Now this next one will be through your heart," Frieza said gathering a third Death Beam.

Before the beam could be shot, a ball of energy flew in and knocked the overlord of the universe away from his victim. Frieza rose to his feet to see a Namekian warrior standing a few feet away with his hand raised. "Now it's my turn," the warrior said.

Frieza turned annoyed at the interruption. He threw Kakarot aside and faced his new opponent. "Another Namekian," he said. "I suppose I'll take the time to finish you off as well." He fired a Death Beam at the newcomer but the warrior just batted it aside. "Who are you?" Frieza asked in disbelief. How could a Namekian be this strong?

"Piccolo," the Namekian said, "and I'm here to end you."

Frieza laughed. "Well I've heard that before," he said. "In fact I'm pretty sure that this Saiyan said something to that effect a few minutes ago."

Piccolo didn't answer. He charged at the tyrant and shot a leg at his unguarded side. Frieza barely had any time to react. He raised an arm to block but it was too late and the foot connected to his exposed side. Frieza recoiled from the blow but quickly recovered and threw a punch of his own at the Namekian. Piccolo dodged the attack and countered with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own.

Frieza backed away putting some space between him and the Namekian. "Well I see you're strong," he said with a laugh. "But unfortunately for you I'm not at my full power yet. I have only been using a small fraction of my power up until now. I may have to kick it up a notch." Frieza shot at Piccolo this time moving much faster than before. Piccolo never even saw the punch coming at him. Before he could react, Frieza's fist was buried in his stomach causing him to cough up a small amount of blood. Frieza brought his knee up and slammed it into Piccolo's chin slamming his head back with earth-shattering force. Piccolo started to fly back but Frieza caught him with his tail and wrapped the appendage around the Namekian's neck squeezing hard.

Piccolo fired a blast at the tyrant. Frieza didn't even try to dodge. When the smoke cleared Piccolo's eyes widened. The attack had had no effect what-so-ever on the ruler of the universe.

"Now do you see how pitiful you are?" Frieza said laughing as he backhanded Piccolo a few times. "You are just pathetic." He tossed Piccolo into the air and fired several Death Beams at the flying Namekian. Several of the blasts hit their mark and tore through Piccolo's flesh searing skin and muscle as they went through his body. Piccolo fell to the ground with a thud. Frieza walked over to see the bleeding Namekian lying on the ground. "So many flies to swat so little time," Frieza said laughing to himself as he prepared another Death Beam for Piccolo.

Krillin and Tien landed nearby to see Frieza standing over Piccolo. The Namekian was bleeding badly in several places and didn't look too good. A short distance away Kakarot lay, not looking any better. "This is bad," Krillin said to his friend. Frieza gathered anther beam of energy on his finger.

"We need to do something," Tien said.

Krillin only nodded and raised his hand above his head and quickly formed a disc of energy in his hand. "Destructo Disk," he shouted sending the disc at the tyrant.

Frieza turned. Something just felt wrong. He couldn't place it just yet though. A split second later, he saw the disc of energy heading toward him. He leapt out of the way but the tip of his tail didn't quite clear the disc. The energy ripped through the appendage separating it from his body. Frieza turned to see a short bald man and a bald man with three eyes. "Which one of you did that?" he screamed in rage. When neither of them answered, he shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to kill both of you then," he said as he charged at the two warriors.

Krillin and Tien nodded at each other, their auras flaring red as they charged into a battle that they had little hope of surviving. Before they knew what hit them Frieza closed the distance to them. The changeling phased in behind Krillin and drove his knee into the human's back. Bones crunched as Krillin's spine snapped. The red aura faded from the bald warrior as he collapsed to the ground.

Tien turned and sent a fist at the changeling's face but even with the Kaioken, he wasn't fast enough to hit Frieza. The overlord of the galaxy phased out leaving Tien to hit only air as Frieza appeared behind him. Filling his hand with energy, the changeling chopped Tien's neck removing the triclop's head from his shoulders.

Frieza grinned to himself. It felt good to exterminate pests. He walked over to Kakarot lying on the ground ready to take care of just one more pest. He raised a foot ready to stomp the life out of an annoying Saiyan but was interrupted once again by a blast hitting him in the back. The changeling turned to see Vegeta standing there with his hand outstretched. Frieza laughed. "That tickled," he said.

Vegeta's color drained from his face. He'd put everything into that blast and it didn't even faze him. Frieza walked slowly toward the Saiyan Prince. "Ah Vegeta," Frieza said. "I thought I'd have to hunt you down. Nice of you to save me the trouble." The tyrant raised his finger and shot a Death Beam into Vegeta's kneecap. The prince stumbled and fell to the ground. The tyrant walked slowly toward the Saiyan Prince. "Now that you can't run away, we can have a little talk." Frieza shot another Death Beam this time hitting Vegeta in the shoulder. "Now it's such a shame that you had to betray me. It was even more of a shame that we were interrupted before we could finish our last chat."

Vegeta rose to his feet with some difficulty trying to keep his weight off his busted knee. "You can kill me but someday a Saiyan will be strong enough to beat you."

"Not if there aren't any Saiyan's left," Frieza said laughing. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't many Saiyans left." Before Vegeta could respond, Frieza sent a final beam through the prince's heart silencing him forever.

"There's still one right here," Raditz said as he landed across from Frieza.

The changeling turned to see the long-haired Saiyan. "Don't make me laugh," Frieza said seeing Raditz. "You are the weakest Saiyan left in existence." Frieza causally raised a finger to shoot a beam at the Saiyan.

Raditz swatted the beam aside and laughed. "Things change," he said. "I've done some working out lately. His aura flared red as he charged at Frieza. The Saiyan shot a leg out probing Frieza's defenses for a weakness. The attack was more than Frieza was prepared for and hit him in the side bruising his ribs slightly. The changeling recovered quickly and shot a fist of his own out at Raditz's diaphragm. The blow connected full force knocking the Saiyan's breath away temporarily. The changeling capitalized on his advantage and shot a foot up catching Raditz on the chin sending him flying into the air. Before the Saiyan could stop himself, Frieza sent a dozen blasts up at the stunned warrior. The long-haired Saiyan crossed his arms as the blasts hit.

When the smoke cleared, Raditz still stood holding his ground. He had some burns and bruises from the attack but was otherwise unharmed. "Is that all you have?" he asked. He phased out of sight and appeared behind Frieza driving an elbow down into the tyrant's neck. Frieza turned and raised an arm blocking the blow and shot a blast into Raditz's chest in retaliation. The blast passed only through after-image as the Saiyan was no longer in front of the changeling. Raditz appeared behind Frieza and brought both fists down on his head driving him into the ground hard. Not stopping for a second Raditz gathered energy in both of his hands and brought them together. "Double Sunday," he shouted sending the massive energy beam follow the tyrant.

Seconds later Frieza rose from his crater and dusted himself off. "I guess twenty percent of my power isn't enough," he said laughing.

"Twenty percent," Raditz said in disbelief. Even with all his new power, he was barely keeping ahead of the changeling and he was only using twenty percent of his power.

"Let's see how you fare against fifty percent of my full power," Frieza said as his aura flared and his power skyrocketed. Before Raditz could respond, he shot forward and backhanded Raditz across the face sending the Saiyan flying back into a mountain.

Raditz rose out of the rubble a few seconds later. "Damn he's strong," he whispered to himself as he rubbed the spot on his face where Frieza had hit him. He knew he had little choice. He'd seen Kakarot take the Kaioken beyond a x10 while they were training but he had only managed to sustain a x10. "I guess I'll have to try a x25 if I'm going to have any hope of winning this one." He clenched his fists at his side and concentrated. His aura of red flared wildly as his power rose. "Kaioken x25" he shouted. The aura only lasted a few seconds before fading. Raditz fell to his knees from the power overload. He had overdone it. His body simply couldn't handle that much power. Now he had no chance of beating Frieza.

-Dbz-

Dende landed next to Kakarot. The Saiyan was in bad shape and losing blood quickly. He wouldn't last much longer. The young Namekian placed his hands over the warrior and a green glow surrounded Kakarot. A few short seconds later the Saiyan's wounds disappeared and Kakarot sat up. "I'm still alive," he said looking at his hands in amazement. "I thought I was out of Sensu beans."

"I healed you," Dende said quietly.

"Thank you," Kakarot said. "Now try and get somewhere safe." He turned to where he saw his brother fighting Frieza. He saw Raditz's aura flare a brilliant red before quickly fading. He assessed his own power and compared it to Frieza's power. He may be able to match him with a x20 Kaioken but he knew that would take a lot out of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a second. When he reopened them, he saw Frieza standing over his brother. "Kaioken x20," he shouted his aura erupting in a brilliant red. He shot at the tyrant and drove a foot into the side of his head sending him flying away from Raditz.

Frieza picked himself up off the ground and looked around. Who had managed to hit him this time? He was getting tired of all these distractions. He was the ruler of the universe after all. No one should be able to touch him in battle. He turned to see Kakarot helping his brother up off the ground. "Didn't I kill you already?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm a quick healer," Kakarot replied. "Now your fight is with me again."

"Very well," Frieza said charging at the Saiyan with a flurry of kicks and punches. Kakarot managed to block or dodge the blows without too much trouble and return a few of his own. Frieza managed to block the attacks without taking any damage. A few seconds later, the two separated again neither warrior hurt much. "How do you Saiyans keep getting stronger?" he said in disbelief, his voice shaking with actual fear for the first time. If this Saiyan could match him at fifty percent, he could be in trouble if he got any stronger. He decided then that he was through fooling around. He'd go to seventy-five percent of his max and finish this Saiyan off before he could cause any more trouble. He clenched his fists and his aura shot out again as he once again was forced to raise his power to fight a Saiyan.

Kakarot blinked in disbelief as Frieza continued to get stronger. He was maxed out and Frieza was still getting stronger. He knew there was no way he could push the Kaioken high enough to match Frieza at this level. Before he could think on it much more, Frieza was in front of him hitting him with the stump of his tail. The blow sent Kakarot skidding across the dirt. Frieza appeared behind him and punted him up into the air laughing manically the whole time. The tyrant was above and behind Kakarot before he could gain control of his flight, bringing down a double axe handle on the Saiyan's head sending him crashing to the ground. Kakarot picked himself up and groaned. This was going badly. Frieza didn't give him any time to recover. The tyrant was in front of him in an instant grabbing him by the neck. "Foolish Saiyan," Frieza said laughing. "You thought you could beat me didn't you? Well, I'm tired of playing around with you and your kind. I shouldn't have let any of you monkey's survive the destruction of your planet. He began to squeeze cutting off Kakarot's air supply.

Bardock stared as his father was caught in a death grip from the terror of the universe. "No," he shouted as his aura flared with red and he shot at Frieza trying to free his father.

Frieza turned as the blue-haired Saiyan flew at him in a fit of rage. This was one he hadn't seen yet but not one to worry about. The changeling phased out of the way still holding Kakarot by the neck dodging the kid's attack. With a quick flick of his wrist, Frieza sent a beam of energy out and pierced the boy through the stomach sending him falling to the ground. "Now you'll die," Frieza said sending another Death Beam through the kid's heart ending his life.

Kakarot watched helplessly as Frieza causally killed his son. Rage and helplessness erupted inside of him. His aura flared with energy as his anger pushed his power higher and higher. Tints of gold entered his aura and his energy rose high enough to force Frieza to lose his grip on his neck. Kakarot landed on his feet with his fists clenched in hatred. "I'm going to kill you," he shouted as lightning flashed around his body. More gold entered his aura and his hair flashed gold for a second. Kakarot let out a blood-curdling scream as his power continued to rise. His hair stood up on end flashing to gold and remaining that way. When he opened his eyes and stared at Frieza, they were no longer the dark eyes of the Saiyan but the turquoise ones of a Super Saiyan.

**Power levels**

Tien:

50,000  
1 million (Kaioken x20)

Bardock:

125,000  
625,000 (Kaioken x5 trying to save his dad)

Krillin:  
75,000  
1.5 million (Kaioken x20)

Vegeta:

260,000

Frieza:  
6 million (5% of max)  
24 million (20% of max)

60 million (50% of max)

90 million (75% of max)

Raditz:  
2.5 million (healed)  
25 million (Kaioken x10)  
62.5 million (Kaioken x25 briefly before collapsing)

1 million (after body is trashed by Kaioken x25)

Kakarot:

3 million (healed)  
60 million (Kaioken x20)  
150 million (Super Saiyan)

Piccolo:  
7 million (fused with Nail)


	35. Clash of Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 35**

Kakarot stared at Frieza in rage. The Super Saiyan closed the distance between himself and the tyrant in a split-second grabbing the changeling's wrist and squeezing. Frieza winced at the pain of the Saiyan's grip. For the first time fear entered the tyrant's face. Kakarot's expression changed to a predatory grin. "You don't like it so much do you?" he said as he squeezed Frieza's wrist. The Super Saiyan brought up a knee slamming it into Frieza's stomach. The tyrant leaned forward from the force of the blow spitting a bit of bile and blood from his mouth. Kakarot flung the changeling over his shoulder skidding him along the ground. He turned and walked slowly toward Frieza. "You'll pay for what you've done," he said.

Frieza stared up in horror. It had finally happened. He had met someone who was actually stronger than he was. He was going to die. No, he wouldn't go out so easily. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "I'm impressed Saiyan," he said. "Your power is impressive. But it isn't actually a match for my full power."

"Then power up," Kakarot said hate still filling his voice. "I want you at your best when I beat you to death."

Frieza clenched his fists at his side and concentrated. His power began to rise as his aura expanded. His muscles expanded making his upper-body much more bulky. When he was finished powering up, he turned to the Super Saiyan. "Now let's see how you deal with my full power."

"Bring it on," Kakarot replied.

Frieza wasted no time and charged at the Super Saiyan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at his opponent. Kakarot blocked them all with almost no effort. After a few minutes, he caught Frieza's leg and pulled the tyrant into his fist. The blow sent Frieza flying back into the landscape. The Super Saiyan shot after the changeling his golden aura flaring.

-Dbz-

King Kai stared watching the battle from his planet. "Alright Kakarot," he said. "You show him."

"Who's winning?" Yamcha asked.

"Kakarot is dominating?" King Kai replied.

"How's that possible?" Nappa asked. "Frieza is unstoppable."

"Kakarot is a Super Saiyan," King Kai said. "He's incredibly strong now."

"_King Kai," _a voice interrupted telepathically, _"this is Kami. Mr. Popo has gathered the Dragonballs. We are ready to make a wish. Do you have any requests?"_

"_I do," _Kakarot's voice said joining the conversation.

"_Kakarot?" _King Kai asked.

"_Yeah,"_ the Saiyan said. _"Sorry to butt into your talk but I have a wish I'd like to make. I want you to wish I'd like you to make."_

"_What is it?" _Kami asked.

"_I want you to wish back all those killed by Frieza and his men," _Kakarot said.

"_That should bring back Guru as well,"_ King Kai said. _"Then there would still be one wish on the Namekian Dragonballs."_

"_I have a request for that wish as well," _Kakarot said. _"I want you to use that one to wish everyone except Frieza and myself from the planet Namek to the planet Earth. This battle could get messy so I want everyone to be far away."_

"_Alright we'll get these wishes arranged," _Kami said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot was sent flying through the Namekian air as Frieza's fist connected with his jaw. The tyrant wasted no time and flew after the Super Saiyan pummeling him with blow after blow. The changeling finished his combo with an axe handle to the head sending Kakarot pummeling to the ground. The Super Saiyan landed with a hard thud making a crater. Before the dust could clear, Frieza sent dozens of energy blasts into the crater after the Super Saiyan. "I guess you weren't as strong as you boasted," Frieza said when he was finished.

"Or maybe I was," a voice said from behind him. The tyrant turned to see Kakarot behind him.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm just full of surprises," Kakarot said shooting a fist out at the tyrant. Frieza phased out of sight causing the Super Saiyan's fist to pass through only air. The changeling reappeared behind Kakarot and sent a knee into his back. Unfortunately for him, the attack passed only through Kakarot's after-image. An energy blast slammed into his shoulder a split second later. The blast spun him around and an instant later, Kakarot appeared behind him with a fist to the face. The blow landed full force sending the tyrant flying back but recovered quickly charging back into the battle.

"Amazing," Raditz said looking up at the battle. "You did it Kakarot. You will be the one to avenge our people."

-Dbz-

Shenron towered over the lookout. "You who have summoned me, speak your wish," the dragon boomed.

"I wish for everyone killed by Frieza or his followers be brought back to life," Mr. Popo yelled to the dragon.

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "It will be done," the dragon boomed.

-Dbz-

Bardock's eyes snapped open. The last thing he remembered he'd seen Frieza holding his father by the neck and beating him. Then he'd tried to stop the tyrant and he couldn't remember anything after that. He looked across the landscape where he saw two figures flying back and forth faster than he could follow. He stretched out with his senses. He could feel that one of the powers was Frieza and the other was his father. He couldn't believe how high the powers were. The strange thing was how high his father's power had risen. It was higher than Frieza's power. "Come on Dad beat him," he said.

-Dbz-

Bulma jumped as she heard a noise behind her. She was still in Guru's house. The noise that had startled her had been Guru clearing his throat. But how could that be. Hadn't Guru died just hours ago. This day was getting weirder and weirder. Before she could ponder the events, a voice sounded in her head. _"Bulma, I need you to do something for me."_

"Kakarot is that you," she said.

"_Yes," _Kakarot said in her mind. _"Is Guru back?"_

"Yes he is," Bulma said. "But how can that be?"

"_We used the Earth's Dragonballs to wish back everyone killed by Frieza. Now I want you to use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish everyone except me and Frieza from planet Namek to Earth."_

"_But you can't stay," _Bulma said_. "We need you."_

"_I'll follow shortly after I beat him,"_ Kakarot said. _"I just need to make sure no one gets hurt because of our battle if I go all out on him."_

"_Okay," _Bulma said. _"But be careful._" She ran outside where she could see Porunga in the distance. A few minutes later, she was in front of the dragon.

"Speak your wish," Porunga said.

She didn't know how but for some reason the words just came to her in Namekian. She must have picked up the language when Guru had unlocked some of her potential. "I wish for everyone on the planet Namek to be transported to Earth except Kakarot and Frieza," she said in Namekian.

"Your wish is granted," Porunga boomed. Seconds later the landscape around her faded away and was replaced by the familiar trees and green grass of the planet Earth.

-Dbz-

"_Your wish is finished,"_ King Kai said inside Kakarot's head. _"You and Frieza are the only ones left on the planet."_

"Great," Kakarot said.

"What's great," Frieza asked confused.

"We're alone now," Kakarot said. "I just had some friends use the Dragonballs to wish back everyone that you've killed and then wish everyone but the two of us off of the planet Namek. Now it's just us so I can go all out."

"You've been telepathically organizing all that while we were fighting?" Frieza said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "You weren't much of a challenge anyway."

"I'll give you a challenge," Frieza said in rage. He floated up into the sky and raised a finger over his head and gathered a tiny ball of energy on his finger-tip. The tyrant poured more and more energy into the ball causing it to expand to many times its size until it was many times bigger than he was. "This attack contains enough power to destroy this planet many times over," he said. "Dodge it at your own risk but you will not survive the explosion or be able to breathe in space so if I go out you'll go with me."

"Alright," Kakarot said floating down to the ground. "I'll stand right here then."

Frieza threw the attack down at the Super Saiyan. Kakarot stood his ground as the attack flew down at him. The attack engulfed him and started to sink into the ground. "So the monkey wasn't so strong after all," Frieza said laughing. When he looked back, he saw his attack begin to rise back out of the ground.

The attack floated up followed by Kakarot, his golden aura flaring around him. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. The Super Saiyan threw the massive ball of energy back at the tyrant. Frieza raised his arms and pushed against his own attack keeping it from overcoming him. How could that Saiyan stop his Death ball? His thoughts were soon brought to the task at hand as he pushed back against his attack. The ball began to slowly move back away from the changeling.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Kakarot shouted sending a beam of blue energy at the Death Ball that Frieza was trying to send back at him. The beam hit the energy ball and pushed it back into the tyrant. The ball exploded on its maker creating a massive wind that caused Kakarot's golden hair to sway back and forth. When the wind died down Frieza still stood in front of him but he was battered and bruised, holding his side.

"How did you do that?" he asked panting both from the exertion of the attack and what were probably a few broken ribs.

"You're losing energy fast now," Kakarot said. "That last attack took a lot out of you. You don't even stand a chance anymore."

"You dirty Saiyan. I'll kill you," Frieza shouted in rage. He shot a Death Beam out of his finger at Kakarot.

The Saiyan swatted the attack away with minimal effort. Seconds later he was standing in front of Frieza. He shot a fist out and struck the tyrant on the chin. "That was for all the Saiyans you killed," he said. He shot out a knee and struck the changeling in the stomach. As Frieza gasped for air Kakarot continued, "that's for killing Krillin." The Super Saiyan grabbed the tyrant's head and brought a knee up hard into his face. Frieza stumbled back his face bleeding in several places. Kakarot shot a foot out and kicked the changeling in the chest sending him stumbling back. He then gathered a small amount of energy on his finger and shot Frieza's own signature attack at the tyrant. The beam pierced the changeling's hear sending him to the ground mortally wounded. "And that was for Bardock," Kakarot said as Frieza lay on the ground gasping for air.

"You filthy Saiyan," Frieza gasped. "You'll pay for this." Before he could say anything else, what was left of his heart gave out and blood quit pumping to his brain. His words slurred off. His eyes closed and his head turned to the side. Kakarot felt the tyrant's energy fade to nothing. Frieza was dead. Now all he had to do was go home. It was finally over.

-Dbz-

Bardock looked around. He was on a grassy field Earth. How he'd gotten here he had no idea but he was worried about his father. He looked around and saw a bunch of Namekians standing around. Among the Namekians, he saw some familiar faces. His mother was here as well as his Uncle Raditz. Off in the distance he could see Dende healing Piccolo. Vegeta stood off to the side his arms crossed looking angry.

"_Hey,"_ Kakarot's voice said in his head, _"King Kai's letting me talk telepathically from Namek to all of you. Frieza is dead and I'll be home soon. But I can't talk anymore. See you soon."_

"Kakarot killed Frieza," Vegeta mumbled. "But how?"

"He's a Super Saiyan," Raditz said. "I saw him. He transformed into a warrior with golden hair and beat the crap out of Frieza."

"But I am the Prince of all the Saiyans," Vegeta mumbled. "I should have been the first Super Saiyan. I should be the strongest in the universe. I will find out how Kakarot became a Super Saiyan and claim my rightful spot as the strongest in the universe."

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
2 million (after being revived)

Vegeta:  
2.25 million (after being revived)

Frieza:  
90 million (75% of max)  
120 million (100%)

Raditz:  
1 million (after body is trashed by Kaioken x25)  
4 million (after being healed on Earth)

Kakarot:  
150 million (Super Saiyan)

Piccolo:  
7 million (fused with Nail)


	36. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 36**

Bardock sat in his bedroom meditating quietly. It had been nearly a week since the fight with Frieza and things had returned to normal, or as normal as things could be with three Saiyans and a few hundred Namekians living at Capsule Corp. Bulma had decided it would be best for all the aliens to stay with them until they could return to their home planet. Fortunately, it would only be a few months until that time. The Namekian Dragonballs had followed Guru to Earth when the wish had been made. Since the Namekian Year was only about three months, the Dragonballs would be active in that short time. Then they could wish Krillin back and use the other wish to send the Namekians home.

The three Saiyans, on the other hand, didn't have a planet to go back to so they planned to remain on Earth. Vegeta had originally wanted to go and take Frieza's place as ruler of the galaxy, but Raditz had told him that that wouldn't be tolerated with a bit of force involved. Since then the Prince had been training non-stop, obsessed with becoming the strongest again. Raditz had been training to keep that from happening.

Bardock's eyes snapped open as someone approached his room. "Why so serious?" Bulma asked her son.

"Just meditating," Bardock said his tone somber.

"Don't worry kiddo," Bulma said, "your dad will be home soon."

"Have you heard from him?" Bardock asked.

"He sent a message before he left Namek but I haven't heard much since."

-Dbz-

Kakarot finished his thousandth push-up in 100x Earth's gravity. The workout was just a light warm-up since his power had risen so much in the past week but it was still good to train. It passed the endless hours in space. He needed something to keep his mind off his battle with Frieza. He knew from talking to Bulma before leaving Namek, that Bardock had been wished back successfully, but he was still filled with rage every time he thought of how his son had been killed by the changeling. At the moment, getting angry wasn't the best thing for him. His thoughts once again drifted back to that fateful battle.

Seconds later Kakarot fell over his power rising uncontrollably. His hair flashed golden, his eyes turned turquoise, and his golden aura flared outward. This was about the tenth time he had spontaneously transformed into a Super Saiyan. He hadn't yet managed to control the transformation enough to keep from transforming when it was inconvenient or to learn to transform at will. The ship began to shake under the power Kakarot was putting off. "Frieza," Kakarot yelled rage filling his voice. The Super Saiyan pounded a fist into the floor leaving a massive dent in the gravity chamber floor and causing the ship to shudder once again.

"Warning," the ships computer chimed. "Ship's course disturbed. Collision with planet imminent."

The ship's warning shook Kakarot from his anger and caused his Super Saiyan transformation to drop. He rushed from the gravity room to the ship's control panel. A planet was rising on the view screen and growing larger by the second.

"Activating emergency braking," the ship's computer said. "Crash imminent." The ship slowed rapidly and a few minutes later, it collided with the planet's surface leaving a massive crater. Luckily, the ship had been designed similar to a Saiyan space pod and was made of a material strong enough to survive such a collision with minimal damage.

Kakarot looked at the diagnostics scrolling across the screen. It looked like the ship had sustained a little damage but nothing that couldn't be repaired easily with a few repair parts. He just hoped he could find the parts he needed on this planet. He queried the ship's computer on information about the planet. It didn't have much information on the planet but from the decent, the computer could tell that the planet was populated and was technically advanced enough to have a spaceport.

Several minutes later, Kakarot exited the ship dressed in a new fighting uniform in his normal green with a black undershirt. The Saiyan surveyed his surroundings. It looked like his ship had crashed well outside of one of the planet's cities. That was good, he didn't really want to be responsible for killing innocent people. He turned toward where he could sense power levels in the distance and flew off into the distance.

-Dbz-

Vegeta threw a punch at the air inside the gravity room Bulma had let him use to train. He had been training non-stop since he'd heard that Kakarot had become a Super Saiyan before him. It was an insult that a low class Saiyan would rise to the legendary level before the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta threw an energy blast across the confined space. He phased out of sight and appeared ahead of the blast swatting it aside. A spit second later he phased out of sight again swatting the energy aside once again. Seconds later, he appeared in front of the blast and crossed his arms, protecting his face from the blast that was heading right at him. The blast hit the prince full force and sent him sliding back across the floor of the gravity room. Vegeta's legs shook and seconds later the prince collapsed to his knees his energy drained from the beating he'd been giving himself. He tried to rise to his feet but collapsed back to the floor too weak for the moment to move.

-Dbz-

Raditz dodged his head to the side as Nappa threw a punch at his head. The two Saiyans were training in 50 times earth's gravity. The bald Saiyan was still having a little bit of trouble adjusting to higher gravity but he was catching on quickly. "You'll have to move faster than that if you want to hit me," Raditz said.

"Kaioken x10" Nappa shouted as his aura erupted in red. He shot at the younger Saiyan with renewed power and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at his opponent. Raditz tried to dodge most of the attacks but Nappa was faster than he was and a punch connected with his chin sending him flying back into the wall. Raditz quickly stopped himself and charged back at the other Saiyan throwing some kicks and punches of his own at the bald Saiyan. Nappa blocked the attack and shot a knee up into Raditz's stomach knocking the breath out of the taller Saiyan. Raditz lunged forward from the attack and Nappa capitalized on his momentary loss of guard. Nappa brought both fists down on Raditz's head sending the taller Saiyan crashing to the ground.

A few seconds later Raditz rose to his feet and rubbed his head a little. "Not bad," he said. "You're getting stronger that's for sure, but you can't win." Raditz's aura erupted in red as he used a Kaioken to double his power. He shot at Nappa again and slammed his fist into the older Saiyan's face sending him stumbling back. Raditz didn't let up for a second and pounded the older Saiyan with blow after blow. Nappa did his best to block but he was no match for the other Saiyan. Raditz phased out of sight as Nappa threw a wild punch at his stomach and appeared behind the bald warrior. He gathered energy in his palm and slammed it into Nappa's back. The room shook from the force of the explosion and when the smoke cleared, Nappa lay on the ground breathing heavily.

Raditz reached a hand out for the other warrior to grab. "I think we've done enough for now," he said.

-Dbz-

King Kai watched as Krillin attacked the air with furious kicks and punches, his red aura blazing. He'd been training non-stop since he'd arrived at his planet nearly a week ago. The bald warrior had improved dramatically since he'd last been on his planet and his control of the Kaioken was the best he'd seen ever. The little man also had a new fire that burned in his eyes. _I guess dying twice because you weren't strong enough would do something like that to you_, King Kai thought.

-Dbz-

Kakarot saw smoke rising as he approached the city. _What's going on here?_ he thought. Soon his unspoken question was answered as he saw what looked like a few humanoid warriors attacking the city. Some little pink warriors with big heads seemed to be defending the city as best as they could from the invaders but they were outclassed. One of the invaders shot a blast at one of the pink warriors and Kakarot moved to intercept. Before he could even get there the pink warrior disappeared from sight. _How'd he move that fast?_ Kakarot thought. The pink warrior appeared behind the invader and drove a fist into his back. The human looking warrior turned and blocked the blow just in time grabbing the pink warrior's wrist. "Ready to die?" he said laughing.

Before the punch could land, a hand caught the warrior's fist. "What's going on here?" Kakarot asked gripping the invader's fist.

"Beat it," the warrior said. "Or you'll suffer the wrath of Lord Frieza."

"Frieza huh," Kakarot said. "I don't think anyone will be suffering his wrath anytime soon." Kakarot backhand the warrior to the side, knocking him out instantly. In an instant, he phased out of sight blocking another blast aimed at one of the little pink warriors. Soon the attackers all turned their attention to the Saiyan warrior. Unfortunately for them, they were no match for their master's killer. Kakarot finished up with the warriors in a matter of seconds leaving them all on the ground unconscious.

"Thank you," one of the pink aliens said coming up to Kakarot.

"You're welcome," Kakarot said. "What happened here?"

"Frieza has taken an interest in our planet and sent these warriors to wipe us out," one of the aliens said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about them anymore," Kakarot said looking at the unconscious warriors.

"I just hope that Frieza doesn't send more," one of the warriors said.

"Frieza's dead," Kakarot said. "He won't give you any more trouble."

"How can we thank you?" one of the warriors asked.

"My ship crashed landed here," Kakarot replied. "I need a few parts to repair it."

"That shouldn't be a problem," The spokesman replied. "We have much technology on our planet. If we cannot repair your ship, we can give you another to get you where you need to go. It's the least we could do for someone who saved our planet."

"Thank you," Kakarot said, "but it was really no trouble."

"Those men killed ten of our best warriors," the spokesman said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kakarot said.

"We will move on and rebuild," the warrior said. "But in the meantime come and let Yardrat offer you our hospitality."

"Thank you," Kakarot replied. "I do have one question though."

"What is that?" the spokesman asked.

"Well, earlier I saw one of your warriors fighting off the invaders and he moved out of the way of a blast faster than even I could follow. I was wondering how he did that."

"You must be referring to the Instant Transmission technique," the spokesman said. "It's a technique that allows the user to instantly move from one location to another as long as they can sense a nearby energy signature."

"Wow," Kakarot said. "That technique sounds awesome."

"It is," the spokesman said. "We are not very strong as a species but we have learned a good number of techniques."

"Can you teach this technique?" Kakarot asked.

"We would be happy to."

-Dbz-

Bulma relaxed in a hot bath after a long day. It wasn't long before the phone rang interrupting her relaxation. "Hello," she said.

"Hey babe, it's me," Kakarot's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey," Bulma said. "What's up? I figured you'd be home in the next day or so."

"Well," Kakarot said. "I ran into a bit of a snag. The ship got damaged and crashed landed."

"That's terrible," Bulma said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and the natives say they can fix it but it may be a while before I get back."

"That's too bad," Bulma said. "I was looking forward to giving you your congratulation for beating Frieza present."

Kakarot's voice crackled a bit at the mention of Frieza's name. "That would be great," he said.

"What's wrong?" Bulma said.

"I may not be coming back right away even when the ship is repaired," he said.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Well," Kakarot said. "I didn't tell you how the ship got damaged. When I was training, I transformed into a Super Saiyan when I thought of Frieza. I can't control when it happens. I don't want to place you or the Earth in danger if I lose control."

"So when will you be able to come back?" Bulma asked.

"Well I'll need to at least be able to stop the spontaneous transformations before I can be around," Kakarot said.

"I understand," Bulma said. "Try and come back as soon as you can. I'll have a special surprise waiting for you when you get back."

Bulma could hear the smile in Kakarot's voice. "I look forward to that my love."

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
2 million (after being revived)

Vegeta:  
2.5 million

Raditz:  
4 million (after being healed on Earth)  
8 million (Kaioken x2)

Kakarot:  
4.25 million (after a little training at 100g)  
212 million (Super Saiyan)

Nappa:  
500,000 (after King Kai training)  
5 million (Kaioken x10)  
Krillin:  
4 million (Kaioken x25)

Yardrat Warriors:  
500 each

Frieza's henchmen:  
2500 each


	37. A New Threat to Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 37**

Kakarot sat meditating quietly out in the middle of nowhere on planet Yardrat. It had been nearly a year since he had defeated Frieza and he had made progress to being able to control his transformations. He could now think of Frieza without spontaneously transforming into a Super Saiyan. Now all that was next was to transform at will. Kakarot slowly rose from his meditative posture to his feet. He clenched his fists at his side and concentrated on the power that was deep inside of him. Wind began to blow nearby and his clothes and hair swayed wildly. Seconds later Kakarot's hair began to flash from its normal black to gold. After flashing a few times it remained golden. Kakarot put his arms down at his side and breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to transform at will and most important, he had managed to accomplish it without doing much damage to the landscape.

_I guess it's probably safe to head home now,_ he thought. He missed his wife and son but he wanted them safe most of all. He just couldn't live with himself if he inadvertently hurt them in any way. The Super Saiyan walked toward his space ship and boarded with thoughts of home in his head.

-Dbz-

Bardock threw kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent in the new gravity room his mother had built for him for his birthday. This one would go all the way up to 250 times Earth's gravity. She had just made him promise not to tell anyone that it went above 100 times Earth's gravity. She already had enough Saiyans bugging her to improve and build more gravity chambers. Right now he had the gravity set at about 150 times Earth's gravity. That amount was giving him quite the workout. The boy fazed out of sight as he dodged an imaginary punch. He really wished his father were back. He'd rather have someone to spar with that wasn't thin air. Raditz had taken to training Nappa most of the time as two of the remaining full blooded Saiyans became closer. And Vegeta was to put it simply an ass. The boy sighed. At least his mom let him train. Soon after returning from Namek, Bulma had told him he had to start making time for studying. She had given him the choice of either doing school work at home or going to school. She had said she wasn't going to raise a kid that couldn't read and write. Bardock had chosen to do the school work at home. It really only took him a few hours a day to finish on most days, then he could go and play or train. After fighting Frieza he'd decided that he needed to train. He didn't know what else could be out there but he knew that as long as his dad wasn't here he had to be ready in case something came.

The boy was suddenly drawn out of his training as he felt an enormous power coming toward the planet. Unfortunately, the power he felt wasn't his father's. It felt somewhat familiar but he couldn't place it. Then it clicked. The power felt similar to Frieza's power. But that was impossible, Frieza was dead. The boy turned to the middle of the room. "Gravity off," he said giving the voice command to shut off the gravity of the room. An instant later he shot out of the room and flew at all speed toward where he thought the power was going to land.

Minutes later two new warriors joined him in his flight. "You know your mom would kill you if she knew you were rushing off to fight like this on your own," Raditz said flying up beside him.

"Well I guess that's why I'm letting the two of you come along," Bardock said smiling as he slowed and let Raditz and Nappa close the remaining distance.

-Dbz-

Krillin finished his ten thousandth push-up in the gravity chamber Bulma had given him. He had been wished back again nine months ago after dying a second time in a battle he couldn't win. He had been training almost non-stop ever since. He wouldn't let himself be that weak again. An instant later his head turned as he sensed the power heading toward the planet. It felt vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it for sure. But he did know one thing, it felt evil. The earth was in danger once again. The monk quickly exited the gravity room and shot toward the disturbance.

-Dbz-

"Yamcha what are these?" Chi Chi asked as she held up a pair of pink panties. She had decided to stay at Yamcha's for the weekend and had found the panties under his bed on the floor. Now she wasn't one to snoop but she couldn't deny what she'd found when she'd looked for her shoe that was under the bed.

"I got those as a gift for you dear," Yamcha said trying to keep a straight face.

"I doubt that," Chi Chi yelled. "If that were the case I wouldn't smell another woman on them. "If you were going to cheat on me, at least you could get rid of the whore's panties before you invited me over."

"I can explain," Yamcha said desperately.

"There's nothing to explain," Chi Chi yelled. "We're through." The woman ran out of her now ex-boyfriend's house and jumped in her car and took off without a second thought.

"Wait," Yamcha yelled at the retreating woman but it was too late. She was gone. He really couldn't blame her he guessed. He had messed around with another woman on her but he didn't know she was going to find out like this. He regretted the whole thing now. He'd been drunk and the girl had wanted to go home with him because he was a famous baseball player. He should have told her no, but it was too late now. _I guess you have to pay the price sometimes_, he thought.

He turned his head as he felt a power coming toward earth. "Not the best timing," he said as he took off to investigate.

-Dbz-

Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa landed in a small clearing close to where they suspected that the visitor would land. "Now we wait," Raditz said. "Suppress your power levels. We want the element of surprise on our side."

Nappa and Bardock both complied with the other Saiyan's request. Neither one of them wanted the power they felt coming knowing they were there. "How are we going to stop it?" Bardock asked. "That power is huge."

"We'll take him together," Raditz said.

"Only weaklings fight together," another voice interrupted. "True Saiyans fight alone."

"Nice of you to join us, Vegeta," Bardock said sarcastically.

"You're a fool if you think that," Raditz said. "You know you're no match for that power."

"Maybe not now," Vegeta said. "But once I ascend to a Super Saiyan I'll wipe the floor with them."

"If you ever ascend to a Super Saiyan," Nappa said. "You don't even know if it's possible for you. Kakarot may be the legendary Super Saiyan. It may be impossible for anyone else to ascend."

"You insolent fool," Vegeta said gathering energy in his hand to strike the bald Saiyan. "I will be a Super Saiyan."

"Bring it on," Nappa taunted. He knew that Vegeta was still slightly stronger than him, but he also knew that the prince hadn't mastered the Kaioken either. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Both of you knock it off," Piccolo said from where he'd been watching the argument. "I don't know about you but I don't think we need them to know we're here. And you two fighting will be a dead give-away."

"Them?" Bardock asked. "Yes," Piccolo said. "There are two distinct powers there. Well two distinct powers that are relevant at least. It feels like they brought an army with them."

"Oh joy," Raditz said. He turned his head in time to see Krillin come in for a landing. "Nice of you to join us."

"I figured you could use the help," Krillin said.

"You've definitely gotten stronger," Raditz said.

"Yeah I've been training pretty hard," the monk replied.

"It shows," Tien said as he and Yamcha joined the group.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "I feel just a bit out-classed now. I knew I should have trained more."

"Quiet," Piccolo said. "There's a ship landing."

Off in the distance a big flying saucer landed and two figures walked out. One was a white alien with purple spots on his knees, elbows and head. He had a mechanical tail and another mechanical patch over a small portion of his chest. Frieza had returned. The other figure dwarfed Frieza and stood nearly eight feet in height. He wore the armor of the planet trade and had two bull like horns sticking out of the top of his head. His skin was purple with stretches of pink along his arms, legs, and neck. This warrior was named King Cold. Frieza had brought back-up.

"I don't know why we didn't just destroy this planet from space," Cold said to his son as he exited the ship.

"I told you father," Frieza said. "I want my revenge on that insolent Saiyan that wounded me so badly. I'm going to leave this planet a wasteland and when he gets back I will kill him."

"If you can," King Cold corrected him. "He seemed to do a number on you last time."

"I was caught off guard," Frieza insisted.

-Dbz-

"It's Frieza," Bardock said. "I thought my dad killed him."

"I guess he survived," Raditz said. "It does look like he's had some work done from where Kakarot injured him though."

"Let's make sure to finish the job this time," Nappa said cracking his knuckles.

-Dbz-

"Where are these earthlings," Cold said getting bored. "I thought they would know we were coming."

"Patience father," Frieza said. "They will come out when we start destroying this planet."

"So uncivilized," Cold commented.

Just then a figure floated down from the cliffs over-looking the landing sight. "Frieza," Raditz said as he landed. "I see you're still alive."

"Well, well," Frieza replied. "If it isn't one of my pet Saiyans, and I'd thought I'd lost you."

"We're not your pets anymore Frieza," Raditz said. "Kakarot defeated you once and he can do it again."

"Now that's funny," Frieza said. "But Kakarot just left planet Yardrat a few days ago. He won't be back here for a few more hours at least, plenty of time for me to make this an empty planet for when he gets back."

"You'll have to go through me first," Raditz said. "I will not let you destroy my new home. The Saiyan's aura expanded and turned a bright crimson as his power shot up higher and higher. Finally, after a few seconds his power leveled off. He knew using a x25 Kaioken probably wouldn't be enough to beat Frieza but he didn't know if he could use much more than that without over loading his body. Kakarot was on his way back, he only hoped he could delay Frieza long enough for his brother to get back.

-Dbz-

"Why don't we go down there?" Bardock asked as they saw Raditz face off against Frieza. "He's going to need our help."

"If we go down there now," Nappa said we give away our biggest advantage. "We need to be able to surprise him. Now keep your power low."

-Dbz-

"Get him men," Frieza yelled at the henchmen he'd brought along. Hundreds of warriors of all shapes and sizes charged at Raditz with various weapons drawn. None of them were even the least bit successful in their attack. Raditz sent a fist through the first warrior's chest and sent a small energy blast at another one, wiping it from the face of the planet. In less than five seconds, each of the warriors was dispensed leaving only Raditz, Frieza, and King Cold on the battlefield.

"I'm impressed," Cold said. "Now I can see why my son had so much trouble with you pesky Saiyans."

"Did you really expect your men to stand a chance against me Frieza?" Raditz asked staring down the changeling.

"No of course not," Frieza said. "But they are expendable and what can I say I like to watch a fight sometimes too."

"Shall we get too it then," King Cold said. "I'm starting to get a bit bored."

"I'm getting to it father," Frieza said. "I like to be dramatic sometimes."

"I'll tell you what," Raditz said. "I'll give you one free shot."

"Like you're in that kind of position," Frieza said. "But I'll take you up on it. You better not dodge this one or it'll destroy this planet and that would be a shame." Frieza raised a finger into the air and began to gather some energy on his finger tip. The ball started out small but soon grew to the size of a basket-ball.

Before he could gather anymore energy for the attack a spinning disc of energy hit him from behind separating his head from his body. Standing behind the tyrant's now dead body was Krillin, his red aura blazing.

"Nice assist," Raditz said as he floated to Frieza's body. A short burst of energy later and there wasn't a trace of Frieza left. "He won't be coming back now."

Krillin let his aura fade panting slightly. Maintaining a x35 Kaioken was difficult to say the least but it had done the trick. He smiled. At least his training had paid off this time.

"I'll take it from here," Raditz said turning to King Cold. "You will soon join your son in the other world."

"I don't think so," King Cold said, his body erupting with energy. Cracks formed all over his body as the shockwaves from his power pushed Raditz back. Light escaped from the cracks on his body and fragments flew in every direction. When the light faded, King Cold no longer had his armor or his horns. He looked similar to Frieza in his fourth form, but his skin was a light blue color with splotches of dark blue at his knees, elbows, and on top of his now bald head. He laughed. "I can go to my maxim in an instant."

Raditz stared in horror at the power King Cold was radiating. It was unthinkable. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd been able to face Frieza without too much trouble, knowing he could push the Kaioken farther if he needed to but there was no way to match the power King Cold was putting off.

"Now let's start with an easy one," King Cold said instantly gathering a humungous ball of energy in his hands. "Now it's the same game you played with Frieza, if you drop the ball the planet goes up in flames."

Krillin stood by watching as King Cold gathered up a huge ball of energy. He had to do something but he didn't know if he had the strength left to attack again. He clenched his fists at his side and his aura erupted red again. He gathered another Destructo Disk in his hand but gasped in surprise as King Cold turned his head and stared at him. The tyrant of the galaxy fired a blast at the monk. Krillin dropped his disc and crossed his arms over his chest in to block the brunt of the blow.

King Cold laughed. Did that insolent fool really think that attack would work twice? He turned back to Raditz and threw the ball of energy down at the Saiyan that was standing up to him.

Before he could see the fruits of his labor a big bald Saiyan and a small boy with blue hair were in front of him. They were both consumed with a red aura and both were throwing kicks and punches at his face like they thought they could make a difference. The tyrant sent a fist out and drove it into the bald Saiyan's stomach with the force of a freight train. The warrior's aura quickly faded and he doubled over clenching his stomach. Cold simply laughed. Before he could do much more the boy's foot connected with the side of his head. The tyrant didn't even budge an inch. _It feels good to stretch out in my true form every once in a while,_ he thought. He grabbed the boy's leg and spun him around and tossed him into the bald warrior. They both collapsed on to the ground and didn't get back up again.

He turned back to watch his handy work with Raditz. The ball of energy had just about reached the Saiyan warrior. Raditz's red aura blazed as he put his hands up to stop the energy. He knew if he wasn't able to stop this then the planet would be toast. He pushed the Kaioken to a x35 as the energy got closer. The ball hit his up raised hands and his feet pushed into the ground. The Saiyan gritted his teeth as he pushed back against the energy but the power was too much. The Saiyan continued to lose ground to the attack as his feet got pushed deeper and deeper into the ground. "I can't fail," he screamed as his red aura and hair flashed gold. His power shot up as his hair remained gold. He pushed against the attack and began to gain ground. The ball of energy flew up out of the ground and past King Cold where it flew safely into space to explode.

Raditz stood facing the overlord of the galaxy, his hair and aura a bright gold and his eyes a turquoise. Raditz had become a Super Saiyan.

-Dbz-

"How?" Vegeta screamed in disbelief. Now Raditz had surpassed him as well. It was bad enough that that fool Kakarot had become a Super Saiyan before him but now the low class Raditz had reached the legendary level as well.

-Dbz-

Raditz faced down King Cold new Super Saiyan power running through his veins. He charged at the overlord of the galaxy with a right fist to the tyrant's face. Cold blocked the blow as if it were child's play and laughed. "Is that all you've got?" He asked. Raditz shot his left leg out and drove it into Cold's ribs. The blow caught Cold by surprise and sent him flying back a few feet. Raditz used the moment of distraction to faze out of sight and appear behind Cold. He brought both fists down in a double axe handle fashion but King Cold raised his arms and blocked the attack. Cold flipped his tail and smacked Raditz in the face sending him flying into the ground hard.

Raditz picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Even with his new Super Saiyan powers, this was going to be a tough fight. He spread his arms and gathered energy in both hands. Bringing them together he shouted, "Double Sunday." He send the massive beam of energy at King Cold. The tyrant crossed his arms and took the blow on full force.

When the smoke cleared, King Cold was bruised and slightly burned but otherwise unharmed. "Not bad," he said. "I can see how Frieza might have some trouble against this Super Saiyan transformation you have. "But I assure you I will not." Cold fazed out of sight and appeared behind Raditz and drove a fist into the Super Saiyan's kidney. He grabbed the Saiyan's hair and slammed Raditz's face down into his knee. Not letting go of the warrior's hair, Cold held Raditz up like a punching bag and pounded him with blow after blow. After only a few minutes of this, Raditz's golden hair faded to black and his aura faded to nothing. "Done so soon," Cold taunted.

Raditz being unconscious failed to answer.

"I guess I'll just have to go ahead and kill you then," Cold said. "Then I'll finish this planet."

"No," a voice said from behind him. "You'll fight me first,"

King cold turned to see another Saiyan warrior standing up to face him. This one wore a green one-piece fighting uniform with a black undershirt and wristbands. His hair was much shorter than other Saiyans but they looked very much alike. "And who might you be?" Cold asked.

"Kakarot," the Saiyan answered supplying a name with the threat. "And I will end you." The Saiyan's hair flashed to gold as a golden aura enveloped him.

"Oh this trick again," Cold said. "It didn't work too well for your friend."

"We'll see," Kakarot responded with a predatory grin.

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
3.5 million  
87.5 million (Kaioken x25 fighting King Cold)

Vegeta:  
3.5 million

Raditz:  
4.25 million  
106.25 million (Kaioken x25)  
212.5 million (Super Saiyan)

Kakarot:  
5.5 million (after training for a year on Yardrat)  
275 million (Super Saiyan)

Nappa:  
3 million (after training with Raditz for a year)  
75 million (Kaioken x25 fighting King Cold)  
Krillin:  
4 million  
140 million (Kaioken x35 while killing Frieza with a Destructo Disc.)

Yamcha:  
250,000

Tien:  
2 million

Piccolo:  
35 million  
Frieza:  
135 million (fixed up at 75% power)

King Cold:  
2 million (second form)  
250 million (fourth form)


	38. Kakarot Vs King Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 38**

Cold rushed at Kakarot with a feint to the left. Kakarot fazed out of sight before the blow could land but when he reappeared, King Cold was ready for him driving a fist into the Super Saiyan's face. Kakarot went flying back but quickly recovered. He flipped around and threw himself back at his opponent. King Cold stood his ground as Kakarot charged back at the tyrant of the universe. When the Saiyan reached him Cold grinned maliciously as he swung leg around to strike Kakarot in the breadbasket. The attack passed only through Kakarot's afterimage as the Saiyan fazed out of sight and appeared behind Cold and drove both fists down hard into the back of his head. Cold plummeted toward the ground but before he could hit, Kakarot was waiting beneath him with an energy blast already formed. Kakarot let the blast fly at the changeling, stopping the falling warrior in his tracks.

King Cold looked up from where the energy blast was sending him flying higher. How had that Saiyan moved so fast? As the changeling struggled to free himself from Kakarot's attack, the Super Saiyan appeared once again behind him, throwing another energy blast at the changelings back. Cold had no chance to dodge and the two blasts met with him in the middle. The resulting explosion rocked the surrounding landscape and caused all the Z-fighters watching to shield themselves from the sheer power.

A few minutes later when the dust and smoke from the explosion settled, King Cold floated in the air bruised, burned and bleeding. He held one hand across his chest favoring a cracked rib or two. He looked around expecting another attack at any second but Kakarot just floated in front of him waiting for him to make the next move. "You dirty monkey," King Cold spat the words. "I don't know why my son let a single one of you live."

"Aw," Kakarot taunted, "you poor thing. You don't like it when someone is actually stronger than you."

King Cold laughed. "You ignorant fool. You think you're actually stronger than me. Well once you see my true power you'll think differently."

Kakarot stared at him with a malicious grin. "Go ahead and show me then."

King Cold clenched his fists at his side and grunted. A crimson aura surrounded him as his muscles bulged and his power grew. A few seconds later he was finished powering up. His muscles were now more bulky but he otherwise looked much the same. "Now Saiyan," King Cold said, "shall we finish this?" Before Kakarot could respond, the changeling closed the distance between them hoping to draw the first blood with a left hook.

Kakarot was amazed by how fast the tyrant had closed in for the attack and barely managed to get up an arm to block before King Cold's fist took off his head. The tyrant never gave him a chance to counter-attack as the kicks and punches kept coming. Cold's fist finally broke Kakarot's guard and found its way into the Saiyan's chest. The blow sent Kakarot flying back from the changeling but King Cold wrapped his tail around Kakarot's ankle and pulled the Super Saiyan back into his attack range, head-butting Kakarot in the face causing blood to run down the Saiyan's nose and mouth. Cold capitalized on the dazed Saiyan's lack of a guard and sent a devastating left hook in at Kakarot's temple.

Kakarot raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported away from Cold's attack bare milliseconds before the blow would have landed. He appeared below and behind King Cold in time to see the tyrant trying to look around to find him. The Saiyan took the few moments of break to catch his breath. Cold was strong that was for sure. It would take everything he had to finish this fight. The Super Saiyan fazed back in front of the changeling, catching Cold by surprise, and drove a fist into his stomach. Cold doubled over and spat some blood. Kakarot used the moment of distraction to cup his hands at his side and gather some energy. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" King Cold recovered and swung a fist at Kakarot's head but the Super Saiyan teleported away from the attack and appeared behind King Cold. "HA," Kakarot shouted shooting his attack into King Cold's back sending the changeling flying away on the end of the Kamehameha wave.

The Kamehameha wave didn't keep King Cold down for long. The changeling charged back at Kakarot, fury burning in his eyes. He closed the distance in an instant, catching the Super Saiyan by surprise, and shot a hand out and grabbed Kakarot around the neck in a death-grip. Kakarot struggled to breathe as King Cold squeezed his windpipe. Kakarot slammed a fist against King Cold's arm trying to free himself but the tyrant held the grip with fierce determination. "You can't run away now Saiyan," he said with an evil gleam in his eye. Cold shot forward and slammed Kakarot into a cliff-face, driving the Super Saiyan ever deeper into the rocky Earth. "Now you'll die," Cold said as he squeezed Kakarot's throat tighter.

"I won't lose," Kakarot shouted as he managed to kick out and hit Cold's already broken ribs. The blow caused the changeling to loosen his grip enough for Kakarot to escape the death-grip. Kakarot focused on the weak-spot he'd discovered and drove a hard hook into King Cold's ribs. As Cold howled in pain from the attack, Kakarot phased out of sight and appeared behind King Cold and wrapped and arm around the tyrant's throat in a head lock. Kakarot shot forward driving King Cold into the mountain repaying the tyrant in kind. The Super Saiyan gathered an energy blast in his other hand and let it fly at point blank range into King Cold's face. A split second later Kakarot teleported away from the mountain as it crumbled in the explosion.

The mountain rocked as boulders flew in all directions and an enraged King Cold rose from the rubble. As the tyrant looked around for his enemy, Kakarot teleported behind him and drove a fist into the changeling's kidney. King Cold screamed in pain but was not allowed a chance to recover as Kakarot drove a foot into his already broken ribs. The cracked ribs snapped and punctured King Cold's lung. The tyrant wheezed trying to catch his breath with only one good lung. Kakarot shot forward and slammed a right uppercut into Cold's solar plexus causing what was left of the tyrant's breath to leave his lungs. The Super Saiyan didn't let up for a second. Kakarot reached up and grabbed King Cold's head and brought it down on his knee, bloodying the changeling's face. "Destructo Disk," the Super Saiyan shouted as he sent a disc of energy at the struggling tyrant. The disc cut through Cold's chest separating his head and upper body from the rest of his body. Kakarot cupped his hands at his side before Cold's body could fall to the ground. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the rest of his remaining energy in one attack. The Kamehameha wave hit King Cold and tore through his dying body eliminating any chance that the tyrant might survive to fight another day.

Kakarot floated down to the ground dropping his Super Saiyan transformation. It was over. Frieza and King Cold were both dead now.

"Daddy," Bardock shouted running to engulf his father in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Kakarot said. "Now let's go home."

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Bulma sat out on the balcony staring at the stars after their reunion. "So you used this teleporting technique to get home in time to beat Frieza and King Cold," Bulma said.

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "I was on my way back when I sensed their energies but there was no way to catch up to them. Luckily the Instant Transmission worked over such a long distance."

"I'm glad you're home," Bulma said snuggling into her husband's arms.

"I'm glad to be back too darling," Kakarot replied. A few seconds later, Kakarot's head turned to the side as he felt an unfamiliar energy down in the courtyard below.

"What is it?" Bulma asked picking up on her husband's look of determination.

"I sense someone down there," Kakarot said.

"Is it trouble?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," Kakarot said. "They aren't that strong but I need to go investigate."

"Okay dear be careful," Bulma said.

Kakarot flew out of the window and down into the courtyard. He saw a shadowy figure rustling in the bushes and was behind it in an instant. The figure turned in surprise and gasped when she saw him. "It's you," she said.

"You know me?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes," the girl said. "Well I know of you."

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked.

"Can we go inside first?" the girl asked. "I wouldn't mind talking to Bulma too."

-Dbz-

A few minutes later Kakarot and the girl both sat in a lounge inside of Capsule Corp. The girl was tall and slender with dark black hair. She wore a short pair of jean shorts and a Capsule Corp jacket over a white t-shirt. "So who's the visitor," Bulma asked as she walked into the room with three drinks.

"We were just about to discuss that," Kakarot said.

"My name is Celia," the girl said. "Now this may sound weird but I am from the future."

"That's a Saiyan name," Kakarot said.

Celia was caught off guard. She had expected Bulma and Kakarot to react to her being from the future more strongly. "Yes," she said. "I am a Saiyan or at least part Saiyan. I have come to warn you about the future threat."

Kakarot tensed at the mention of a threat. "What threat is this?" Kakarot asked.

"In three years," Celia started, "five androids will appear and attack the earth. They are incredibly strong and manage to take out most of the Z-Fighters with almost no effort and continue to terrorize the Earth to this day."

"What about me," Kakarot asked, "was I not strong enough to help?"

"You were our strongest warrior," Celia said, "but even with you, Raditz, and my father being Super Saiyans; it wasn't enough to defeat them. You all died in the first days of the battle."

"That's horrible," Kakarot said. "So the androids were that strong."

"Yes," Celia said. "They were incredibly strong. After they killed you, they went on a rampage, destroying people and cities at will. Bardock tried to stop them but he was no match for them, even after he was also a Super Saiyan. They didn't kill him right away. They decided to use him as a play toy and fight him for entertainment. But after fighting for several years, he too fell. That was when Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and went to avenge his older brother."

"Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Oh sorry," Celia said. "Trunks is the second son that you and Kakarot have. He'll be born soon. That's why I didn't want to come sooner. I didn't want to interrupt your reunion. That is when Trunks is conceived."

"So," Bulma asked, "what happened to Trunks?"

"I don't know," Celia said. "When Bardock fell," he charged off to make the androids pay. I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough since my mother never let me train with Bardock and Trunks since she worried about my safety."

"So you took the time machine and came back to try and warn us so this future never happens?" Bulma asked making sure she had everything right.

"Yes," Celia said. "You had a time machine you built while tinkering before the androids came so I convinced you to let me use it to try and change our fate."

"So who's you're parents," Kakarot asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I figured you would eventually ask," Celia said. "As you already noticed I'm part Saiyan. And as you'll soon find out Chi Chi and Yamcha just had a bad break-up a few days ago. Well anyway, soon she'll be over here to cry on the shoulder of a friend and bitch about men in general. I don't know how but at that point her and my father meet and I'll be conceived."

"Your father's Vegeta isn't he?" Kakarot said.

"Yes," Celia said. "They will eventually find each other. I just ask that you don't do anything to interfere with their getting together."

"Don't worry we won't do anything that would endanger you being born." Bulma said.

"So we don't tell Vegeta about any of this until Chi Chi and he get together," Kakarot agreed.

"My father trained constantly anyway," Celia said. "I don't think there would be much else he would do differently if he knew or not. My mom always said he nearly killed himself training trying to catch up with you. I just want you to train extra hard to give him something more to reach for."

"So we'll start training tomorrow," Kakarot said.

"Sounds good," Celia said. "I only ask one more thing. I want to come back and train with you to help fight the androids. I will return after a year of your time to train. That way I won't interfere with my birth."

"Ok we'll see you then," Kakarot said.

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
3.5 million  
Vegeta:  
3.5 million

Raditz:  
4.25 million  
Kakarot:  
275 million (Super Saiyan)

Nappa:  
3 million

Krillin:  
4 million  
Yamcha:  
250,000

Tien:  
2 million

Piccolo:  
35 million  
King Cold:  
250 million (fourth form)  
300 million (fourth form full power)  
Celia:  
50,000


	39. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 39**

Kakarot rose early the next morning and quickly dressed in a new fighting uniform. It was only five in the morning but he had no time to lounge around if he was going to be strong enough to beat the Androids. His first stop was Bardock's room. "Son," he yelled through the door. "Get up it's time to train."

"What?" a groggy voice said from the other side of the door. "It's too early."

"Get up," Kakarot said.

A few minutes later a tired Bardock came out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's the deal dad," he said. "Can't training wait for a decent hour?"

"There's no time to waste," he said. "There's a threat that's coming to Earth in three years and we need to be ready."

"A threat?" Bardock asked still tired.

"I'll explain over breakfast," Kakarot said. "Then we train."

-Dbz-

Vegeta finished his thousandth pushup at 150 times earth's gravity. It had been two months since Kakarot had returned to Earth and he still hadn't figured out how Kakarot and now Raditz had managed to become Super Saiyans. It infuriated him to no end that two low class Saiyans had managed to ascend before him. The Saiyan Prince leapt to his feet and began throwing kicks and punches at the air imagining that he was pummeling Kakarot. He had been training the last few months at Capsule Corp in one of the gravity rooms that Kakarot's mate had made. It was pretty nice to have such good training facilities and he had no doubt that he would make tremendous progress in no time. Though he did think it was odd that Kakarot had come by and given him the new gravity room that went up the 300 times Earth's gravity. He didn't need the low class's pity but he figured as Prince of all Saiyans he deserved the very best for his training so he didn't complain.

-Dbz-

Chi-Chi sat drinking some coffee with Bulma. She had been hanging out a lot at Capsule Corp lately since she'd caught Yamcha cheating on her. It was good to have a friend to talk to about men and Bulma was at least willing to listen. "So do you have any new prospects?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi blushed. "I'm not sure I'm ready to move on yet," she said to her friend. "But just between the two of us I think Vegeta is kinda cute."

"Really?" Bulma said. "I always figured he was a prick." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that,_ she thought as it just slipped out. _I'd hate to cause Celia not to be born._

"Yeah, but have you seen those muscles when he works out all the time?" Chi-Chi said, blushing a bit. "I always thought Yamcha was ripped but he's nothing compared to Vegeta."

"Yeah," Bulma replied. "I know what you mean by muscles. Kakarot is pretty ripped himself."

"Yeah," Chi-Chi said, "you're pretty lucky having such a great man."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Bulma said. "Why Vegeta and not one of the other fighters?"

"Raditz has too much hair," Chi-Chi replied. "I'm not into the whole long hair thing. And Nappa is just plain old. And he's bald."

"Yeah he's not very cute," Bulma agreed giggling.

-Dbz-

Vegeta entered the kitchen at Capsule Corp after his workout session. He saw Kakarot's mate and the dark haired woman sitting there drinking coffee. Is that all women on this planet did. He could swear they were ogling him as the sweat still dripped down his muscular arms.

"Can I get you some water," Chi-Chi asked coming up to him with a glass of ice water.

Vegeta didn't say much but he took the glass and drank down the cool water. That did go down well after a long hard day of training. He turned to walk toward his room and to the shower he really needed.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That would be fine woman," Vegeta said as he walked to the shower.

"My name is Chi-Chi," she said to his back as he left the room.

-Dbz-

Raditz leaned his head to the left as Nappa's fist passed by bare inches from his face. The long haired Saiyan missed the knee to the gut that followed up and Nappa landed the first blow of the spar. "Nice one," Raditz said as blood flew from his mouth. "I didn't know you could use the Kaioken that fast."

"I've been working on that," Nappa said. "I figured it would catch you by surprise." The big bald headed Saiyan slammed another fist into Raditz's face sending the Saiyan flying back to the other side of the gravity room. Raditz stopped himself before he hit the back wall and flew back at Nappa. They were currently training at 150 times earth's gravity but they couldn't go as full out in the gravity room as they would like. The last time they had over done it too much, they had damaged the gravity room enough that it took Bulma a week to build a replacement for them to use. But the extra gravity more than made up for the lack of damaging attacks they could do. Raditz flipped over and charged back at to engage the other Saiyan again.

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Bardock headed in for dinner after a long day of training at 200 times earth's gravity. Bardock was bruised and battered but Kakarot looked relatively unharmed. He was still much stronger than his son so the boy hadn't managed to land too many attacks on him.

"How was training?" Bulma asked as they came in for dinner.

Kakarot and Bardock were already at the table in an instant and wolfing down food at lightning speed. "It was alright," Bardock said between bites.

Bulma was still amazed to this day at how her husband and son ate. Though as of late she'd had a bit more of an appetite herself. _It must be the Saiyan baby growing inside of me, _she thought.

"I think we're going to go out and train outside tomorrow though," Kakarot said. "We need more room to be able to go all out. The gravity room is great for building endurance but it is pretty fragile for sparing."

"I have something that may work better," Bulma said. "I've been working on it since Raditz and Nappa destroyed the last gravity room." She pulled out a belt and a pair of wrist and ankle bands.

"What's that?" Kakarot asked.

"It's a personal gravity device," Bulma said. "You put it one and adjust the dial and it'll create a personal gravity field around you. It has the same effect on the individual of being in a gravity chamber but is fully portable."

"How durable is it?" Bardock asked.

"I used the strongest metals known to exist on them so they will stand up to a lot of damage but do try to block your energy blasts from hitting them too hard."

"This will be great," Kakarot said. "How high does it go up."

"These two are just the prototype and they will only go up to 100 times earth's gravity but I'm sure I'll be able to improve on the minituration of the gravity technology to make them go higher in no time."

"That's great," Bardock said. "Thanks mom."

_Anything to keep my baby safe from the Androids, _Bulma thought.

-Dbz-

Celia arrived in her time in the middle of the underground bunker they used to hide from the androids and exited the time machine. The mission back to Earth had gone as well as expected but she was still worried that it wouldn't be enough.

She went into the main chamber and saw Bulma tending to some of the wounded. She was much older than her past counterpart but she was still as beautiful as ever. "Celia," she said, "you made it back. How'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected," Celia said. "I talked to you and Kakarot in the past and told them about the Androids. They should train extra hard now. Though I don't know if it'll be enough."

"There's no way to really tell," Bulma said. "But it was worth a try."

"Wouldn't things change here if we changed the past?" Celia asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Bulma said. "That's why we didn't use the time machine sooner. When you went back the timeline spit at that moment when you changed something. It's not the same timeline as we're in. Anything that you changed will not have any effect on our time."

"Then why did you allow me to go back," Celia asked.

"I figured we could at least save everyone in one time," Bulma said. "Even if it's not ours."

"Have you heard anything about Trunks?" Celia asked.

"The Androids beat him up pretty bad," Bulma said. "They didn't kill him though, and he came back here shortly after you left.

"That's good at least," Celia said. "I'd hate to lose Trunks too." She turned and faced Bulma with a serious look on her face. "I'm going back again," she said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to go back and train with the others to fight the Androids," Celia clarified. "I think I can make a difference and it'll make me stronger."

"What if you don't make it?" Bulma asked.

"It won't make a difference then," Celia said. "We don't have much hope of beating the Androids here anyway."

"I'm going with you," a voice said from the hallway.

Celia turned to see a tall boy of about eighteen standing in the doorway. He wore jeans and a Capsule Corp jacket over a black t-shirt. He had a sword strapped to his back. The boy had purple hair in the same spiky pattern as his father. "Trunks," Celia said running up and engulfing him in a hug. "I thought you were a goner."

"Come on," Trunks said. "Bardock taught me better than that." Though, he had to admit to himself if the Androids hadn't been in the mood to toy with him he'd be a goner. "So you're going to the past," he said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Celia said. "I'm going to train with my father and your father and brother for two years and try and help fight the androids in the past.

"I gathered that much from your conversation," Trunks said. "And I'm going to go with you."

"One problem," Bulma said. "The time machine only has one seat."

"I think we can both squeeze in there, mom," Trunks said.

"I don't mind the closeness," Celia said. "It's not like we haven't been close before," she continued giving Trunks a peck on the lips.

"We'll leave in the morning," Trunks said.

-Dbz-

The time machine materialized in the courtyard at Capsule Corp. It had been a year since Celia had come back to warn Kakarot and Bulma of the Android attack. At least it had been a year for everyone else. It had only been a day or so for Celia and Trunks. The two teens stepped out of the time machine and looked around. "It's so beautiful here," Trunks mentioned exited the time machine. Celia had to agree. The last time she had come back it had been in the dead of the night so she hadn't seen much of the scenery. This time it was daylight out so she could see more. It was amazing how everything wasn't destroyed.

"Welcome back," a voice said.

Celia turned and saw Kakarot standing in the courtyard watching them. He was in his usual fighting uniform but he also wore some kind of belt and wrist and ankle bands. "Hi," she said. "I'd like you to meet you're youngest son, Trunks."

"I've met him when he was a baby," Kakarot joked but extended his hand. Trunks gripped it only to be pulled in for a hug. "I'm proud of you," Kakarot said. "You have grown into a fine young man."

"Thanks father," Trunks said. It was weird meeting his father. He'd never known his father in his time but his mother had described him spot on. "I decided to come and help as much as I could."

"I'm glad to see you," Kakarot said. "The way Celia talked, it sounded like you may have been in trouble."

Trunks blushed. "Yeah well I kinda lost it when Bardock died and I tried to take on the Androids myself. Luckily they were feeling generous and I survived."

"Well," Kakarot said. "We'll start training in the morning but for now let's get caught up and then get some food."

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
3.75 million  
Vegeta:  
3.65 million

Raditz:  
4.5 million  
Kakarot:  
5.75 million  
6.5 million (after 1 year of training)

Nappa:  
3.5 million

Celia:  
50,000

Trunks:  
4.5 million


	40. Two New Super Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 40**

Vegeta walked from the gravity chamber where he'd been practically living for the last year trying to catch up to Kakarot and Raditz. It drove him nuts that they were Super Saiyans when he, the Prince of all Saiyans, had not achieved the legendary level. Even worse, as time went on he seemed to be having a harder and harder time getting stronger.

Before the prince could reach the shower he badly needed, a voice interrupted him. "Vegeta," Chi-Chi said.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked. He didn't really mind the woman that much but he still didn't want to be interrupted when he was training or when he'd decided to take a break from training.

"Bulma said that Kakarot wants to see you about something," Chi-Chi said, "and lunch is ready."

Vegeta actually smiled a little. While he wasn't a fan of non-Saiyan women, he had to admit it was nice having a woman fix him something to eat between his training. The prince decided his shower could wait until after lunch and walked into the kitchen where lunch sat on the table. Chi-Chi soon came back with their daughter in tow. The earthling woman pulled a bottle out and began feeding the hungry Saiyan infant while Vegeta dug into his meal. "What did Kakarot want?" Vegeta asked between bites.

"Bulma didn't say," Chi-Chi replied. "She just said it was a matter that concerned us all."

Vegeta paused. While he didn't like the other Saiyan much, mostly because it hurt his pride to admit that another Saiyan would be stronger than him. He knew that other races had had members that were stronger than him but he was supposed to be the strongest of their race. But as much as he disliked Kakarot, he knew the other Saiyan wasn't one to raise the alarm unless something was wrong. "I'll go see him after my shower," Vegeta said.

"Okay dear," Chi-Chi said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot watched as the Saiyan Prince landed in the courtyard where he was relaxing. "Hey Vegeta," he said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta replied getting to the point.

"Well," Kakarot replied deciding not to mince any words, "there's a threat coming in two years."

"What threat?" Vegeta asked.

"Five incredibly strong androids will appear and attack the Earth," Kakarot said.

"Why don't you and your Super Saiyan brother just handle it then," Vegeta replied lashing out.

"We're not strong enough," Kakarot replied simply.

This gave Vegeta pause. Kakarot was serious and he was asking for his help. But he was still angry. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"You need to become a Super Saiyan," Kakarot said.

"You think I haven't been trying to do that already?" the prince replied.

"There's more to it than just training in the gravity room," Kakarot said. "You try and push your body but I'm sure you've noticed by now that your strength won't increase any more.

Vegeta didn't say much to that. He knew that it was true. Lately he'd been training just as hard and pushing himself more than ever and he just wasn't getting stronger.

"You have to break through and become a Super Saiyan if you want to get stronger," Kakarot said after a minute.

"How do you suppose I do that," Vegeta finally said sarcastically.

"Well, like I said, there's more to it than strength. Your body is ready for the transformation. When I transformed, it was out of anger at Frieza for killing my son. But there was more to it than anger. I had a great need to get stronger. If I didn't Frieza would have killed us all."

"You don't think I know that," Vegeta yelled. "I was there."

"The point I'm making," Kakarot said, "is that all your training is by yourself. While this could make your body stronger, it'll never produce the need for you to transform."

"So what's your point?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot didn't answer right away. Instead his hair flashed gold and he charged at Vegeta and kneed him in the face sending him flying into the air above them. He phased in front of Vegeta and grabbed him before bringing two fingers to his forehead and teleporting them a safe distance away from any people.

"What's the idea?" Vegeta said rubbing his jaw.

"I guess I forgot to explain," Kakarot replied. "You're going to become a Super Saiyan or die trying.

Before Vegeta could respond Kakarot was in front of him. The Super Saiyan's fist shot out and buried itself in the prince's stomach. Vegeta spat out blood and spit as he held his stomach from the pain. Kakarot didn't let up and sent a round house kick at his face. Vegeta raised his arms to block but his arms did nothing to stop the kick coming from the Super Saiyan. The prince was sent flying across the landscape digging a trench behind him. Kakarot gathered some energy in his hands. "This blast is enough to kill you," Kakarot said. "You better transform if you want to live."

Vegeta looked up as Kakarot let the blast go at him. He knew that as disoriented as he was already there wasn't much chance of him dodging the blast. He could also sense energy well enough to know that Kakarot wasn't bluffing. If he didn't repel this blast he would die. Vegeta raised his hands and reached out to push the blast back. The blast hit him like a ton of bricks and caused his arms to go numb. His feet dug into the ground as the blast pushed him back. His hands burned as he continued to lose more and more ground. He needed more power than he had if there was to be any hope of his survival. He thought back. He could try that technique that the humans and Kakarot were so fond of. He knew it was useful but something about it just didn't seem right to him. It was almost as if the power from that wasn't truly his. Regardless, he had to have more power or he would no longer be around. He just couldn't let that happen. For years he hadn't cared if he didn't make it on missions. He'd actually wanted to die many times after his planet and everything he'd ever known was destroyed. He'd put on a shell of not caring to get through but now after Frieza and his father were not more he'd allowed someone to get close. Now he had a mate and a daughter. For the first time in years he finally had something to live for. He wasn't going to let that go. Vegeta grunted as he pushed against the blast. He pushed his power to its absolute limit and beyond. Suddenly it was like a damn burst and a well of power entered him. The blast began to move backwards and was easily pushed back.

Kakarot looked down at the newest Super Saiyan. "I knew you could do it," he said. Vegeta's response was to phase in front of him and punch him in the face. The blow hurt a little but didn't cause much damage to the stronger Saiyan.

"That's for trying to kill me," Vegeta said.

"You're welcome," Kakarot said.

Vegeta had to admit he was satisfied with the results. But he wouldn't say thank you to a low class.

"I have another surprise for you," Kakarot said. The taller Saiyan disappeared and returned an instant later with a young girl by his side. "Vegeta, I'd like you to meet Celia."

Vegeta recognized the name instantly. Why shouldn't he. He was the one that had suggested naming his daughter that. After all a Saiyan princess had to have a true Saiyan name even if she was half human.

"Hi father," Celia said.

"How," was all Vegeta managed to say.

"I'm from the future," Celia said. "I came back to help with the android threat."

Suddenly it all added up in Vegeta's mind. That must be how Kakarot knew of the threat. "Don't worry," Vegeta said. "I won't let the androids hurt my family. And now that I'm a Super Saiyan I'm sure those trinkets will not be a problem."

"You were a Super Saiyan in my time too," Celia said. "The androids still killed you, Kakarot, and Raditz."

Vegeta laughed. "I guess I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen this time."

"I want to train with you father," Celia said. "I promise I won't slow you down."

Vegeta could sense that the girl wasn't very strong compared to him but he also knew that she'd been born with a high potential. He had sensed that when she was born a few months ago with a higher than normal power level. Still she was still stronger than he was at her age. "What training have you had?" he asked.

"Not a whole lot," she admitted. "After you were killed by the Androids, mom refused to let me train much. She was worried that they would kill me as well."

Vegeta paused. He didn't really like the idea of his daughter fighting killing machines himself but he didn't want her to be a weakling if he couldn't protect them. "Alright we'll start training tomorrow. By now your mother will have dinner ready," Vegeta said with a grin. He figured he'd made enough progress today that he could take a break and get to know his future daughter.

-Dbz-

Bardock threw punches at an imaginary opponent out in the woods with his gravity belt set at 200 times Earth's gravity. The boy had been training hard the last year but he had yet to become a Super Saiyan though his father said he was close.

A few seconds later, Kakarot appeared out of nowhere. Bardock stopped his training and acknowledged his father's presence. "How'd it go with Vegeta?" the boy asked.

"Well he survived," Kakarot said, "and he managed to transform."

"That's good," Bardock said. "Too bad it didn't work when you tried it on me."

"I just couldn't make a blast powerful enough to push you to your limits," Kakarot said. "You've mastered the Kaioken, so the one I used on Vegeta, you could have easily deflected."

"Why don't you try a stronger one?" Bardock complained.

"Son," Kakarot said. "We've been over this. As much as I want you to be a Super Saiyan, I don't want to hurt you. I don't know if I could stop one that strong if you didn't manage to block it."

"Can you try dad," Bardock complained. "I need to be a Super Saiyan if I'm going to fight the androids. There are five of them. You, Vegeta and Raditz won't be enough."

"I know," Kakarot said. "I've already begun to feel like I've hit a wall on my own training."

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

"Well with as hard as we've been training, I haven't gotten that much stronger."

"You're the strongest in the universe though," Bardock said. "It must be because you don't have a challenge to fight."

"That could be it," Kakarot said. "But I need to be stronger when the androids come."

"You can't do this alone dad," Bardock said. "I know you want to protect me but I can help in the fight."

"I know son," Kakarot said. "But at least this time around Trunks will help too."

"That gives us four Super Saiyans," Bardock said. "We need a fifth to take on the androids."

"Alright," Kakarot said. "I get the idea. I'll try and push you to becoming a Super Saiyan again."

"Thanks dad," Bardock said as he ran a short distance from his father and stood ready for the blast his father was going to throw at him.

Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan and gathered some energy in his hands. This blast was much bigger than the one he'd used against Vegeta but it had to be if it was to push Bardock to become a Super Saiyan. He let the blast fly and Bardock raised his hands to block as his aura instantly went red and his power was supplemented by the power of the Kaioken. The blast obliterated the foliage between the two warriors and met the boy's defenses. Bardock's feet dug into the ground as the blast pushed him back a few inches. The boy gritted his teeth as he tried to push for more power. He was already using a x 30 Kaioken to push against the blast but he knew that wouldn't be nearly enough. His father really had sent a powerful blast at him. It wasn't the strongest he could come up with; he would have no hope of blocking that even as a Super Saiyan, but it was strong enough. The boy gritted his teeth against the blast. He pushed the Kaioken to a x 35 but the blast wouldn't budge. His thoughts traveled to what would happen if he wasn't strong enough. He thought of how the androids would wreak the whole planet if they couldn't be stopped. He saw the hardness in his future brother's eyes. He knew that look. It was the look of someone that had seen too much death in his life. He didn't want his baby brother growing up in that kind of world. He needed to be stronger so his brother could grow up and have a normal childhood. His red aura began to haven hints of gold in it and his hair began to flash from it blue hue to golden as his eyes turned turquoise. A few seconds later his hair remained gold as he was fully transformed into a Super Saiyan. He continued to push against the blast. He could feel that his power was much higher than before but the blast was still pushing him back. His father had made it strong enough that he couldn't stop it even with his new Super Saiyan powers. He pushed as hard as he could against the blast but it wouldn't budge. He pushed his energy out into an energy blast that left his hands and collided with his father's blast.

The resulting explosion cleared trees from the area and caused a crater that stretched for miles but Bardock still remained after the smoke cleared. Kakarot looked on as his son gave him a thumbs up before he crashed to the ground unconscious, his hair fading back to its normal blue.

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
4.5 million  
225 million (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta:  
4.5 million  
225 million (Super Saiyan)

Kakarot:  
7 million  
350 million (Super Saiyan)

Celia:  
50,000


	41. The Androids Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 41**

Celia stretched as the alarm clock woke her from her slumber. It was odd being able to sleep peacefully without worrying about an Android attack. The compound she was used to was well hidden but there was always a risk of it being discovered. The young Saiyan girl rose from her bed to the smell of breakfast cooking. In a flash she was in the kitchen devouring a plate of food.

"That'll take some getting used to," Chi-Chi commented as she continued cooking.

"Sorry," Celia said. "It's just been awhile since I've had such good food. In the future it's hard to come by."

"It's okay darling," Chi-Chi said. "I know it must be hard."

Celia looked up at her mother, or the other version of her mother. It was hard to believe she looked so young and full of spirit. The mother she knew from the future was worn from losing her husband and friends and from worrying about Android attacks constantly.

"Where's father?" the young Saiyan girl asked.

"Oh the usual," Chi-Chi said. "He went off to train after inhaling some food."

"He was supposed to train me," Celia said.

"He leaves early," Chi-Chi replied. "Don't worry, maybe I can show you a few moves. I may not be as strong as you Saiyans but I do know a few things."

Celia's mouth dropped in surprise. Was this the same woman who had raised her. Not only was she not adamantly forbidding her from training, she was actually offering to help her train. "Sure, that'd be great," was all she managed to say.

-Dbz-

A few hours later, Celia and Chi-Chi stood out in a grassy field not far from where they lived. "I've always liked to train outside," Chi-Chi said. "I don't know why your father insists on always training in that gravity room of his. Sometimes you have to enjoy the outside while you can."

Celia laughed. She still couldn't get over how different her mother was in this timeline. _I guess some things will take some getting used to,_ she thought. She looked over to where her younger self sat in a bouncer enjoying the outside. It was still odd seeing herself as a baby but she would eventually get used to it. After all she had two years to train here before the androids came. Maybe her mother was right. She should enjoy the time she had, at least a little. Besides, thanks to Bulma's new invention, she could use the gravity room and train outside. She picked up the belt from the bag she'd brought along and buckled it around her waist. With a push of a button, the gravity increased to 20 times that of earth, at least it did for her.

"What's that?" Chi-Chi asked eying the belt.

"Oh, it's something Bulma made," Celia said. "It allows the wearer to increase the gravity for them."

"Oh that's neat," Chi-Chi said. "I take it your father doesn't know about that or he'd have one."

"He'd probably try to use it with the gravity room and over-do it," Celia said with a laugh.

Chi-Chi laughed. "That does sound like Vegeta. But even with all his faults I do love him. Speaking of love, do you have any prospects?"

Celia tried and failed to hide her blush but said nothing.

"Who is he?" Chi-Chi asked. "I know that look."

"Promise you won't tell father?"

"This is girl talk," Chi-Chi replied. "The first rule of girl talk is we don't talk about it to men."

"Alright," Celia said amazed at this new side of her mother. Of course the Chi-Chi of the future knew about her and Trunks but she was always focused on survival, not gossip. "His name is Trunks."

"So what's this Trunks do for a living?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's a fighter," Celia replied. "With the Androids, that's about the only option there is."

"I see," Chi-Chi said. "I can see why you wouldn't want your father to know. I could just see him challenging him to a fight."

Celia sighed. She was pretty sure that Trunks could beat her father in a fight but it would still be awkward when Vegeta found out. But then again if they became strong enough to beat the Androids and went back to their time and set things right, then she may never have to tell him. Celia took a fighting stance. "Speaking of fighting I thought we came here to spar."

"We did," Chi-Chi said getting into a fighting stance of her own.

-Dbz-

Krillin landed on Master Roshi's island and looked around. Yamcha was on the beach performing a few basic martial arts stances and Roshi was in a lawn chair reading his dirty magazines as usual. "Hey guys," the monk said.

"Krillin," Yamcha said. "Glad you made it. I was just doing a little warm up. I could use someone to spar against if I'm going to be strong enough to help with the Androids."

"I actually have a plan on that," Krillin said. "Are Tien and Choutzu coming?"

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "They should be here soon. But why did you insist on Choutzu coming. He hasn't really fought much since the days of the tournament."

"Well I have a new technique," Krillin said. "King Kai had some people show it to me the last time I was killed by Frieza. It might be useful in this situation but I need someone about the same size as myself to perform it."

"What is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Fusion," Krillin replied.

"You mean like what Piccolo did on Namek?" Yamcha asked.

"Kinda," Krillin said. "It has a similar effect on power but this technique only lasts about thirty minutes."

"So if Tien and I fuse and you and Choutzu fuse then you think it'll be enough to beat the androids?"

"I don't know," Krillin said. "But the Metamoran get extremely powerful from using fusion."

"Sounds great," Yamcha said. "Those Androids won't know what hit them."

-Dbz-

_Two years later_

Kakarot tied the sash of his fighting uniform. Today was the day the Androids were coming. He only hoped that the training they had done would be enough to make a difference. "Bardock, Trunks," he said. "Let's go, the Androids should be showing up in a few hours."

"What's the hurry dad," Bardock asked. "With Instant Transmission we can be there in a second.

"Besides," Bulma said, "I won't have my boys fighting the Androids on an empty stomach."

At the mention of food Kakarot was convinced. "I guess we have a little bit of time," he conceded.

-Dbz-

Chi-Chi put breakfast on the table as Vegeta and Celia wolfed it down faster than she could fix it. She knew that her husband and daughter would be facing the Androids today and it scared the hell out of her. They were both more powerful than she could even fathom but she only hoped it would be enough.

"Mom, dad," Celia said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it honey?" Chi-Chi said as Vegeta continued his breakfast almost oblivious to the fact that his daughter even said anything.

"Well," Celia started. She didn't know how she was going to break the news but she had to do it now. She didn't have any more time to stall after all. "I'm not going to fight the Androids with you."

"What?" Chi-Chi said. "But you've trained so hard darling."

"There won't be any left after I have my turn with them anyway," Vegeta said between bites.

Celia ignored her father's comment and cleared her throat. "Well," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta spit food all the way across the table and clenched his fist in rage. "Who," was all he said.

That was enough. Celia knew what he wanted to know. "His name is Trunks," Celia said. "He's Kakarot's second son. "He came back to help fight the Androids with me."

"He's dead," Vegeta said.

"Now dear," Chi-Chi said. "Don't go overboard on this. I've talked with Celia a lot over the last two years and you need to let her make her own decisions. She's all grown up."

"I'm not going to kill her," Vegeta said, "just the little punk that would dare touch my little girl."

"I'll have you know," Celia said. "I'm twenty years old. I'm not exactly little. Trunks has been there for me for years through all kinds of hell. We love each other."

Vegeta paused his rant for a second and saw the seriousness in his daughter's eyes. He, the prince who and murdered billions of beings for money and the sheer pleasure of it, couldn't stay mad at his little girl. "Alright," he said. "I won't kill him. I'll just make him wish he were dead."

"After the Androids," Chi-Chi warned. She knew her husband was just boasting now and wouldn't actually hurt Trunks but she still felt the need to remind him what was at stake in this upcoming battle. The last thing they needed was to have two Super Saiyans at each other's throat while they were fighting the Androids.

"After the Androids," Vegeta promised.

-Dbz-

Kakarot, Bardock, and Trunks landed on Amenbo Island on a cliff overlooking the city. "In our time they showed up here," Trunks said.

"The others should be here soon," Kakarot said. "They should be surprised to have to fight us all at once this time."

"Did we miss anything?" Krillin said as he, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu landed.

"Not yet," Bardock said. "We just got here ourselves."

"There's Raditz and Nappa," Trunks said pointing to where the two Saiyans were coming in for a landing."

"Now we're just waiting for Piccolo, Vegeta, and Celia" Kakarot said.

"I'm here," Piccolo said from behind them. Once again the Namekian had appeared undetected.

"Guys," Trunks said. "Celia won't be here. Please don't say anything about it in front of Vegeta. He may flip."

"What happened?" Kakarot asked. He still felt bad about not being around to raise his youngest son in the other timeline. But he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it other than be there for him now.

"He contaminated my daughter that's what happened," Vegeta said as he landed dusting off his gloves. In contrast to the various fighting uniforms all the other fighters wore, Vegeta was dressed in Saiyan battle armor. He turned to glare at Trunks. "We'll have a little talk when this is all over," he told the youth.

"Well well what have we here," a strange voice said from behind them. "It seems all of my enemies have gathered in one place for me to destroy at once."

The Z-warriors turned and saw and old man with long white hair and a mustache. He was dressed in an orange shirt with a black vest and pants. A hat finished off the look and embroidered on his hat and vest was the Red Ribbon Army logo.

"Nice to see you Dr. Gero," Trunks said dryly. "We've been expecting you."

"I can see that," Gero answered slightly confused on how this boy knew who he was. He had no data on that one but the others were all familiar. "I should thank you for saving me the trouble of tracking you all down."

"We didn't want you sneaking up on us and out numbering us while we aren't expecting it," Trunks said with venom in his voice. He looked around and saw the other Androids. Nineteen was floating behind him. Dressed similarly to Gero, who had made himself into an android and called himself Android Twenty, Nineteen was a fat Chinese warrior with his face painted white. Off to the side Seventeen and Eighteen stood with their arms crossed looking bored. Seventeen was a young boy in his late teens with long black hair dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. An orange scarf completed his look. His sister, Eighteen, was a blonde girl dressed in a denim skirt with a matching vest. The last android floated down from above Dr. Gero hovering behind the mastermind as a body guard would. This warrior had a white armor plate with the Red Ribbon Army logo over his muscular chest and blue pants. His features were familiar to all the Z-Warriors. He had blue skin and long blue-green hair. His skin was clear and perfect. Along his neck, stitches were the only imperfection visible.

"Zarbon," Vegeta said staring at the final android.

"It's Twenty-One now," the android said. "I think a new name is fitting for the new power Dr. Gero has granted me. I will enjoy ripping all of you apart."

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
7 million

Vegeta:  
8 million

Kakarot:  
7.75 million  
Trunks:  
7 million  
Raditz:  
7.5 million

Nappa:  
6.5 million  
Krillin:  
7 million

Tien:  
6.5 million  
Yamcha:  
5 million

Choutzu:

4 million

Piccolo:  
175 million

Celia:  
3 million

Seventeen:  
350 million

Eighteen:  
350 million

Nineteen:  
200million

Dr. Gero:  
150 million

Twenty-One:  
600 million


	42. Battling the Androids

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 42**

The Z-Warriors stood surrounded by Androids. "Which one is the strongest?" Vegeta asked frustrated by not being able to sense any power from them.

"Twenty-one," Trunks answered simply. "He's the one that devastated all of you in the Future."

"He's mine," Vegeta said shooting toward his former master's lackey. "I've been meaning to pay him back anyway."

"I'll help him," Kakarot said looking to his friends.

"I'll take the girl," Raditz said.

"I've got Gero," Piccolo said.

"I'll get Seventeen," Trunks said.

"I guess we'll take the last one," Krillin said pointing to the other humans.

With a plan in mind Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan and followed his rival. Vegeta was already throwing a punch at Twenty-one but the Android was dodging the blow from the Saiyan prince. Kakarot teleported and appeared behind Twenty-one as he shot a fist into the Saiyan Prince's stomach. Kakarot sent a round house kick at the back of the Android's head but Zarbon was faster than he'd anticipated and turned and blocked his leg before the attack could land. "I know all your tricks this time," he said with venom in his voice, "and I have some new ones of my own." Before the Android could go on the offensive he was forced to turn again as Vegeta was attacking from the other side.

As Twenty-one turned to engage the other Super Saiyan Kakarot saw an opening in his defenses. Gathering some energy in his palms he chanted the move he'd learned so long ago. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA," he shouted sending the beam of blue energy at the Android's back.

Twenty-one casually raised a hand palm up to catch the beam. To Kakarot's surprise the beam simply vanished as Twenty-one absorbed its energy.

The Android pivoted and brought that hand to bear at the Saiyan Prince releasing all the energy absorbed from Kakarot's attack in Vegeta's face. The energy struck the unsuspecting prince and sent him reeling back into a cliff face. Zarbon turned to face Kakarot. "As you can see you are no match for me. I'm going to enjoy taking my revenge on you."

"Not so fast," Nappa said as he appeared in front of Twenty-one. "You have more than just those two to deal with. With a flash of brilliant gold Nappa's aura flared and his eyes turned to a turquoise color. His eyebrows and mustache were now a golden hue. Nappa was a Super Saiyan.

Zarbon laughed. "That trick again. Don't you insolent monkey's that Dr. Gero studied all your moves and programmed me with knowledge of all your tricks. There is nothing you can do to surprise me.

Nappa clenched his fists and gathered energy in both fists. "We'll see about that." The Super Saiyan screamed as he gathered more and more power.

Twenty-one laughed. "So it's going to be that trick again. It didn't work out too well for your…"

Before he could finish his sentence a sword was swinging at his head. The android leaned to the right and the weapon passed bare millimeters from his skin. He turned and grabbed the arm that had swung the weapon at him and grinned. "I remember you boy. You won't be so lucky this time."

Bardock felt his energy slowly draining away from Twenty-one's grip. This was bad. He didn't know how long he could last like this.

"Now you'll die boy," Zarbon said laughing.

"Break Cannon," Nappa shouted as he sent a golden energy beam shooting out of his mouth at the android. Zarbon dropped Bardock and turned to catch the beam on both hands absorbing all the energy with ease.

"Pathetic Saiyans," he laughed, "you're not match for my power." He turned and unleashed the power that he'd absorbed from Nappa at Kakarot who had just appeared behind him readying a kick to the back of his head.

The quickness of the energy blast caught Kakarot off guard and sent the Saiyan flying back into the ground where a massive explosion followed.

Twenty-one laughed. "Anyone else want to give it a shot?"

-Dbz-

Dr. Gero dodged out of the way as Piccolo's fist passed where his head was only microseconds before. The Namek shouldn't be nearly this strong. Based on these new calculations, there was no way to beat him at the current level he was at with the energy at his disposal. Gero grinned. Luckily, it was in his design to overcome such faults. He shifted his weight and shot a fist at the Namek. Piccolo saw the attack coming and with superior speed, dodge out of the way of the attack and delivered a hard upper-cut to the Android's stomach.

Gero gasped from the force of the attack but thought quickly. He clamped his hand on the Namekian's wrist and started to absorb the energy from his enemy.

Piccolo paled. He felt cold all of a sudden as his energy left through his arm. He brought around his other fist to try and free his captured wrist but Gero caught it with his other hand and started to absorb the energy through both of his hands.

-Dbz-

"Fusion HA!" Krillin and Choutzu shouted at the same time as the two performed the fusion dance that Krillin had learned in other world. After a bright flash of light, the two warriors were combined into one. The new warrior, Kriltzu, was slightly taller than Choutzu but shorter than Krillin and bald. He wore an orange fighting uniform with a green undershirt and had rosy red cheeks. He turned and saw another blinding flash of light as Tien and Yamcha fused into Tiencha. "Let's take care of an Android," the fused being said in a combination voice of Krillin and Choutzu.

"I'm in," Tiencha said as his aura flared red and he focused on a x20 Kaioken. Kriltzu focused on his own x20 Kaioken and followed Tiencha as the fused warrior charged Android Nineteen.

Nineteen panicked as he saw two unfamiliar warriors heading his way. He had no data on these two warriors. They seemed familiar from what he'd seen but they were different. Different and more powerful. Before he could react one of the warriors was on him. Tiencha hammered him with kicks and punches quickly overwhelming the android's defenses.

Nineteen turned to grab at Tiencha so he could absorb some energy but was kicked from behind before he could take the offensive. He turned to see Kriltzu staring down at him. The fused warrior raised a finger and pointed at the Android. Nineteen found himself frozen in place while Tiencha formed a triangle with his hands. "Tri-Kamehameha," he shouted as a giant beam of blue energy shot at Android Nineteen.

The fat Android panicked as he saw the beam coming at him. He couldn't raise his hands to absorb the attack since he was stuck in a psychic hold. He hadn't expected this. He knew that some of the warriors had displayed powers such as this but not to this extent. Fear came to the Android's eyes for the first time as the wave of energy washed over him. Circuits overloaded and his mental skin burned away exposing his circuits to the raw power of Tiencha's attack. After a few agonizing seconds it was over and the Android was no more.

-Dbz-

Raditz's aura flashed gold as he charged at Android 18. The Saiyan warrior overtook the Android and started to pummel her with kicks and punches at faster than she could block. Eighteen floated back going on the defensive. This Saiyan was stronger than she had anticipated but he wasn't unbeatable. All she had to do is wait long enough for him to wear himself out. Luckily she knew all his moves and could anticipate his fighting style almost exactly. At this rate she could keep up this defense forever. She grinned as she knew that he wouldn't be so lucky.

-Dbz-

Trunks charged at Android 17 as a Super Saiyan. Seventeen braced himself for the attack and blocked the first blow. Trunks was undeterred. He was used to the Androids ganging up on him for sport and not really having a chance in battle. It was nice to be able to fight one on one for a change. A hard punch to the face reminded him that he'd better take this fight seriously. Just because he was not outnumbered didn't mean that he couldn't be beaten. The Super Saiyan quickly recovered and sent a small energy wave at his enemy. Seventeen absorbed the force of the blow with little trouble but the moment it took for him to go on the defensive was all the time Trunks needed. The Super Saiyan cupped his hands at his side gathering as much energy as he could. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the beam of blue energy at the Android.

Seventeen saw the attack coming at him but didn't even flinch. He crossed his arms over his chest and erected his barrier around him. The energy beam collided with his barrier and exploded in brilliance causing the air around him to be covered in smoke and dust.

Trunks grinned as he saw his beam connect with his target. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Fighting one android was actually a bit of a rush and enjoyable. And most importantly, he was winning. Then the smoke cleared and Android 17 stood there completely unharmed. Trunks took a fighting stance and braced himself for the Android's attack. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought after all.

-Dbz-

Kakarot pulled himself out of his crater and looked up. Bardock and Nappa were still up there battling Twenty-one and not doing too well. The Android was toying with them merely blocking their attacks with ease and occasionally delivering a crushing blow of his own to one of his attackers.

Kakarot clenched his fists at his side. They needed to beat the android here and now for the sake of all humanity. Why wasn't he strong enough? He felt as his power was slipping away more than it should for the kind of energy he'd used in this fight. He grunted as he pushed his power to the max. His energy refused to cooperate and would not rise to nearly the level that he knew it should. He gasped as he started to feel a pain in his chest. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew something wasn't right. He raised a hand to his forehead and teleported behind Twenty-one but in his weakened state, the move was too slow. The android turned and easily dodged the punch that Kakarot had thrown and grabbed his enemy by the neck.

Kakarot felt his energy draining even more as his body around his neck started to go cold. Realization flashed in the Saiyan's eyes as he realized that Zarbon could now absorb energy. That's why his energy beam had been so ineffective against him. And that was why his energy was dropping so fast now.

Bardock saw his father's hair fade from its golden brilliance back to black as Zarbon continued to drain the energy out of him. It only took a second for him to realize what was happening. The memory of the coldness he'd felt when the monster had momentarily grabbed his wrist was still fresh in his mind. He also knew that if he didn't act quickly his father would die at the hands of this beast. The young Super Saiyan shot at his father's attacker at record speed. Unfortunately for him, Twenty-one simply raised a hand and shot the energy that he'd absorbed from his father at the young Saiyan in a massive energy blast. Bardock braced for the attack knowing there was no way to dodge it. He'd be lucky if he'd even survive it. The young Saiyan crossed his arms over his face and closed his eyes preparing for the end that was now coming.

Nappa watched as Twenty-one held Kakarot and fired a blast at Bardock. The boy faced the attack with courage but it was clear that he didn't stand a chance of surviving that attack. It was really a shame too. The boy had so much potential. For a ten year-old to be a Super Saiyan was simply outstanding. The future of the whole planet might lie in that boy saving it from this threat. Nappa thought back to when he'd first met this boy at the age of five. Already the spawn of Kakarot was almost strong as he had been at nearly seventy years of age. The boy had continued to grow stronger and stronger gaining power at a ridiculous rate. Even after Nappa had undergone training in other world and the most intense gravity training with Raditz, this boy was still stronger than him. In that split second, Nappa made the decision. It was more important this boy of Kakarot's live to finish this battle someday. Even if it meant that Nappa wouldn't. The newest Super Saiyan shot toward the blast as it descended toward the boy and pushed Bardock out of the way. The blast hit the larger Saiyan and tore through his body tearing the flesh from the bone and cooking him thoroughly until nothing but ash remained.

Bardock picked himself up off the ground and saw Nappa disappear from the living plane. A small tear came to his eye as he saw the sacrifice the large Saiyan had made for him. He quickly pushed that thought aside as he saw his father still in the grip of Twenty-one. He had to do something. He couldn't let Nappa's sacrifice be in vain.

Before Bardock could move to help his father, a boot connected with Twenty-one's face. The android dropped Kakarot and turned to face this new threat. "Ah Vegeta," he said addressing the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta grinned. "It's time you quit playing with these weaklings and fight a real warrior."

"And who would this real warrior be?" Zarbon said with a laugh.

"Super Vegeta," the prince replied. His golden aura expanded farther and his muscle-mass bulked up a bit more as his power climbed higher and higher. A few seconds later his aura faded as his power leveled out.

Bardock watched in amazement as Vegeta's power shot through the roof. The Prince faced off against the android. The boy soon turned away from the fight and ran to his unconscious father. The older Saiyan was breathing hard and burning up. It was clear that something was wrong. He'd seen his father beaten up pretty badly in many fights but he'd never seen him in this kind of shape. He knew he had to get his father some medical attention now. He only hoped his mother would know what to do. The young boy placed a hand on his father's chest and brought the other one to his forehead in the fashion his father had taught him. An instant later they vanished leaving Vegeta to handle Android Twenty-one alone.

-Dbz-

**Power levels**

Bardock:  
7 million  
350 million (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta:  
8 million  
400 million (Super Saiyan)  
600 million (False Ascended Super Saiyan)

Kakarot:  
7.75 million  
387.5 million (Super Saiyan)  
250 million (Super Saiyan after power begins to drop)  
Trunks:  
7 million  
350 million (Super Saiyan)  
Raditz:  
7.5 million  
375 million (Super Saiyan)

Nappa:  
6.5 million

325 million (Super Saiyan)

Kriltzu:  
12 million  
240 million (Kaioken x20)  
Tiencha:  
13 million  
260 million (Kaioken x20)  
Piccolo:  
175 million

Celia:  
3 million

Seventeen:  
350 million

Eighteen:  
350 million

Nineteen:  
200million

Dr. Gero:  
150 million  
200 million (after absorbing Piccolo's energy)

Twenty-One:  
600 million


	43. Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 43**

Zarbon shot a Vegeta looking to finish the Saiyan Prince quickly but Vegeta managed to duck underneath the attack and bring a fist of his own into the Android's stomach. Zarbon felt pain for the first time since being rebuilt. Was this even possible that this monkey could compete with his new form? His thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's boot colliding with his face sending the alien android flying back into a cliff face.

"Not so tough now tin can?" Vegeta laughed as he stared down at the rubble pile he'd thrown his long hated enemy into.

He was answered by a flash of light and rubble flying in every direction from where he'd sent Zarbon. The Android floated out of the dust cloud and laughed. "Is that all you've got?"

"Not by a long shot," Vegeta said. "I'm just getting warmed up." The Saiyan Prince phased out of sight and appeared behind Zarbon and drove a knee into the android's back. Zarbon spun with an open palm looking to grab the Saiyan prince and absorb some energy. Vegeta caught the android's hand with his own palm avoiding damage from a blow and pushed against his enemy's hand.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, Zarbon started to absorb his energy through the palm. "Can't you see the futility in fighting me?" the blue alien said.

"I'm not beaten that easily," Vegeta screamed as he drove a knee up into Zarbon's stomach forcing the Android to release his grip. The Saiyan charged forward to press his advantage but Zarbon raised his hand and released all the energy he'd absorbed from Vegeta sending the Saiyan Prince reeling back on an energy blast.

-Dbz-

Bardock appeared in Capsule Corp with his father in tow. Bulma was standing at her lab table working on her latest invention when her son appeared. The work helped her keep her mind off of the fact that her husband and sons were fighting to save the planet as she worked. "Mom," Bardock said as soon as he appeared.

Bulma turned to see her son and husband. Bardock had some scrapes and burns and his clothes were tattered but looked relatively unharmed. After all she was used to seeing him with bruises since they sparred daily. Kakarot on the other hand looked much worse. The Saiyan warrior was pale and breathing hard and short breathes. He was covered in sweat and was grasping his chest with a pained look on his face. "What happened?" the genius asked concerned instantly.

"I don't know," Bardock said. "We were fighting the Androids and Dad suddenly collapsed and clutched his chest."

"Did the androids hurt him?" Bulma asked.

"One of the grabbed him and started to suck his energy out," Bardock said. "But I don't think that's what's wrong. It had a hold of me for a minute too and the effect was temporary and faded as soon as I was free. Dad looks like he's dying."

"Was he injured in the chest?" Bulma asked noticing that her husband was clutching his chest.

"No," Bardock said. "He wasn't even hurt that badly in the battle."

"Lay him down on the table," Bulma said. "I'll examine him and see if I can find out what's wrong."

-Dbz-

Trunks raised his arms to block another blow from Android Seventeen. He'd been fighting the Android for a while now and was starting to tire. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the Android. Seventeen continued to press his advantage beginning to get bored with this battle. When he'd started this fight the Saiyan had been a challenge but now with his unlimited energy he was easily dominating the fight. He took a moment break from his offensive to see that his sister was having a similar time fighting Raditz. It was almost laughable how easily these organics wore out. Surveying the battlefield further he saw Zarbon fighting an overpowered Vegeta and most importantly he saw that the overpowered brute was keeping Gero's bodyguard busy enough that the scientist was on his own for the moment. Seventeen turned and gave a quick nod to his sister before driving a hard uppercut into Trunks's stomach. Bringing both fists down on the Super Saiyan's head he sent the warrior crashing into the ground hard. Sending a quick but powerful energy blast into the crater after the Saiyan, Seventeen turned toward his former master. Eighteen had already taken Raditz out of the fight and joined him as they flew toward their maker and tormentor.

A few seconds later they were in front of Gero. "What are you doing?" Twenty asked. "You should be killing the Saiyans."

"We're tired of taking orders from you," Seventeen said as Eighteen nodded in agreement.

"And without your pet to enforce your will we decided that it's time to assert our independence," Eighteen said expressing her own feelings on the matter.

"Why you insolent little…" Gero started but never finished his sentence as Seventeen sent a kick severing his creator's head from his shoulders in one blow. A few seconds later he stepped on Gero's head crushing it underneath his boot ending his creator for all time.

"What about old walking dead over there?" Eighteen asked.

"Let's head back to the lab and activate Sixteen," Seventeen replied. "He may be useful if it comes to a conflict."

"Are you sure his programming is stable?" Eighteen asked.

"Gero didn't want to use him because he wasn't good at being controlled. I think he deserves a chance at existence as much as we do," Seventeen replied as the two Androids took off heading for Gero's lab.

-Dbz-

Kriltzu and Tiencha watched as Seventeen and Eighteen disposed of Gero. "That's weird," Kriltzu said as the two Androids took off. "I wonder why they would turn on him like that."

"I don't know," Tiencha replied. "Should we follow them?"

Kriltzu shook his head. "No, it looks like Vegeta may need a hand."

"Let's act quickly then," Tiencha said. "We only have a few minutes until the Fusion wears off." The two fused warriors charged at Twenty-one auras blazing red as they pushed the Kaioken to the limit.

-Dbz-

Twenty-one stood over Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince rose to his feet. The Prince was battered from his battle with Zarbon but was far from beaten.

"Are you about done yet, Vegeta," Twenty-one taunted. "Can't you realize that there is no way for you to beat me?"

Vegeta wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth and grunted. How was it possible that even after pushing himself beyond the level of Super Saiyan he was still being beaten by such a creature? When his daughter had told him how the Androids had beaten him in the other timeline when he was indeed a Super Saiyan he'd found it hard to believe. He'd always thought that becoming a Super Saiyan was the pinnacle of power and that once he achieved that level he'd be unbeatable. After hearing his daughters account he'd begun to look for a level beyond Super Saiyan and had found a way to ascend. Now even that was not going to be enough to beat this warrior. Zarbon was still his equal in strength even at this level. And worse yet, ascending actually slowed him down slightly so it was hard to keep up with the Android's superior speed. Added to the fact that Zarbon seemed to anticipate his every attack and could absorb any energy attack he threw at him made it a losing battle.

An instant later, Zarbon was standing over the Saiyan Prince as he rose to his feet. "You know I never really knew what Frieza saw in a weakling like you," he said. "You were always too insolent for your own good." He gathered a massive energy ball in one hand and pointed it at Vegeta. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Tiencha said as he kicked Zarbon in the face catching the Android by surprise. The two fused humans landed in front of Vegeta temporarily protecting the Saiyan Prince.

Zarbon flipped back over and turned to the two human warriors. He didn't recognize these two but it was no matter, his internal scouter told him that they would be no match for him. Even with the Kaioken attack they were using, they didn't stand a chance.

Zarbon didn't have long to contemplate the new events when Tiencha raised his hands to his face and a bright flash of light ensured. "Solar Flare," he shouted.

Kriltzu used this time to gather a Destructo Disk above his head. He let the attack fly at Zarbon hoping to sever his head from his body once again.

Zarbon laughed as he raised his palm and casually caught the Destructo Disc, absorbing its energy. "Nice try but I told you I know all of your attacks." Zarbon raised his palm and unleashed his own beam of energy at the two fused warriors. "Beautiful Blast," he shouted naming his attack.

-Dbz-

Bulma came out after examining Kakarot. "How is he?" Bardock asked concerned.

"Well," Bulma answered, "it appears he's suffering from some kind of heart virus. After doing some research there is no known cure."

"Is he going to make it?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know," Bulma said. "I analyzed the genetic makeup of the virus and formulated an experimental medicine to give him but it's untested and may not work. All we can do for now is wait and see if he gets better."

"Come on dad," Bardock said, "we need you more than ever with these androids."

-Dbz-

Raditz and Trunks watched in horror as he saw the two fused warriors confronting Zarbon and having no luck. They had a moment to recover since Seventeen and Eighteen had left the scene. "We need to do something," Trunks said.

"Stay calm," Raditz said. "We need a plan. Neither of us is strong enough to rush in there and make a difference against that thing."

"But we can't just stand here," Trunks said.

"I agree," Raditz said. "We need a plan. Did your father teach you his Instant Transmission technique while you trained with him?"

"He did teach it to me," Trunks admitted. "But I have to concentrate a lot to use it. I haven't mastered it yet."

"Ok," Raditz said. "Here's what I need you to do. Get Piccolo out of here and back to Capsule Corp and I'll handle the rest."

"What are you going to do?" Trunks asked.

"Something that Saiyan hate to do," Raditz replied. "Retreat."

-Dbz-

Zarbon charged at the two fused warriors and backhanded them to the side to get to his real target, Vegeta. By then the Saiyan Prince had recovered enough to have some fight left in him. He charged at Zarbon and threw a hard right cross at his face but the Android easily avoided the blow. Zarbon responded with a crushing blow to Vegeta's head knocking the Saiyan Prince senseless. The attack caused Vegeta to lose his concentration and he reverted back to his normal form, his hair turning from golden to its normal black.

Zarbon slowly walked forward laughing. "Oh looks like the great Saiyan Prince isn't so great after all. Now it's time to die," he continued as he raised a hand up gathering energy for a finishing blow.

"Grab hold," a voice shouted before Zarbon could fire. The voice belonged to Raditz. The Super Saiyan had teleported right between Vegeta and the two fused humans. The humans quickly placed a hand on Raditz's shoulder as the Saiyan grabbed a weakened Vegeta. He raised the other hand to his forehead and teleported them to safety as Zarbon let loose with his blast.

-Dbz-

Raditz appeared at Capsule Corp with Kriltzu, Tiencha, and Vegeta in tow. Seconds after they arrived the fusion wore off and the humans separated. "What do we do now?" Krillin asked. "Even fusion wasn't enough to beat that android."

"We regroup and come up with a plan," Raditz said. "Where's Kakarot?"

"He's in the med bay," Bardock answered walking in to meet his uncle and friends.

"How bad was he hurt?" Raditz asked.

"It's not good," Bardock said.

"What about the Sensu Beans?" Trunks asked as he set Piccolo down.

"He's not that injured," Bardock said. "He's got some kind of heart virus. We already tried a Sensu Bean and it didn't do any good." He tossed the bag of Sensu Beans to Raditz to pass around to the other warriors so they could heal. "So how'd the fight go with the androids after we left?"

"Not well," Raditz said. Two of the Androids fled after killing their master and Zarbon beat the crap out of the rest of us."

"Where do you think the other Androids went?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know," Trunks answered. "They killed Gero before they left which was odd compared to the other timeline. Seventeen and Eighteen never seemed to like their master much but Zarbon always kept a close eye on them."

"I guess his fight with Vegeta distracted him," Raditz said.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "I guess it's good that Gero is gone but I wonder what Seventeen and Eighteen will do now that they are free of Gero."

"I don't know," Krillin answered. "But I think our biggest concern is Zarbon. He's by far the strongest and has a grudge against us in general."

"Not to mention that he worked for Frieza," Raditz said. "I'm sure he'd have no problem wiping out the entire planet to flush us out if need be."

"So what do we do?" Bardock asked.

"I wish I knew," Raditz replied.

-Dbz-

Seventeen and Eighteen entered Gero's lab and looked around. "Aw home sweet home," Seventeen said.

"Oh shut up," Eighteen said. "You know I hate this place."

"I'm just kidding," Seventeen said. He walked over to a pod where another android lay sleeping inside. "Now it's time to wake you up old friend," he said.

A few seconds later the pod rumbled and opened and a tall well-built Android in green armor sat up. He had a red Mohawk and was otherwise bald. "Where am I?" he asked.

"We woke you up?" Seventeen said. "Now what shall we do?"

"I am programmed to kill Kakarot," the new android answered.

"I guess Sixteen has a one-track mind," Eighteen commented.

"I guess we can go for a bit of a scavenger hunt to find this Kakarot. He disappeared early in the battle. I wouldn't mind fighting him myself."

"Why not," Eighteen said. "We don't really have anything better to do."

**Power levels**

Vegeta:  
600 million (Super Vegeta)

Trunks:  
350 million (Super Saiyan)

Raditz:  
375 million (Super Saiyan)

Kriltzu:  
360 million (Kaioken x30)

Tiencha:  
390 million (Kaioken x30)

Seventeen:  
350 million

Eighteen:  
350 million

Dr. Gero:  
200 million

Twenty-One:  
600 million


	44. A Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 44**

Bardock, Trunks, and Raditz each finished their ten-thousandth push up at 400 times earth's gravity. They had been training constantly for the last four days but their training was limited. They had to suppress their power levels for the off chance that the Androids might sense them. So far they hadn't seen much of Seventeen or Eighteen since they disappeared. Twenty-one had made a few appearances, destroying a city or two in what the Saiyans believed was an attempt to flush them out. It had taken all of the willpower they had to not go and try and stop him. Even with the training they had done there was no way they could defeat Twenty-one. After the fight, Vegeta had disappeared to go off to train on his own and hadn't been seen since. Piccolo had similarly taken off with little or no explanation. The remaining Saiyans and humans had brainstormed for hours but other than training more they hadn't managed to come up with much of a plan to defeat the androids.

"I need you in the med-center," Bulma's voice came over the intercom.

The three Saiyans leapt to their feet and were out of the gravity room in seconds. When they entered the med-center they saw a sight for sore eyes. Kakarot sat up in bed and grinned at his friends and family. "I see you're happy to see me," he said.

"Dad," Bardock said. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it."

"I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the genius of your mother," Kakarot replied.

"I guess we have a lot to tell you about the fight with the androids," Trunks said.

"I think I'm up on what's going on," Kakarot said. "I saw everything in my dreams."

"So, any ideas on how to beat the Androids?" Raditz asked.

"Actually," Kakarot said. "I have an idea on what we can do."

"Do tell," Raditz said.

"Well," Kakarot said. "When I was training with Kami to prepare for Chomper's arrival on Earth, he mentioned a room where you could get one year's worth of training in a single day. At the time I wasn't ready to survive a day in there but I think now would be the time to make use of it."

-Dbz-

Piccolo stood face to face with the person he hated most, Kami. Shortly after the fight with the androids he had taken off for the Lookout to talk to his other half. Even with the majority of the evil pushed from his heart the thought of teaming up with Kami almost made him sick. But there really was no other way to defeat the androids. So he'd been up here for the last four days trying to convince Kami that they needed to fuse together to beat the new threat.

"I'm still not convinced," Kami said. "I know Twenty-one is a threat to the earth but the other Androids haven't shown themselves to really be a threat."

"Isn't Twenty-one enough of a threat?" Piccolo countered. "He could easily destroy the earth."

"I think the Saiyans could be able to handle him," Kami said. The guardian's face suddenly paled.

"What is it?" Mr. Popo asked noticing the change in his master.

Kami ignored the Genie and turned to Piccolo. "We need to fuse."

"Why the sudden change?" Piccolo asked.

"No time to explain," Kami said. "Besides once we are fused together you will know everything."

"Fine," Piccolo said but we use my body.

"Alright," Kami said. He reached out and placed a hand on Piccolo's chest. A few seconds later, he started to glow white and faded into nothingness as he joined with Piccolo's body.

"This is great," the new Namek that had long since forgotten his name yelled as he felt power rushing through his veins. The Namek took off headed for the new threat Kami had sensed just minutes before fusing.

-Dbz-

The Z-warriors appeared on the Lookout. "Welcome," Mr. Popo said greeting the warriors from earth.

"I need to talk to Kami," Kakarot said.

"I'm afraid Kami has fused with Piccolo to help protect the earth," the Genie said with concern in his voice.

Kakarot smiled. "That's fine," he said. "I'm sure they are really strong now. We could use the help." His features and tone turned serious. "Mr. Popo, we need to use the Room of Spirit and Time."

Popo's face paled. "Are you sure you can survive in there?"

"We must if we're to get strong enough to beat the Androids," Kakarot said.

"Very well," Popo said. "Only two people may enter at a time. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Raditz said.

"I'll go with you," Trunks said. He turned to Bardock. "Try to hold them off for a day big brother," the Saiyan from the future said with a grin. He walked over to where Celia and Chi-Chi were standing. He cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. "Take care of the baby while I'm gone," he said rubbing her stomach.

-Dbz-

Piccolo landed in Ginger town to the sight of dozens of sets of clothes and no people. "What did this," he said to himself looking around. He now knew about the dark feeling Kami had had for the last several years but he didn't know what it was. Now he sensed that the whole town had been destroyed but he didn't know who did it. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"Who couldn't have gotten far?" a voice said from behind him. Piccolo turned to see Android Twenty-one floating in the air behind him.

"What did you do?" Piccolo demanded.

"Me?" Zarbon said with mock hurt. "You think I did this?"

"Yeah, it seems twisted just like you."

Zarbon grinned. "You may have a point but even I am not good enough to destroy people and leave their clothes intact."

Piccolo processed this for a moment considering all of this. The Android had a point. It didn't look like his style but if he didn't destroy all of these people, then who did?

"So Namek," Zarbon said, "what brings you so far from home without the big bad Saiyans to protect you?"

"I don't need them to protect me," Piccolo said. "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can," Twenty-one said. "Why don't we test that out?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Piccolo replied taking a fighting stance. "I'll show you what a Super Namek can do."

-Dbz-

Cell stood around the corner of a building watching the confrontation. _Interesting,_ he thought. _I didn't know that Piccolo was so strong_. _This is strange. I thought he fell to the Androids early on._ Cell shrugged. It was no matter. He could tell that Piccolo would not be able to beat Twenty-one. The bio-android turned and started to creep away. Let those two beat the crap out of each other. He needed to absorb some more bio-matter and two weaker androids before he would be ready to confront Twenty-one. "I'll be back for you," Cell said as he left.

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Bardock sat quietly meditating on the Lookout. "Shouldn't we be training more," Bardock said. "We could go get a gravity room from home and spar or workout."

"I think we've done enough of that," Kakarot said. "Our muscles are plenty strong. We've worked them very hard over the last three years. The fight with the androids taught me something very important."

"I know dad," Bardock said. "We need to get much stronger."

"It's more than that," Kakarot said. "We've trained the last three years and the results we've gotten have been less and less. We need to push ourselves beyond the power of a Super Saiyan if we are to beat the Androids."

"Like Vegeta did," Bardock said.

"No," Kakarot said. "All that Vegeta did was pump up his muscles. That is an easy feat to accomplish. The problem is that while it does increase your power, you lose too much speed to be worth it."

"So what do we do?" Bardock asked.

"We need to master Super Saiyan before we can push beyond it," Kakarot said. "It came to me when we fought the Androids. At the beginning of the fight we did relatively well but as the fight went on we started to get tired quickly."

"I know," Bardock said. "The androids have almost unlimited power."

"Maybe," Kakarot said. "Or Super Saiyan is just too draining on us. We spend a lot of our energy transforming then our stamina goes down from there. We need to get used to being Super Saiyans."

"But if we transform to train the Androids will find us here for sure," Bardock said.

"We'll suppress our power," Kakarot said.

"But we need to train," Bardock said. "How can I fight in high gravity if I'm not using any power?"

"We're not going to fight in high gravity," Kakarot said. "We are going to stay as Super Saiyans as long as possible. All we'll do as Super Saiyans is relax and meditate a little. Taking it easy should help our bodies get used to it."

"Oh I get it," Bardock said. "Just one more thing though. If you had this idea then why didn't you tell Raditz and Trunks."

"Well," Kakarot said. "I don't know if it'll work. We can't put the entire fate of the world on this idea. If we're wrong maybe your brother and uncle may come up with a better answer."

-Dbz-

Piccolo shot at Zarbon throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the android. Zarbon went on the defensive easily blocking all the attacks from the Namekian. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. "I thought you were a Super Namek."

Piccolo stretched his arm to several times its normal length trying to catch the android off guard but Zarbon caught the Namekian's fist and gripped it with his open palm. He began sucking energy from his opponent into his own body weakening Piccolo and making himself stronger.

Piccolo groaned as he felt his energy seeping away. He knew he had to do something about this if he was to have any chance of winning. He pulled back, yanking hard enough on his arm that it pulled all the way off of his body.

Zarbon laughed. "Here have you're energy back. Beautiful Blast." Zarbon sent the beam of crimson energy shooting at the one-armed Namekian.

Piccolo raised his one arm over his face to shield himself from the attack but he could do little else to block. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was burnt and his clothes were tattered.

"Don't you see the futility of this," Zarbon said. "My energy never goes down. Any energy attack you throw at me I can throw right back at you. Give up now."

"Never," Piccolo said phasing out of sight and appearing behind the android. The Namekian shot a fist into Zarbon's back but the attack passed only through after-image. The android appeared behind the Namekian and cupped a hand over his mouth draining more energy from him.

"This is too easy," he said as he kicked Piccolo away. "I guess I'll kill you now." Zarbon gathered the energy that he'd stolen from Piccolo into a single blast and blasted the Namekian in the chest sending him falling to the ground. Twenty-one turned and flew off to find more mischief.

Piccolo picked himself up off the ground and slowly rose to his feet. He was lucky to be alive after an encounter like that. The power from the fusion had gone to his head and made him feel invincible. That wasn't a mistake he'd make again. With a grunt he grew a new arm and took off toward the Lookout.

-Dbz-

Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen stood outside of Capsule Corp. "Kakarot should be here," Seventeen said. "This is his address."

"My scanners detect no sign of Kakarot near here," Sixteen said.

"Looks like he's not home," Eighteen said.

"I wonder where he went," Seventeen said.

"My records show that he was trained by a Master Roshi," Sixteen said. "There's about a seventy percent chance that he went to hide out there."

"And the other thirty percent?" Eighteen asked.

"There's a twenty percent chance he went to his boyhood home at Mt. Paozu. The other ten percent says he's at some other location unknown to Dr. Gero."

"I guess Roshi's island is the next best place to look," Seventeen said.

"Can we fly this time?" Eighteen asked. "I'm tired of traveling like humans."

"But that's part of the fun," Seventeen replied.

-Dbz-

Cell stood behind a building suppressing his energy almost completely. He had located his prey but unfortunately they were too strong for him still. He needed to absorb more humans before he could confront them. But as luck would have it West City had plenty of people to help him along and he knew where they would be going next. This would be almost too easy.

**Power levels**

Seventeen:  
350 million

Eighteen:  
350 million

Twenty-One:  
600 million  
Sixteen:  
500 million

Piccolo:  
500 million

Cell:  
400 million (imperfect form)  
Kakarot:  
50,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
100,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)


	45. Cell Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 45**

Vegeta stood out in the wilderness staring at the sky. He'd been off on his own since his defeat at the hands of Zarbon. It wasn't his first time being defeated by any means but he had been taking this one harder than usual. He had thought that once he had pushed himself beyond Super Saiyan, he would be unbeatable.

"Father," a voice said from behind him.

The prince turned to see Celia standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to come to the Lookout and stay there with us," Celia answered.

"I can take care of myself," Vegeta said.

"Kakarot has a plan to beat the Androids," Celia said.

Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot has a plan. What is it to collapse in the middle of the fight?"

"No," Celia said. Sometimes she hated how her father was so bull headed. But she knew once he heard of the Room of Spirit and Time he would come running. "There's a place on the Lookout where you can get a year of training in a day. We're using that so we can beat the Androids."

Vegeta turned finally. That did sound like an idea. He had only barely managed to ascend before the Androids had come. With a year to train and get stronger with that form he could beat them for sure. "Alight I'll come," he said.

-Dbz-

Kakarot's eyes opened after his meditation secession. He was still transformed into a Super Saiyan. The form was still tiring to maintain but it was getting easier than before. He was confident that after his turn in the time chamber it would be no problem to master Super Saiyan. The Saiyan rose to his feet and walked over to the side of the Lookout where Piccolo stood staring down at the Earth below. "Any change?" he asked.

"More people are disappearing around West City," Piccolo replied. "I can't really sense a power there so it must be one of the Androids. Kami thought there was another threat here but I'm not so sure now. I think what he might have felt was Twenty-One."

"How's he making people just disappear?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know but we need to do something about it," Piccolo said in frustration.

"I know," Kakarot said, "but we have to wait until we're strong enough before we face him again. But don't worry we can wish everyone back with the Dragonballs once we beat them."

"No," Piccolo said. "The Dragonballs disappeared when Kami and I fused together. They no longer exist."

"Can't you reform them from the model?" Kakarot asked. "I know that Kami did that when King Piccolo destroyed Shenron before."

"I think there may be too much evil in my heart still," Piccolo said. "Years ago before we split, Kami and I made a set of Dragonballs. They were much like the ones you know of but they had a black star in the middle. Unfortunately they also had another fatal flaw. Once a wish was made on them, they spread across the entire galaxy and the planet they were on was destroyed within a year."

"So what happened to them?" Kakarot asked.

"Well they were made on a different planet," Piccolo started. "A wish was made on them years before Kami and I split and that planet exploded one year after. After that I gathered them back up and kept them with me so they wouldn't be used again. It was that time that I came to Earth to become its guardian. When Kami and I split they became inert so they would never be able to be used again."

"So now that you fused together for this threat, they are active again?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes," Piccolo replied. "But we must not use them at any cost."

"I know," Kakarot said. "I have another idea for how to get the Dragonballs back."

"And that is?" Piccolo asked.

"Well we just need a new Namekian guardian. I can travel to Namek to see if anyone wants to be our new guardian."

"Sounds like it might work," Piccolo said.

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "Raditz and Trunks should be about done. Let's go see how strong they got."

The two warriors walked over to the entrance of the Room of Spirit and Time where the other Z-warrior had already gathered around waiting for the two Saiyans to exit. "So who's going in next?" Krillin asked.

"I am," both Piccolo and Vegeta said at once.

The prince turned to stare at the Namekian. "I am going in first."

Piccolo refused to back down. "I have a duty to the people of Earth and I will train to defeat this threat."

"Alright," Kakarot said getting between the two. "Two people can go in at once. You can go in together."

"I train alone," both warriors said at once.

"You don't have to train together," Kakarot said. "There's plenty of room in there for both of you."

"Fine," Vegeta said.

"Fine," Piccolo echoed.

"What's all the yelling?" a voice said from inside the hallway. The speaker was none other than Raditz. The Saiyan looked much the same as he did when he'd gone in but anyone that could sense power knew that he had gotten stronger.

"Just Vegeta," Kakarot answered. "So how was your training?"

"It went well," Trunks answered for his uncle. The boy had grown nearly a head taller and his violet spiky hair had gotten a little longer. His muscle mass had also increased dramatically as he was now a fully mature Saiyan. "We're a lot stronger."

"Do we know where the Androids are?" Raditz asked.

"There was a disturbance in West City, but it's quiet for now so we're not sure," Piccolo said.

"I have a lead," Bulma said. "Someone has contacted Capsule Corp and it was forwarded to my cell phone. A farmer near Ginger town found what can only be described as well… a Time Machine."

"Let's go check it out," Trunks said.

"I'll go with you," Bardock said.

"You sure you're up to it?" Trunks asked his younger big brother.

"I may not be as strong as you are now but I'm not a weakling," Bardock shot back.

"I'll stay here in case the androids attack somewhere," Raditz said. "With instant transmission I should be able to get there once something starts happening."

"You coming with us dad?" Bardock asked.

"No," Kakarot said. "I'm going to make a trip to Namek and get us a new guardian." The Super Saiyan raised his fingers to his forehead and concentrated for a second before disappearing.

-Dbz-

Kakarot appeared on the planet Namek in the middle of one of the Namekian villages.

"Who goes there?" Elder Moori asked.

"It's me," Kakarot said.

"Ah Kakarot, the one who saved our planet from Frieza," Moori said. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, our planet is in danger from some androids and our guardian fused with Piccolo to be strong enough to fight them."

"We can send some warriors to help," Moori said. "You have helped us greatly in the past so we will do anything we can to help you."

"We have plenty of strong warriors of our own," Kakarot said.

"I'm sure you do. Our warriors pale in comparison to a Super Saiyan. If there is something strong enough for you to fear it must be strong indeed. But what can we do to help?"

"Well we need a new guardian of Earth so we can use the Dragonballs," Kakarot said.

"I know who would be perfect," Moori said. "He's wanted to go visit your son since you were here last. Dende is young but he'll make a fine guardian. Just promise you'll let him come back and visit from time to time."

"That won't be a problem," Kakarot said.

-Dbz-

Trunks, Bardock, and Bulma looked around the fields outside of Ginger town. "Hey I found something," Bardock shouted.

Bulma and Trunks ran up to the Super Saiyan and took in the sight of a time machine that looked almost identical to the one that Celia and Trunks had come from the future in. Well identical except for the giant hole in the canopy. "It's my time machine," Trunks said.

"But that's impossible," Bulma said. "I saw you put it in your capsule when you got here. It's got to be from another timeline."

"But who or what came out of it," Bardock asked.

"Something that was fairly strong," Trunks said. "That hole came from the inside."

"But what could it be?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know," Bulma said. "Let's look around and see if we can find anything."

A few minutes later after looking around, Bardock shouted for the others to come over. "I found something."

Trunks and Bulma joined him a short distance from the time machine. "What did you find?" Bulma asked.

"It seems to be some kind of egg," Trunks said.

"It's got dried slime in the middle," Bardock said.

"From the looks of it that time machine has been here for three of four years," Bulma said. "There's significant over growth on it. I'm going to take a sample of this egg so we can analyze it and figure out where this came from."

-Dbz-

Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen stepped out of a boat on a sandy beach with a pink house with a red roof. "So this is Master Roshi's house," Seventeen commented. "I wonder if anyone is home."

"Who's there," Master Roshi said exiting the house.

"It's the big bad Androids," Eighteen said with a laugh. When Roshi didn't immediately answer she looked over to see the old man drooling with blood squirting out of his nose while he ogled her.

"Where's Kakarot?" Seventeen asked.

"He's training to beat you," Roshi said composing himself.

"Well we'd really like to meet him," Eighteen said.

"I'd really like to…" Roshi started but thought better before he finished his sentence. After all if he wanted to live to see the next week he probably shouldn't hit on a killer android.

"Don't worry about finding Kakarot," a menacing voice said from behind them.

"Who's there?" Roshi asked.

"The answer to Gero's ultimate problem," Cell said stepping out of the shadows. The creature was seven feet tall and hand green skin with black spots covering his entire body. He had insect like wings sprouting from his back and a long tail with a brown stinger at the end.

"And how are you the answer?" Seventeen asked.

"Well I am Gero's ultimate creation," Cell said. "But I am not yet the best I can be. For that I must absorb the power cores from Seventeen, Eighteen, and Twenty-one."

"Well I don't want to be absorbed so buzz off," Seventeen said. He shot forward swinging a fist at the bio-android but Cell simply caught his wrist and laughed.

"I guess you volunteer to be first. He swung his tail around and the end opened up to engulf Seventeen.

"Run," Sixteen said to Eighteen. "I'll hold him off."

Eighteen took off to the sky and fled as fast as she could as the ground started shaking behind her as Cell's power grew. The bio-android's muscles bulked up, his face became slightly more human like, and his feet went from insect like to almost like shoes. He turned to follow Eighteen.

"Stop," Sixteen said. "You will not get her."

"And who will stop me?" Cell asked. "You?"

"I will," Sixteen said as he walked toward the bio-android.

Cell met him halfway and backhanded the mechanical monster breaking his metal skin and exposing wires in his head. Sixteen went down for the count and Cell continued toward his target.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice said. Cell turned and saw Raditz standing behind him. "I figured you'd at least want to try out that new body against a worthy warrior," the Saiyan continued.

"And you're worthy?" Cell asked.

"I've been doing some training," Raditz said. "I figured you'd want a challenge."

"Let's see what you've got," Cell said with a grin. After all he could always absorb the android later. He could use a warm-up before becoming perfect.

Raditz clenched his fists at his side. In an instant his hair flashed golden and his eyes turned turquoise. He pushed the transformation farther and his muscles bulked up and his power continued to rise.

"I see this will be a good fight indeed," Cell said.

**Power levels**

Seventeen:  
350 million

Eighteen:  
350 million

Twenty-One:  
600 million  
Sixteen:  
500 million

Cell:  
400 million (imperfect form)  
550 million (after absorbing more humans)  
900 million (after absorbing Seventeen)  
Kakarot:  
40,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
90,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
Raditz:  
12 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)  
600 million (Super Saiyan)  
900 million (Super Raditz)

Trunks:  
11 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)


	46. Unstopable Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 46**

Cell made the first move charging at Raditz with a right cross. The Ascended Super Saiyan raised his forearm and blocked the blow with little difficulty. The bio-android continued to press the attack but couldn't get past Raditz's defenses. _How could a mere Saiyan be so strong compared to a perfect creation such as himself?_ Cell thought as he continued to trade blows with Raditz.

A hard punch to his face broke the android out of his thoughts. Raditz phased out of sight and appeared behind the android and brought a double axe-handle strike down on Cell's head drawing the first meaningful blow of the battle. Cell plummeted down into the water below disappearing from sight. Raditz looked around furiously for the android under the water. He couldn't sense his energy anywhere and now he couldn't see him either.

-Dbz-

Kakarot appeared on the Lookout with a young Namekian boy beside him. "You're back," Mr. Popo greeted him. "I take it everything went well?"

"We have a new guardian," Kakarot replied. "I'd like you to meet Dende."

"Dende," Bardock said from across the Lookout running to see his friend. "It's been awhile. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Bardock," Dende replied.

"Isn't he a little young?" Yamcha said. "Are you sure he'll be able to do the job?"

"Elder Mori said he was extremely talented for his age," Kakarot replied.

"Can you really make Dragonballs?" Bardock asked.

"I should be able to have a set ready within 100 days," Dende replied.

"We were actually hoping that they could be ready sooner," Kakarot said.

"Well," Dende said as he thought for a minute. "If you have the current dragon model I could reactivate them immediately."

"Can you make them grant three wishes like on Namek?" Bardock asked.

"Just be careful that the dragon can still revive more than one person at a time," Kakarot said.

"That'll be no problem," Dende said. I can make the dragon grant two wishes and still be able to revive as many people as needed."

"That's great," Mr. Popo announced.

-Dbz-

Cell leapt up out of the water and grabbed Raditz in a body lock. "Pathetic Saiyan," Cell spat at the other warrior. "I could easily suck all your strength from you but it would do little to further my incredible power."

"What are you?" Raditz spat at the creature.

"I am Cell," the bio-android replied. "I was created by Dr. Gero to be his perfect creation."

Raditz struggled against the hold the Android had on him. The creature was strong that was for sure but he knew that he still had a few tricks of his own left. "Let go," Raditz shouted as he pushed outward with his power causing an enormous shockwave to slam into Cell forcing him from Raditz's body. The Ascended Super Saiyan turned gathering energy in both hands. "Double Sunday," he shouted sending his signature attack at the bio-android.

The attack hit Cell full force driving him back through the air into a nearby island where he struck making a huge crater. Raditz lowered himself to the ground panting from exertion. This form of Super Saiyan did indeed bring him great power but it was extremely tiring.

Cell rose out of his crater. The right half of his body had been completely destroyed from Raditz's attack. The Saiyan smirked. "I guess I was too much for you."

Cell laughed. "You really think so do you?" He concentrated and the parts of his body that had been destroyed by Raditz's attack reformed as good as new. "You don't get it. I am the pinnacle of perfection."

"You're stalling," Raditz said. "I think that last attack took more out of you than you say. You may be able to regenerate but I've seen that trick before and it isn't limitless. It takes energy to use and that's energy you are going to eventually run out of." _I only hope I don't run out of energy first,_ he thought.

"You are right of course," Cell said. "I see now that I must achieve perfection if I am to be unopposed. I'll make you a deal, let me achieve my perfect form and I'll give you a real fight."

"No," Raditz said. "Maybe if you were facing Vegeta that would have worked but I'll end you now if it's all the same."

Cell looked around in desperation. He may be able to beat this Saiyan in single combat but he didn't want to take that chance. He preferred to fight when he clearly had the upper hand. Appealing to his pride didn't work so he'd have to be sneaky. He raised his hands to his forehead and performed a technique he'd stolen from Tien. "Solar Flare," he shouted.

Raditz was blinded by the flash and when he could see again, Cell was gone. "Damn," Raditz said. "Where did he go?"

Cell stood submerged in the water his power suppressed to nearly zero looking up at Raditz's shadow above the water. _Just wait little Saiyan, _he thought, _once I reach perfection you'll get yours._

-Dbz-

Bulma walked out of her improvised lab on the Lookout. "I've found some answers," she said.

"About what?" Kakarot asked.

"About that thing we found," the genius replied. "I've analyzed the goo that was in that egg and the news isn't good."

"What was it?" Bardock asked.

"It appears to be made up from cells of this world's strongest fighters. I know there was some DNA in there that matched Kakarot's and Bardock's. I didn't have too much to compare to otherwise but there was additional Saiyan DNA as well as several strains that were alien."

"His name is Cell," Raditz said appearing on the Lookout. "His energy was weird. At times he felt like Frieza and at other times he felt like Piccolo. But when he absorbed the android, he got an energy signature that was all his own."

"So he absorbed an Android?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes," Raditz said. "He said he needed to absorb Eighteen and Twenty-one to become perfect. From the way his power rose when he absorbed Seventeen we must stop him from absorbing the other two."

"But how do we find him if he suppresses his energy so much?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know son," Kakarot said. "But the two of us need to focus on getting stronger so when we do find him we can do something to help."

-Dbz-

Roshi stood on his island after Raditz and the creature had disappeared to fight off in the distance. He had felt the short-lived fight and the powers he felt were frightening. Now that it was calm he surveyed his island. Amazingly enough there was little damage to his house thankfully. Turning his attention to the rest of the island he noticed the damaged android. "Help me," the machine said.

Roshi walked over and helped the machine right itself. "What are you?" he asked.

"I am Android Sixteen," the machine replied. "I was created to destroy the one you know of as Kakarot."

"So why would I help you?" Roshi said.

"I only want to help destroy the one known as Cell," Sixteen said. "He is a danger to this entire planet. I've come to appreciate the beauty of the Earth and I will help protect it if you get me repaired."

"What about Kakarot?" Roshi asked. "Are you still going to try and destroy him still?"

"I will promise to restrain myself until Cell is defeated," Sixteen said. "And then I will promise not to bring the people of this peaceful planet into Gero's revenge against Kakarot."

"I guess that's enough for me," Roshi said as he went inside to use the phone to call Bulma. "I know someone who can fix you right up."

-Dbz-

"Yeah I'll send someone to get him," Bulma said on the phone.

"Who was that?" Kakarot asked.

"It was Roshi," Bulma said. "Apparently one of the Androids wants to defect and fight Cell with us."

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Raditz asked.

"No," Bulma said, "but we could use the help and I would love the opportunity to study one of Gero's Androids."

"I'll go get him then," Kakarot said as he started to raise two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait," Bulma said. "You should stay here."

"Why," the Saiyan asked.

"Well," Bulma replied. "You are the one he wants to kill the most. You're not the best choice to be the one to go get him. Besides Vegeta and Piccolo will be out of the Time Chamber soon and you need to go in so you'll be of use against Cell or Zarbon."

"I'll go get him then," Raditz said.

-Dbz-

Cell entered the laboratory of Dr. Gero quietly with his energy still suppressed. He looked around the lab until he found what he was looking for. There lying on the table was a single remote. _Perfect,_ he thought. _Gero still had the remote in this timeline._ The device could not only shut down Eighteen and Twenty-one but more importantly it could track them. He doubted the Androids even knew that they could be tracked so easily. With no detectable energy signature, Gero had to have some way to track down and de-activate his creations if they ran amuck. Now he could use it for an entirely different reason.

-Dbz-

Vegeta stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber followed closely by Piccolo. It had been a year inside and he was still slightly surprised to see that those on the outside hadn't aged but a day. He had been training harder than ever to beat the androids and he was confident that he had the power to easily over power them.

"Welcome back father," Celia said. "How was your training?"

"It is not to be discussed," the Saiyan Prince responded. "The last thing I need is Kakarot stealing ideas from me."

"Well hope it went well," Kakarot said. "But I think I'll do fine on my own. "Come on Bardock there's not time to waste, let's get to training." Kakarot and Bardock entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the others caught Vegeta up on what was going on while he trained."

-Dbz-

Cell stalked his prey with the skill of a trained hunter. Eighteen did do well to blend in to hide from him. She was in a crowded shopping mall but the device had led him strait to her. The time for hiding was over and he was soon to be one step closer to being perfect.

Eighteen never saw Cell coming and he was on her before she knew what hit her. Despite her great combat prowess, the bio-android was too powerful and the struggle was pointless. Cell quickly expanded his tail and engulfed the beautiful android. His power skyrocketed as his body began to change once more. His roughly human-like appearance eased slightly as his exoskeleton became more streamlined and more like armor. His face went from the greenish color it was to a white color as his face looked even more human than before. "Now that's better," he said as his power expanded and destroyed the entire city around him. Amazingly enough, the remote was still in one piece. "Now to find the last one," he said.

-Dbz-

Vegeta felt Cell's power skyrocket. It had only been a few minutes since he had been filled in by the other Z-fighters on what had transpired. "Well perfect," Vegeta said. "I may have a challenge after all."

"You fool," Piccolo spat. "Don't you sense the enormity of that power?"

"I do," Vegeta said. "You were too wrapped up in your pathetic training to realize when a truly powerful warrior was born. I will destroy the one known as Cell and prove that I'm the strongest in the universe." Without another word, Vegeta shot off to engage Cell.

"Aren't you going with him," Celia said to Piccolo.

"No," Piccolo answered. "As much as my power has grown, it is still no match for Cell's power."

"What about father?" Celia asked.

"He is much stronger than I am so he may stand a chance," Piccolo said.

"Then what can we do?" Trunks asked.

"We can try and find and destroy the last Android before Cell can absorb it too. If he gets the third one, I don't know if anyone can stop him."

"Any idea where to look?" Trunks asked.

"There's a disturbance in North City," Bulma said walking up. It looks like Zarbon has shown himself. She pulled out a small TV where a newscaster was reporting on an attack on the city. The footage showed Twenty-one attacking civilians all around him.

"Let's go," Trunks said looking at Piccolo. "Cell is on the whole other side of the world from Twenty-one. We should be able to get there first."

"Let's just hope Vegeta slows him down a bit," Piccolo added.

"I'll tell Raditz to meet you there when he gets back," Bulma added.

"Let's get going then," Piccolo said. "I could use a rematch with big and ugly."

**Power levels**

Eighteen:  
350 million

Twenty-One:  
600 million  
Sixteen:  
500 million

Cell:  
900 million  
1.25 billion (after absorbing Eighteen)  
Kakarot:  
40,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
90,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
Raditz:  
900 million (Super Raditz)

Trunks:  
11 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)

Vegeta:  
20 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)

Piccolo:  
700 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)


	47. Perfect at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 47**

Cell floated above the crater that was once a city examining his hands and reveling in his new power. He could easily wipe out this planet with a single blast. Of course he could have done that before absorbing the two androids but he knew there were fighters that were strong out there and he wanted to fight them. That and he longed to be perfect. It was ingrained in his whole being to absorb the Androids and become the strongest the universe has ever seen. Only then did he want to test himself against anything the universe had to offer. Cell looked down at the remote and smiled. It hadn't been destroyed and the other Android would be his now that he had all the power he needed to defeat Twenty-one. "I have you now," he said.

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind him.

Cell knew the arrogant tone sounded familiar. "So you caught up?" he asked turning. Surprise crossed his face when he didn't see Raditz there. He had figured that the Saiyan had followed him somehow to challenge him for a rematch. Instead floating above the crater was Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. "Vegeta," Cell said, "so nice to see you."

"So you're the big bad bug?" Vegeta said crossing his arms across his chest. "I can't say that I'm impressed."

"Cocky as always," Cell said. "I will enjoy beating that out of you."

"You'll be the one getting a beating," Vegeta said.

"Show me what you've got," Cell said. You better be at least as strong as that Saiyan, Raditz."

Vegeta clenched his fists at his side and grunted as he concentrated and his power began to rise. His hair quickly flashed gold and his eyes turned a turquoise color. He didn't stop at being a Super Saiyan, however, he kept on powering up pushing his muscles out and expanding his power even farther. His muscle mass bulked considerably and his hair appeared to stick up even more than it usually did. He had ascended beyond Super Saiyan.

"Impressive," Cell said. "I expected this fight to be easy but you are strong indeed. You should be a good warm-up."

"I'll be more than that," Vegeta said as he shot at Cell.

-Dbz-

Twenty-one laughed as he shot another energy blast into the city below. He could have easily destroyed the city in one blast but he preferred to pick targets and watch his blasts track and destroy them. In the several days since his fight with Piccolo he had tried to seek out the protectors of Earth to destroy them but he had been unable to find them. He smiled because he knew it wouldn't be long before they came running if he were torturing humans. He turned his head as he suddenly sensed a huge power on the other side of the planet. It felt like a few powers merged together. He supposed that it could be a few of those humans fused together again but it was much stronger than even that move would suggest. A few minutes later he felt a second power join the first and this one he recognized as Vegeta. "How'd he get that strong?" he said to himself. "A few days ago he wasn't nearly that strong."

"Don't worry about that," Piccolo said from behind him. "You'll have enough worry about with me.

Twenty-one turned to face his foe and grinned. "I've been expecting you. I knew now that you're fused with the guardian of this earth you couldn't just stand back and watch me destroy it."

"How did you know that?" Piccolo asked.

"How else would a Namekian get so much stronger?" Zarbon said laughing. "You slugs do love to fuse yourselves together."

"We also train," Piccolo said rushing at the Android. Twenty-one was caught by surprise by the ferocity and power Piccolo now possessed. How could he have gotten that much stronger in just a few days once again. Fusion would explain the first time but he had gotten considerably stronger again. How could training explain that. It would take years for training to do all that.

Twenty-one was interrupted from his thoughts when Piccolo's fist buried itself in his stomach causing the android to spit up some blood. Once the initial surprise wore off, Twenty-one countered Piccolo's assault with kicks and punches of his own. To his distress, he could not manage to land a single blow against the Namekian warrior.

Piccolo dodged and blocked all of the attacks Twenty-One threw at him. It was nice to have the upper hand in this battle this time. He could feel that Vegeta's power actually surpassed Cell's power on the other side of the world. "With and luck you androids will be scrap before Kakarot even finishes his training," he said with a smile.

"I don't think so," Zarbon said as he gathered some energy in his hands. "Beautiful assault," he shouted as he sent the beam at Piccolo. The Namekian crossed his arms over his chest to block the attack. The beam hit causing a huge explosion but when the smoke cleared, Piccolo was still unharmed.

The Namekian grinned. "Is that all you've got?"

"I'm glad you asked," Twenty-one said. "I hate to do this but sometimes it has to get ugly."

"What?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Gero left one of my special talents intact when he made me an Android," Twenty-one said. He clenched his fists and grunted. His muscles bulked up and his face went from beautiful to beastly. His hair swirled wildly around him as his power skyrocketed. "You've met beauty," Zarbon said with an evil smile. "Now allow me to introduce you to the Beast."

Piccolo grimaced. He was so sure that he had the power to defeat this monster but he hadn't counted on him being able to transform as an Android. Now it was no telling how strong it was.

"Need a hand," Trunks said as he flew in and landed a drop kick on Twenty-one's head sending the Android flying down into the city below creating a crater.

"About time you got here," Piccolo said.

"Sorry," Trunks said. "I didn't power up to fly here like you did."

-Dbz-

Cell struggled as Vegeta let loose against him. The Saiyan Prince hammered the Android with a right cross, then a left upper-cut to the bread basket, before finally finishing with a roundhouse kick to the head. The last attack sent Cell reeling back in the air. The Android quickly righted himself and shot back at the Saiyan Prince delivering a hard punch of his own to Vegeta's face. Vegeta shrugged off the blow and was attacking the bio-android full force before Cell could go on the offensive.

"You're stronger than I thought," Cell said as he blocked an attack from Vegeta. The prince didn't say anything but grinned at the compliment. He phased out of sight and appeared behind the android and drove a knee up into his back. Straightening his leg out, he sent Cell flying up into the air with a hard kick.

"Try this," Vegeta yelled as he gathered energy in both of his outstretched hands. "Final Flash," he shouted sending the attack up at Cell.

Cell turned and raised his hands to block the attack just as it reached him. The attack quickly overwhelmed his defenses and washed over him. When the light cleared, an arm was missing.

"It looks like that was too much for you," Vegeta said.

Cell grimaced. That attack had actually destroyed his arm. A Saiyan shouldn't be so strong. It was inconceivable. "How did you get so strong?" he asked.

"I do my sit ups and push-ups and drink my juice," Vegeta replied sarcastically. "But if you think this is strong, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Really?" Cell asked. "I'm intrigued." He shot a new arm out regenerating the one that he had lost. "Show me."

Vegeta grinned. He had the monster right where he wanted him. He clenched his fists at his side and once again began to power up. His muscles bulked up even further and expanded to monstrous proportions and his power shot up once again. "This is what I call Ultra Vegeta," the Saiyan Prince said. "As you can see you don't stand a chance against this power."

"You're right," Cell said. "In this form I cannot beat you. But if you want a real fight, let me find the last android and absorb him. Then you can truly test your power against something perfect."

"Very well," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. "Absorb your Android. It's not like you'll be much of a threat anyway."

-Dbz-

Trunks slammed his fist into Twenty-one's face sending the Android flying back into the sky away from the city. He quickly cupped his hands at his side in a signature move stolen from his father. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending the blue beam of energy following the android into the sky. The beam encountered no resistance but soon vanished as Zarbon absorbed the energy from the attack.

"Don't you ever learn that that won't work on me," Zarbon said with a laugh as he raised his hand back up and sent the beam flying right back at Trunks. "If you dodge this the Earth is gone." The Super Saiyan raised his hands to block the attack desperately trying to protect the planet that he loved. How was this monster so strong?

Piccolo phased behind Zarbon with a hard right to the back of the android's head but the Android raised his hand and sent a second beam flying into Piccolo's face. The Namekian leapt free of the beam just in time but was still unable to help Trunks from the Android's onslaught.

Trunks pushed against the beam that Zarbon had just returned to him. He couldn't get out of the way or the Earth was toast and he didn't have any energy gathered for a counter beam so he did the only thing he could. He focused his energy in his hands and pushed back against the beam. Slowly he began to float up and the beam began to be pushed back. Before he could repel the attack, the energy beam exploded in a massive cloud of dust.

When the dust finally settled, Trunks had dropped out of his Super Saiyan form and was barely standing. He had stopped the attack from destroying the earth but pushing past Super Saiyan had taken all the energy he had. He didn't have anything left to give in the fight against Twenty-one. "All out of energy?" Twenty-one said laughing. "I guess it's time to die then." He gathered some more energy in his hand, not nearly as large of a blast as before but enough to finish Trunks now that he wasn't a Super Saiyan, and shot it at the Saiyan.

"That's enough," Raditz said as he swatted the blast aside. The full-blooded Saiyan had appeared via Instant Transmission between the two combatants. "I think you should sit this one out," he said to Trunks.

"Yeah I'll let you have this one uncle," Trunks said.

Raditz turned to face Twenty-one. "You'll have to deal with me now."

"Another pathetic Saiyan has come to die," Twenty-one said.

"I'll show you what a Saiyan is made of," Raditz said.

"I hate to break this up," Cell said floating off to the side of the confrontation, "but I have plans for this Android."

"Cell," Raditz said. "I thought Vegeta was fighting you." He had felt Vegeta's power rise much higher than even Cells a few minutes ago. The Saiyan prince should have easily been able to keep Cell away from here.

"We have an arrangement," Cell said. "I'm going to become perfect, then I'm going to give him a rematch."

"I won't let you do that," Raditz said charging at Cell. The bio-android simply back handed the Saiyan and lunged at Twenty-one. Zarbon tried to get out of the way but Cell was too quick. He drove a knee into Twenty-one's stomach doubling over the Android. He then brought both fists down on his head knocking him to the ground. Zarbon dropped out of his monster form and tried to rise to his feet but Cell was on him before he could get up. The bio-android's tail shot out and engulfed his prey sucking the Android into him. Cell's body morphed once again, his whitish skin taking on a blue tint and his green bug like armor turning white. His body actually shrunk down quite a bit but his power shot through the roof more so than with any other absorption. Cell was now perfect.

Vegeta looked on as Cell's power leveled off. It was incredible. Cell turned to the speechless Saiyan Prince. "Now take your best shot."

Vegeta charged with everything he had and threw kicks and punches at the monster with everything he had in his Ultra Super Saiyan form but Cell easily avoided every one of them. Vegeta continued to attack becoming more and more frustrated every minute. "Why won't you die?"

"You're pathetic," Cell said backhanding Vegeta with enough force to knock him back several feet. "Anyone can bulk up his muscles to gain power. But you lose too much speed for it to ever be effective for fighting."

Vegeta powered down from Super Saiyan back to his normal form. "You're right," he said. "I am no match for you. Do what you wish with me."

Cell laughed. "Well the mighty Saiyan is admitting defeat. That's ironic. But I am intrigued with how you gained so much power so fast. If I give you more time can you get stronger?"

"Yes," Vegeta said. "I can become stronger within a few days."

"Fine," Cell said. "I will give this planet ten days to live. In ten days I will hold a martial arts tournament where you can face me. If you win then the earth lives, if not then you get the idea. That goes for all of you too," he said looking to Raditz, Trunks, and Piccolo. "You are all welcome to enter."

"I'll be there," Vegeta said. "Just tell me where."

"Keep an eye on the TV," Cell said. "I'll let you know."

-Dbz-

Bulma was on the Lookout repairing Sixteen when her watch beeped. "It's time for Kakarot and Bardock to come out of the time chamber," she said to herself leaving her work for the moment. It had been several hours since the fight with Cell and she was at least relieved that things were stable. She was sure that with two years of training that Kakarot could beat the monster easily enough. After all he was the savior of the Earth.

"Hey baby," a voice said coming up behind her and covering her eyes. "Guess who."

"Kakarot," she said. "But I thought you should be just exiting the time chamber."

"I know Instant Transmission," he said as he spun her around and embraced her in a kiss. "I've missed you."

The first thing she noticed was that he was still a Super Saiyan but he seemed completely at ease now. "So I take it the training went well."

"Yeah," he said. "We shouldn't have any problems now."

"Cell absorbed all the Androids," Bulma said.

"I know," Kakarot said. "I read your mind and filled myself in." The Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for intruding."

"It's fine darling," Bulma said embracing him into another kiss. "I have no secrets from you."

"Are you two done being all gross?" Bardock asked as he walked in to join them.

"Not by a long shot," Kakarot said. "But we'll fill you in first. I have ten days to be gross with your mother before the tournament."

"Tournament?" Bardock asked.

"Yes," Kakarot began. "Cell is now perfect and is holding a tournament in ten days so the strongest fighters on the planet can face him."

"Sound like fun," Bardock said.

"Yeah it will be," Kakarot said.

"Are you going back in to train more?" Bulma asked.

"No," Kakarot said. "I think I may train a bit out here but we should be good. I suggest we take it easy the next few days."

"Sounds like a plan," Bardock said.

**Power levels **

Twenty-One:  
600 million  
875 million (monster form)  
Sixteen:  
500 million

Cell:  
900 million  
1.25 billion (after absorbing Eighteen)  
1.75 billion (against Twenty-one not fooling around)  
3.5 billion (after absorbing Twenty-one)  
Kakarot:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
Raditz:  
900 million (Super Raditz)

Trunks:  
11 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)  
550 million (Super Saiyan)  
825 million (Super Trunks)

Vegeta:  
20 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)  
1 billion (Super Saiyan)  
1.5 billion (Super Vegeta)  
2.25 billion (Ultra Vegeta)

Piccolo:  
700 million (after Room of Spirit and Time training)


	48. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 48**

In the middle of Orange Star City in a big area, a tall well-built man with a giant afro strode into the area pulling three busses behind him. It had been a week since Cell announced his tournament on the news and challenged all the world's best fighters to come face him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer said. "Here is the world martial arts champion and your future savior from Cell." He turned to the man with the afro. "Hercule, what are you going to do to Cell?" he asked the man.

"I'll crush him," the 'champ' said putting his fist through one of the busses.

"What do you say to the people who think you only won your title because the previous three time champion wasn't at the tournament?"

"I can't help it if he was too scared to even face me," Hercule responded. "But don't you worry, I am truly the strongest fighter in the world and I will beat Cell."

"You heard it from the Champ's own mouth," the announcer said. "Cell is going down."

-Dbz-

"What an idiot," Roshi said turning off the TV and returning to his girly magazines. "I think he might even deserve it if Cell kills him."

"Now master," Turtle said, "you know you shouldn't think things like that."

"I know," the old hermit replied, "but sometimes you have to make an exception."

"I would second that," Krillin said.

"Me too," Yamcha added.

"Shouldn't you two be training?" Turtle asked.

"We already spent two days each in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Krillin said. "Even with fusion I don't think we'll be enough to beat Cell."

"I don't think fusion is allowed in a tournament anyway," Yamcha added. "We've gotten a lot stronger but I don't think it'll be enough. "We're not even as strong as Vegeta was so I don't think we stand much of a chance."

"I hope Kakarot can beat him," Roshi said.

"He seems confident enough," Krillin added. "Though I still can't tell how strong he and Bardock are. They're suppressing their power to almost nothing."

"I'm sure Kakarot knows what he's doing," Roshi added. "He's always come through before."

-Dbz-

"You heard it from the Champ's mouth," the announcer's voice said from the TV. "Cell is going down."

Bardock rolled his eyes as he saw the pathetic display on the TV. He had to admit that for human standards, the supposed champ was pretty strong but he couldn't see how he could possibly think he was a match for someone like Cell.

"I really wish you guys would have fought in the last tournament," Bulma said.

"Well we were a bit busy," Kakarot said. "I think it went on while we were on Namek."

"I know darling," Bulma said laying a kiss on Kakarot's lips. "But I still don't like the way he talks about you."

"He's not worth it darling," Kakarot said. "I have nothing to prove."

"It's alright," Bardock cut in. "I'm sure his true strength will show when he tries to take on Cell."

"That's not funny son," Kakarot scolded half laughing. "He may be a pompous ass but he doesn't deserve to die."

"We can always wish him back with everyone else Cell has killed," Bardock said.

"Well," Kakarot said. "I guess he can get what's coming to him then."

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen," and announcer with dark black hair and glasses said, "this is Jay Firecracker reporting live from the Cell Games. The world champ is expected at any moment. Wait, here he comes now."

A big limo drove up and Hercule Satan stepped out giving the victory sign and generally acting like the jackass that he is.

"Mr. Satan," Firecracker said. "What are your thoughts on the fight?"

"I'm going to crush that stupid amateur," Hercule said. "Cell doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said into the microphone. "Hercule is already declaring victory against the monster Cell."

Just then Vegeta landed next to the ring and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It looks like we have an observer," Firecracker said. "How'd he fly in like that?" he asked Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule said. "Just like the ones that Cell uses."

Mr. Firecracker walked over to Vegeta and put the microphone in his face. "Do you have any comments to make about how Hercule is going to beat Cell?"

"Get out of my face before I blast you to oblivion," Vegeta said clearly irritated.

-Dbz-

Kakarot, Raditz, Bardock, and Trunks flew toward the Cell Games arena. They stopped in midair as they saw Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Choutzu waiting for them. "Glad you could make it," Kakarot said.

"We're not going to face Cell one on one," Tien said. "But we'll be there to try and stop him if everyone else fails."

"That's all we can ask," Raditz said. I guess at that point a rule against fusion wouldn't matter."

"Are you sure you don't want us to teach you the Fusion technique," Krillin said. "I'm sure if you and Kakarot fused Cell wouldn't stand a chance."

"Saiyans fight alone," Kakarot and Raditz both said at the same time. "It wouldn't be a fair fight that way."

"Cell is threating the world and you're worried about a fair fight?" Yamcha said bewildered.

"Cell challenged us to a tournament," Kakarot said. "It wouldn't be honorable to gang up on him or use fusion."

"Besides guys," Bardock said. "We'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Krillin said.

"Let's go then," Trunks said. With that the warriors took off toward the arena once again.

-Dbz-

Android Sixteen landed right next to the arena.

"Well Sixteen," Cell said with a grin. "I see you're still alive and kicking."

"You will be stopped today," Sixteen said in a flat voice.

"And who is going to do that?" Cell asked. "You?"

"Even with my improvements," Sixteen said, "I am still no match for you. But you will be defeated today."

"Apparently Cell knows this newcomer," Firecracker said.

"It's all a trick," Hercule mumbled to himself.

The 'World Champ' was interrupted by the rest of the Z-warriors landing just outside the ring.

"Ah, Kakarot," Cell said. "I was wondering if you'd show up."

"I'm ready for you Cell," Kakarot replied. "You're going to pay for all the people you've killed."

"So who is going to be the first to face me?" Cell asked.

"I will," Kakarot said stepping up to the ring. He shot a glance to Vegeta and Raditz.

"Yeah go ahead," Raditz said.

"Sure," the Saiyan Prince replied. "We all know it'll be me that ends up beating Cell so it doesn't really matter."

"Excuse me," Firecracker interrupted putting the microphone in front of Kakarot. "Do you intend of fighting Cell?"

"Yes," Kakarot answered. "I'm going first."

"The insolence," Firecracker replied. "We all know it'll be the champ Hercule that will beat Cell. He is going first."

"That dumb ass," Krillin said. "He couldn't beat a fly."

"Wait," Firecracker said ignoring Krillin and talking to Kakarot. "You were the former champion before Hercule weren't you?"

"Yes," Kakarot replied. "I was the world champion three times, starting from when I was a child."

"Why did you not participate at the last tournament?" Firecracker asked. "Was it because you were afraid of Hercule?"

"My friends and I had other obligations that kept us out of the tournament," Kakarot said.

Firecracker looked around and noticed many faces from previous tournaments. Most of them had been in the finals or semi-finals at some point in time. He turned to Hercule. "What is your take on the former champion wanting to face Cell before you?"

"They use a bunch of tricks like Cell does," Hercule said. "I could beat them all with one hand tied behind my back."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said. "We have some competitors that claim to be stronger than the World Champ but personally I think they were just scared. We'll begin with Hercule facing the monster Cell. We all know that this will be the only match of the tournament since Hercule will surely win."

"I don't think we're going to convince them," Bardock whispered to his father.

"He deserves what he gets," Yamcha seconded.

"We can always wish him back with everyone else even if he dies," Tien pointed out.

"I suppose we'll have to let him humiliate himself before we can get underway then," Kakarot said.

"You're going down, Cell," Hercule yelled interrupting the conversation. The stupid man walked up to the monster and got in a martial arts stance.

"Let's begin," Firecracker announced.

Before Hercule could enter the ring, a helicopter interrupted the Cell Games. Out of the helicopter jumped a tall blonde man with long hair. He wore a white jumpsuit. The man landed in the ring with a rose in his mouth. This man was Caroni one of Hercule's best students. He turned to Hercule. "Allow me to take out this trash for you master."

A second man quickly jumped from the helicopter and landed in the ring beside Caroni. This man was as tall as Caroni but built like an Ox. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a metal mask. He took off the mask and crushed it with his strength. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it. "I am Piroshki I will demolish Cell."

"Who are these newcomers," Firecracker asked Hercule.

"These are my two best students," Hercule said. "I will allow them to face Cell first."

"Caroni and Piroshki will defeat Cell," a fiery redhead said into a microphone of her own as she slid down a rope from the helicopter.

"Who are you?" Firecracker asked.

"I am Ms. Pizza, Hercule's agent," the woman answered.

In the ring Caroni leapt into the air at Cell. As he came down for a karate chop to the monster's neck, Cell lightly flared his aura out sending the blonde fighter flying far out of the ring and into a cliff.

"Oh that was a horrible defeat," Firecracker said. "Any comments from the champ or his agent?"

"Well Caroni was like a son to me but he never quite lived up to his father's expectations," Hercule said.

Back in the ring, Piroshki charged at Cell with his arms swinging in wild circles but the monster was in no mood to play with weaklings. He spun a foot around and landed a kick in Piroshki's face knocking out the huge warrior in one hit.

"Another crushing defeat," Firecracker said. "It appears that the champ himself will have to face this monster."

"Hercule is much stronger than his students," Ms. Pizza said. "He'll defeat Cell for sure."

Hercule stepped up into the ring and faced the monster. "Cell you're going down," he said. He pulled out a capsule and threw it on the floor of the ring. Fifteen tiles appeared. The champ leapt into the air and smashed his fist into the tiles. Fourteen of the tiles cracked to nothing but one of the tiles remained un-cracked.

"Wow," Mr. Firecracker said, "you saw it here today. Mr. Satan has just broken fourteen bricks with his bare hands. Now he is going to face the monster Cell."

Hercule charged at Cell with a kick right to the monster's face. Cell never even flinched, not even feeling the blow. Hercule continued to throw kicks and punches wildly.

"Hercule is throwing punches and kicks so fast that Cell doesn't have any hope of blocking," Firecracker said. "This man is amazing."

Finally, Cell got bored with Hercule and backhanded the loser and sent him flying out of the ring where he hit the ground hard.

"Oh no, Hercule has landed out of the ring. Is there any hope left?" Firecracker walked over to where Hercule lay. "What happened in there?"

"Well with the kind of power I've got, one little slip can send you flying like that," Hercule lied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hercule's own power is what sent him out of the ring. He may still be able to beat Cell after all."

Cell turned to Kakarot. "Now shall we get started?"

"Let's do it," Kakarot said stepping into the ring and getting into his fighting stance.

**Power levels **

Sixteen:  
650 million (repaired and improved by Bulma)

Cell:  
3.5 billion (Perfect Form)  
Kakarot:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
Raditz:  
23 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Trunks:  
20 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Vegeta:  
24 million (After 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Piccolo:  
1.2 billion (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Krillin:  
17 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Yamcha:  
15 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Tien:  
17 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Choutzu:  
14 million (after 2nd time in Room of Spirit and Time)

Hercule:  
50

Caroni:  
25

Piroshki:  
35


	49. Kakarot vs Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 49**

Kakarot stared across the ring at Cell as the monster got into a fighting stance. "Let's do this," the Super Saiyan said.

"Whenever you're ready," Cell replied.

Kakarot launched at the monster and threw a fist at his head but Cell leaned to the right and dodged the blow and came up with a knee to the Saiyan's stomach. The blow passed right through Kakarot's after-image as he appeared behind Cell with at kick of his own.

Cell phased out of sight leaving Kakarot's kick to hit only air. Cell reappeared and fired a small energy blast at the Saiyan warrior. Kakarot swatted the blast to the side and charged back at Cell and began throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the android.

Cell blocked or dodged every single blow and returned some blows of his own. Kakarot blocked everything that Cell threw at him as the two fighters continued about evenly matched.

"Amazing," Firecracker said. "The former champion seems to be matching Cell blow for blow. He may actually beat the monster before Hercule has another chance to take on Cell again."

"Hercule won't get another chance," Krillin said.

"What makes you say that?" Firecracker asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Krillin said, "Kakarot is much stronger than your supposed champion. He will beat Cell."

-Dbz-

"Kakarot is awesome," Yamcha said. "He's going to win for sure."

"It's hard to tell," Bardock said speaking for the first time since the fight started. "They're both still warming up."

"That's just the warm-up?" Trunks asked. "How strong is dad?"

-Dbz-

Kakarot and Cell landed on opposite ends of the ring and stared at each other for a second. Finally Cell broke the silence. "That should be enough of a warm-up," he said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power-up. His green aura swirled around him as his power seemed to grow at an alarming rate. A few seconds later he was done and back in his fighting stance.

"It's about time I was starting to get bored," Kakarot replied with a confident smirk. He let out a yell as he was surrounded by his own golden aura as his power rose quickly. After a few seconds lightning began to form in his golden aura as his hair spiked more than it was already and his muscles expanded slightly.

Cell laughed as he sensed Kakarot's power rise. "I've seen this trick before," he said. "You may have matched my power but you won't be able to hit me."

The android was interrupted as Kakarot phased behind him and drove his foot into the monster's face sending him flying across the ring. Kakarot appeared above him and brought both fists down on his back sending him crashing down into the ring.

Cell grimaced as he picked himself up from the crater he made in the ring. "I'm impressed. I see I underestimated you."

"I see you have," Kakarot said as he appeared in front of Cell and drove a knee into his stomach. The monster doubled over with blood spewing from his mouth but Kakarot wasted no time and kicked the monster up into the air. The Saiyan cupped his hands together and gathered blue energy between them. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of blue energy at the android.

Cell looked back to his opponent and saw the beam of energy heading toward him and cupped his own hands at his side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted.

The two beams met halfway but Kakarot's was clearly the more powerful of the two. The beams moved quickly toward Cell and hit the android like a ton of bricks. When the dust settled Cell was standing mangled and missing half of his body.

"It looks like Cell has been wounded," Firecracker said into the microphone. "Kakarot may have just saved the Earth."

"Yeah, he did it," Yamcha said.

"It's not over," Raditz said. "Cell will still regenerate."

Sure enough as second later Cell yelled out as his upper torso and head grew back to normal.

"What's going on?" Firecracker asked Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule replied. "Cell was never hurt to start with. It's all done with mirrors."

Back in the ring Cell laughed. "That was a nice one," he said. "I see I've underestimated how strong a Saiyan can be. I may have to go all out."

"You're bluffing," Kakarot said. "You're going all out yourself. Just admit that you're beaten."

Cell laughed. "Oh how much you've forgotten. You think that this was all the power I've gotten from absorbing Android Twenty-one. I've also gotten all of his abilities. He clenched his fists at his side and grunted. His white armor bulked up as his body expanded and his nearly perfect light blue features turned into an ugly monastery. "I'm sure you remember the Beast."

Kakarot flipped off the floor of the ring stopping his momentum and charged back at Cell with a kick at the monster's head. Cell raised an arm to block the blow, but at the last possible second, the Saiyan appeared behind him and using his Instant Transmission and connected right to the monster's head with a hard kick.

Cell went flying at the ground hard but Kakarot was already there and brought his knee up into the monster's face hard sending him flying up into the air. Kakarot finished up his combo by appearing above the flying Cell and bringing both hands down on the android's back sending him back into the floor of the ring, making a big crater.

Cell got up from his hole and wiped a little bit of blood from his lips. "Nice one he said but it won't be enough," he said but was soon interrupted by his opponent's voice.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Kakarot chanted as he gathered even more energy into his hands than before.

"You wouldn't," Cell said as he sensed the power held in that blast. "If you missed the whole Earth would be gone."

"HA!" Kakarot shouted now right behind Cell because of Instant Transmission. The Kamehameha wave hit the monster full force sending him up in the air on the blast before exploding a few seconds later. Cell fell to the ground, missing his legs as well as one arm and most of his lower torso.

"That was a nice move," Cell said to Kakarot. "But it wasn't nearly enough to finish me off. Now let's continue." With that Cell charged at the Saiyan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches forcing him to backtrack toward the edge of the ring.

Kakarot blocked the best he could but Cell was much stronger this time. The monster kept pushing him back. Suddenly he stepped back to realize that there was no ground under him. He'd reached the end of the ring and Cell he had nowhere else to go. With one final punch the android sent Kakarot flying toward the ground outside of the ring. But the Saiyan was quick to avoid losing so easily. Using Instant Transmission, he appeared back in the ring before he could hit the ground.

"That was a close one wasn't it," Cell said. "You almost lost the fight before it could even get interesting. Now what do you say we get rid of this annoying ring so we can fight the way we were meant to, with the whole desert as our ring." Cell floated up and pointed his hand at the ring and with a ball of energy the ring was gone.

Kakarot landed across from Cell in a fighting stance. "Let's finish this," he said.

The two titans charged at each other trading blows like mad. Both warriors were getting punches past the other's defenses and both were taking quite a beating. Finally Cell landed a significant blow and sent Kakarot flying back into the ground. "Special Beam Cannon," the android yelled as he fired Piccolo's signature attack at the Saiyan.

Kakarot disappeared before the beam could hit him and appeared behind Cell and slammed a fist into the back of the monster's head sending him flying at the ground.

Cell was up in less than a second and launched himself at the Saiyan throwing another punch at his opponent. The blow connected to Kakarot's face and sent him flying into the ground where he made a crater of his own.

Kakarot got up with his clothes in tatters. It felt like one of his ribs was cracked but nothing serious was damaged. He wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth and rose out of his hole to face Cell again.

-Dbz-

"Kakarot's losing power too fast," Raditz said. "Cell's just too strong for him."

"We should help him," Trunks said.

"No let Kakarot have his fight," Vegeta said. "Then we'll worry about Cell."

"But he can't win," Krillin said.

"Yes," Vegeta replied. "If this continues Kakarot will die."

"So why aren't we doing something about it?" Trunks asked.

"Because it's a one on one fight," Raditz said before Vegeta could say anything else. "There's no honor in interfering."

"Besides, he's doing alright at the moment," Bardock added. "It's not over yet. Dad still has some tricks up his sleeve."

Back on the battlefield, Kakarot charged back at Cell and threw another punch at Cell but the monster dodged the blow and brought his knee up into his stomach sending a combination of spit and blood flying from the Saiyan's mouth. Kakarot retaliated with an elbow to the chest sending Cell staggering back for a few seconds. The monster quickly recovered and phased in right in front of the Saiyan gathering a ball of energy to use on his opponent at point blank range.

Thinking quickly, Kakarot brought his head forward and head butted Cell right in the face buying him a few seconds. Cell fired the energy blast at the Saiyan but it passed only through after-image as Kakarot appeared behind Cell driving his fist into the back of his opponent's head.

Cell shot toward the ground but Kakarot, using Instant Transmission, appeared in his path and slammed a knee into the monster's stomach before he could even get close to landing. Kakarot shot out a blast of energy at the monster, stunning him for a few seconds. Kakarot used Instant Transmission to appear above the monster bringing both fists down on Cell's back sending him flying into the ground once again.

Cell shot out of the ground with blinding speed and appeared behind Kakarot and sent his elbow right into the Saiyan's neck sending the warrior flying. The monster appeared in front of the warrior before he could get far at all and brought his knee up into his face sending him high into the air. A split second later he appeared above Kakarot and brought both fists down on his back and sent him into the ground hard where he landed making the deepest crater of the fight so far.

Kakarot slowly got to his feet. Now his ribs hurt more than before. He guessed that at least one was fully broken now. The Saiyan warrior started to climb out of his hole but suddenly bent over in a coughing fit, spewing blood from his mouth. Finally after almost a whole minute, the Saiyan floated out of his hole and stood ready for whatever Cell had in store for him.

"You look tired," the android taunted. "Is the great Saiyan about out of power?"

"Don't worry about me," Kakarot said still a little shaky on his feet. He didn't want to admit it but Super Saiyan 2 was starting to take a toll on his body.

"Why don't we both take a Sensu Bean," Cell suggested. "Then we can make this fight last to be a glorious one."

"I'm not done," Kakarot said as he once again charged at Cell. The monster braced himself to block the attack head on but only Kakarot's after-image passed through him. Kakarot appeared behind Cell with a fist aimed at the monster's neck but Cell raised an arm to block. Kakarot teleported out of the way before Cell could retaliate and appeared behind the monster with another attack. This time Cell was expecting the move from the Saiyan. He turned and grabbed Kakarot by the neck.

"When will you Saiyans learn to accept a crutch when it's offered?" Cell squeezed harder on Kakarot's neck. "Now you will die for your arrogance."

"No," Kakarot said. "I can't beat you. I forfeit the match."

"What?" Cell said just a bit confused. "You can't quit. I will kill you."

"It's a tournament," Kakarot coughed out. "I am allowed to forfeit a match."

"If you quit now, I will destroy the world," Cell threatened.

"No," Kakarot said. "There's still one fighter that you haven't faced yet that is stronger than I am. He'll beat you."

"From those fighters," Cell said with disbelief.

Kakarot turned to the cliffs where all the Z-warriors had moved to watch the fight. "Bardock, you're up."

"Right," the demi-Saiyan said flying down to the ground landing in front of Cell.

"Surely you must be joking," the android said. "You're really sending a mere child to face me."

"I wouldn't be so confident," Bardock said. "My dad wasn't kidding when he said that I was stronger than him." Bardock reached into the bag of Sensu Beans he had and tossed one to Cell before tossing the bag to Trunks. "You'll need that," he said.

"Then this may prove interesting," Cell said with a slight grin as he swallowed the Sensu Bean and his power rose back to its max and a little beyond thanks to the Saiyan cells.

"Do you think Bardock can beat him?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

"I don't really know," Piccolo said. "If Kakarot couldn't beat him, I don't know if anyone can."

-Dbz-

"It appears that Kakarot the former world Champion has ceded the match to Cell after a lengthy fight," Firecracker said into the microphone. He turned to Hercule. "Any comments on the fight?"

"I could beat them both with one hand tied behind my back," Hercule said. "They just use tricks."

After seeing the former champion fight first hand, Firecracker was starting to doubt Hercule's claims. After all Kakarot had actually managed to hit Cell many times while Hercule was backhanded out of the ring in a few seconds. He once again addressed the people of the Earth. "If our champion and former champion both have failed then who will be able to beat that monster." He looked down and saw a young boy with blonde hair taking a fighting stance in front of the monster, Cell. "It appears that a young boy is facing off against Cell. Is there no one else that can face this monster? Why aren't all of those others that have shown up intervening?"

"I'll answer that one," Kakarot said as he teleported next to Firecracker now back in regular Super Saiyan form. "I have chosen my son to fight Cell next."

"Why would you do that?" Firecracker asked. "He could be killed."

"He is the only one that is stronger than me," Kakarot said simply. "I gave it my best shot but Cell was stronger than I thought."

Firecracker turned to Hercule. "Aren't you going to stop this?"

"I would but…" the 'champion' bent over and grabbed his stomach, "my stomach is killing me. It's a virus that hits me from time to time."

"Don't worry," Kakarot told the reporter. "Bardock can handle himself."

-Dbz-

"Let's begin," Cell said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright," Bardock replied as he clenched his fists at his side and let his power loose. He quickly hit his Super Saiyan maximum but kept going from there barely pausing. Lightning started to dance around his aura as his power kept climbing. His already golden hair spiked even more on end than it was before and his muscle tone increased a little bit. "It's your funeral," the youngest Super Saiyan 2 ever said.

**Power levels **

Sixteen:  
650 million

Cell:  
3.5 billion (Perfect Form)  
5 billion (Perfect Monster Form)  
5.4 billion (Perfect Monster Form after Sensu heal)

Kakarot:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
1.9 billion (Super Saiyan)  
4.6 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Bardock:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
2.25 billion (Super Saiyan)  
5.6 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
Raditz:  
23 million

Trunks:  
20 million

Vegeta:  
24 million

Piccolo:  
1.2 billion

Krillin:  
17 million

Yamcha:  
15 million

Tien:  
17 million

Choutzu:  
14 million

Hercule:  
50

Caroni:  
25

Piroshki:  
35


	50. Cell Defeated

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 50**

Cell stumbled back barely getting his defenses up as Bardock phased directly in front of him and drove a fist toward his face. The sheer force of the blow surprised the monster. How could a mere child have that kind of power? Before Cell could ponder this any further, Bardock was throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the monster. Cell had to bring his full concentration to block the attacks.

Bardock continued his offensive against the monster not letting the advantage of surprise go to waste. The young Super Saiyan finally drove a fist through the monster's defenses and connected with Cell's jaw. The android staggered back from the force of the blow but recovered quickly and phased out of sight as the follow-up attack came from the young Super Saiyan. Cell was behind Bardock in an instant bringing down a double fisted axe-handle attack but it passed only though the boy's after-image.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Firecracker said to the audience at home. "The young competitor, who we now know is Bardock Briefs, the son of the former world champion, is going blow to blow with the monster Cell." He turned to Hercule. "Any comments?"

Hercule had a sickened look on his face as he watched the fight but quickly took on a victory stance. "I could beat them both," he said. "I'm just letting the tyke have a chance."

Firecracker turned to Kakarot. "Are there any comments from the former champion?"

"Well," Kakarot said. "Right now Bardock appears to have a slight advantage over Cell but the fight is really close. And the so called Champion is in way over his head when it comes to fighting Cell."

"You heard it here ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said. "There is some major tension between the former and current champions. Both have failed to defeat Cell. Kakarot has sent his son to fight. He claims that this boy is stronger than him and is the only chance to beat the monster. Hercule on the other hand claims that he was only sent out of the ring by his own power when he miss-stepped and that he could easily beat Cell and the former champion with one hand tied behind his back. Which one of these warriors is right?"

-Dbz-

Back in the ring, Cell blocked a punch from Bardock and returned one of his own, breaking through the boy's defenses. The monster capitalized on the boy's mistake and phased above him and brought down both fists into the Saiyan's back sending him crashing to the ground forming a huge crater. Cell wasted no time and raised a hand and shot a huge blast of energy into the ground following the boy into the ground. The resulting explosion shook the surrounding area and blew a ton of dust up into the air.

-Dbz-

"It appears that Cell has dealt a crushing blow to the boy," Firecracker said into the microphone.

"We've lost the feed," his camera man said. "That last explosion just killed our satellite receiver."

Firecracker turned to Kakarot. "I hope your son is ok."

"He's fine," Kakarot said. "It'll take more than that to put him out of this fight."

_Who are these people,_ Hercule thought. He quickly put on another victory pose. "Of course he is, after all it's just tricks. I can see through all their tricks."

-Dbz-

Bardock slowly rose to his feet and floated out of the crater Cell had made with his body and then the energy blast. His body was now covered in cuts and bruises but otherwise he was still in one piece. He flared his aura to clear the dust away from him so he could see the monster he was facing. "Nice one," he said as the monster came into view.

"You should know by now that I am perfect and cannot be defeated," Cell replied.

"A lucky blow doesn't prove that you're invincible," Bardock said. The boy then teleported behind the monster and drove a knee into Cell's back sending him flying forward. He shot after the monster to press the attack but Cell had recovered by then, blocking the attacks the Saiyan threw at him.

-Dbz-

Piccolo stared up as the two combatants traded blows. He could almost follow the fight but they were moving incredibly fast. As far as he could tell they were fairly evenly matched.

"Are you following any of this?" Krillin asked.

"A little bit," Piccolo replied. "But they are moving faster than even I can follow."

-Dbz-

Bardock dodged Cell's fist and brought a foot up into the monster's stomach. The blow sent the monster flying back a good distance away from the Super Saiyan. Bardock cupped his hands at his side and gathered some energy. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Cell flipped upright and saw Bardock gathering energy in an attack he knew all too well. He cupped his own hands at his side and gathered energy of his own. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

"HA," Bardock shouted.

"HA," Cell shouted.

The two beams of energy flew at each other colliding in midair. The energy attacks pushed against each other neither one gaining ground on the other as the two titans struggled to win the fight for superiority. Slowly Bardock's beam slowly began to overcome Cell's attack. The combined force of both attacks hit the android with earth shattering force and the resulting explosion shook the whole earth.

-Dbz-

Kakarot braced himself against the force of the explosion and the debris flying from the force of his son's and Cell's attacks meeting.

"Is it over," Hercule said as he cowered behind a rock.

Kakarot looked at the pathetic excuse for a 'champion' the earth had and regretted not being able to attend the last couple of tournaments. He half expected to hear a response from the news crew but he noticed they were all unconscious from the explosion. "No it's not over," Kakarot said answering the buffoon's question.

-Dbz-

When the dust settled all that remained of Cell was a head floating in mid-air in front of Bardock. "Looks like you lost," Bardock said.

"I'm not finished yet," Cell said as he grew a new body. "I will kill you for that boy."

"You're bluffing," Bardock said. "You can't defeat me now. You are losing energy too fast."

"I will kill you," Cell said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up. His power began to rise and then suddenly stopped. Shock covered the android's face as his bulked up ugly form turned back into his smaller beautiful form. His power also dropped tremendously.

"You don't stand a chance now," Bardock said. "I'll give you one chance to surrender."

"Never," Cell said as he charged at the boy. Bardock moved his head to the side as Cell's fist past. The boy shot his own fist forward and into Cell's stomach. The blow connected with crushing force sending the monster stumbling back clenching his stomach. He had a sick look on his face as it appeared that he may vomit. Bardock didn't wait to see what would happen and shot forward and punched the monster in the stomach once again. The almost vomiting got worse and a few seconds later, the monster let fly and two androids came out of his mouth as he finally vomited. On the ground lay Androids Eighteen and Twenty-one.

Cell immediately reverted back to his second form and his power dropped like a rock. He looked up at Bardock with a look of fear on his face. "What are you?" he stammered.

"Stronger than you," Bardock replied as he raised a hand and pointed it at Android Twenty-one. He let a single energy blast fly at the android. Twenty-one raised a hand to absorb the energy but it was far too much for him and in an instant he was no more. "I guess you won't be getting perfect again anytime soon," Bardock taunted. He raised a hand to point it at Eighteen. "I'm going to take out your precious androids and then you."

"Wait," Krillin shouted flying down to put himself between Eighteen and Bardock. "Don't kill her."

"Why not," Bardock said. "She is the enemy."

"Only Twenty-one and Cell killed anyone," Krillin said. "She hasn't harmed anyone. Even when she had us beat, she and Seventeen left without killing us. We owe her a second chance."

Bardock let the energy in his hand fade. "Alright," he said.

As Krillin walked over to help a barely conscious Eighteen off of the battlefield, Cell shot his tail out to try and take his android back. Before he knew it all he felt was a pain in his tail as it was ripped from his spine and thrown to the side. "What?" was all the android managed to mumble.

"You really think you're faster than me," Bardock said. "I gave you the option to surrender. You should have taken it. Now you'll pay for all the innocent people you have killed." The ascended Super Saiyan grabbed Cell by what was left of his tail and threw the monster high up into the air. He phased next to Cell as he flew through the air. "Now die," he shouted as he sent a blast of energy at the monster, incinerating every cell in the monster's body.

-Dbz-

"You did it," Trunks said running up to his little big brother. "You beat him."

Bardock dropped out of Super Saiyan 2 and into his normal Super Saiyan form and grinned. "It was nothing," as he swayed on his feet.

Kakarot caught him before he fell over. "Sure it was," he said. "Looks like you're pretty exhausted."

"Yeah," Bardock answered. "I didn't know what I would have done if that Kamehameha wouldn't have taken him out of his monster form. I almost dropped Super Saiyan 2 after using that much energy."

"Let's get to the Lookout and get you healed up," Kakarot said.

"You look like you need more healing than I do," Bardock said laughing.

"That I do," Kakarot said. He raised two fingers to his forehead and he and his son vanished to the Lookout.

-Dbz-

Hercule looked over from behind the rock he was hiding behind as the last of the Z-fighters flew away. He was bruised and bloody from all the flying debris from the fight that boy had with Cell but he was alive. He was thankful for that much. He turned as he heard a voice.

"What happened," Firecracker said as he got up holding his head.

"Uh," Hercule stammered but suddenly gained confidence. "I beat Cell that's what happened."

"I thought he was fighting the former champion's son," Firecracker said.

"He was," Hercule said. "But then I went up to both of them and said look I'm tired of your tricks. Then I gave Cell the old dynamite kick and Megaton punch and it was over. I beat Cell."

"Well if that's the case," Firecracker said. "We must announce it to the world."

-Dbz-

The Z-fighters stood assembled on the Lookout with the seven Dragonballs gathered around them. The battle with Cell and the Androids had been a miracle and most of them had survived. But many of the people of Earth were not so lucky. Cell and Android Twenty-one had killed many people before they had been defeated.

"Arise Shenron," Kakarot said. The Dragonballs glowed as the sky darkened and lightning began striking all around the area. One large bolt of lightning struck the Dragonballs and solidified into the shape of a Dragon. Shenron glared down at the Z-fighters below. "You who have disturbed my slumber, I will grant you two wishes."

"We wish for all of those killed by Cell or the Androids to be brought back to life," Kakarot said.

"It will be done," Shenron said as his eyes glowed red. "What is your second wish?"

"Well I haven't really thought of that," Kakarot said. "I don't really have another good wish."

"Well we could always use a bad wish then," Yamcha said. "We could all be rich after all." The Z-fighters glared at the ex-bandit. "I'm just kidding," he quickly added.

"I have a wish," Krillin said. "I wish for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen to be normal humans but still retain their power."

"That cannot be done," Shenron said.

"Then can you remove their bombs," Krillin asked.

"It will be done," Shenron said as his eyes glowed. "Farewell," the dragon said as he vanished and the Dragonballs flashed and scattered across the Earth.

"What about Nappa?" Celia asked. "I don't sense him on earth and we wished everyone back."

"He's already died before," Raditz said. "The dragon can't bring him back."

"We could always use the Namekian Dragonballs," Kakarot said.

"Wait," a voice said in their heads. "Don't I get a say in this."

"Nappa?" Raditz asked.

"Yes," Nappa's voice said. "I'm up here training with King Kai. We've been keeping taps on what's been going on down there. Good job with beating the Androids and Cell but you don't need to wish me back."

"What?" Bardock said. "You died because of me. I'll go to Namek myself to bring you back."

"I was going on seventy," Nappa said. "I was old even by Saiyan standards. Luckily we can still fight well into old age but eventually I would have gotten old and useless. I would much prefer to go out in a fight. Now I can train with King Kai and get stronger without my body failing me. I have nothing to hold me to the earth so I would rather stay up here."

"I understand," Bardock said. "I would like to thank you for saving my life though."

"I knew that you had more potential than I did kid," Nappa said. "I'm just glad you didn't let it go to waste."

-Dbz-

"Let's hear it for the champion of the World and the Hero that defeated the monster Cell," a TV announcer was saying, "Hercule Satan."

Bardock turned off the TV and crushed the remote. "How could anyone believe that that buffoon defeated Cell? He started to regret leaving the battleground before letting the world know what happened.

"It's okay honey," Bulma said. "We won't let him take the credit."

"I'll take care of him," Bardock said as he started to raise two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait honey," Bulma said. "We can't just go and beat him up. That won't end well and we'll likely get sued."

"Then what will we do?" Bardock asked.

"We'll put out a statement countering his claim," Bulma said.

"Do you think he'll back off then?" Kakarot asked finally putting his input in.

"I doubt it," Bulma said. "But there's always the next world martial arts tournament. I'm going to enter you two in it and you can show him then."

-Dbz-

"This just in," a news reporter said, "Bulma Briefs has just issued a statement countering Hercule Satan's claim that he defeated Cell. Bulma says that her eleven year old son, Bardock was the one that defeated Cell."

Hercule turned off the TV and sweated. He hadn't expected those fighters to counter his claim after they had left so suddenly. This could prove troublesome.

"Daddy, did that boy really beat Cell," his twelve year-old daughter, Videl asked.

"Of course not Sweet Pea," Hercule said. "Do you really think that a boy your age could beat a monster like that?"

"No," Videl said. "Only my daddy is strong enough to beat Cell."

**Power levels**

Sixteen:  
650 million

Cell:  
5.4 billion (Perfect Monster Form after Sensu heal)  
3.75 billion (Perfect Form)  
975 million (Second Form after vomiting up Eighteen and Twenty-one)  
Kakarot:  
10 (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Bardock:  
5.6 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
Raditz:  
23 million

Trunks:  
20 million

Vegeta:  
24 million

Piccolo:  
1.2 billion

Krillin:  
17 million

Yamcha:  
15 million

Tien:  
17 million

Choutzu:  
14 million

Hercule:  
50

Caroni:  
25

Piroshki:  
35


End file.
